Pourriture
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Un tueur en série sévit dans Londres, étranglant de jeunes hommes... La Reine place cette affaire dans les mains de son fidèle chien, Ciel Phantomhive. Toutefois, il semblerait que cette affaire affecte particulièrement le Comte et son diable de majordome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Eh bien, voilà le retour du sale rat avec une nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ici, nous sommes deux à l'avoir écrite. J'ai fait la partie de Ciel et un ami (qui est aussi mon Diable de Majordome quand je suis en Ciel ;p) ben fait Sebastian^^' Pour lui, c'est sa première fois en fanfiction, notamment yaoiste. Alors soyez indulgentes (sauf s'il y a des hommes mais ça m'étonnerait)._**

**_Bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez à la fin, si c'est sauvable ou si j'arrête la publication._**

**_Histoire de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, voici deux chapitres !_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Je fixe le plafond de mon baldaquin de mes yeux. Je laisse échapper un soupir et regarde timidement l'horloge au-dessus de mon armoire. L'autre va bientôt venir me réveiller. Je ferme mes yeux et me tourne sur le côté, fixant cette fois-ci les lourds rideaux de velours pourpres. Sebastian les a mal fermés on dirait, à moins que je ne le remarque pour la première fois. En effet, un fin rayon de soleil a trouvé une faille entre les deux pans et il éclaire légèrement ma chambre. Certes, il fait encore sombre mais cela fait bien une demi-heure que je suis réveillé, me tournant et retournant dans mon lit. Je suis même surpris que l'autre ne soit pas venu plus tôt en train de me sortir encore un de ces sarcasmes habillés de ces mielleux « Bocchan ». Je t'en foutrai des « Bocchan » ! Ils puent l'hypocrisie et je vois nettement son désir de me déguster derrière son sourire narquois et ironique.

Je soupire de nouveau et me tourne cette fois-ci vers ma table de chevet où mon cache-œil, mes bagues, une carafe, un verre d'eau et des curiosités sont posés. Machinalement, je me gratte la tête, remettant au passage mes mèches de cheveux gris bleutés derrière mes oreilles. J'ai actuellement seize ans et je recherche encore et toujours ceux qui ont souillé mon nom et celle de ma famille. Cela fait près de six ans que je dirige l'entreprise Phantom d'une main de maître… quand je ne suis pas le Limier de Sa Majesté. Je n'ose imaginer toutes les missions que j'ai réalisées pour elle et aussi… auprès de lui. Déjà six ans qu'il est à mon service et… que nous avons pactisé.

A cette pensée, je touche de manière automatique mon œil maudit. Son sceau reste encore gravé, brillant à chaque fois que je lance un ordre, luisant lorsque je suis en colère. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je vis dans le mensonge. Quand vais-je pouvoir avoir ma vengeance ? Bientôt j'espère car cela ne m'intéresse guère de me marier avec Elisabeth. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est ma cousine après tout alors je l'ai un peu en affection. Toutefois, cela ne sert à rien que je me mette à ressentir quelque chose, je me suis déjà promis au démon, il a ravi mon avenir pour être son dîner de choix. J'ai déjà été suffisamment déçu des approches que je pouvais avoir. Comme Tante Ann… elle était un de mes seuls parents encore et pourtant, elle a _trahi_ ma confiance en étant Jack l'Eventreur et elle a fini tuée. Donc non. Et puis, je suis couramment visé par des abrutis qui en veulent à ma vie pour un oui ou pour un non. Que ce soit en tant que Limier de la Reine ou Dirigeant de la Compagnie Phantom. Si je me marie avec elle, Elisabeth sera une proie facile et elle risque de faire partie des dommages collatéraux. Hors de question dans ce cas ! Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de vivre. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me venger, à point c'est tout. Ce nom, ma personne, cet empire… tout n'est qu'un leurre, un appât afin d'attirer de nouveau ceux qui ont osé nous salir. Et quand je les trouverai, quand ils viendront, je les écraserai comme de vulgaires cafards ! Et à ce moment, mon épée les tranchera tout en me protégeant. Elle m'apportera la victoire et je ferai _Echec et Mat_ ! C'est uniquement pour cette raison que je reste en vie, juste pour assouvir mon désir de revanche…

Mon regarda vairon se porte sur la porte aux boiseries dorées et sculptées. Je remarque quelques fleurs de pavots et des lys, symbole d'héroïsation, de noblesse et de pureté… un sourire en coin se forme à mes lèvres. Héroïque ? Certainement pas avec moi qui a utilisé une Bête pour arriver à mes fins ! Pureté ? Je ne suis plus vraiment sûr d'être pur, mon corps a été marqué au fer… bien que d'autre manière, certes, on peut dire que j'ai gardé ma pureté enfantine… mais c'est tout. Noblesse ? Pareil. Autant mon corps a perdu de sa valeur par cette déformation, autant je fais partie d'une des familles les plus illustres d'Angleterre.

Je ferme mes yeux et je sens que je somnole. Dommage… dire qu'il va bientôt me réveiller… cet espèce de…

J'ai cru entendre le cliquetis de la poignée. J'ouvre timidement mes yeux, comme si je craignais de le voir. Cette chose, ce monstre, ce truc qui n'est qu'illusion. Et pourtant, il est tout ce qu'il me reste de concret en ce vaste monde. Mon cavalier. Mon épée. Mon bouclier. Celui qui me fauchera à défaut des shinigamis. Un visage angélique arborant le rictus propre au Malin, des yeux de sang avide de m'aspirer. Car oui, il a beau me dorloter, me donner l'apparence d'un Comte, me nourrir, réaliser le moindre de mes désirs… il me prépare juste pour la fin*. Cette fin que lui et moi avons choisi et que je désire. Chaque jour qu'il passe, je sens et je sais qu'il me déguste, aspirant chaque parcelle de ma vie, chaque parcelle restante de mes émotions, effleurant mon âme… Ce démon est consumé par le désir de gourmandise. Il me veut tellement au point de m'enfermer juste pour lui. Une bête possessive et effrayante. Enfin, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de lui. Je ne pense pas du moins.

Ça y est, je le perçois. Impeccable dans son frac noir, ses mèches onyx encadrant son visage effilé. Ses yeux. Son regard carmin qui me donne des frissons comme s'il voulait me dévorer et qui en même temps a su me rassurer durant ces six dernières années. Il me dévisage et on commence ainsi un petit duel, attendant le premier qui rompe le contact.

Il s'avance vers moi, souriant, continuant de me fixer.

_ Bonjour, Bocchan.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Encore une journée dans ce manoir, dans cette peau humaine que mon cher Bocchan a imaginé le jour où nous avons pactisé. De nombreuses choses se sont passées depuis notre rencontre. J'ai pu assister à sa profonde transformation. Et je ne croyais pas les humains si facilement malléables. Lorsque je n'étais pas encore à son service, je m'ennuyais à ces êtres dits intelligents. Ils n'avaient aucune volonté, aucune logique. Je répondais à leurs exigences de la façon la plus neutre possible. Mais depuis que ce jeune humain m'a invoqué, je dois avouer que ma vision de l'Homme a changé. Je m'amuse à prendre mon temps avec lui. Le voir grandir et changer ne rajoute que plus le plaisir à mon envie de dévorer on âme. Bizarrement, j'attends et je déplore le jour où il réalisera sa vengeance. Je ne pourrai plus jouer avec lui et peut-être rendre son âme encore plus délicieuse. De plus, je ne pourrai pas le revoir en Enfer. Les jours me sembleront encore plus longs. Enfin, heureusement, ce jour n'est pas encore venu.

Je suis encore dans mes pensées quand je vois les autres domestiques commencer à s'activer pour préparer le réveil de mon cher Bocchan. Comme tous les matins, ils sont surpris de me voir levé de si bonne heure. Les ignorants s'ils savaient ce que j'avais fait de ma nuit. J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à chercher des mets pour mon Bocchan et ce à travers le monde. Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir, comme je le fais depuis tant d'années. Ce serait le seul point négatif que je pourrais trouver à ma relation avec Bocchan, c'est que je ne fais pas beaucoup d'activités avec lui. A part cette fois où je me suis battu contre… j'en ai des sueurs froides juste au fait d'avoir pensé à ce nom. Je me rappelle encore de notre rencontre et de la façon dont ce shinigami se comportait avec moi. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je me remémore ce qu'il s'était passé. Contre Grell, ce fut un combat épique si je puis le dire. Il ou elle, je me permets d'avoir des doutes par moment, m'aura vraiment donné au début du fil à retordre. Je le revois encore avec sa tronçonneuse, puissant et fier, et bizarre. J'aimerai revivre par moment ce combat, j'aimerai goûter de nouveau à cette adrénaline qui m'avait fait sentir si bien. Depuis quelques temps, je n'affronte que des humains, avec leurs misérables armes. Ils croient pouvoir me blesser avec leurs ridicules jouets. Un jour, j'aimerai leur montrer ma vraie nature et leur regretter d'avoir osé m'affronter. Enfin, je sais que je dois cacher ma présence que je me dois de rester le plus discret possible. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurai agi différemment. Toujours est-il que les domestiques m'amusent de se dépêcher de tout préparer. Ce n'est pas à eux que revienne la mission d'aller _affronter_ le Bocchan dès le matin. C'est moi qui vais lui apporter son petit-déjeuner avec le même sourire qu'il ne peut pas supporter. Je suis vraiment fourbe parfois. J'ai d'ailleurs fait une petite surprise à mon jeune maître pour son réveil aujourd'hui. J'ai laissé un jeu entre les rideaux de sa chambre afin qu'un peu de lumière passe. Cela va le rendre encore plus maussade, mais j'avoue que j'aime le voir énervé. Il a un visage encore plus adorable. De toute façon, nous autres les démons, nous ne sommes pas faits pour être gentils constamment.

Je prends le plateau petit-déjeuner que j'avais tout juste préparé pour mon Bocchan. Je lui ai apporté du thé, des toasts grillés et bien sur sa confiture. Voilà les ingrédients essentiels de mon Bocchan pour commencer de manière apaisée. Je sors de la cuisine en constatant une dernière fois avec émerveillement et amusement les domestiques s'attelant afin d'effectuer leurs traintrains quotidiens. Dans les couloirs, je ne rencontre bizarrement personne, tout est calme et silencieux. Comme si le manoir attendait le réveil de mon maître pour commencer à exister. A cette pensée, j'ai un petit sourire de fierté de penser que c'est moi qui accomplissait depuis six ans ce réveil. Je gravis les marches en regardant chaque détail afin de ne pas laisser trainer la moindre poussière ou marque sur cet escalier de marbre. Heureusement, il n'y a rien. Un serviteur de mon rang ne peut pas laisser de place à la moindre saleté et imperfection.

Je me trouve devant la porte de mon Bocchan. J'appuie sur la poignée en me disant qu'une belle journée pleine de surprise allait encore commencer. Mon Bocchan est dans son lit, se cachant du soleil qui semblait le gêner. Il apparait déjà un peu agacé. Avec un grand sourire, je le salue :

_ Bonjour, Bocchan.

* * *

_* : On peut voir aussi un jeu de mot avec « faim »._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_POV's Ciel_

_ Bonjour, Bocchan.

Il continue d'avancer vers moi en poussant la desserte, avec sa démarche presque féline. Quand je dis qu'il veut me dévorer, là, avec une telle allure, c'est exactement cela. On croirait un chat près à sauter sur une souris ou un guépard qui se prépare à fondre sur une gazelle. Ses yeux brillants et son sourire trop étiré en rajoutent…

_ Vous êtes bien matinal, me fait-il remarquer. Avez-vous fait un cauchemar ?

Son regard a changé, devenant soucieux. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, soulignant ce côté prévenant. Même sa voix semble s'adoucir. Toutefois, je perçois nettement une pointe de moquerie et puis, il connait la réponse. En tant que majordome, il faut qu'il s'inquiète pour son maître mais… venant de lui, ça devient énervant. Autrefois et à nos commencements, j'avais apprécié puisqu'il devait réagir ainsi. Après six années, je dois bien avouer que cela me porte sur les nerfs et ce démon est un hypocrite. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est mon âme. Et il cherche toutes les parcelles de faiblesse dans mon être afin de me montrer qu'il est le maître.

Il m'énerve.

Entre lui et moi, je me suis toujours demandé qui était vraiment le maître et qui appartenait à qui… selon le contrat, je suis censé être celui qui exerce le pouvoir. Et pourtant, bien des fois il m'a désobéi… ah non, pardon, il m'a _obéi_ en s'amusant avec les mots, les tournant à son avantage. Mais je n'en pense pas moins. Parfois, je le rappelle à l'ordre, le giflant. Cela ne sert à pas grand-chose, ce démon ressent moins la douleur que les humains, de plus, je n'ai pas de force… hélas. Qui appartient à qui ? Je me le demande… saloperie de démon.

Je soupire et me redresse, le regardant toujours avec mes yeux vairons. Il est déjà devant mon lit en quelques enjambées gracieuses. Je m'étire les bras et baille avant de répondre :

_ Comme d'habitude mais peu importe.

Je retiens mon envie de lui dire pour le coup du rideau…

Finalement, je me rends compte que j'ai perdu notre duel matinal. En effet, en baillant, j'ai fermé les yeux. Quand je les ai rouverts, j'ai aperçu rapidement son sourire victorieux avant de contourner mon lit et écarter les rideaux dans un petit bruit de grincement. Je plisse les yeux, me faisant harceler par un beau soleil de janvier. Je perçois Sebastian en train de réaliser les nœuds de mes rideaux, les maintenant ainsi de chaque côté de ma double fenêtre.

Je perçois que la luminosité est doublement persistante car les rayons du soleil sont reflétés sur une masse blanche. Je lâche un autre soupir, las cette fois-ci. Mon majordome le remarque mais ne dit mot, n'esquissant même pas un petit sourire. Il sait à quel point je hais la neige. Cette espèce de merde blanche inutile.

Sebastian s'approche de moi et me tend une lettre.

Mes yeux la fixent et je perçois le blason royal. Je l'attrape brutalement et arrache le papier, je prends la missive et parcours les lignes de Sa Majesté :

_« Bonjour mon petit Ciel, »_

Je ne suis pas petit d'abord et j'ai seize ans maintenant.

_« As-tu passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ? Pour ma part, oui, j'en ai un profité et j'ai pu me reposer après tout ce travail. Toutefois, mon esprit est tout de même occupé et comme tu dois le deviner, je dois de nouveau faire appel à toi et à tes compétences. Depuis quelques semaines, plusieurs jeunes garçons sont portés disparus. Certains ont été découverts mais pas tous. Je t'ai fait joindre un document avec les comptes-rendus de Scotland Yard. Ils n'arrivent toujours pas à débusquer ce criminel ainsi que certaines de ses victimes et je dois bien l'avouer, je voudrai éviter la même effervescence lors de l'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur. Je te fais confiance afin de le trouver et de l'arrêter, peu importe tes méthodes._

_Je te remercie d'avance. »_

Je fronce les sourcils et je lève mon regard sur Sebastian qui me tend un dossier scellé à la cire contenant le sceau royal. Je le prends et déroule la ficelle autour du cachet. Une fois fait, je laisse tomber son contenu. Cinq dossiers se répandent sur mon lit. J'en prends un au hasard et regarde son contenu. Une photo d'un jeune garçon de mon âge, des déclarations des enquêteurs, de possibles témoins et du médecin légiste. Je découvre d'autres photos de ce même garçon… mais mort cette fois-ci. Son cou possède une marque sombre, une strangulation. Je reviens sur la déclaration du médecin et en effet, cette personne a été étranglée à l'aide d'un tissu apparemment. Cette personne n'a pas d'identité, un mendiant probablement. Je saisis un autre dossier. Cette fois-ci, c'est un jeune homme d'environ une vingtaine d'année, venant d'une famille modeste. Il a été repêché dans la Tamise, le corps gonflé par l'eau. Toutefois, il n'a pas été noyé mais bien étranglé. Il possède aussi une marque au niveau de son cou. Mes yeux lisent un peu plus et je remarque des détails qui me font tressaillir de dégoût. Je sens Sebastian se baisser légèrement vers moi. Ces jeunes gens ont eu des rapports sexuels apparemment, mais pas forcés. Je prends un autre dossier. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est qu'une simple déclaration de disparition. Néanmoins, il a été vu la dernière fois aux alentours d'un pub à la réputation particulière.

Je déglutis et soupire. Je laisse tomber les dossiers.

_ Il semble que ce meurtrier a quelques goûts douteux, fis-je.

Sebastian hausse un sourcil, me transperçant limite du regard, mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention. Il saisit les dossiers et les parcourt à son tour.

J'attends sa réponse.

_ Il semble que le meurtrier prend des jeunes hommes beaux et androgynes comme cible. De plus, il a l'air de les apprécier tout particulièrement.

J'hoche la tête, ayant du mal à cacher mon dégout.

_ Nous devrions partir pour Londres, Sebastian.

Je le vois s'incliner légèrement.

_ Je vais préparer une voiture ainsi que vos valises. J'annule tous vos rendez-vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Souhaitez-vous que les domestiques nous accompagnent ?

_ Oh que non ! Je veux pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement sans à les supporter.

_ Il sera fait selon votre désir.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Ha, quel plaisir de voir mon Bocchan de si mauvaise humeur dès le matin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette simple vision. Comment résister à ce visage si enfantin et pourtant si adulte. Il est la colère incarnée, un mal qui ne cesse de grandir. Au fond de moi, en tant que démon, je ne peux qu'en frémir. Je me sens comme un chasseur qui poursuivrait jusqu'au fin fond de la jungle sa cible, un lion qui attendrait patiemment sa proie seule et qui se sente en sécurité pour lui bondir dessus. Il représente ce que j'ai toujours attendu et je refuse que d'autres démons mettent la main dessus. Je ne cesse d'attendre, de patienter pour qu'enfin il atteigne son niveau maximal de… J'arrête de me perdre dans mes pensées car mon Bocchan semble attendre quelque chose de moi. Cette absence de modestie m'émerveille et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

_ Vous êtes bien matinal. Avez-vous fait des cauchemars ?

Je sais bien, voire je connais la réponse. Il passe des mauvaises nuits depuis que ces humains ont sali son nom. Il ne cesse de penser à sa revanche. Et puis, il faut bien avouer que je provoque un peu ses réveils matinaux. Serai-je assez fourbe pour en ajouter de nouveau une couche ? Je dois bien avouer que oui. Je prends un air inquiet, pour lui faire comprendre que son sort m'inquiète et que je lui reste dévoué. Bien que cela ne l'énerve tout particulièrement, une partie de moi commence à être attaché à cet humain. Ainsi, mon attitude est parfois inappropriée à ses yeux, mais je ne peux faire autrement. Puis, il m'avait appelé pour cela au début de notre _relation_, pourquoi devrai-je changer maintenant ? Ce qui est fait est fait. Ma position ne changera pas par rapport à lui de toute façon. Mes sentiments ne peuvent en rien altérer ma mission finale. Je suis là pour prendre son âme, rien de plus. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des obligations terrestres. J'accepte de me prêter à ce petit jeu uniquement pour dévorer sa douce âme. Rien de plus. Je le laisse croire qu'il est le maître à bord, qu'il a réussi à dompter le démon mais il n'en est rien. Je connais tout des faiblesses humaines. Ces êtres si faibles avec leurs sentiments. Ils me font bien rire. Quand bien même mon maître souhaiterait apparaître le plus fort possible, il n'en est rien. Je peux lire aisément en lui. Je sais que je l'impressionne, qu'il ne sait pas comment me gérer. C'est si amusant de le voir douter et se retrouver acculer par ma façon d'être.

Le regardant s'étirer et me mentir en me disant que ses cauchemars sont une habitude qui ne l'atteint pas, je vais sans plus attendre tirer les rideaux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à sourire en pensant à mon petit piège. Je le regarde avec insistance, cela l'agace et je continue de plus belle. Cette attitude me donne parfois envie de dominer son arrogance et de lui montrer qui est le véritable maître. Mais pour le moment, je me dois de me retenir. En écartant les rideaux, la lumière se reflète violemment sur une neige toute fraîche qui est venue s'installer à l'extérieur du manoir. Je ne dis mot dans cette situation, sachant que la simple vue de ce manteau blanc l'énerve au plus haut point. J'ai assez provoqué sa colère pour ce matin, autant ne pas aller plus loin. Il y a des sujets à ne pas aborder… un beau jour pourtant je devrai lui dire…

Je ne peux rester là à contempler la neige, cela ne l'aidera pas par la suite. J'ai une mission plus importante aujourd'hui à accomplir. Je dois une fois de plus aider mon Bocchan à répondre aux attentes de la Reine. Je prends la lettre que j'avais amenée avec moi sur le plateau et le lui tends. Il me l'arrache des mains sans dire un mot. Comme je le pensais, la simple vue du blason royal le fait sursauter et le renvoie à sa sphère adulte. Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans cette lettre. C'est un devoir d'un majordome de l'Enfer de faire le maximum pour son Bocchan et d'anticiper ses actions. J'ai surtout retenu pour ma part une phrase qui je sais va le mettre en rogne. Il s'agit de _« Mon petit Ciel »_. Je ne cesse de l'observer. Il commence à lire la lettre. Il s'attarde sur la première ligne. Je souris intérieurement. J'avais encore raison. Mais, je me dois de rester sérieux. L'heure est encore grave. En effet, un nouveau serial killer a élu domicile dans Londres et suite à l'incroyable élucidation de l'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur par mon Bocchan, la Reine avait encore fait appel à lui.

Les photos qui se trouvent jointes à la lettre sont accablantes. On y découvre encore un nouveau témoignage de la boucherie humaine. Je ne parviendrai jamais à comprendre comment les prêtres osent faire la différence entre les humains et l'Enfer. Pour moi, l'Enfer c'est eux. Nous, nous sommes les gentils. Ils ne nous arrivent pas fréquemment de commettre ce genre de choses, ou du moins pas souvent. Eux, au contraire, ne cessent de se complaire là dedans.

La façon de tuer se présente comme une sorte de rituel. Il les tue en les étranglant avec ses mains ou un tissu. Ses victimes ne semblent pas avoir eu l'occasion de se défendre. Bien au contraire, il était comme apaisé, comme s'il avait… amusant ce meurtrier ou plutôt ses mœurs sexuelles. Cependant, les morts n'avaient pas le même statut social. Il ne semble pas viser une catégorie particulière. La raison de ces meurtres par contre me reste encore inconnue. Peut-être pour cacher ses envies ou simplement pour tuer ceux qui sont comme lui.

J'ose me pencher par delà l'épaule de mon Bocchan afin d'avoir son avis sur ces photos. Il ne semble pas à l'aise face à ces clichés. Pourtant les meurtres de Jack l'Eventreur semblaient bien pires.

_ Il semble que ce meurtrier a quelques goûts douteux, déclare mon Bocchan comme pour faire stopper mon espionnage.

Je prends les photographies les analysant une énième fois. Il serait bête de ma part de lui faire croire que je ne les ai pas déjà vues, mais je ne veux pas entrer dans un débat vain. Je sais déjà quoi en penser. Mais je garde certaines informations pour moi. Comme le messager de Zeus : « Je promets de dire la vérité mais il se peut que j'omette certains détails ». Je le regarde d'un air presque amusé.

_ Il semble que le meurtrier prend de jeunes hommes beaux et androgynes comme cible. De plus, il a l'air de les apprécier tout particulièrement.

Mon Bocchan se sent mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Comme si cela le visait directement. Je fais semblant de ne pas le remarquer pour ne pas baisser la confiance qu'il a en moi.

_ Nous devrions partir pour Londres, Sebastian, m'ordonne-t-il.

_ Je vais préparer une voiture ainsi que vos valises. J'annule tous vos rendez-vous jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Souhaitez-vous que les domestiques nous accompagnent ?

_ Oh que non ! Je veux pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement sans à les supporter.

_ Il sera fait selon votre désir.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**

**_(Ou pas si vous n'aimez pas). _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures :3 cela nous a fait plaisir :)_**

**_J'essayerai de publier cette fic tous les vendredis soirs dans la mesure du possible ;)  
_**

**_Bon, place aux réponses !_**

**_De Marechal Rattus, le sale rat :_**

**_S-Lay L. : Merci beaucoup^^ Après, le problème, il risque d'avoir des répétitions... bon ben, comme tu vois, ça continue ;p_**

**_mangakadu14 : Hélas oui. C'est un choix pour avoir les pensées de l'un et de l'autre. Ensuite, rien ne t'empêche de lire un des deux personnages. Après, je pense sincèrement que Ciel pense ça de son diable et pas du peace and love XD Le Comte est très hermétique ;p Tant qu'à leur relation... à voir ;p_**

**_aviva94 : Seul l'avenir nous le dira ;p et merci :)_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Merci beaucoup :) Ben c'est vrai en même temps ! Sebastian est un véritable hypocrite avec son Jeune Maître^^'_**

**_Akroma : Alors ouais, on sent bien le dégoût qu'inspire Sebastian à Ciel. Merci :) Oui, je sais, c'est le risque de faire ce genre d'approche. Après, tu peux choisir ton personnage préféré et lire qu'un seul des points de vue au pire (bien que mieux d'avoir les deux pour tout comprendre)._**

**_sweety : Merci beaucoup. Oui, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être pas mal (bien qu'il y ait des répétitions). Ben j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout^^'_**

**_coccinelle : Merci :) J'espère alors que tu apprécieras :)_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Oui, encore une nouvelle histoire avec le point de vue de chacun. Toutefois, j'ai peur que cela soit parfois lourd... Oui, Ciel le déteste, ou du moins dans le cas présent, il est plutôt dégouté de lui. Tout comme le démon qui rêve de son repas. Mais bien ils sont obligés de faire avec ;p mais avec les années, et malgré les apparences, ils ont construit (bon gré mal gré) une relation particulière... d'où cette ambivalence. Ils se rejettent et s'attirent sans cesse. Enfin, bref, je ne vais pas répéter ce que tu as dit car encore une fois, tu as raison ;p Et c'est bien de cette relation particulière entre eux que cette fic va être jouée entre autre... et voir comment ça va se passer (en option peut-être qui domine plus l'un ou l'autre^^').  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : On a déjà parlé de cela Mon Ange, je ne vais pas me répéter... mais merci de me suivre toujours autant :) j'espère que tu apprécieras cette fiction._**

**_Pamplea : Merci beaucoup :) j'espère que ça va continuer ainsi et en essayant de toujours bien les respecter (bien que dur dur parfois !). En effet, le nombre de reviews nous ont encouragés et voilà ! La suite ;p_**

**_Tsukiko : La voici ;p_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère qu'elle te plaira alors et que cela ne sera pas trop lourd^^'_**

**_D'araneide :_**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements. Cela donne vraiment envie de continuer dans notre histoire. J'espère que vous prendrez toujours le même plaisir à nous lire au fur et à mesure._**

**_Pamplea : merci pour cet accueil, Ma Bo-Chan m'a amené dans cet univers au fur et à mesure donc je commence à y être habitué. J'avoue que je m'y plais bien^^._**

**_Bocchan-Chan : Oui sébastian s'amuse avec son Ciel et aime bien l'énerver. En même temps, les humains sont de simples jouets pour lui._**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Mais si voyons, Sébastian est le gentil de l'histoire. Il ne fait rien de mal, il répond à son Bo-CHan et il est patient. Il n'est pas hypocrite, il est manipulateur^^_**

**_Et maintenant, la suite !_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Sebastian finit de m'habiller. Non pas que je ne peux pas le faire moi-même maintenant, mais il tient absolument à rehausser certains détails. Comme refaire mon nœud autour du cou ou remettre correctement mon jabot. Parfois il lisse mes vêtements, enlevant un faux-pli qui n'a rien à y faire. Lorsque que nous sortons en ville, il m'aide à mettre mon manteau et mon haut-de-forme, remettant en arrière mes cheveux ou réajuster ma capeline par-dessus mon manteau.

Il est trop maniaque.

Toutefois, c'est bien grâce à ces manies que je parais aussi élégant et attirant. Il m'accorde l'attention digne d'un comte.

Aujourd'hui, il m'a choisi un ensemble bien morne, j'ai l'impression de lui ressembler. J'ai un pantalon noir coupe droite avec de fines rayures blanches, quasiment imperceptibles. Ma chemise blanche au col en pointe est rehaussée d'une jacket en tweed et d'une écharpe en soie blanche. Il l'a entourée d'un ruban noir, la serrant à la base du nœud telle une cravate. Par-dessus, il m'a enfilé mon manteau en laine noire surplombé d'une capeline aux bordures de guipures grises.

Je le regarde faire, accrochant mes boutons en argent massif. Ses gestes sont précis, ses doigts gantés se déplacent avec rapidité et grâce. Puis, je sens qu'il me fixe. Ses yeux carmin plongent dans mon œil saphir, l'autre étant caché par mon cache-œil en velours.

_ Vous semblez absorbé par mes gestes, Bocchan.

Encore cette moquerie.

_ Je te regarde faire, c'est tout. Tu n'as pas changé une seule fois en six ans, Sebastian. Tu m'habilles toujours de la même manière, tu prends toujours soin de moi. Et tout ça malgré mon refus catégorique que tu m'aides encore.

Je le vois sourire.

_ Mais vous êtes jeune encore et vos gestes sont encore maladroits.

_ J'ai seize ans, Sebastian. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Et c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, cité-je.

Il sourit alors qu'il finit de mettre le dernier bouton. Il se redresse et installe correctement ma capeline.

_ Je reste votre majordome, réplique-t-il. Vos ordres sont que je dois prendre soin de vous et de vous donner du pouvoir. Vous donner une belle apparence fait partie de mes prérogatives. Mon maître est beau, et je veux le mettre en valeur. Toutefois, qu'il est bien dommage que vous ayez grandi. Je ne peux plus vous mettre autant de dentelles et de rubans que lorsque vous étiez plus jeune.

Je tressaille et grimace. Je le fixe et j'essaye de voir un sentiment traverser son visage. Mais il reste de marbre, me regardant juste dans l'œil. Je laisse échapper un soupir.

_ Je suis content, moi, d'avoir grandi. Désolé que cela ne te plaise pas, Sebastian. Il aurait fallu que nos recherches de ma vengeance aboutissent avant. Si un jour on trouve du moins, rajouté-je en murmurant.

Sebastian se relève après avoir épousseté mon épaule droite. J'ai l'impression que sa main s'attarde dessus quelques secondes.

_ Nous les trouverons un jour, Bocchan. Et je vous vengerai, remplissant ainsi notre contrat. Et une fois cela fait…

Je le vois se pourlécher. Ses yeux brillent, devenant fuchsia avec la pupille d'une vipère.

_ … je vous dégusterai. Appréciant votre âme renfermant tant d'épices et de douceurs.

Malgré moi, je frissonne. Je sais bien que je ne suis que son repas pour ses papilles gustatives et difficiles... je suis juste de la nourriture.

Tout à coup, il redevient normal et m'adresse un grand sourire. Il tape dans ses mains.

_ Je suis quand même déçu, reprit le démon. Je n'ai plus le loisir de vous habiller comme bon me semble, Jeune Maître. Ah ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Nous devons partir.

Je ne réponds pas et saisis la canne qu'il me tend. Je sors prestement de ma chambre, faisant claquer mes talonnettes en métal. Je longe les couloirs et les escaliers de mon manoir, restant inchangé depuis de nombreuses années. Mis à part que j'ai ordonné d'enlever tous les tableaux représentants mes défunts parents. Arrivé enfin dans le hall d'entrée, j'aperçois Finian et Bard en train de porter mes valises jusqu'au fiacre.

Je m'avance à mon tour et Sebastian me distance, m'ouvrant la porte. Il se baisse légèrement, ayant toujours son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres. Je me désintéresse de lui et monte dans la voiture. Je me pose et m'installe près de la vitre, je regarde distraitement mon jardin.

_ Au revoir, Jeune Maître ! Me saluent les domestiques dans la discorde.

Je ne leur prête pas attention. Ils savent que je ne répondrais pas de toute façon. Toutefois, je me tourne en sentant Sebastian venir lui aussi dans le fiacre et fermer la porte. Il me lance un rapide regard et s'assit près de moi. J'entends les brides claquées l'air, et les chevaux s'emballent. Je retourne à ma contemplation de l'extérieur, le voyage va être long…

Il faut bien deux heures avant d'arriver à Londres. J'ai le choix entre lire et m'assoupir sur la fenêtre… il y a aussi Sebastian. Je pourrai lui parler… ou pas.

_ Votre dos est arqué, me fait-il remarquer un brin moqueur. Tenez-vous droit voyons.

Je soupire et lui envoie un regard noir tandis que je me redresse.

_ Certes, mais à me tenir droit comme un piquet me fait d'autant plus mal et me donne envie de dormir.

_ Oh Bocchan. Vous êtes fatigué encore ? Souhaitez-vous vous assoupir jusqu'à notre arrivée à Londres ?

Je le fixe, regardant son visage moqueur. Bien sur qu'il se joue de moi… néanmoins, je le vois en train d'enlever ses mains et de m'inviter à m'allonger sur lui.

J'écarquille mon œil et je sens une vive chaleur montée à mes joues. J'espère que je ne rougis pas !

_ Il est hors de question que je m'allonge sur toi !

Je me retourne après avoir vu son air surpris et je fixe de nouveau l'extérieur, reprenant ma position d'origine.

Il ne répond pas et un silence pesant se met en place. Je m'en fous.

Je regarde sans cesse le paysage, voyant des arbres… des arbres… des arbres… ah une prairie. Des arbres… des arbres… je sens ma paupière devenir lourde. Des arbres… Mon corps semble s'affaisser. Des arbres… mon œil se ferme complètement. J'ai l'impression de sentir deux bras me prendre et m'allonger. Quelle douce chaleur… je suis fatigué… j'ai la flemme d'ouvrir mon œil… je suis bien allongé… le cliquetis des sabots me bercent et je crois que je…

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Nous revoilà reparti pour une nouvelle enquête dans les bas-fonds de la pensée humaine. Une nouvelle fois, mon Bocchan va tout faire pour satisfaire la Reine, quitte à mettre sa vie en danger. Enfin, de ce point de vue là, il n'a rien à craindre puisque je serais toujours là pour le protéger et prendre soin de lui à chaque instant. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous quitter... Du moins jusqu'à ce que je l'ai décidé. Avant toute chose, il va falloir que je m'affaire à l'habiller. Ah ce cher Bocchan, que ferait-il sans moi ? Je me doute qu'il sait pertinemment que sans ma présence, il ne serait plus grand-chose. C'est moi qui l'ai aidé à rentrer dans le grand monde en lui apprenant les règles et en soignant son style. Enfin, ce genre de chose, il a dû l'oublier étant donné son absence de gentillesse à l'égard de son majordome. Je prends un plaisir immense, il est vrai, à lui faire mettre ses vêtements. Au delà du simple fait de le rendre beau, il y a également le plaisir de pouvoir toucher sa peau et caresser son jeune corps le temps d'un instant. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend compte de mes véritables intentions pendant ces moments là, mais je m'amuse bien de mon côté. En attendant, faisant une sélection que l'on pourrait qualifier d'héroïque étant donné la quantité de vêtements et les possibilités de sélection, je choisis pour mon Bocchan sa tenue pour aujourd'hui. Continuant sur ma lancée de l'amusement, je me décide de lui prendre une tenue des plus inhabituelles. Il s'agit presque de la mienne, bien sombre. Toutefois, je trouve que cela ressort son œil bleu, telle une lumière dans l'obscurité.

Je sens bien que cela l'exaspère et qu'il voit dans mon action comme un jeu voire une moquerie. Mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas s'habiller seul et qu'il ne peut que s'en remettre à mes choix… entre autre car je souhaite absolument avoir ce privilège.

Je dois avouer que je le trouve assez mignon dans cet habit. J'ai encore envie d'effleurer sa peau mais maintenant qu'il est vêtu, je ne peux plus m'approcher comme avant. Je profite de lui attacher les boutons de son manteau en laine noire pour humer une dernière fois son odeur et ressentir une dernière fois son corps malgré mes gants blanc. Je fais cela vite et bien afin qu'il ne se doute de rien et qu'il n'aille pas me faire un quelconque reproche. Une fois ma tâche presque finie, je m'arrête net. Je me sens proche de lui et je sais qu'il n'aime pas quand il n'y a pas une distance idéale entre lui et moi. Alors, sans crier garde, je plonge mon regard dans le sien. Je le regarde avec insistance, je ne cesse de zigzaguer entre son œil classique, humain et l'autre caché derrière le cache-œil, symbole de notre pacte et de ma toute puissance sur lui. Il me regarde à son tour non pas fixement, mais plutôt de manière gênée. Je ris intérieurement.

_ Vous semblez absorbé par mes gestes, Bocchan dis-je.

Il bouge la tête comme pour me faire comprendre que cette remarque l'énerve mais je vois bien que c'est de la gêne qui coule sur son visage. Il commence à cacher sa rougeur et réplique par une phrase dite avec la plus grande fermeté comme pour dominer ses émotions.

_ Je te regarde faire c'est tout. Tu n'as pas changé une seule fois en six ans, Sébastian. Tu m'habilles toujours de la même manière, tu prends toujours soin de moi. Et tout cela malgré mon refus catégorique, tu m'aides encore.

Cette phrase me fait tant sourire. Il essaye de me faire croire qu'il déteste mes dispositions auprès de lui, alors que si je n'étais pas là, il ne ferait plus rien. Il tente de me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite... Baliverne. Depuis le début, il a tenté de jouer avec le démon que je suis. Depuis le début, il a voulu que je prenne soin de lui et que je sois à ses côtés peu importe le moment. Et là, il voudrait me faire croire qu'il refuse mon aide. Quel plaisantin. Il est vraiment fermé à toutes réflexions ou gestes affectifs. Puisque mon cher Bocchan veut jouer et souhaite que je ne sois pas dans un rôle affectif, autant frapper là où cela fera mal. Ainsi, avec un grand sourire et une légère moquerie, je continue.

_ Mais vous êtes jeune encore et vos gestes sont encore maladroits.

_ J'ai seize ans, Sébastian. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Et c'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, évoque-t-il fièrement.

Terminant mon activité de mettre ses boutons, je continue à sourire. J'ai au fond de moi envie de lui dire que la Reine voit encore mon Bocchan autrement, mais je sais que cette remarque le vexerait pour bien des jours et je n'ai pas envie de cela. Je dois retrouver mon sérieux et reprendre pleinement le rôle de majordome qu'il m'a donné. Après tout, c'est ma deuxième mission. Ainsi pour lui prouver pleinement mes «honnêtes» intentions, je lui lance une longue tirade mélancolique comme les humains savent si bien le faire.

_ Je reste votre majordome. Vos ordres sont que je dois prendre soin de vous et de vous donner du pouvoir. Vous donner une belle apparence fait partie de mes prérogatives. Mon maître est beau, et je veux le mettre en valeur. Toutefois, qu'il est bien dommage que vous ayez grandi. Je ne peux plus vous mettre autant de dentelles et de rubans que lorsque vous étiez plus jeune.

Cette phrase fait également mouche. Je sens qu'il a eu un sursaut dans cette déclaration solennelle mais aussi machiavélique. En même temps, venant de ma part, il sait pertinemment à quoi s'attendre. Je le vois se retourner cherchant dans mon regard une quelconque plaisanterie, une mimique laissant entendre mes intentions. Mais rien, je demeure de marbre comme par moment il le souhaitait. J'avoue que je réponds à ses attentes quand cela m'arrange. Ne trouvant pas un réconfort de moquerie, il soupire.

_ Je suis content, moi, d'avoir grandi. Désolé que cela ne te plaise pas, Sébastian. Il aurait fallu que nos recherches de ma vengeance aboutissent avant. Si un jour, on trouve du moins.

Je me dois ici de ne me montrer aucune émotion afin que mon Bocchan ne se doute de rien. Mais, j'ai déjà trouvé sur qui il devait sur venger. Mais cela attendra pour le moment. Je souhaite encore faire continuer son existence afin que son âme devienne encore plus sombre et que je puisse m'en délecter avec plus d'extase. Je me revois être invoqué pour le servir et déjà dans ma tête se tramait un plan digne du démon que je suis. Mais mon esprit s'attarde surtout sur ma gourmandise. Mon envie de continuer cette aventure avec lui afin que chaque parcelle de son âme soit un délice. En un sens, je pourrais presque le plaindre, s'il savait... Perdu dans mes pensées, je vois que mon Bocchan remarque que je m'attarde à épousseter son épaule droite. J'enchaîne alors rapidement sur une de mes phrases fétiches qui lui font également froid dans le dos.

_ Nous les trouverons un jour, Bocchan. Et je vous vengerai, remplissant ainsi notre contrat. Et une fois cela fait...

Le fait de penser à ce dénouement, je m'en lèche déjà les babine, salivant par avance. Mes yeux doivent changer de forme et de couleur à cette simple pensée. Je crois que jamais il ne se remet de ma façon d'être lorsque j'imagine ce moment de bonheur.

_ ...Je vous dégusterai. Appréciant votre âme renfermant tant d'épices et de douceurs.

Me tournant vers des choses plus sensées, je redeviens sérieux et retourne sur de meilleurs sujets.

_ Je suis quand même déçu. Je n'ai plus le loisir de vous habiller comme bon me semble, Jeune Maître. Ah ! Vous avez vu l'heure ? Nous devons partir.

Mon jeune Bocchan fait fi de cette phrase et ne souhaitant pas continuer plus cette conversation, il quitte de manière pressée la pièce. Je le vois observer les couloirs de son manoir qui demeurent quasiment inchangés depuis tant d'années. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui n'est plus pareil : les tableaux de ses défunts parents ne sont plus là. Dès mon arrivée, il a souhaité tirer un trait sur son passée et devenir un autre jeune homme, sans avenir. Son avenir, c'est moi.

Je vois que mes chers collègues humains sont en train de préparer le fiacre. Pour une fois, ils font cela de manière professionnelle, sans tout casser. Je me presse d'anticiper mon jeune Bocchan pour lui ouvrir la porte du fiacre. Je me baisse pour faire ma révérence en continuant à avoir ce sourire qui l'exaspère tant. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas le seul à le faire. J'entends à côté de moi Finian et Bard souhaiter un bon voyage au Bocchan de manière joyeuse.

_ Au revoir, Jeune Maître !

Sachant qu'il n'a que faire de ce genre de phrases je me presse de venir le rejoindre dans le fiacre et de fermer la porte afin de partir au plus vite. Le voyage va être long, autant ne pas le faire durer plus longtemps. Je sais aussi par expérience que mon Bocchan ne supporte pas d'attendre. Le voyage ne commence à peine qu'un long silence s'installe. Je n'ose rien dire pour le moment car mon Bocchan semble contempler la nature, à la recherche peut-être d'une quelconque sérénité. Cependant, une chose me tourmente et je me dois de lui dire pour sa bonne santé, même si il va penser que je me moque encore de lui.

_ Votre dos est arqué. Tenez-vous droit voyons.

Il se redresse en tout bien tout honneur mais avec une pointe d'amertume.

_ Certes, mais à me tenir droit comme un piquet me fait d'autant plus mal et me donne envie de dormir.

_ Oh Bocchan. Vous êtes fatigué encore ? Souhaitez-vous vous assoupir jusqu'à notre arrivée à Londres ?

Je dis cela en souriant de manière moqueuse car je connais déjà sa réponse. Elle va être négative et colérique. Sachant cependant comment va se finir le voyage dans le fiacre, j'enlève mes mains de mes genoux et l'invite à venir poser sa tête. Cette action provoque une vive émotion, je le vois à son changement de regard et de couleur de peau. Comme je m'y attendais, il me répond négativement.

_ Il est hors de question que je m'allonge sur toi !

Je préfère ne pas répondre et attendre. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je sais faire de mieux. Je le regarde, il a toujours le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Le paysage défile, alternant les éléments, la verdure, l'eau, la route... Tous ces changements bercent mon Bocchan et au fur et à mesure, il commence à vaciller. J'entraîne délicatement sa chute sur mes genoux et le pause comme on pourrait poser de la soie. Le voilà à ma merci. Je caresse délicatement une de ses mèches avant de m'attarder sur son œil maudit. Le voyage va être des plus tranquille et agréable...

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :) Continuez comme ça, ça nous fait énormément plaisir hihihi_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_mangakadu14 : D'accord, ben si tu y arrives^^ mais c'est vrai que ça fait bizarre au début... Même quand je relis, j'ai eu un peu de mal... Oui, leur relation est particulière, ce qui est en somme assez... marrant ?^^  
_**

**_S-Lay L. : XD ça va, Ciel a maintenu la maturité sexuelle^^ m'enfin... le démon reste un pervers.  
_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Merci beaucoup^^ c'est dur de se mettre à la place des personnages. Surtout Ciel qui est quand même dure à cerner (et encore, je trouve que je ne le respecte pas totalement). Mais le plus dur doit être Sebastian. Eh bien on dirait, les arbres ont un grand pouvoir XD De toute façon, tout se compte (genre je compte les rats avant de m'endormir ahah).  
_**

**_aviva94 : En effet, Ciel ne serait absolument pas content et voudrait se venger sur le champ... saloperie de démon quand même^^  
_**

**_sweety : La voici et merci :)  
_**

**_Tsukiko : Je suis contente que ces chapitres t'ont donné du courage alors ;p (et merci :) ).  
_**

**_bissenchi : Merci beaucoup et où as-tu vu le passage copier/coller ? Je l'ai pas vu o_o  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci beaucoup Mon Ange :)  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Ah ben Sebastian voit Ciel comme sa propriété donc il fait un peu ce qu'il veut... mais sa poupée grandit ahah Le Comte en est bien conscient, et puis vu son âge, il doit être habillé un peu plus comme un homme. Pas telle une jouvencelle comme tu le soulignes... toutefois, il réagit presque ainsi en rejetant la proposition du démon^^ Arf, c'est clair que là, il s'est fait piéger^^  
_**

**_D'araneide : Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos encouragements. Je sais que ce n'est pas fréquent d'avoir un homme qui fait de la fan fic. Je vais tâcher de montrer que nous sommes quand même capable de réaliser ce genre de chose. Je prends pour ma part beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fan fic et je suis content de voir que vous aimez la lire. J'en profite pour remercier aussi celle qui m'a permis de réaliser cette fan fic._**

**_Sébastian joue avec Ciel, comme il voudrait jouer avec l'humanité en général. Il voit en Ciel une démonstration de sa puissance. Il veut montrer que son Bo-Chan n'est rien sans lui et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en séparer. Ces sentiments qui l'éprouvent l'obsèdent et véhiculent beaucoup de passions qui peuvent se transformer en folie. Pour moi, il y a une différence entre passion et amour. Sébastian est passionné. _**  
**_Sébastian attend en effet le bon moment pour dire toute la vérité sur l'affaire de son Bo-Chan. Les choses ne pressent pas. Et il veut voir si l'âme de son Bo-Chan saura s'améliorer ou plutôt se bonifier. _**  
**_Sébastian défend son honneur de démon, c'est pour cela qu'il crée cette dépendance et qu'il se met en tête que son Bo-Chan ne saurait vivre sans lui. Mais au fond, il a également besoin de son Bo-Chan car sinon il raterait un met exceptionnel. Mais au delà du met, se cache quelque chose qu'il cache ou du moins qu'il essaye de cacher. Cette obsession de l'importance n'est qu'une pathologie de son extrême jalousie et possessivité. Il se refuse à voir son Bo-Chan ailleurs. Sébastian se ment à lui-même pour se protéger et garder cette notion de force. Il ne veut pas se faire dominer par un humain. Mais sa position joue contre lui et au fond il reste dominer par cela. Il ne peut que prendre sa revanche de manière psychologique._**

_****__Sur ce, la suite !_

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Je lâche un soupir d'aise et je bouge légèrement me renfermant un peu plus sur cette agréable chaleur. Mon visage est en contact avec un tissu doux. Je resserre ma prise sur quelque chose de chaud et dur. Tiens d'ailleurs, d'où ça vient ? Je gémis ou crois gémir tout du moins. J'ouvre lentement mon œil, sentant le cache-œil sur l'autre. Néanmoins, il est à moitié en train de partir. Je rencontre une masse sombre et je devine sans crainte que ce sont des vêtements. Je me crispe subitement, devinant bien malgré moi où je me trouvais et ce que j'étreignais. Je retire vivement ma main qui est placée entre les cuisses de… Sebastian. Subitement… j'ai très chaud.

Je l'entends ricaner.

_ Avez-vous bien dormi, Bocchan ? Vous n'avez pas être gêné voyons. Je ne suis que votre majordome.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, fusillant son regard carmin. Mais je ne bouge pas, je dois bien avouer que je suis bien installé sur ses jambes.

_ C'est toi qui m'as mis là ? Demandé-je un peu irrité.

Il hoche la tête en souriant.

_ Oui, vous étiez en train de vous endormir et de tomber. J'ai jugé meilleur de vous accompagner dans votre chute et de vous allonger sur moi que de vous laisser vous cogner contre la fenêtre ou les banquettes.

_ Tch. Combien de temps ? Et quand arrivons-nous à Londres ?

_ Nous venons tout juste de pénétrer dans la ville mais nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés dans la maison saisonnière. Donc vous avez dormi un bon bout de temps.

Il m'adresse un sourire encore plus narquois.

_ Je ne savais pas que mon Jeune Maître était autant épuisé mais je suis ravi que je serve de bon oreiller. Après tout, si le majordome de la famille Phantomhive ne pouvait pas…

_ Oh ta gueule ! L'insulté-je.

Il écarquille les yeux et pointe un doigt en l'air.

_ Langage ! Me gronde-t-il.

_ Mais tu n'as pas fini ! Tu sais bien que je déteste qu'on m'ennuie dès que je me réveille.

Tout en disant cela, je me redresse et m'étire. J'ai certes bien dormi, mais je ressens encore les stigmates du sommeil. Mes membres sont encore ankylosés. Alors que j'allais regarder par la vitre, Sebastian m'attrape et remet en place mon cache-œil qui avait fini par tomber. Une fois qu'il a fini, je me laisse en fin de compte tomber contre le dos de la banquette. Je frotte mon œil.

_ Je suis épuisé, fis-je. Pourtant, on va devoir commencer par enquêter. On ira voir Undertaker, puis on se rendra dans le périmètre où on a retrouvé les corps et aperçu les disparitions.

_ Assurément.

Je sens que mon œil réclame encore quelques heures de sommeil.

_ Réveille-moi dès que nous serons arrivés.

_ Voulez-vous terminer votre sieste sur moi ?

Je lui lance un regard méfiant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il tient tant à ce que je dorme sur lui.

_ Je suis plus confortable que le fiacre, Jeune Maître, sans vouloir me vanter.

_ Mais tu le fais, remarqué-je.

Bien que je lui fasse la remarque, j'accepte. J'hoche les épaules en signe d'abandon et je m'allonge de nouveau sur ses cuisses, prêt à me rendormir. Je sens qu'il me caresse la joue. J'ouvre mon œil saphir et le foudroie du regard. Je chasse sa main d'une gifle.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça !

Ses yeux carmin semblent quelque peu irrités et déçus.

_ Pourtant, vous avez apprécié tout à l'heure, même, vous quémandiez !

Je sens que je rougis violemment. J'ai honte et je suis en colère.

_ Oui mais je dormais, là, non !

Sur ce, je retourne ma tête, ferme mon œil et m'efforce de rattraper mes quelques minutes de sommeil. Sa chaleur et son odeur me bercent de nouveau. Mon majordome sent bon. C'est une étrange odeur tout de même. Quelque chose de fort mais de doux à la fois. Comme de la cannelle ou l'eucalyptus. Je ne saurai dire… non, de l'ambre. Il sent l'ambre avec une pointe mentholée. Oui, c'est cela. C'est envoûtant et limite étouffant d'ailleurs. Après tout, son apparence nous… me sert. Il est là pour tenter n'importe qui, à être le fruit du désir. Il charme n'importe qui. Je me demande comment est son apparence démoniaque. Il dit qu'il est écœurant comparé à cette forme humaine. Soit. En attendant, il est là pour me servir d'oreiller et pour m'endormir. Je dois bien l'avouer que sa seule présence me rassure et m'aide à plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Un démon qui rassure… quelle ironie. Il devrait plutôt me terrifier et là… je me retrouve à dormir dessus comme un chaton. Non, un chiot plutôt.

Je tressaille et il semble le sentir. Il me caresse de nouveau ma joue. Je sens qu'il hésite à continuer après avoir vu la réaction de mon corps et probablement mon rictus. Je ne bouge pas, continuant de fermer mon œil. Après tout, je m'en fous, j'en ai marre de toujours lui gueuler dessus. Après un moment, voilà qu'il me caresse de nouveau avec ses mains gantées. Je dois bien l'avouer, c'est agréable et le rythme me berce. Je serre inconsciemment son manteau entre mes doigts et je me retrouve de nouveau pris dans une certaine léthargie.

Puis, je sens le fiacre se stopper.

_ Nous somme arrivés, Bocchan.

Je soupire, conscient que cet instant de bien être est passé bien trop vite. Je me relève de nouveau, frustré de ne pas m'être reposé plus. J'attrape mon haut-de-forme et le positionne sur le sommet de mon crâne.

Je vois Sebastian se lever et ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Je perçois ma maison saisonnière.

_ Allons-y, fis-je dans un soupir.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Mon Bocchan ne cesse de dormir paisiblement. Il s'est agrippé à mes vêtements et ne semble plus vouloir les lâcher. Il a trouvé son nouvel oreiller. Je dois bien avouer que j'apprécie ce contact entre sa main et mon tissu. J'aimerais à ce moment ne plus avoir cette étoffe pour être en contact avec sa peau mais hélas je ne peux pas. Malgré mes pouvoirs, ce genre de pratique serait rapidement visible et mon Bocchan en serait que plus gêné. Je reste donc à le regarder et à lui caresser délicatement la joue. Je joue également avec son cache œil, comme si je jouerais avec ma proie. Après tout ce symbole représente une partie de moi-même. Il montre que je suis déjà un peu en lui.

Le voyage est rapide maintenant que j'ai comme nounours mon Bocchan. Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et il est logique qu'au bout d'un moment mon Bocchan se réveille. Son réveil est encore plus amusant que le moment où il dormait sur moi. Il a réussi en effet, à placer sa main à un endroit intime de l'anatomie humaine... Je n'ai rien dit pour le laisser dans la gêne qu'il n'a fait qu'exprimer durant son réveil.

En effet, au début, ne se rappelant plus comment il était tombé dans les bras de Morphée, son réveil fut parsemé d'énigmes. Je le sentais se demander pourquoi sa main et sa tête étaient posées. Mon Bocchan tâte cette matière afin de savoir ce que c'est. Je sens qu'il sert mon organe avec la délicatesse qu'il peut avoir quand il est hagard. Je souris et approuve ce geste qui me procure un bien non négligeable. Mon organe avait déjà atteint son apogée à partir du moment où mon Bocchan avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux. Toujours est-il que là, il touche avant de se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation. Il découvre avec horreur et cela se sent dans ses mouvements et dans ses yeux, où il se trouvait. Il pousse un petit gémissement à cause de cette découverte. Il a cru se retenir, mais je l'ai bien entendu. Je rigole intérieurement, mais ce rire était si puissant que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'extérioriser. D'un air assez taquin, je viens prendre soin de son état.

_ Avez-vous bien dormi, Bocchan ? Vous n'avez pas à être gêné voyons. Je ne suis que votre majordome.

Il me regarde l'air irrité. Je sais bien malgré ce regard accusateur qu'il a apprécié passer ce moment à être sur moi. Mais comme à son habitude, il ne va rien dire de ce qu'il ressent sur le moment et va à la place devenir plus méchant. Mais je sais bien qu'il me mentira de toute façon. Enfin à son habitude, il me dit d'un ton irritant :

_ C'est toi qui m'as mis là ?

Comment répondre à la négative à cette simple question ? Je veux lui montrer que j'ai également de l'affection pour lui et que je sais être un démon par moment. C'est pourquoi, je me dois de lui répondre affirmativement. De plus, cela m'amuse de le voir gêné à ce point.

_ Oui, vous étiez en train de vous endormir et de tomber. J'ai jugé meilleur de vous accompagner dans votre chute et de vous allonger sur moi que de vous laisser vous cogner la tête contre la fenêtre ou les banquettes.

_ Tch. Combien de temps ? Et quand arrivons-nous à Londres ?

Comme à son habitude, il va directement à l'essentiel et préfère vite éviter les sujets qui fâchent. Restant dans mon rôle, je réponds le plus simplement du monde.

_ Nous venons tout juste de pénétrer dans la ville, mais nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés dans la maison saisonnière. Donc, vous avez dormi un bout de temps.

Je le regarde avec un grand sourire pour revenir sur ce point qui le gêne tellement. Je m'amuse à le titiller là où cela fait le plus mal... sa fierté.

_ Je ne savais pas que mon Jeune Maître était autant épuisé mais je suis ravi que je serve de bon oreiller. Après tout, si le majordome de la famille Phantomhive ne pouvait pas...

_ Oh ta gueule !

Et voilà, il redevient vulgaire. Et cela pour la simple raison qu'il est gêné… il veut toujours et absolument imposer une certaine limite dans notre relation. Il pourrait être un peu moins soupe au lait et devenir plus doux avec moi, d'autant plus que cela fait six ans que l'on se connait. Je reprends mon rôle de majordome et le réprime sur sa conduite :

_ Langage !

_ Mais tu n'as pas fini ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste que l'on m'ennuie dès que je me réveille.

Je me retiens de lui rétorquer qu'il n'y a pas que quand on le réveille qu'il n'aime pas qu'on l'ennuie. Mon Bocchan ne supporte pas qu'on le rabaisse voilà tout. Cependant, encore une fois, sans moi, il ne serait plus grand chose. Donc, je peux encore me permettre de lui faire des remarques puisqu'elles s'avèrent constructives. Enfin, puisqu'il souhaite avoir un majordome attentif à ses moindres attentes autant que j'y réponde. Je lui fixe son cache-œil afin que le commun des mortels ne voie pas ce pacte que nous avons scellé ensemble. Je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Même une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un œil me semble intéressante. En fin de compte, le voilà replié sur la banquette en osant presque plus m'approcher.

_ Je suis épuisé, me lance-t-il. Pourtant, on va devoir commencer par enquêter. On ira voir Undertaker, puis on se rendra dans le périmètre où on a retrouvé les corps et aperçu les disparitions.

_ Assurément.

_ Réveille-moi dès que nous serons arrivés.

Tiens, il souhaite encore dormir, me voilà surpris. Je ne pensais pas que ses cauchemars l'empêchaient à ce point de passer une bonne nuit. Enfin, voilà une bonne occasion de me retrouver près de mon Bocchan et de le caresser sans qu'il ne puisse dire la moindre chose.

_ Voulez-vous terminez votre sieste sur moi ?

Ma provocation est vraiment sans limite, j'ai un sacré culot. Je pense qu'il n'ignore pas la raison de ma volonté qu'il se recouche sur moi. Et c'est cela qui doit le gêner justement.

_ Je suis plus confortable que le fiacre, Jeune Maître sans vouloir me vanter.

_ Mais tu le fais, me dit-il.

Il a beau me faire des reproches, le voilà déjà sur mes genoux, se posant délicatement. A peine est-il de nouveau allongé que je lui donne le ton en lui caressant sa joue. Il gifle ma main violemment tout en me foudroyant du regard.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça !

En effet, je n'en ai pas besoin mais j'en ai envie et lui aussi… même si c'est de manière inconsciente. Et puis, je commence à en avoir marre de me retenir. Je cherche à l'accuser également.

_ Pourtant vous aviez apprécié tout à l'heure, même que vous quémandiez !

Je le vois rougir. Encore une fois, il sait que j'ai raison et que j'ai frappé là où cela faisait mal.

_ Oui mais je dormais mais là, non !

Encore une fois que de mauvaises excuses, mais quant bien même, je le laisse continuer dans ses croyances. Le voilà à nouveau en train de plonger dans les bras de Morphée, et sur mes genoux. Encore une fois, il vient tout juste de s'installer que déjà je lui caresse la joue. Mais cette fois, il ne dit plus rien absorbé par la fatigue ou impuissant. Je passe mon temps à le dévorer des yeux et à le toucher délicatement. J'hume à chaque fois mes gants afin d'avoir son odeur. C'est un vrai régal. Mais là aussi, le plaisir est de courte durée. Le fiacre se stoppe, avant de me lever, je l'informe de notre position.

_ Nous sommes arrivés, Bocchan.

Je me lève en le suivant du regard et ouvre la porte expressément.

_ Allons-y, dit-il en soupirant.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci Mon Ange :) Je suis contente qu'on ressente les pensées et les affects de Ciel, bien que cela soit difficile^^'_**

**_aviva94 : Selon Ciel, son démon est confortable (et selon Sebastian lui-même d'ailleurs), donc forcément il a apprécié. Peut-être même qu'il quémande sa présence de manière inconsciente. En même temps, qui ne serait pas gêné de se réveiller en ayant une telle position ?^^_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Euh... comment dire... Morphée est une divinité greco-romaine symbolisant le sommeil. Tomber dans les bras de Morphée, c'est dormir^^ Je ne sais pas si c'est mignon, en tout cas c'est tactile ;p_**

**_S-Lay L. : Alors je te rassure, si, ça veut dire quelques chose ;p Tu mets le doigt sur un point important de leur relation. C'est de la possessivité et du désir. Les années passées ensemble n'ont pas aidé en ce sens et semblent conduire à un lien plus fort que celui du contrat. Notamment avec les réactions de Ciel étant couché sur les cuisses de Sebastian et du démon qui ne peut s'empêcher de le caresser et de le sentir. Qui à devenir jaloux... ;p_**

**_mangakadu14 : Bon ben je suis contente alors :) Oui, la scène du fiacre est assez mignonne. Toutefois, il n'y a pas qu'un désir de bouffe derrière le démon ;p la preuve, il ne peut s'empêcher de le caresser et de sentir son odeur, quémandant à chaque fois un prétexte pour le toucher. Et ouais, il y a de quoi de se sentir mal en même temps XD_**

**_Bocchan-chan : C'est le moins qu'on puisse le dire^^ tous les deux jouent au chat et à la souris. Ciel est en effet frustré et cache son désir, même s'il n'en a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il est attiré par son majordome et son inconscient ressort, notamment à dormir sur lui et à avoir glissé sa main là (il a du le confondre avec un oreiller, perso, je passe souvent un bras dessous mais bref XD). Lui qui est plutôt pâle aussi, ça doit être mignon de le voir rougir ainsi ahah surtout qu'il essaye de cacher sa gêne derrière sa fierté et tout et tout^^ mais fail. Vers la fin, il ne dit plus rien, déjà il est bien fatigué et il apprécie d'être proche de son démon, bien qu'il ne veuille pas se l'avouer^^ Arf, oui, et quelle flamme ! Il faudra voir ce que cela va donner...  
_**

**_D'araneide :_**

**_Bocchan-chan: Le démon fait preuve d'une grande assiduité envers le pêché de la luxure et de la gourmandise. Il s'amuse tel un enfant sur cette peluche qu'il pense pouvoir utiliser à sa guise. Il n'a pas de limite comme il le dit si bien. Après tout, il sait très bien comment cela finira. Il peut donc le provoquer à sa guise car il a aussi cet atout de connaître son BO-Chan presque par coeur. _**  
**_La passion est la plus terrible des émotions car elle amène des comportements parfois inexpliqués. Il a en lui ce genre d'émotion car pour un démon cette amour pour son "invocateur" n'est pas conforme. Mais il va outre car il développe une passion qui fait qu'il ferait tout pour passer le moindre instant avec son Bo-Chan. Il est tel ces amoureux passionnés dont nous avons tous un exemple qui se complaise dans le moindre objet laissé par l'être aimé. Pour Sébastian, ce plaisir est surtout représenté par l'odeur. Ces phéromones envoutants sont d'une grande efficacité._**

**_Le démon est à la fois S et M. De toute façon, il n'y a jamais de S ou de M complet, tout cela n'est qu'un rôle à donner envers la personne que l'on voit et le moment. Sébastian est S en certaines circonstances car il veut amener son Bo-Chan là où il le souhaite, lui faire comprendre certaines choses. Le plaisir du jeu est en effet quelque chose d'important qui rajoute de la sensualité à sa passion pour son Bo-Chan. Cette distance, cette résistance est un plaisir pour Sébastian et une frustration. En même temps, le plaisir nait souvent du fait d'avoir dépassé des contraintes _**  
**_Je dirais en citation que « La passion est une obsession positive. L'obsession est une passion négative. » De Paul Carvel. Cela montre bien dans quel méli mélo fluctue la relation Sébastian Bo-Chan_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Après avoir rangé le contenu de mes valises et elles-mêmes d'ailleurs, nous voilà dans cette espèce d'échoppe saugrenue et complètement glauque. Je tenais une espèce de tasse dont je suspecte la propreté, déjà, le thé a une étrange couleur… comme à mon habitude, je ne le bois pas et je suis assis sur l'un des cercueils. Au fur des années, Undertaker m'a confectionné un nouveau à chaque fois, le dernier en date je suis justement assis dessus. Le croque-mort m'a certifié que ma mort sera pour bientôt, pour lui entre cinq et dix ans mais passons, de toute façon, je ne sais même pas s'il est sérieux quand il me dit ça et il m'a montré sa dextérité à avoir élaboré ces… planches de bois. Il l'a parsemé de boiseries dorées rehaussées de niellage. L'intérieur est en velours bleu roi, évidemment. Cela fait bien six ans que l'intérieur de… _mes_ cercueils sont en velours bleu roi.

Passons.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que ce fou se mette à rire, son seul moyen de paiement. Je me suis lamentablement pris les pieds dans un saut à sel et me suis vautré de tout mon long. Sebastian ne m'a même pas rattrapé… quel enfoiré. Je suis sur qu'il savait que cela allait faire rire cet aliéné. Donc, après être vexé et avoir demand-craché mes questions au fossoyeur, je suis assis ici avec cette tasse en attendant les explications du shinigami. Sebastian, lui, se tient derrière moi, debout droit comme un I.

_ Ah Comte. L'amoureux transi n'est pas très doux avec ses amants, commence le fossoyeur.

Je lui lance un regard, l'invitant à continuer.

_ Ils ont été étranglés brutalement à l'aide d'un vêtement et pas n'importe lequel.

_ Et c'est ? Demandé-je tandis que j'humais les senteurs de son soi-disant thé.

_ Une cravate.

_ Comment le sais-tu ?

Il hoche les épaules comme si c'était évident.

_ Il y a un point d'appui particulier et en plus, la marque de la strangulation le montre.

_ Ah, d'accord.

_ Du coup, continue-t-il. Je l'ai appelé l'étrangleur à la cravate ! Il est classe et je pense qu'il doit être assez riche pour attirer ces jeunes hommes.

Je grimace.

_ J'ai cru comprendre. La plupart sont des mendiants ou des prostitués.

_ Oui, Comte. Mais pas que, il y a aussi certains membres de la bourgeoisie. Mais pas encore de noble. Je suis sur que vous pouvez l'attirer, Comte. Après tout, on ne cesse de faire des louanges de votre beauté et vous pouvez ressembler aisément à une fille ! Hihihihi !

Je grimace vraiment et le foudroie du regard.

_ Undertaker, je vous inter…

Trop tard.

Il est déjà là et se penche sur moi, avec un air plutôt malsain. Il me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Ses ongles noirs viennent toucher mon nez et mes joues. Je n'ose pas bouger.

_ C'est dans votre intérêt que je dis cela, Comte. Vous pourrez l'attraper plus facilement. Car même si votre majordome est beau, il semble assez vieux et beaucoup moins innocent que vous !

Il ricane et s'éloigne enfin. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et je me rends compte que j'avais bloqué ma respiration.

_ Toutefois, faites attention. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous _prenne_ vraiment.

J'hausse un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Undertaker me parait tout d'un coup… presque inquiet pour moi. Je tourne légèrement la tête et j'aperçois Sebastian se mouvoir doucement, son aura démoniaque s'était répandue. Je me demande pourquoi. A-t-il senti quelque chose ?

Je le laisse de côté et regarde de nouveau Undertaker.

_ Vous vous êtes aussi occupés des corps ?

_ Bien sur et il a fallu que je les recouse correctement après le passage du médecin légiste. Je les ai bien arrangés pour leurs funérailles, leur redonnant le sourire ! Hihihi ! J'ai cristallisé ainsi leur beauté éternelle.

Ce type est vraiment dérangé. Mais pas le choix, il donne de bonnes informations.

_ Comte, vous devez savoir que votre meurtrier a des tendances plus que douteuses.

Je le fixe.

_ Oui, il est attiré par les hommes.

_ Pas seulement.

Je lui pose un regard interrogateur.

_ Il y a pire ?

Undertaker ricane en fixant Sebastian… je crois.

_ Comte ? Vous désapprouvez une relation d'homme à homme ?

Je tressaille et manque de faire tomber la tasse que je rattrape in extremis sans faire tomber son contenu.

_ Ce n'est pas ça ! Me défendis-je. Juste qu'il a des gouts douteux c'est tout. Ensuite, les gens font bien ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Et voilà que le croque-mort part dans un nouveau fou rire et je perçois derrière moi l'aura de Sebastian. Je me tourne vivement et je lui aboie :

_ Et toi ! Tu n'as pas fini de te je-sais-pas-quoi avec ton espèce de fumée ! Tu as quoi !

Ce fut immédiat et Sebastian redevient normal et affiche un visage de marbre. Je toise cette fois-ci Undertaker.

_ Donc, j'attends. Il y a quoi de pire ?

Undertaker sourit et bouge ses ongles de manière énigmatique.

_ Il profane les corps.

_ Il profane les corps ? Répété-je incertain.

_ Il veut dire que le meurtrier a des relations sexuelles avec les cadavres, m'explique Sebastian.

Je retiens mon envie de vomir et pose la tasse sur le cercueil.

_ Il y a vraiment des tarés partout, fis-je.

Ma phrase déclenche un nouveau four rire au croque-mort qui se roule par terre… je soupire, blasé.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Je suis mon maître dans cette sombre ruelle que nous commençons à connaître plus que par cœur. Elle apparaît à mon Bocchan toujours surprenante mais je dois avouer que pour ma part, je me sens bien en ces lieux. Il y règne une ambiance glauque qui ne saurait me déplaire. Autour de nous trône des cercueils, certains sont remplis, d'autres contiennent des fleurs et enfin, il y a celui de mon Bocchan.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas fait attention à mon maître. De toute façon, en un certain sens, je le sais en sécurité chez ce shinigami. Puis, je sais qu'il aime se divertir auprès de mon Bocchan. Son sérieux fait de lui le parfait humoriste. Et encore une fois, bien que je doive me retenir, il nous a montré une très belle cascade. Je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir rattrapé toutefois c'est pour le bien de notre mission. Et si je l'avais stoppé dans sa chute, il aurait trouvé le moyen de râler.

Ce fameux rituel qu'a Undertaker est vraiment étrange. Il faut toujours le faire rire pour obtenir des informations auprès de lui. Maintenant qu'il est mort de rire, c'est d'ailleurs une sorte de pléonasme, le voilà prêt à nous livrer ce que mon maître recherche. Ce dernier s'assoit sur un des cercueils avec une tasse contenant un liquide dont mes codes de majordome m'empêchent d'appeler ça du thé.

_ Ah Comte. L'amoureux transi n'est pas très doux avec ses amants, commence le fossoyeur.

Mon maître l'encourage de poursuivre.

_ Ils ont été étranglés brutalement à l'aide d'un vêtement et pas n'importe lequel.

_ Et c'est ? Questionne mon Bocchan tandis que je le voyais inspecter ce soi-disant thé.

Je pense qu'il tente surtout de porter son attention ailleurs.

_ Une cravate.

_ Comment le sais-tu ? Rétorque mon Bocchan.

Le sujet commence à devenir intéressant pour lui. Le shinigami, lui, hoche les épaules comme si c'était évident. Ayant l'habitude de côtoyer des cadavres, il semble avoir pris l'habitude de discerner les causes de la mort avec certitude… et il ne se prive pas de se moquer des ignorants.

_ Il y a un point d'appui particulier et en plus, la marque de la strangulation le montre.

_ Ah, d'accord, répond mon Bocchan comme si c'était en effet l'évidence même.

_ Du coup, poursuit-il. Je l'ai appelé l'étrangleur à la cravate ! Il est classe et je pense qu'il doit être assez riche pour attirer de jeunes hommes.

Cette situation le fait encore rire. Mais ça ne l'est pas aux yeux de mon Bocchan qui ne comprend pas de ce qui a d'hilarant dans cette affaire de meurtre. Il essaye d'ailleurs d'enchaîner au plus vite sur cette blague de mauvais goût.

_ J'ai cru comprendre. La plupart sont des mendiants ou des prostitués.

_ Oui, Comte. Mais pas que, il y a aussi certains membres de la bourgeoisie. Mais pas encore de noble. Je suis sur que vous pouvez l'attirer, Comte. Après tout, on ne cesse de faire des louanges de votre beauté et vous pouvez ressembler aisément à une fille ! Hihihihi !

Là, je dois bien avouer qu'il n'a pas tord. Je me souviens de cette affaire de Jack l'Eventreur où je l'avais déguise en fille. Il était d'une beauté à en couper le souffle. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus. Hélas, je ne peux pas me le permettre. Mais, je rêve parfois qu'il me porte de nouveau ces mêmes habits et que nous nous retrouvions tous les deux…

Mon Bocchan ne semble pas supporter l'allusion que vient de lancer Undertaker. Après tout, cet épisode fait partie de ceux dont il aimerait bien ne plus se souvenir.

_ Undertaker, je vous inter…

Le shinigami est lancé et ne supportera pas tout arrêt. Il sait que cela fonctionne sur mon Bocchan. Il se met à rire et à gesticuler de partout. Il y a juste une chose que je ne supporte pas. C'est qu'il ose toucher à mon Bocchan avec ses ongles. Même s'il ne touche que son nez, cette partie m'appartient et devrait me revenir de plein droit.

_ C'est dans votre intérêt que je dis cela, Comte. Vous pourrez l'attraper plus facilement. Car même si votre majordome est beau, il semble assez vieux et beaucoup moins innocent que vous !

Il ricane et s'éloigne enfin de mon Bocchan. Je le fusille du regard pour le sous-entendu qu'il vient de lancer à mon égard.

_ Toutefois, faites attention. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il vous _prenne_ vraiment.

Je ne peux plus me retenir. Une aura de haine m'entoure tant cette idée m'est insupportable. Que quelqu'un touche à mon Bocchan autre que moi n'est pas envisageable. Je refuse que quelqu'un fasse quoique ce soit avec lui. Il est à moi, point final. J'ai du mal à contenir ma rage. Je sais que le shinigami est en train de jouer avec moi aussi car il connait ma relation avec mon Bocchan. A ce propos, ce dernier se retourne vers moi, je me demande pendant un instant s'il aurait senti ma colère. Heureusement, il porte de nouveau son attention sur le shinigami. Je ne serai pas trahi pour cette fois. Mon Bocchan repose ses questions d'usage :

_ Vous vous êtes occupé des corps ?

_ Bien sur et il a fallu que je les recouse correctement après le passage du médecin légiste. Je les ai bien arrangés pour leurs funérailles, leur redonnant le sourire ! Hihihi ! J'ai cristallisé ainsi leur beauté éternelle.

Ce shinigami est vraiment bizarre à vouloir rendre beau ces cadavres. Ils n'ont plus grand intérêt une fois qu'ils sont dépouillés de leur âme.

_ Comte, vous devez savoir que votre meurtrier a des tendances plus que douteuses.

_ Oui, il est attiré par les hommes.

_ Pas seulement.

_ Il y a pire ?

Undertaker ricane en me fixant. Je crois savoir où il veut en venir et je présage le pire.

_ Comte ? Vous désapprouvez une relation d'homme à homme ?

Et voilà. Le shinigami va venir titiller là où ça fait mal. Il a le don de m'énerver… et je souhaite que cette discussion se termine rapidement.

_ Ce n'est pas ça ! Juste qu'il a des gouts douteux c'est tout. Ensuite, les gens font bien ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Mon maître est gêné et ne dit pas la vérité… se pourrait-il qu'il déteste ce genre de relation ?

Le croque-mort part dans un nouveau fou rire et je ne peux plus contenir ma rage devant lui. Mon Bocchan se retourne brutalement vers moi.

_ Et toi ! Tu n'as pas fini de te je-sais-pas-quoi avec ton espèce de fumée ! Tu as quoi !

Après cet ordre aboyé, je tente de plus en plus de me calmer afin que ma colère n'empiète pas sur son humeur. Je reste néanmoins surpris qu'il ait réussit à ressentir cela. Mon Bocchan discute de nouveau avec le fossoyeur, reprenant son calme.

_ Donc, j'attends. Il y a quoi de pire ?

Undertaker sourit et bouge ses ongles de manière énigmatique.

_ Il profane les corps.

_ Il profane les corps ? Répète mon Bocchan.

Je m'empresse de répondre :

_ Il veut dire que le meurtrier a des relations sexuelles avec les cadavres.

Mon Bocchan émet un bruit signifiant une envie de vomir. Heureusement pour lui, il arrive à se retenir. En ayant vu les cadavres, je peux comprendre son dégout. Seulement, en tant que démon, j'ai vu bien pire donc ce genre de chose ne choque que les humains.

_ Il y a vraiment des tarés partout, conclut mon Bocchan.

Sa phrase fait de nouveau rire le shinigami. De mon côté, je reste impassible, commençant à trouver le temps long à côté de cet Undertaker. Mon maître quant à lui, semble blasé.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_aviva94 : Ah ben le démon est jaloux, c'est sur :) En même temps... normal que Ciel soit gêné. A cette époque, l'homosexualité était condamnée, et la nécrophilie sur les corps... pire encore XD  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Je suis contente que son point de vue t'a fait rire^^ Je voulais donner un côté un peu loufoque tout en essayant de garder son caractère si particulier^^' Il faut bien qu'il soit un peu largué, en tout cas pour ce qui est de la question homo :D  
_**

**_S-Lay L. : Et ce n'est pas fini ! Et pas seulement entre eux deux... ça va devenir bien plus complexe mais cela... je t'en laisse juger avec ce chapitre :D  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : XD yosh ;p j'espère que la suite sera aussi bien :)  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci Mon Ange :) Hihi, je te laisse seul maître de juger l'avancement de cette intrigue...  
_**

**_Azur : Merci beaucoup :) Oui, je pensais que ça pourrait être pas mal afin de compléter l'histoire^^' J'ai pris en effet des libertés afin que cela soit plus malléable, apparemment ça a fait son effet :D Et tes bafouillages sont compréhensibles (et tu peux les continuer :D). Cette fic est basée entre autre sur cette relation si complexe qu'il y a entre eux deux. Et tout le charme est là, on ne sait pas si c'est de l'amour, de la possessivité ou du désir. Peut-être les trois combinés qui sait ? Après... ben tu verras au sujet de leur relation si elle va devenir plus charnelle ou pas... il est vrai qu'on peut s'abstenir pour du lemon et rester dans le flirt... m'enfin, tu verras et merci encore :D  
_**

**_D'araneide :_**

**_Azur: Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements et ne t'en fait pas tes bafouillements étaient très compréhensibles. On va continuer pas de souci là dessus._**

**_Twilight-and-Blackbutler: Il est vrai que j'utilise beaucoup l'animé qui met en avant cette possessivité de Sébastian envers Ciel. Mais je vais tenter par la suite de changer la donne. En tout cas merci de tes compliments sur notre histoire._**

**_S-Lay L: Ha Sébastian met en avant son côté démoniaque et souhaite l'exploiter au maximum sur son Bo-Chan. L"enfer est un chemin pavé de bonnes intentions. Il suffit de regarder le bonheur pour voir le malheur._**

**_mangakadu14: C'est amusant d'habitude on me dit que je ne décris pas assez. Mais il est vrai que j'étais moins inspiré pour ce chapitre. Au moins, j'arrive à gérer sa colère c'est déjà cela. _**

**_aviva94: Sébastian est très possessif et ne supporte pas qu'on aille au-delà de ses plans et de ses envies. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne supporte pas tout cela._**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Nous sommes rentrés dans ma maison de ville. Nous avons rapidement fait le tour de Whitechapel et observé les avenues où l'on avait retrouvé les cadavres ainsi que les rues où l'on avait vu pour la dernière fois certains de ces jeunes hommes. Sebastian et moi étions même passés devant le pub à la réputation particulière. Toutefois, il n'était pas ouvert dans la journée. Certaines personnes, des mendiants pour la plupart, nous ont informés que ce pub était réservé à des hommes attirés par d'autres hommes. Apparemment, ce n'était pas rare que de nombreux couples sortaient pour faire leur affaire et cela peu importe l'âge et le statut… j'ai essayé de ne pas paraître dégouté mais c'était plus fort que moi. D'autant plus qu'Undertaker avait raison, je ferai un excellent appât… il fallait donc que je me fasse à l'idée d'aller dans ce pub et d'attirer l'attention de ce tueur. On espérait tout du moins qu'il le fréquente, mais cela est fort probable. Par contre, j'irai en mendiant ou avec mon habit de gens du peuple, il est hors de questions que je vienne avec mon statut social sur le dos. Le croque-mort avait trouvé cela dommage que je n'y aille pas comme ça.

Brouuuh ! Quelle horreur !

Et Sebastian aussi… il a réagi étrangement pendant un moment. Je pense qu'il n'aime pas trop l'idée que je serve d'appât à ce tueur dégénéré et que je me mette dans la peau d'un… homme attiré par d'autres hommes…

Bref ! Ce n'est pas tout mais… ça doit faire trois heures que je tourne en rond dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas sommeil… je n'aurai peut-être pas du dormir dans la voiture tout à l'heure. Pourtant, j'étais fatigué et cette journée m'avait tout de même épuisé… alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir ! J'ai tout essayé en plus ! J'ai lu. Je me suis amusé à faire des ombres chinoises avec la lumière de la bougie. Et pour finir… j'ai compté les moutons… j'ai arrêté au bout de trois mille deux cents cinquante. Je me suis perdu dans le compte et je ne dors toujours pas… alors flûte !

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? J'appelle ce crétin ? J'exige une pâtisserie de nuit ? Ah d'ailleurs, il n'est pas venu. Pourtant, quand je ne dors pas, il vient me voir et on s'envoie paître l'un et l'autre jusqu'à que le sommeil vienne enfin me prendre…

Non. Pas envie de l'appeler.

Je me fige de nouveau sur mon lit, fixant le plafond. Je frappe mon matelas avec mes pieds. JE VEUX DORMIR !

Je soupire et décide de me lever. Peut-être qu'une promenade nocturne va m'aider à m'endormir après. Au pire, je vais trouver Sebastian et l'emmerder jusqu'à la moelle. Autant qu'il serve à quelque chose ce foutu démon quand même !

Je pose mes pieds par terre et je cherche mes chaussons. Une fois fait, j'attrape au passage ma robe de chambre que je lie soigneusement. Je me tourne et prends le bougeoir. Je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre. Je commence mon escapade et je suis en train de me dire que c'est vraiment étrange que l'autre ne soit pas là déjà, en train de me réprimander à être debout si tard la nuit et gnagnagna et gnagnagna !

Donc, je marche et visite ma maison saisonnière de nuit. Les murs bleus pastels sont étrangement peu accueillants dans la pénombre… je devrai songer à les changer ou à les restaurer. Puis, je descends les marches, me rendant d'abord vers la bibliothèque. Parfois, il est là. Je pousse la porte et regarde l'intérieur.

Pas de chance. Pas là. Pas de démon. Pas de sarcasmes. Pff.

Je recommence mon escapade et là, je me dirige vers la cuisine. Peut-être est-il en train de faire les préparatifs pour demain matin ? Et au pire, j'essayerai de piquer du chocolat en douce. Ah ! Je vois les portes du Paradis. J'ouvre et… noir. Il n'est pas là à préparer à manger… bon pas grave, je fouille quand même. J'ouvre certains placards et je tombe enfin sur l'étagère que je veux. Je saisis une tablette de chocolat et je la dévore tout en regardant les étoiles à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il n'y a pas à dire, les chocolats de la Compagnie Phantom sont les meilleurs.

Par contre. Sebastian n'est toujours pas là. Mais il est où cet abruti ? Il n'est quand même pas parti ? Bon, après avoir fini mon dernier carreau de chocolat et jeté le papier à la poubelle, je me rends à la chambre de Sebastian. Je dois encore traverser un couloir et tourner à une embouchure.

Ah voilà ! Je vois que sa porte est entrouverte, laissant filtrer un peu de lumière et…

_ Ah !

Je me fige. C'est quoi ce cri aigu ?

_ Chut, murmure une voix que je reconnais.

Je m'approche et je constate avec horreur Sebastian assis devant une femme sur le lit, les jambes écartées. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je suis choqué de voir pareil scène. J'hésite entre lui vomir dessus ou repartir dans ma chambre. Maintenant, je suis sur, je vais faire nuit blanche.

_ Vous êtes bien trop bruyante, fait Sebastian en se levant doucement. Vous ne devez pas réveiller mon maître.

La femme a des cheveux noirs assez courts et un corps très mince.

_ C'est difficile, vous avez des doigts de fée ! Ricane-t-elle.

J'ai vraiment envie de vomir.

Je vois Sebastian baiser et lécher la cuisse de cette prostituée.

_ Ah, soupire-t-il. Mon Ciel…

Et il ose appeler cette… attends ? Il a dit quoi là ?

La femme glousse de nouveau.

_ Je ne m'appelle pas Ciel mais Madele…

Sebastian se lève subitement et la retourne sur son lit, il est sur elle et se penche à son oreille. J'entends néanmoins ce qu'il dit :

_ Ce soir, tu t'appelles Ciel. Je t'ai payé pour tes services, et plus que nécessaire d'ailleurs. Ce soir, tu es Ciel, mon Ciel que je désire tant.

_ Seriez-vous amoureux d'une autre personne mon beau monsieur ? Elle ne répond pas à vos avances ? Pourtant, vous êtes bien attirant !

_ Cette personne est hélas trop orgueilleuse et fière pour que je lui fasse ma déclaration. Et je ne suis pas sûre que cette personne si chère accepte mon attirance pour elle. Donc, tu es Ciel cette nuit.

Je recule d'un pas et je laisse tomber le bougeoir sous le choc.

Je perçois faiblement la femme se relever et je vois, hélas, Sebastian se tourner vers moi, me traversant avec son regard carmin. Je ne réfléchis pas et cours.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Après cette grande discussion avec Undertaker qui a laissé mon Bocchan perplexe, nous voici repartis pour la maison saisonnière. Je reste aussi étonné par la façon dont a réagi mon Jeune Maître lorsque le shinigami a évoqué l'union entre deux hommes. Je ne le savais pas si prude face à un tel sujet. Moi qui pensais depuis le temps, ce genre de chose était devenu une habitude, je me trompais. Je me retrouve donc à nouveau seul avec mon envie sans pouvoir en parler à qui que ce soit. Moi qui pendant toutes ces années aie veillé sur lui, l'aie protégé pour gouter à sa chair, je me retrouve relayé au rang des indésirables. Pourtant c'est grâce à moi s'il vit encore. Je l'aime* mon Bocchan, je ne veux pas le tuer tout de suite afin de faire continuer cette passion qui disparaîtra avec lui. Pour lui, cela semble sans doute normal, il ne se doute pas une seule seconde de mes désirs.

A peine sorti de l'antre du shinigami, nous voici à aller de rue en rue à la recherche d'indice là où l'on avait retrouvé les cadavres. Mais je ne relevais rien du tout. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ce plaisir à mon Jeune Maître. Pour la première fois de ma vie de démon, je suis troublé. Je le vois interroger des passants. Bien sur, je fais tout de même attention à qui venait lui parler, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas la même force de présence que d'habitude. De plus, je sais déjà que le bar nous permettrait de rencontrer des homosexuels, et cela peut importe le statut social et l'âge.

Undertaker et mon Bocchan avaient décidé que ce dernier ferait un excellent appât. Ce qui au fond, est un choix judicieux vu qu'il a réussi à m'attirer. Durant notre visite, mon Jeune Maître n'a cessé de m'observer. Il a du déceler en moi un comportement suspect, mais je ne pense pas qu'il se doute de l'action que j'entreprends de faire.

Une fois rentré à la résidence, je m'empresse d'aller m'occuper de mon Bocchan une dernière fois avant de le laisser s'endormir. Lorsque je me suis assuré de son voyage au pays de Morphée, j'ai pu réaliser le plan que j'avais mis en place dans ma tête. Je n'étais pas fier de moi, jamais je n'aurai voulu faire cela mais hélas, ma situation me l'imposait. Lors de notre voyage parmi le quartier de Whitechapel, j'avais repéré un passage abritant des filles de joie. Je frissonne rien qu'à l'idée de les revoir et de faire ce que je souhaitais. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ma fierté a été bafouée, ma fidélité et ma loyauté ne représentent plus grand-chose puisque mon Jeune Maître me rejetait.

Je dois donc assouvir ma passion autrement.

Lors de notre voyage, sentir sa présence, ses phéromones m'avaient comme qui dirait émoustillé, et j'avais eu envie de lui. Mais hélas, je ne peux pas satisfaire ce besoin.

Je suis donc sorti la nuit, laissant mon Bocchan seul, comme lui me laissait seul également. Je suis allé à cette fameuse rue voir une de ces filles. Je dois avouer que vu mon physique et ma tenue vestimentaire, ce sont plutôt elles qui sont venues à moi. J'ai eu du mal à choisir… enfin, j'ai eu du mal à faire en sorte qu'une seule veuille bien venir avec moi. Puis, l'une d'elles ressemble vaguement à mon Jeune Maître : plutôt petite, menue, les cheveux noirs coupés courts. Je l'ai ramenée à la maison où mon Bocchan dormait, car c'était l'endroit où je me sentais le plus à l'aise et où je voulais être avec lui. Une fois arrivée, et avant de commencer ce sacrilège, j'ai expliqué les règles à cette jeune fille :

_ Je vais vous payer le triple de ce que vous prenez d'habitude. Je ne veux aucune question sur mes actes et mes mots. Sachez que je ne cesserai de vous appeler Ciel. Si vous avez le malheur de parler de tout cela à quiconque, je ferai de votre vie un enfer.

Cette cruche rigole en pensant que je plaisante. Mais mon regard insistant lui prouve que non. J'ai donc son appui. Je commence donc cette basse besogne inutile pour certains démons, et utile pour moi et ma fierté blessée. Je me concentre sur mes grandes connaissances du corps humain et de ses zones érogènes. En tant que démon, la luxure n'est pas un péché que je méconnaissais. Malheureusement pour moi, mes connaissances sont un peu trop approfondies que cette fille ne cessait de gémir et de vanter mes mérites. Elle m'énerve. Elle fait trop de bruit et risque de nous faire repérer, j'ai donc pris l'initiative de la basculer en arrière afin de montrer que je la domine.

Soudain, je découvre l'horrible vérité en entendant un bruit sourd : mon Bocchan nous observe. Et d'après sa façon d'être, cela fait un moment qu'il visualisait cette scène. Je m'empresse de me dégager de cette fille pour tenter de le rattraper. Trop tard, le voilà s'échappant en courant. Sans plus attendre, je renvoie illico la putain sans même qu'elle ait temps de dire ouf.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_S-Lay L. : J'aime comment tu résumes ce chapitre X'D comment tu sais qu'elle a des pustules ? Tu as été voir ? o_o Ben déjà, il a envie de dégueuler... après, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre pour ce qu'il pense et ressent ;p (Oh c'est vrai ? *_* raaaat, vivement que tu viennes à Audencia, il n'y a pas eu le feu depuis XD)._**

**_aviva94 : XD c'est le moins qu'on puisse le dire ! Normal... le pauvre quoi... *trauma* _**

**_Ludwig Victrix : Ah ouais ? Tu trouves ? Bon ben tant mieux alors^^ XD pas si pourri dis-tu :p c'est clair que même nous, ça donne envie de gerber... beurk. Oui, tu apparais... mais patience :D Normal, tu es mignon Bosie ahah_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Ben dans sa tête, il peut bien dire ce qu'il veut ;p Et oui, pauvre Ciel... Dans ce cas, ne dis rien et lis la suite ;p_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Merci Mon Ange :) Je suis contente que cela ait créé la surprise^^_**

**_THESAFIRANA : Merci beaucoup :) Ben j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite :)_**

**_Lady lisa-chan : Excuse-moi, je vais pas répondre à tout^^ (oui, j'ai la flemme mais j'apprécie tes reviews :) ). Et oui... quelle idée saugrenue que j'ai eu pour qu'il découvre l'obsession de son démon^^ XD c'est clair ! Mais vu qu'il est entre deux Ages, je trouvais que ça lui correspondait très bien (pauvre matelas au passage). Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras jusqu'à la fin alors :) Et oui, je compte les rats, ça couik même dans ma tête ahah je te rassure, quand les rats ne fonctionnent pas... j'imagine aussi un yaoi hard XD souvent entre CxS d'ailleurs^^ c'est rigolo et ça inspire aussi pour certaines histoires :D donc pour moi, tu n'es pas bizarre ;p (j'ai lu en effet ta fic et oui, c'est assez ressemblant au démon, à part quelques petits trucs mais ça va ;) )._**

**_Azur : Hihihi, ben je suis contente d'avoir eu cette idée alors ;p ça va permettre peut-être de percer l'abcès entre eux deux... ou pas ! _****_Merci de suivre cette fic :) Eh bien, pour celle-ci, un chapitre tous les vendredis soirs, je serai bien tentée de faire plus, mais celui qui écrit les chapitres de Sebastian n'a pas encore fini de tout rédiger. Mais dès que cela sera fait, je publierai un peu plus vite ;)_**

**_Bocchan-chan : D'abord, pour le chapitre 5, oui, il a adoré XD C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, c'était comme ça, surtout chez les jeunes (j'ignorais par contre pour l'Inde o_O). Ciel sent quelque chose mais il ne sait pas encore ce que c'est... bien qu'il va commencer à comprendre dans le chapitre 6. En parlant de celui-ci, il est choqué de voir Sebastian "occupé". Après, dans tous les cas il serait parti, il ne serait pas resté là à regarder tout de même XD enfin... le fait de s'enfuir et d'avoir envie de vomir n'est pas trop normal, certes (et oui, différent de Satan ;p). Maintenant... laissons place à la suite :D  
_**

**_D'araneide :_**

**_S-Lay: Sébastian a trouvé ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il n'ose pas aller au devant de ce qu'il pense réellement. Ou peut-être fait-il cela juste pour attirer l'attention de Ciel? Est-il piégé ou tend-il un piège?_**

**_Aviva94: Certes comme je le disais dans quel camps est vraiment la stupéfaction? Ciel se mentait à lui-même peut-être avait-il besoin de cela pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments._**

**_Ludwig Victrix: Ciel se doute sans doute de ce qu'attend avec tant d'impatience son majordome mais il ne peut pas tout savoir de ses sentiments les plus secrets. Il ne peut que s'en douter. J'ai fait de Sébastian en effet un être très possessif à la limite de l'obsession envers son Bo-Chan.  
JuliaLoveKuro: Ouais Sébastian c'est un rebelle à la société. Il est véner. Fait iech son master veut rien faire avec lui._**

**_Twilight-and-Blackbutler: Merci de tes encouragements._**

**_Thesafirana: Sébastian était obligé à la fin d'en arriver à là. Mais, ce n'est pas de gaité de coeur._**

**_Lady lisa-Chan: Ne t'excuse pas voyons. C'est déjà un plaisir de lire des commentaires et que tu nous lises. Je ne pense pas non plus avoir mis en place une bonne façon de pensées pour Sébastian. Après chacun voit midi à sa porte. Puis dans chaque écriture il y a une part de nous-même. Tu as vu Ciel n'aide pas du tout Sébastian. C'est de sa faute en fait tout cela. Mon pauvre Sébastian, on devrait le plaindre._**

**_Bocchan-Chan: Encore une fois, tu as vu juste. Si Sébastian pouvait mettre Ciel en cage, il le ferait avec grand plaisir. Il est en guerre contre tout le monde. Au fond, l'esprit humain lui fait peur aussi. Sébastian se tend un piège ou tend un piège à son Bo-Chan pour faire avancer les choses. Il reste fidèle à la provocation. Mais au fond, il obtient ce qu'il veut puisque la réaction de Ciel démontre certaines émotions à l'égard du majordome._**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Je cours, je cours à travers ces couloirs. Puis, je me stoppe. Il m'a vu. Il m'a vu. Il m'a vu. Et… dégoutant ! C'est dégoutant ! Il… Il… Il !

Je tente de reprendre ma respiration et je rentre dans la bibliothèque. Le connaissant, il va venir me parler incessamment sous peu. Il va chasser cette prostituée et venir s'expliquer.

Mon corps tremble. Mes membres me font mal. Je dois avouer que je suis terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il va se passer après. Ou alors, je suis en train de cauchemarder ? C'est ça ? Ça serait logique vu que cette affaire comporte un meurtrier homosexuel. N'est-ce… pas ?

Je cherche à tâtons un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque et je m'assois dessus, ramenant mes jambes contre mon torse. Je tremble comme une feuille, j'ai froid, chaud et envie de vomir. Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable. Ce n'est pas possible. Dites-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passe, trop court car j'entends toquer et un candélabre vient illuminer la bibliothèque. Je tourne mes yeux vairons et j'aperçois Sebastian. Son visage est grave et encore plus blanc que d'habitude j'ai l'impression… ou est-ce l'effet des lumières ?

Il s'avance vers moi, je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Mon majordome se tient enfin devant moi, me surplombant de sa taille. Je reste encore calfeutré dans mon fauteuil, les jambes contre mon torse. Je tremble comme une feuille, j'ai froid.

Sebastian s'éloigne de moi et s'approche d'une petite armoire. Il revient vers moi et me tend une couverture. Avec hésitation, je tends la main et l'attrape finalement et brutalement. Je la déplie et me couvre avec. Je reporte de nouveau mon regard sur lui.

Il y a un grand silence pesant. Il attend peut-être que je dise quelque chose ou bien est-ce lui qui cherche quoi me dire.

_ Vous avez vu quelque chose dont vous ne devriez pas, commence-t-il.

_ Bien sur, répliqué-je.

Tiens, je pensais que j'allais crier. Toutefois, mon ton est glacial.

Il se rapproche de moi. Par réflexe, je saute du fauteuil et recule.

_ Ne me touche pas !

Je recule encore et je me laisse tomber par terre, tremblant. Je ne sais pas si j'ai peur ou si c'est la colère qui me fait cet effet. Sebastian, lui, s'est figé. Il me regarde avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Ses yeux rouges sont beaucoup plus humains tout à coup. Ça me met encore plus mal à aise.

_ C'était quoi ça ! Crié-je.

_ Je peux tout vous expliquer, se défend-t-il.

J'écarquille mes yeux sous la colère et le dégout.

_ Mais j'espère bien ! Mon ton se hausse. Tu emmènes une putain sous mon toit ! Et tu l'appelles par…

Ma voix se tait. Je me rends compte de l'ampleur de la chose. Ai-je rêvé ou pas alors ?

_ Je ne le ferai plus. Ce que vous avez entendu a du vous ébranler et c'est la vérité, Bocchan. Je suis attiré par vous de bien des manières. Et avec les années, il devient de plus en plus difficile de refouler ce désir.

Systématiquement, je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et les mêle sous le stress.

_ Attends une seconde.

Ma voix redevient un peu plus douce.

_ Ça dure depuis combien de temps ça ?

Je le regarde avec exaspération, ma respiration s'accélère.

_ Depuis plusieurs années.

Je lâche un soupir désabusé et écœuré. J'hoche la tête de gauche à droite, me sentant trahi et… je ne sais pas.

_ Toutefois, reprit-il. C'est rare que j'emploie ces… petites vertus. La plupart du temps j'essaye de prendre sur moi. Bocchan, avant d'être votre majordome, je suis un démon, me rappelle-t-il. Vous devez vous douter que les démons ne sont pas les créatures les plus pures qui existent.

Je le fixe, comme surpris et dépité. Soudain, je me lève, faisant tomber la couverture qui me couvrait.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison ! Hurlé-je en le pointant du doigt. Tu m'appartiens démon ! Tu n'as pas à fricoter avec des putains sous mon propre toit sous prétexte que tu es attiré par moi ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu te mets à être attiré par moi ! Je suis un homme ! Ta nourriture ! Et puis aussi, je t'interdis formellement d'avoir quelconques frivolités ! Tant que tu es sous contrat avec moi, tu m'appartiens complètement ! Est-ce clair !

Ma respiration est saccadée, je suis hors de moi. Pourtant, je frissonne… de peur. Les yeux de Sebastian ont changé. Ils brillent et un sourire aux longues canines se dessine sur son visage.

_ Dans ce cas, reprend-t-il avec une voix doucereuse. Mon Bocchan, accepterez-vous de vous laisser au diable ? J'appartiens à vous, cela va de soit. Mais il en va de même pour vous !

Je me crispe et comprends le sens de ses paroles et les miennes précédemment. Je comprends où il veut en venir. Je baisse mon bras et ma tête. Je me demande comment on a fait pour arriver à une telle situation. Je l'entends se déplacer vers moi et le vois à travers mes cheveux, je perçois sa main se tendre vers moi. Je recule d'un pas et il se fige. De ma main droite je serre ma chemise de nuit, à l'endroit même où mon cœur semble menacer de sortir.

_ Tu es sale, murmuré-je après un moment. Je refuse que tu me touches tant que tu ne t'es pas lavé.

Tout en disant cela, je me rassois par terre et m'enveloppe de nouveau dans la couverture, comme un cocon protecteur. Je n'ose pas regarder le démon mais je l'entends soupirer et il s'approche encore, se baissant à son tour.

_ Regardez-moi.

Sa voix est douce et rassurante.

Je lève ma tête et dégage une mèche rebelle. Mon œil saphir le toise. Sebastian sait que je lui en veux et que je le déteste à ce moment précis.

_ Je vais me laver puisque c'est votre souhait. Ensuite, nous parlerons plus en détails. Il me semble que cela va être difficile à partir de maintenant, Bocchan. Vous savez que nous sommes sur le point de non-retour et que notre relation a déjà changé, impliquant ainsi de nombreuses conséquences sur l'avenir.

J'hoche la tête et je détourne le regard. D'instinct, je touche mon œil marqué par son sceau. Et oui… je lui appartiens comme il m'appartient.

_ Vas te laver, ordonné-je. Et après, viens dans ma chambre avec un chocolat chaud et une pâtisserie.

_ Vous avez déjà volé une tablette de chocolat.

Je me sens m'empourprer alors que je le fixe méchamment.

_ C'est un ordre ! Répliqué-je. Je veux un chocolat chaud et une pâtisserie tout à l'heure !

Je le vois ricaner et il se lève. Sebastian s'incline légèrement, une main sur le cœur avec son éternel sourire à la noix.

_ Yes, My Lord.

Il sort de la pièce, me laissant seul. Je soupire et me lève, il faut que je rejoigne ma chambre.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Il faut que je parle au plus vite à mon Bocchan. Il a dû se cacher dans un endroit sombre où malgré tout il serait en sécurité. Je commence à chercher un peu partout dans la résidence. J'avoue que je ne pense pas le chercher à l'extérieur. Ça serait stupide de sa part de se mettre en danger ou d'attraper froid. Puis, je sens sa présence, ou plutôt, je ressens de la peur et du dégout dans l'âme que j'ai choisi. Il est dans la bibliothèque, en position de fœtus. Peut-être se remémore-t-il ces temps anciens où il pouvait encore être joyeux avec ses parents ? Mais désormais, il n'y a que moi. Et il n'a plus aucune échappatoire.

Une fois rentré dans cette pièce, je vois qu'il est en train de trembler, de froid ou de terreur. Les deux surement. J'approche le candélabre de ce lieu et de sa noble personne. Mon visage est tendu, il va falloir aborder la chose. Le moment des révélations est donc arrivé, hélas pour moi. Toutes ces choses que j'aurai voulu lui cacher, je vais devoir malheureusement les le lui dire.

Mais avant de parler de tout cela, je me dois prendre soin de mon Bocchan. C'est pour cette raison que je ne vais pas tout de suite dans sa direction mais je prends une couverture que j'ai tendance à laisser dans chaque pièce au cas où. A ce moment, je n'avais jamais été aussi content d'avoir eu cette idée.

Je me rapproche de lui sans lui témoigner aucune émotion afin qu'il ne voit dans mon geste aucune chose néfaste. Malgré une grande hésitation, il prend la couverture d'une manière assez brutale et s'entoure avec. Cette action faite, je peux maintenant lui parler. Un lourd silence est en train de s'installer. Cette pièce a pourtant connu des silences longs, mais ce n'était rien concernant celui que nous sommes en train de subir.

_ Vous avez vu quelque chose dont vous ne devriez pas, finis-je par dire.

_ Bien sur, réplique-t-il.

Etrange. Il ne crie pas. Il est trop calme et trop posé. Comme si le surplus d'émotion l'avait transformé. Je sais cependant que cette attitude allait être de courte durée. D'ici quelques instants, il va de nouveau s'énerver et son habituel caractère va reprendre le dessus.

Cette situation m'énerve à un plus haut point. Elle m'est insupportable car je sais que nous sommes tous les deux coupables de ça. J'aimerai tellement lui faire comprendre cela et qu'il puisse partager ce que j'ai ressenti. Je tente donc de me rapprocher de lui afin de lui montrer que je ne lui veux aucun mal. Je veux juste… à peine ai-je fait un mouvement dans sa direction qu'il saute de son fauteuil en hurlant.

_ Ne me touche pas !

Il ne cesse de reculer et finit par tomber. Il est sous le coup de l'émotion et la colère commence également à apparaître. Ceci n'est pas bon. J'ai peur de ce que ça va donner pour la suite, j'ai peur de demeurer un démon solitaire. Je n'ose plus rien faire. Moi le grand démon de notre ordre, moi celui qui aie fait souffrir tant d'humains, me voilà presque remis à leur place. Il continue à me crier dessus malgré sa position inconfortable :

_ C'était quoi ça !

_ Je peux tout vous expliquer.

Je vous le dois d'ailleurs. Je n'en pouvais plus de garder ce secret. Mon Bocchan n'attend plus que cela aussi. Il laisse désormais exploser sa colère :

_ Mais j'espère bien ! Tu emmènes une putain sous mon toit ! Et tu l'appelles par…

Il n'ose pas finir sa phrase tant cette vision l'a choquée. Est-ce parce que lui aussi ressent la même chose ou tout simplement car il attendait mieux de moi ?

_ Je ne le ferai plus. Ce que vous avez entendu a du vous ébranler et c'est la vérité, Bocchan. Je suis attiré par vous de bien des manières. Et avec les années, il devient de plus en plus difficile de refouler ce désir.

Je viens de lâcher une ancre en pleine mer tumultueuse… j'attends de voir maintenant si le fait de l'avoir posé va permettre de la rendre plus agréable. Pour le moment, mon Jeune Maître ne dit rien et semble tout du moins analyser ce que je viens de dire.

_ Attends une seconde, me dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus doux. Cela dure depuis combien de temps ?

_ Depuis plusieurs années, suis-je obligé d'avouer.

Je ne peux plus m'arrêter ici. Je viens de franchir le point de non retour, je me dois de continuer :

_ Toutefois. C'est rare que j'emploie ces… petites vertus. La plupart du temps j'essaye de prendre sur moi. Bocchan, avant d'être votre majordome, je suis un démon. Vous devez vous douter que les démons ne sont pas les créatures les plus pures qui existent.

A voir comment est mon Bocchan, je sais par avance que je n'aurai jamais dû sortir ce genre de propos. En effet, il se lève presque de manière inconsciente, comme si une force semblait désormais le dominer. Je me demande au fond s'il ne serait pas plutôt jaloux de la situation dont il a été témoin.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison ! Hurle-t-il en me pointant du doigt. Tu m'appartiens démon ! Tu n'as pas à fricoter avec des putains sous mon propre toit sous prétexte que tu es attiré par moi ! Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu te mets à être attiré par moi ! Je suis un homme ! Ta nourriture ! Et puis aussi, je t'interdis formellement d'avoir quelconques frivolités ! Tant que tu es sous contrat avec moi, tu m'appartiens complètement ! Est-ce clair !

Malgré la grande colère qui se dégage, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'ai pu déceler dans ses paroles, un semblant de sentiment envers ma personne. Je suis extatique par rapport à la nouvelle situation qui se présente à moi. Je sais désormais qu'il éprouve de la jalouse. Je commence un peu à reprendre le dessus sur cette conversation pour finalement, lui montrer mes canines et redevenir le démon que je suis.

_ Dans ce cas, dis-je avec un petit plaisir. Mon Bocchan, accepterez-vous de vous laisser au diable ? J'appartiens à vous, cela va de soit. Mais il en va de même pour vous !

Sur cette dernière phrase, j'ai pris mon temps pour la dire en le regardant avec insistance. Mon pêché de luxure commence à revenir rapidement. Il vient de se faire prendre au piège. Il réalise enfin ses paroles. Je gagne peu à peu du terrain sur lui. Je reste figé, mais non par tristesse mais parce qu'il commence à m'amuser.

_ Tu es sale, murmure-t-il. Je refuse que tu me touches tant que tu ne t'es pas lavé.

Il retourne s'assoir et reprend sa couverture pour s'enrouler dedans, tel un cocon. Sa phase de colère est maintenant, et je le sais, partie. Il n'ose plus me regarder car il est désormais pris au piège de ses propres sentiments. Je ma baisse vers lui.

_ Regardez-moi.

Il m'obéit malgré tout, même si au fond de lui, il me déteste.

_ Je vais me laver puisque c'est votre souhait. Ensuite, nous parlerons plus en détails. Il me semble que cela va être difficile à partir de maintenant, Bocchan. Vous savez que nous sommes sur le point de non-retour et que notre relation a déjà changé, impliquant ainsi de nombreuses conséquences sur l'avenir.

Il ne peut que confirmer mes dires. Cependant, son hochement de tête va au-delà de la simple affirmation. Il touche également son œil où le sceau témoigne de notre appartenance respective. Je sais maintenant qu'il a compris qu'il est également à moi.

_ Vas te laver, ordonne-t-il. Et après, viens dans ma chambre avec un chocolat chaud et une pâtisserie.

_ Vous avez déjà volé une tablette de chocolat, répliqué-je d'un air malicieux.

_ C'est un ordre ! Je veux un chocolat chaud et une pâtisserie tout à l'heure !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. La situation tourne à mon avantage et mon Bocchan m'invite maintenant dans sa chambre. Je vais pouvoir enfin assouvir mes passions. Je lui réponds de mon traditionnel « Yes, My Lord ». Puis, je prends congé imaginant dans ma tête la future scène.

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_aviva94 : Ciel ne serait pas notre Ciel s'il se laissait battre sachant que des pâtisseries sont en jeu ;p Oh, je pense qu'il en a plus ou moins conscience, toutefois, Ciel a son caractère aussi, il se défendra peut-être ;p_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Merci beaucoup :) Et la voici ;p_**

**_Azur : Mais non, ça vous fait mijoter hihi C'est tout le problème. On ne sait pas vraiment ce que ressent Ciel. Jalousie ? Possessivité ? Affection ? Répugnance ? Peut-être tous à la fois... Pour le reste, je te propose de lire :)  
_**

**_S-Lay L. : En effet, Sebastian peut le forcer avec sa force, mais ça serait stupide de sa part car il détruirait le reste de leur confiance... Après, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que dit arainede^^ mais bref.  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : On en a déjà parlé..._**

**_Bocchan-chan : Oui, ou du moins, il se rend compte qu'il n 'y a pas quelque chose de normal entre eux. Il est possessif pour sur, c'est son démon après tout. Le fait de s'enrouler dans la couverture traduit aussi une espace de protection essayer d'encaisser les coups à venir^^ Après, je pense qu'il ne prend qu'à demi-conscience la portée de ses paroles. Pour le reste, c'est à voir ;p  
_**

**_Ludwig Victrix : Ben quoi XD c'est vrai ! Rooo c'était bas ça^^' Ah ben, un peu maso, ou inconscient, ce Ciel. XD ouais mais c'est mieux que rien. Non mais tu m'as tué là "pas suffisant pour virer la syphilis" X'D je suis entièrement d'accord !  
_**

**_D'araneide :_**

**_Ludwig Victrix: Il va y avoir une ambiance village people_**

**_Bocchan-chan: Sébastian n'avait pas le choix et attendait avec impatience de déclarer ses sentiments. A trop les garder, cela faisait du mal à leur relation. _**  
**_Trop garder ses sentiments lui a fait du mal et il a été obligé de passer à l'acte car il se sentait trop mal sinon. Le démon a toujours une bonne excuse. Il se laisse aller à la luxure et de toute façon rien ne peut l'arrêter. _**  
**_N'oublie pas qu'un démon ne perd jamais et que dans tous les cas, c'est lui qui tire les ficelles._**

**_ S-Lay L: Sébastian ne craint pas les humains, il n'a peur de rien. Je pense aussi que Sébastian est piégé voire qu'il s'est auto-piégé parce qu'il voulait provoqué cela._**

**_Azur 4: On est vicieux mais c'est fait exprès, c'est pour être sûr que vous allez lire la suite. A force, j'en viens à me demander si Sébastian n'a pas fait cela exprès pour provoquer la jalousie._**

**_ JuliaLoveKuro: Sébastian est un grand rêveur mais que Ciel se méfie parce que ce que Sébastian veut, Sébastian l'obtient. Sébastian est piégé par ses émotions._**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Toujours enroulé dans la couverture, je m'avance sur mon lit. Je me rends compte que ma robe de chambre est défaite, laissant voir ma chemise de nuit. Je laisse définitivement tomber la couverture et je me faufile entre mes draps, prenant l'oreiller entre mes bras.

Je pose ma tête dessus et je soupire, las. Je dois avouer que je me sens toujours aussi mal depuis tout à l'heure et j'ai encore un peu de mal à croire ce qu'il s'est passé d'ailleurs. Je me sentirai presque triste. Que va-t-il se passer une fois qu'il sera dans ma chambre ? Allons-nous parler ou va-t-il essayer de me… Je frissonne. J'ai du mal à me dire qu'il me… désire autre que mon âme. Toutefois, je ne dois pas perdre de vue que cela doit être seulement pour mon corps. Un démon ça n'aime pas.

Je serre un peu plus l'oreiller contre moi. Je me sens un peu attristé du fait qu'il ne me voit que pour satisfaire ses pulsions, soit pour manger, soit pour ça. En six ans, je n'avais même pas remarqué son autre envie. Je suis stupide, ou alors ai-je fait semblant de ne rien voir ? M'obligeant à le voir uniquement comme mon majordome et surtout, comme le démon avec qui j'ai pactisé.

Il m'emmerde.

Je reste allongé et je somnole à moitié en l'attendant. Après un moment, je ne saurai dire combien de temps d'ailleurs, j'entends toquer. Je me relève subitement et je vois Sebastian au seuil de la porte. Je ne l'avais pas fermée. Je le vois derrière la desserte argentée, je lui fais un signe de la tête et il rentre. Je m'avance sur le lit à quatre pattes tandis que je fixe le gâteau de nuit et la tasse de chocolat fumante. Je me positionne sur mes cuisses, écartant mes jambes comme une grenouille tandis qu'il me passe la tasse. Je prends garde à ne pas toucher ses doigts. Je fixe le liquide marron aux agréables senteurs, je souffle un peu et j'amène la tasse à mes lèvres, trempant légèrement. C'est un peu chaud mais pas brûlant pour autant. J'avale une gorgée.

_ Il est bon, annoncé-je enfin.

A travers mes yeux, je le vois sourire. Un sourire sincère, pour une fois. Il dépose près de moi un plateau de lit où je dépose ma tasse. De l'autre, il me tend une assiette avec une pâtisserie accompagnée d'une cuillère. La collation est dans les tons de rouges. Avec un étage de couleur blanc, le deuxième rose, une fine couche violette et le dernier on dirait un biscuit.

_ Voici un bavarois aux fruits rouges sur un biscuit de spéculos, Bocchan.

Je plonge ma cuillère dedans, récoltant en premier la mousse blanche. Sur le dessus, elle est décorée d'un glaçage rouge avec de petites myrtilles et des framboises. Je goûte et ferme les yeux de plaisir en sentant cette avalanche de saveurs. Au moins, cela a le don de me calmer. C'est entre autre pour cela que je lui ai demandé de me préparer quelque chose à manger… bon aussi j'avais encore faim malgré mon envie de vomir. J'ouvre les yeux, me rendant compte que le démon me scrutait depuis un moment. Ses yeux brillent légèrement tandis qu'il se pourléchait les lèvres.

Il a l'air d'un… pervers.

Certes, je dois donner une image un peu étrange. Les jambes à moitié écartées, la chemise de nuit tombant sur mes épaules et moi léchant la cuillère. Ça ne doit pas aider.

Je me sens rougir violemment et je m'assois correctement, posant la cuillère sur le plateau et remettant ma chemise.

Sebastian l'a remarqué et essaye de redevenir normal aussi. Toutefois, ses yeux luisent encore…

Je soupire, conscient que rien de tout cela n'est qu'un rêve.

_ Bon, commencé-je. Il faut mettre les choses au point, Sebastian.

_ En effet.

_ Tu attends quoi de moi exactement ?

Ma question semble le surprendre.

_ Vous ne vous en doutez pas ? Me demande-t-il.

Je me sens encore rougir.

_ Eh bien. Euh. Enfin. Euh. Comment dire.

Je baisse les yeux et recherche refuge sur la couverture, la triturant entre mes doigts. Il soupire, stoppant ainsi mes bruits incohérents.

_ Bocchan, se désespère-t-il. Je sais que vous êtes vierge et absolument ignorant sur la chose…

Je me fige, surpris par temps de franchise et honteux d'être à ses yeux aussi « vierge et ignorant sur la chose »… Ok, c'est vrai. Mais quand même !

_ … néanmoins, vous savez pertinemment où je veux en venir. A moins que vous voulez que je vous montre directement, non ?

Je relève la tête face à autant de culot et je le vois afficher un grand sourire.

_ Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir ! Et c'est non !

_ Non… Bocchan, voyons… si vous voulez que je vous appartienne _entièrement_ et que je ne fricote pas ailleurs à cause de vous, il va falloir faire des concessions.

Mais il se fout de moi là ou quoi ?

J'ouvre la bouche mais je me ravise. J'hésite à ce que je vais lui répondre.

_ Déjà, ce n'est pas ma faute, mais la tienne d'être attirée par moi ! Répliqué-je. Après… c'est à voir mais je ne veux pas tout de suite.

Je me tais attendant sa réponse.

Il paraît surpris au début, puis, il se met à sourire et il vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Je ne le réprimande pas, ni le chasse. Je ne bouge même pas tandis que je sens un léger renfoncement dans mon lit. Il est juste à côté de moi et je sens qu'il glisse sa main dégantée –tiens, quand l'a-t-il enlevé ? –sur la mienne. Son souffle vient chatouiller mon cou et ses cheveux effleurent mon visage.

_ Dans ce cas, chuchote-t-il enfin. Nous irons lentement. Je vous habituerai à mon contact physique, vous caressant chastement, vous embrassant tendrement. Jusqu'à que votre corps réclame plus. Est-ce que ce compromis vous convient-il ? Bocchan ?

J'hoche la tête.

_ Oui, je pense.

Je dégage ma main et attrape ma tasse de chocolat chaud. Ma main me trahit et je me mets à trembler violemment. Sans compter mon cœur qui bat à vive allure. Pour ne rien arranger, en même temps que je porte le liquide marron à mes lèvres, Sebastian vient m'enlacer et dépose un baiser dans mon cou. Je sens la chaleur de son corps se presser contre le mien.

_ Je pense rester avec vous cette nuit, je peux ? Me demande-t-il.

_ Oui, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Nous ne parlons pas pendant un moment tandis que je termine ma pâtisserie et ma tasse. Une fois finie, il met la desserte dehors et il revient. Je me suis déjà mis au lit, me couvrant des draps et des couvertures.

Je l'observe, il enlève ses chaussures, son frac et son veston. Il me regarde aussi. Il avance et rejette les draps. Je me retourne tandis qu'il rentre dans mon lit. Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace, m'obligeant ainsi à être collé à lui.

Mon cœur bat rapidement et mon corps tremble encore.

Il me caresse les cheveux et la joue dans un geste rassurant.

_ Chut, murmure-t-il. Il ne se passera rien ce soir. Calmez-vous et endormez-vous. Demain, il faudra poursuivre notre enquête.

Je l'avais presque oubliée, tiens. Je soupire et ferme mes yeux, bercés, par ses caresses.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Je laisse mon Bocchan regagner sa chambre. Connaissant son caractère, je préfère ne pas presser les choses car je sais qu'il va cogiter à tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Après tout, il a subi quand même un choc. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il n'ait pas vu mes intentions derrière mes caresses, mes yeux, ma loyauté. Il devait vraiment se voiler la face et refuser la vérité. Je sais qu'il a peur de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite mais je suis d'un côté satisfait que nous ayons eu cette conversation et qu'il ait eu à voir cela. Cependant, il me tarde maintenant de savoir tout ce qu'il a raté durant ces dix années. S'il savait tous ces moments où j'ai pu rêver de caresser, d'être prêt de sa personne et de sentir ses odeurs. Je prendrai soin de ne pas presser les choses et encore une fois de jouer avec lui afin qu'il puisse tout ressentir. J'ai tellement de choses à lui faire. Mais pour le moment, je me dois de rester dans mon rôle de majordome et lui apporter ce qu'il attend de moi. Me voici donc en train de faire ce fameux gâteau et la tasse de chocolat chaud. Je fais du zèle pour ces deux activités pour me faire désirer encore plus. Je monte une à une les marches qui m'amène à mon Bocchan. Je sais qu'il va avoir du mal à dormir, voire qu'il m'attendra de pieds fermes.

Je toque à la porte.

En effet, mon Jeune Maître m'attendait. Il paraît presque surpris de ma visite. Il me fait signe de venir vers lui afin d'apporter son met. Je fais bien exprès durant la transmission de la tasse de mettre mes doigts en évidence. Il essaye de les éviter à tout prix. Il est donc encore sous le choc de la révélation mais il commence à hésiter je pense. Il boit une gorgée et me lance un petit compliment. Chose assez rare chez lui, je dois bien l'avouer.

_ Il est bon.

Voilà des mots qui savent me donner le sourire. Je sais désormais qu'il commence à se détendre vis-à-vis de ma personne. Je m'approche légèrement de mon Bocchan afin de lui présenter sa collation qui saura lui plaire. J'ai envie de lui glisser le nom au creux de son oreille pour le voir frissonner mais, je sais hélas que je me dois de me retenir pour le moment. Je garde une certaine distance et lui annonce :

_ Voici un bavarois aux fruits rouges sur un biscuit de spéculos, Bocchan.

Je ne cesse de le regarder car le voir se rassasier sur des mets que j'ai préparé est en soi un plaisir pour moi. Je ne peux pas non plus me détourner de son corps, de son visage. Il reste beau dans toutes les circonstances. J'aimerai être ici la cuillère qui pourrait goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres. Peut-être que cela sera bientôt mon tour. Je ne peux que l'espérer. Je pense que mon regard me trahit, mais je ne peux plus d'attendre, je veux le dévorer. Ne faire qu'un avec lui et goûter à ce corps que je ne cesse de voir. En même temps, j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche lui aussi à me provoquer. Les jambes écartées, la chemise tombante… il semble avoir remarqué mon comportement. En effet, il avait remis excessivement ses vêtements et a changé de position en se parant d'une jolie teinte vermillon aux joues.

J'attends qu'il me parle. Ayant patienté six ans, je peux bien laisser passer encore quelques minutes de plus. Mais ce serait mieux pour lui de se dépêcher quand même… heureusement pour lui, il commence à parler pour briser la glace, surtout pour qu'il se libère de ce sentiment de malaise :

_ Bon. Il faut mettre les choses au point, Sebastian.

_ En effet, répondis-je avec une arrière pensée.

_ Tu attends quoi de moi exactement ?

Quelle question bizarre… Voyons, que puis-je attendre de lui ? Cela me semble plus qu'évident. Il s'amuse à ce point à jouer les timorés ?

_ Vous ne vous en doutez pas ?

Je le vois rougir, je sais qu'il a en tête ce que je veux. Cela l'intimide.

_ Eh bien. Euh. Enfin. Euh. Comment dire.

Il recherche refuge là où il peut, mais il ne peut pas m'échapper. Il le sait très bien. Il tripote la couverture comme si elle l'allait l'aider. Il est tellement mignon dans cette position.

Je m'en vais quand même l'éclairer car les choses doivent tout de même avancer. Je vais donc frapper afin de percer l'abcès et arrêter de parler en sous-entendu.

_ Bocchan, je sais que vous êtes vierge et absolument ignorant sur la chose néanmoins, vous savez pertinemment où je veux en venir. A moins que vous voulez que je vous montre directement ?

Il est surpris de ma phrase et tique.

J'avoue avoir espéré un court instant qu'il me demande de lui montrer ce que je voulais exactement. Malheureusement, il est encore plus gêné.

_ Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir ! Et c'est non !

_ Non… Bocchan, voyons… si vous voulez que je vous appartienne _entièrement_ et que je ne fricote pas ailleurs à cause de vous, il va falloir faire des concessions.

Ce non m'énerve au plus haut point, mais je tâche de ne pas le montrer afin qu'il ne profite pas d'un moment de faiblesse de ma part. Comment ose-t-il me dire non ? Alors que d'autres se seraient déjà jetés dans mes bras ? Quelle froideur. Mais s'il veut jouer à ce petit jeu, je saurai quand même gagner. Je refuse que ce petit corps vierge me glisse entre les doigts.

_ Déjà, ce n'est pas ma faute, mais la tienne d'être attirée par moi ! Réplique-t-il. Après… c'est à voir mais je ne veux pas tout de suite.

Ah voilà ce que j'attendais. Il me suffisait tout simplement d'être patient pour que les mots désirés sortent de sa bouche. Il n'est pas contre une démonstration d'affection, à condition d'attendre un peu. Cette phrase est enregistrée et me convient parfaitement. Je sais désormais que j'ai gagné cette bataille… et peut-être même la guerre. Je m'assois désormais à ses côtés. Il ne me repousse même plus, il est à ma merci. Je souffle légèrement sur son corps et sens sa peau.

_ Dans ce cas, nous irons lentement. Je vous habituerai à mon contact physique, vous caressant chastement, vous embrassant tendrement. Jusqu'à que votre corps réclame plus. Est-ce que ce compromis vous convient-il ? Bocchan ?

_ Oui, je pense.

Il a hoché la tête timidement, mais je sais maintenant qu'il ne peut plus se dégager de mon emprise. Il tremble nerveusement, il vient seulement de se rendre compte dans quoi il s'est embarqué. Afin de mieux lui expliquer, je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou en soufflant dessus pour lui faire sentir ma chaleur.

_ Je pense rester avec vous cette nuit, je peux ?

_ Oui, me répond-t-il.

Un silence vient après cette affirmation. J'enlève mes principaux habits, je dois faire vite afin qu'il ne revienne pas sur sa décision. A peine suis-je dans le lit que je l'enlace déjà. Il tremble encore et je tente de le rassurer :

_ Chut. Il ne se passera rien ce soir. Calmez-vous et endormez-vous. Demain, il faudra poursuivre notre enquête.

Je le vois s'endormir petit à petit. Je le regarde comme s'il s'agissait d'un ange. Ange et démon ne feront bientôt plus qu'un.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_aviva94 : Bonne question hihihi  
_**

**_S-Lay L : Ce n'est rien XD hum... encore jamais gouté il me semble (à découvrir tiens). En effet, Ciel ne semble pas savoir où il se lance, ou du moins, pas totalement.  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Roooo ça va encore, il n'est pas si dévergondé que ça ;p il laisse juste Sebastian l'embrasser et le caresser un peu, histoire de s'habituer car il sent bien qu'il est coincé là...  
_**

**_Ludwig Victrix : Alors oui, je fais bien allusion à notre boulangerie préférée :p Comment dire ? ... merci de parler Ghost... j'ai maintenu une étrange image avec le bavarois, Ghost et Snow XD Seigneur Dieu, ignoble ! Sinon... oui, c'est mignon tout plain avec du romantisme gnian-gnian trop chiant ahah Alors oui, c'est le calme avant la tempête mais chut... néanmoins, Ciel ne va pas se faire soumettre longtemps ;p mais bon, on est quand même dans une fic yaoi en M hihi (oui, les prostitués au masculin vont bientôt revenir... et bientôt un chapitre avec Bosie XD).  
_**

**_Tsukiko and Lula : Tsukiko, c'est bon hein les bavarois *P* Et sinon, ouais, je vois bien Lula qu'elle ne demande qu'un lemon :p Et merci à vous deux :)  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Hihihi :p  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Raat ben ça va :) (laisse le Seby de côté, va).  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Non mais Sebastian, c'est une sale bête perverse XD en même temps... c'est un démon... Asmodeus doit être son grand ami^^' Ciel ne le fait pas exprès en effet, mais bon... il a tendance à réagir trop naturellement alors qu'il ne le devrait pas à présent. Néanmoins, et en effet, il commence à se poser des questions. Maintenant, à voir ce qu'il adviendra plus tard...  
_**

**_D'araneide :_**

**_Il est coincé dans les embouteillages et n'a pas pu répondre à vos reviews de cette semaine._**

**_En raison de mon absence vendredi prochain, je vous publierai exceptionnellement jeudi prochain ;p_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Je bouge légèrement et je sens une résistance sur un côté. Je m'étire un peu, sentant mes membres engourdis. En même temps, je perçois le bruissement des draps et deux bras viennent m'enlacer, me collant contre quelque chose de chaud et d'assez doux.

J'ouvre mes yeux vairons et je me rends compte que mon visage est lové contre la clavicule de quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un ? Ah oui… Sebastian…

Une seconde ? Il n'avait pas sa chemise en dormant ? Et son pantalon d'ailleurs ? Mes jambes butent contre quoi là ?

Je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise à cet instant. C'est vraiment indécent ! Je suis un Comte et mon majordome est dans mon lit ! Quasiment nu en plus !

Je sens sa main caresser de nouveau mes cheveux. Sa tête se baisse et son souffle chatouille mon oreille.

_ Bonjour, Bocchan. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

_ Oui, ça peut aller.

Je me dégage légèrement et lève ma tête vers lui. Je me crispe. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que son visage soit aussi proche du mien. Ses yeux carmin me fixent intensément tandis qu'il continue de caresser mes cheveux.

_ Tu n'étais pas plus habillé hier soir ? Demandé-je.

_ Si, mais j'étais mal à l'aise et vous vous accrochiez un peu trop à mes vêtements. J'ai donc jugé inutile de les avoir et je les ai enlevés.

_ Hum.

Puis, sans crier gare, il se penche sur moi et sa chaleur se presse contre mes lèvres. Sur le coup, je ne me rends pas compte. Puis, dès qu'il s'enlève, je comprends enfin. Je rougis violemment, j'ai subitement chaud.

Il m'avait embrassé.

Je me retourne subitement, ne voulant pas qu'il voie mes joues enfiévrées. Toutefois, je l'entends ricaner et il se rapproche de nouveau de moi, m'enlaçant et lovant son nez dans mes cheveux. Il respire mon odeur et me caresse le ventre à travers ma chemise.

Je me racle la gorge.

_ Nous devrions commencer à nous préparer, déclaré-je. Il faut élucider au plus vite cette enquête.

Je l'entends soupirer, surement déçu que ce moment intime entre nous soit subitement rompu par le rappel à l'ordre.

_ Bien sur, Bocchan. Laissez-moi néanmoins profiter encore un peu de votre chaleur.

Je ne dis rien alors qu'il me serre un peu plus contre lui. On pourrait croire qu'il est tendre avec moi, mais je ne perds pas de vue qu'il est un démon et qu'il est avant tout consumé par le désir…

Je grimace. Ce n'est pas agréable du tout à penser, ni à… ressentir.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

Il semble qu'il a remarqué mon trouble.

_ Rien du tout, mentis-je.

Timidement, je caresse sa main portant le sceau. Sa peau est douce, duveteuse et chaude.

_ Aller, il faut se lever.

Je me dégage de ses bras et me redresse. Je m'étire encore en baillant. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffe essayant de mieux me réveiller. J'entends qu'il se redresse aussi mais il se colle de nouveau à moi, m'enlaçant et me donnant des baisers papillons. Je tremble, ça chatouille et ça fait autre chose d'étrange en moi. Saloperie de démon.

Je soupire.

_ Il faudra commencer à mettre notre plan à exécution. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de servir d'appât une fois de plus…

_ Moi non plus. Mais je resterai dans l'ombre au cas où il y aurait des débordements.

_ J'espère bien ! C'est déjà assez répugnant comme ça…

Je me tais. Je m'en rends compte que je le blesse. Après tout, c'est un homme aussi et il est attiré par moi. A-t-il été si souvent vexé durant ces derniers jours ? Je sais que je n'ai fait que de dénigrer une relation d'homme à homme. Toutefois… je n'imagine pas Sebastian comme un homme. Après tout c'est un démon. Ça me parait différent pour moi.

_ Je le sais, répond-t-il.

Je baisse la tête. Je devrai faire attention à ce que je dis maintenant.

Comme s'il avait capté ma gêne, il m'enlace un peu plus, frottant sa tête contre la mienne. Je ne l'imaginais pas autant doux, c'est étrange. Et dire qu'hier il… ça me dégoute. Vite, je dois penser à autre chose !

_ Nous devons observer les rues où les victimes ont été vues pour la dernière fois. Nous pourrons peut-être comprendre comment elles ont été enlevées.

Je sens son souffle chaud dans ma nuque.

_ D'après ce que nous avons déjà vus hier, commence-t-il. Les rues sont proches d'autres ruelles sombres mais qui débouchent sur plusieurs passages. Sachant que c'était en pleine nuit et les gens sont peu recommandables, le meurtrier a pu les enlever sans se faire remarquer ou alors, il a pu très bien les attirer.

_ C'est vrai. Si ces personnes pensent qu'il agit comme une fille de joie, ils peuvent le suivre avec confiance.

Il hoche la tête.

_ Nous irons tout de même voir aujourd'hui et observer plus particulièrement autour du bar. Il faudra aussi que vous optez pour votre tenue de ville.

_ Je le sais bien ! Fis-je. Il est hors de question qu'on puisse me reconnaître en tant que Comte Phantomhive ! Comme si l'héritier pouvait fricoter avec d'autres hommes !

Je me tais de nouveau. J'ai encore gaffé.

Il soupire.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Je capte néanmoins qu'il m'enlace toujours autant.

_ Sebastian, j'ai faim.

Il se lève et attrape ses vêtements. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil mais je sens très vite ma gêne en le voyant torse nu. J'ai déjà vu des hommes nus donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'émeut. D'accord, les seuls que j'ai vus sont… morts. Mais tout de même. Malgré moi, j'étudie son corps laiteux et parfait. Il est bien formé, fin, légèrement musclé et imberbe. Il pourrait aisément ressembler à une femme. Je comprends pourquoi tout le monde s'extasie devant lui. De l'autre, c'est moi qui l'ais imaginé ainsi. Un bel homme, capable de réveiller n'importe quelle passion.

Je baisse les yeux et me lève à mon tour. Mes pieds se logent dans mes chaussons et j'attrape en même temps ma robe de chambre, l'enfilant. Dès que je me retourne, je vois qu'il est déjà préparé, redevenant le parfait majordome qu'il est.

Il s'incline légèrement, avec un sourire. Il semble réendosser son rôle comme il fait d'habitude, agissant comme s'il venait de faire irruption dans ma chambre pour me réveiller. Je sais que c'est pour ne pas me brusquer et de m'habituer à cette relation.

Ça me rassure. Il est prévenant et c'est mieux ainsi. Néanmoins, je sais que cette nuit, il va de nouveau être avec moi, endossant le rôle du démon passionné et pas celui de ce domestique.

Ses lèvres bougent, il doit me parler mais je n'entends rien, trop occupé par mes pensées. Mais de son geste, je devine qu'il m'invite à sortir afin de prendre le petit déjeuner. Je pars devant lui et sors, ne le regardant même pas.

Moi aussi, je reprends mon rôle de Ciel Phantomhive. Et bientôt, celui de Chien de la Reine.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Pendant toute cette nuit, je n'ai cessé de le serrer et de sentir sa présence aussi bien par les odeurs que de manière corporelle. Sachant qu'un démon n'a nul besoin de dormir, j'ai pu à mon aise feinter cette coutume qu'ont les humains afin de pouvoir tout me faire pardonner. Je m'amusais à passer mes mains dans ses cheveux, à caresser sa peau, à lorgner chaque partie de son anatomie. A force de faire ce genre de chose, le démon de la luxure bien que très présent en moi, s'était manifesté avec plus d'aisance. Tant est si bien que lorsque mon Bocchan se réveille, il n'a pu que sentir mon immense plaisir d'être à ses côtés. Je sens dans ses mouvements de la peur, de la surprise mais au fond je sais ce que cela cache. Ha, le délicat plaisir du mensonge. Il n'empêche que je m'amuse bien. Mon Bocchan pense à tord que je m'étais habillé pour passer ce temps nocturne avec lui. Il n'en est rien. Pour calmer sa terreur matinale, je viens lui parler calmement avec un petit sourire espiègle :

_ Bonjour, Bocchan. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

_ Oui, ça peut aller.

Ho douce phrase qui veut dire si peu de chose, mais tout à la fois. Je continue sans cesse à le fixer, comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je ne veux rater aucun moment de ce pseudo état de grâce dans lequel je peux me trouver. Ses cheveux sont si doux que ma main se refuse à les quitter.

_ Tu n'étais pas plus habillé hier soir ?

_ Si, mais j'étais mal à l'aise et vous vous accrochiez un peu trop à mes vêtements. J'ai donc jugé inutile de les voir et je les ai enlevés.

_ Hum.

Quel magnifique mensonge. Il semble ne pas croire à cette excuse et il a fortement raison. Cependant, afin de bien lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes mes intentions, je décide de me lancer à l'assaut de sa bouche. Sans crier gare, je me jette tendrement sur ses lèvres afin de m'en délecter. Je sais que je dois vite profiter de ce moment avant qu'il ne se rend compte de ce qu'il lui arrive. Je mets dans cette action une rapidité mais aussi une grande lenteur. Les secondes défilent délicatement tandis que pour mon Bocchan, chaque mouvement de son cœur représente une éternité. Lorsque mes lèvres se retirent des siennes, j'ai pu voir avec amusement le choc qu'il subit. Il commence à rougir, à regarder de droite à gauche. Il se retourne pour que nos regards ne se croisent plus, mais il ne peut pas arrêter l'inéluctable.

Nous venions de franchir le Rubicon.

Je me rapproche de lui, afin de lui montrer que rien n'était fini. Je plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux afin de les sentir tout en caressant machinalement son ventre avec mes mains. Mon Bocchan tente de reprendre le contrôle de la situation en allant de l'avant.

_ Nous devrions commencer à nous préparer. Il faut élucider au plus vite cette enquête.

Toujours ce sérieux de mon Bocchan, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer car je veux encore profiter de cet instant. Ou plutôt, je veux encore jouer avec lui. Alors comme tout enfant humain, je fais fi de ce qu'il me disait.

_ Bien sur Bocchan. Laissez-moi néanmoins profiter encore un peu de votre chaleur.

Je m'attache de plus en plus à son corps. Je ne suis encore qu'un disciple d'une véritable sangsue mais je dois dire que je me débrouille pas mal. Cela dit, je ressens quelque chose d'étrange dans l'attitude de mon Bocchan. Il semble comme intriguer par une pensée ou plutôt que mon attitude le trouble. Je me décide donc de remettre cela à plus tard et à ma grande surprise, je vais lui parler de ce qu'il ressent. Au fond de moi-même, je me sens comme Sali par tant de bons sentiments, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher auprès de mon Bocchan.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Rien du tout.

Il me ment, cela ne fait aucun doute. Il est terriblement nerveux. Tant nerveux qu'à ma grande surprise, il me caresse la main, la main où nous avions apporté le sceau. Il semble s'attarder dessus.

_ Aller, il faut se lever.

Je ne peux pas laisser une telle chose. Je commence à en avoir marre de son comportement à mon égard, de ses cachoteries. Si je ne me retenais pas, cela ferait longtemps que je l'aurai emmené dans le monde de la luxure, dans un monde au-delà de l'imagination. Mais je me surprends encore à être trop gentil avec lui. Enfin, trop gentil de mon point de vue. Car, je sais que pour lui mon action n'est en rien sympathique. Je le serre dans mes bras en n'oubliant pas de ce ne cesser de l'embrasser tendrement et furtivement. Je sais que cela l'agace, mais je veux quand lui montrer mes… sentiments. Que ce mot est difficile pour le démon que je suis.

Il soupire mais je sais qu'il est en nage face à mes attaques. C'est pour cette raison qu'il essaye tant bien que mal de passer à un autre sujet.

_ Il faudra commencer à mettre notre plan à exécution. Je n'aime pas l'idée de servir d'appât une fois de plus…

_ Moi non plus. Mais, je resterai dans l'ombre au cas où il y aurait des débordements.

Je résiste à l'envie de dire que j'ai toujours été derrière lui car je ne voulais pas le perdre. Mais mon Bocchan voulant revenir dans le rationnel, je dois là le suivre au risque de trop l'agacer.

_ J'espère bien ! C'est déjà assez répugnant comme ça…

Il se tait subitement. Arriverait-il à voir derrière le démon que je suis ? Saurait-il deviner que sous cette carapace de grossièretés et de familiarités que je me permets, se cachent des sentiments que même moi j'ai du mal à avouer ? Je sais que pour lui cette relation est hors du commun. Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais, je ne sais pas ce qui lui paraît le plus insensé, la relation entre homme et démon ou la relation entre deux hommes ? Je ne sais quoi répondre. Je me contente d'une phrase bateau car ces mots me font assez mal comme cela :

_ Je sais.

Je le reprends dans mes bras. Mais étrangement, cette fois, ce n'est pas pour mon plaisir personnel, mais parce que j'ai besoin de son soutien. Je frotte ma tête à la sienne comme un de ces enfants humains. Je me dégoute moi-même, mais j'en ai tellement besoin.

_ Nous devons observer les rues où les victimes ont été vues pour la dernière fois. Nous pourrons peut-être comprendre comment elles ont été enlevées.

Je ne peux le détacher de lui. Je lui souffle à intervalle régulier. J'ai du mal à reprendre mon sérieux tant je ne veux plus le quitter.

_ D'après ce que nous avons déjà vus hier. Les rues sont proches d'autres ruelles sombres mais qui débouchent sur plusieurs passages. Sachant que c'était en pleine nuit et les gens sont peu recommandables, le meurtrier a pu les enlever sans se faire remarquer ou alors, il a pu très bien les attirer.

_ C'est vrai, me répondit-il. Si ces personnes pensent qu'il agit comme une fille de joie, ils peuvent le suivre avec confiance.

_ Nous irons tout de même voir aujourd'hui et observer plus particulièrement autour du bar. Il faudra aussi que vous optez pour votre tenue de ville.

_ Je le sais bien ! Il est hors de question qu'on puisse me reconnaître en tant que Comte Phantomhive ! Comme si l'héritier pouvait fricoter avec d'autres hommes !

Encore une phrase blessante. A force, je commence à avoir l'habitude et ne peut rien de plus contre cela. Je me contente de soupirer en espérant qu'un jour, il se rende compte de ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Néanmoins, je vois que la prise en compte est plus rapide que je ne pouvais penser. Il se mord discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Cette sensibilité renforce en moi mon envie de lui faire un câlin. Mon Bocchan met vite fin à cette accolade.

_ Sebastian, j'ai faim.

Ainsi, je suis redevenu le simple majordome. Mais au fond, je préfère ce jeu à celui de l'ignorance. Je me lève et prends mes vêtements. Je le vois m'observer furtivement tandis que je suis encore torse nu. De furtivement, il passe à avec insistance, il semble analyse chaque parcelle de mon anatomie supérieure.

Nous voilà de nouveau dans cette relation maître à majordome. Comme j'aime ce rôle au fond. Je m'incline vers lui avec le même sourire qui l'énerve mais l'émeut aussi. Je l'invite par la parole et le geste à prendre le petit déjeuner. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas attention à moi, trop occupé à se demander ce qu'il se passera cette nuit encore.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_mangakadu14 : XD Contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre :p Oui, le démon semble transi, parfois au grand daim de son contractant^^'_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Oui, leur relation a l'air plus sérieuse et Ciel semble s'attendrir (du moins en apparence)._**

**_S-Lay L : En effet mais bon, un peu de douceur voyons :p Quand même pas sans arrêt du viol^^ XD ouaip, même si le terme d'homme n'est pas trop approprié (quoique... un démon mâle, ça revient au même...)._**

**_Réponses d'araneide pour le chapitre 8 :_**

**_Bocchan-chan: Il se fait beaucoup d'illusion sur Ciel. Il prend tout pour une invitation. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre. Oui Sébastian est un peu schizophrène sur les bords. Le majordome n'aide pas beaucoup Ciel dans cette pratique. Il se fait trop impatient devant Ciel._**

**_Tsukiko: Merci de tes encouragements. Je suis pour plus d'encouragements ^^_**

**_Lula: Comme beaucoup de lectrices _**

**_ mangakadu14: Doucement mais surement_**

**_ S-Lay L: Sébastian un ange... pourquoi pas_**

**_Pour le chapitre 9 :_**

**_S-Lay L: Le démon se repent des manières qu'il a mais parfois il ne lui reste plus que les actes pour se faire comprendre. _**

**_Mangakadu14: Sébastian commence à comprendre son Bo-Chan. Il se dévoile beaucoup plus pour lui._**

**_PS : désolée pour les fautes, j'ai pas trop le temps de relire^^'_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Les rues de Londres, surtout dans Whitechapel, me paraissent toujours autant sales et infréquentables. Lui et moi longeons les rues avec des détritus par-ci, par-là avec une foule impressionnante.

J'ai revêtu mon habit de ville qui se constitue d'un bermuda beige, des chaussures montantes à l'allure usée avec des chaussettes hautes d'un blanc sale. J'ai une chemise trop grande et un manteau en laine par-dessus. Mes cheveux gris bleus sont retenus en partie sous un béret et mon œil droit est caché par un bandage cette fois-ci, comme si j'avais été blessé. Sous mon manteau, je sens mon pistolet qui frappe contre ma peau.

Je déteste sortir en ces lieux sans mon arme bien que Sebastian soit près de moi. Par ailleurs, ce dernier est vêtu d'un pantalon trop grand en tweed, faisant des pliures grossières au niveau de ses chaussures de minier. Un manteau gris le recouvre complètement avec quelques traces de suie ici et là. Même son visage en est pourvu.

Je me demande toujours comment il fait pour trouver pareil chose. Ma foi, cela nous aide lors de ces affaires.

Je sors un papier de ma poche et regarde les adresses que j'ai indiquées.

Nous nous trouvons devant l'un des lieux où on a aperçu le deuxième porté disparu. Je regarde vivement, puis, je partage un regard avec Sebastian. Il hoche la tête.

C'est quasiment la même configuration que les autres. Comme l'a dit le démon plus tôt, ces rues sont voisines avec des ruelles sombres aux nombreux passages.

Nous restons encore ici, essayant de déceler un quelconque indice mais Sebastian ne repère rien et nous nous dirigeons alors vers ce fameux bar. Comme convenu, mon majordome me laisse distancer, afin de ne pas attirer les regards. Mais je sais qu'il me surveille au cas où.

Après plusieurs mètres et des tournants, j'arrive enfin devant le bar. Il est ouvert.

Je pénètre dedans et je remarque tout de suite l'ambiance étrange.

Il y a peu de femmes et le peu qu'il y en a, elles sont masculinisées. Très vite, de nombreux hommes me fixent. Certains sourient, d'autres hochent la tête et retournent à leur boisson.

Je décide de m'installer au comptoir.

Je me demande si Sebastian est rentré lui aussi.

_ Tu veux quoi mon petit ?

Je lève la tête vers le tavernier. Il est mince, le visage amaigri avec de longs cheveux roux. Il me dévore littéralement du regard.

_ Une bière, marmonné-je.

Il hoche la tête et s'en va.

Je sors quelques pièces de ma bourse accrochée à mon bermuda et les met sur la table en bois rongée par les termites.

Une chope se pose et le tavernier s'empare de la monnaie.

Je bois une gorgée, puis, je regarde l'endroit où je suis.

Le bar est grand, sombre, avec de nombreuses tables. Certaines sont d'anciens tonneaux de vin entourées de tabouret. Avec le peu de luminosité, j'aperçois des représentations de peintures assez… étranges.

J'entends quelqu'un qui s'éclaircit la gorge. Je me retourne et c'est en fait le tavernier.

_ Oui ?

_ Tu es nouveau toi ?

J'hoche la tête.

_ Ouais. Je traine dans les rues pour essayer d'me faire d'l'argent et mendier un peu.

_ Pour le dépenser dans de la bière ?

Il sourit. Je le lui rends.

_ Il faut bien s'réchauffer, fis-je de but en blanc.

Il rigole presque de bon cœur.

_ Fais attention. Les jeunes garçons sont la proie de nombreux pervers.

_ Je sais bien mais je sais me défendre.

_ Ah ouais ? En tout cas, je peux te dire que tu peux te faire de l'argent facile ici.

Je tique.

_ Serait-ce une proposition d'embauche ?

_ Non. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de savoir où tu te trouves.

_ Un bar.

Il rigole de nouveau et il fait signe à une de ces femmes.

_ Mets un peu plus de lumière. Je dois instruire notre jeune ami !

_ Ça marche ! Répond une voix.

Quelques secondes après, il y a un peu plus de lumière et je me retourne. Le lustre est illuminé de grosses bougies montrant les tableaux que je n'arrivais pas très bien à visualiser.

Je déglutis et grimace. Pour cacher mon embarras, je bois une autre gorgée. Le tavernier me regarde avec un sourire victorieux.

_ Je vois que tu as compris.

_ C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça ! Lancé-je.

_ C'est sur. En tout cas, comme je te dis, il y a de l'argent facile ici.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

Il se penche vers moi, comme pour me dire un secret.

_ Mon enseigne accueille des hommes aux penchants particuliers comme tu peux le voir. Il y a de tout ! Des mendiants comme toi. Des gens qui s'en sortent. Des bourgeois et même des gens respectables, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

_ Quoi ? Fis-je. Des nobles ? Sérieux ?

_ Oh oui ! Et plus qu'on ne le croit mais c'est un secret bien gardé ici. En tout cas, certains prennent soin des jeunes mendiants. Si tu veux, j'en connais qui sont même devenus leur domestique. Nourri, blanchi et payé ! En échange de quelques concessions.

Je rougis.

_ Mais tu as l'air trop innocent pour ça.

J'hoche les épaules.

_ Si c'est juste pour me faire péter l'fion, pourquoi pas !

Diantre, où a-je appris à parler ainsi ?

_ Surtout si on me sort de cette misère ! Car le pain rassis et la bière en guise de feu, ça va bien un moment !

Il rigole de nouveau.

_ A qui le dis-tu ! Eh bien, si tu veux tenter ta chance, tu peux revenir les soirs à partir de vingt heures. L'ambiance est tout autre, pire que là ! Et ne sois pas choqué si tu vois certains quelques peu dénudés.

Il me fait un nouveau clin d'œil.

_ C'est l'orgie ici ? Fis-je.

_ Oh non, mais certains aiment montrer leurs attributs. Après, ils sortent et font bien ce qu'ils veulent ! En plus, il fait chaud ici. Alors, si tu as ce qu'il faut ce soir pour te payer une bière, tu peux rester jusqu'à la fermeture et qui sait, tu risques de trouver ton prince charmant qui va te péter l'fion comme tu dis si bien !

Il rigole et je me mets aussi à rire. Un rire forcé bien sur.

_ Ouais ! Je reviendrai ce soir dans ce cas ! Affirmé-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Tu es un bon petit. Et avec ta gueule d'ange, tu risques de faire des envieux. Tu vas déchaîner les passions même !

Je bois encore ma bière, me dépêchant afin de vite sortir de ce trou à rat, de rejoindre Sebastian et de me préparer psychologiquement à ce soir.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

La séance vestimentaire a été des plus délicates aujourd'hui. Mon Bocchan est obligé de porter des tenues des plus horribles. Il a passé un bon moment à râler devant cela, mais en tant que Chien de Garde de la Reine, il se doit à quelques sacrifices pour accomplir à bien sa mission et sauver l'Angleterre. Du reste, le voir autant hésiter et râler m'amuse beaucoup, je vois mon Bocchan d'une manière un peu différente. Il me parait ici très matérialiste ou tout du moins très on-dit. En fin de compte, nous sommes arrivés à un accord sur la tenue. Il porte un bermuda beige, des chaussettes hautes dont le blanc est plus que douteux chaussées par des souliers montants. Son haut est aussi déconcertant que son bas. Il est affublé d'une chemise beaucoup trop grande pour lui et d'un manteau en laine parsemé de trous ici et là. Même si mon Bocchan sait que je reste près de lui, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de prendre une arme avec lui. Cette utilisation d'arme primitive me déshonore mais je sais qu'il a encore du mal à m'accorder toute sa confiance. Heureusement pour moi, cela n'a rien à avoir avec l'évènement de la prostituée. Sa confiance envers moi est restée la , voir est peut-être un peu remontée avec la nuit que nous avons passé tous les deux. Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est qu'il ait bien compris les sentiments que j'ai à son égard et que jamais je ne lui voudrai du mal. C'est pourquoi la prochaine fois, j'insisterai pour qu'il se sépare de ce pistolet qui représente une insulte envers ma personne et à mes émotions.

Néanmoins, pour le moment, je ne peux rien dire. Il y a un temps pour tout et je me dois de rester concentrer. Nous allons nous aventurer dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Nous passons forte heureusement inaperçus. Nous avons eu la bonne idée de venir communément avec des habits de mauvais goûts. Cependant, contrairement à lui, cela ne m'affecte guère d'être vêtu ainsi. Ce n'est qu'une considération humaine dont un démon tel que moi fait fi. J'ai déjà des émotions que nul démon ne devrait avoir, je ne peux pas m'infliger en plus ce parjure du matérialisme.

Toujours est-il que nous nous trouvions devant l'un des lieux où l'on avait aperçu la deuxième personne portée disparue. Je remarque tout comme mon Bocchan que la configuration est la même que les autres lieux du crime. Il y a des ruelles sombres un peu partout autour du bar, et ces ruelles semblent s'ouvrir en leur sein en de nombreux passages encore plus sombres. Il semble ne pas sortir d'une zone précise. Il peut aller d'un bar à un autre en quelques minutes et se cacher aisément. Ces informations sont primordiales pour moi qui me dois de garantir la sécurité de mon Bocchan. Je suis agréablement surpris de constater que mon contractant et moi sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. En effet, nos regards se sont croisés pour conclure par un hochement de tête montrant que nous avions ensemble compris. Lui qui d'habitude s'énerve de mes grandes capacités de réactions au contraire des siennes, le voilà maintenant à mon niveau. Cette connexion de pensées et de regards m'a fait également froid dans le dos. Comme s'il pouvait désormais rentrer dans mon esprit. Je l'accueille avec plaisir si c'est cela. Mais, je dois encore vite me débarrasser de ces pensées car mon Bocchan attend de moi ce soir la plus grande vigilance.

Je reprends le rôle qui m'est dû en observant aux alentours la moindre forme menaçante, la moindre personne avec des mauvaises intentions ou des armes pouvant faire courir un risque à mon Bocchan. Je ne repère rien. Cet endroit me semble étrangement sécurisant, bien que cela soit difficile à admettre pour mon Bocchan comme pour moi. Je le laisse me distancer afin qu'il aille glaner plus aisément des informations dans le bar. Il sait cependant que je reste aux alentours et que je l'observe, prêt à intervenir à la moindre occasion. Je le vois partir au loin tandis que je louvoie entre les gens tachant de me faire le plus discret possible. Il entre dans le bar tandis que des personnes le suivent du regard. Je sais que nous sommes au bon endroit et que nous aurons ici plein d'informations. Mon Bocchan semble des plus intrigué par cet endroit.

Il y a de quoi. Même pour un démon tel que moi, ce lieu me semble étrange. La gente féminine est ici sous représentée. Des hommes de manière habile ou plus souvent plus habile tentent de palier à ce sou-nombre en arborant des tenues féminines ou en ayant des poses ou des attitudes du sexe opposé. Cependant, la démonstration reste souvent navrante. Mon Bocchan supporte difficilement les avances de ces êtres mi-homme, mi-femme. Une fois posé au comptoir, le voilà fort heureusement sauvé par le tavernier. Enfin, sauvé, c'est un bien grand mot. Assis sur une chaise, dans un coin sombre du bar, j'observe la scène. J'ai sur de rendre ma présence indétectable aux yeux des mortels. Me voilà donc prêt à intervenir si je vois que la situation dégénère. Le tavernier semble analyser sous toutes les coutures mon Bocchan. Je pense avec un certain humour que j'ai pu avoir le plaisir de l'analyser un peu plus que le simple commun des mortels et j'espère bien continuer à l'analyser encore plus en profondeur.

Le tavernier, un homme mince aux cheveux longs et roux, lui sert une bière sans pour autant quitter du regard mon Bocchan. Autour de lui, des clients se séduisent, rigolent. Les tables sont en fait pour la plupart des tonneaux de vin. Etant donné la décoration du lieu, je ne pouvais que me douter que les gens venaient ici pour se rencontrer plutôt que discuter cachet. Je profite à distance de chaque bride de la conversation entre mon Bocchan et du tavernier. Le plan a l'air de bien fonctionné. Il a réussi à se faire inviter à des parties fines durant la nuit. Ceci va nous permettre de mieux attirer le criminel. Malgré tout mon sérieux, j'ai été fort surpris lorsque que j'ai entendu mon Bocchan sortir l'expression « péter le fion ». Serait-ce un acte manqué de sa part ou se prendrait-il vraiment au jeu ? Toujours est-il que j'ai beau être à son service et indirectement au service de la Reine, je ne laisserai personne l'approcher comme moi j'ai pu le faire. Il reste mon Bocchan, ma nourriture, mon âme à déguster. J'interdirai quiconque à le dépraver et lui faire du mal. Sa petite gueule d'ange n'est qu'à moi. Certes, je suis content que l'enquête avance et que tout se déroule comme il faut, cependant, je fulmine de rage et me contiens difficilement. Voyant mon Bocchan partir, je le suis toujours dans la pénombre et retourne à la même place où il m'avait laissé. Je ne veux pas qu'il se doute que j'ai tout entendu. Ma jalousie pourrait être un frein à l'avancée de l'enquête.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_mangakadu14 : X'D ah ben je suis contente que tu aies pu rire XD Quel joli langage dans la bouche si raffinée de notre cher Comte^^'  
_**

**_S-Lay L : Oui c'est étrange mais c'est marrant^^ surtout le "diantre" qui vient souligner tout le côté ironique de la chose ^o^  
_**

**_My Sweety Angel : Nous en avons déjà parlé ;)_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Exactement^^ Ciel aime bien voir son démon bien habillé et bien flanqué mine de rien ;p D'où tous ces petits détails hihi Et dans cette espèce de taverne, c'est bien rigolo (gigolo *sifflote*) avec un joli langage ! Olé ! En avant les petits et orgie ! (ou pas).  
_**

**_D'araneide :_**

**_Bocchan-chan: A force d'inculquer des manières à ce cher Ciel, voilà que Sébastian en paye les frais aussi. Hello!_**

**_Je crois que Sébastian est un peu en train de perdre les pédales. Il se plonge dans les méandres de la possessivité. _**

**_ S-Lay L: Comité de soutien pour que Ciel ne soit qu'avec Sébastian alors^^_**

**_mangakadu14: Sébastian oscille entre le rire et la consternation._**

**_PS : désolée pour les fautes, flemme de relire car je suis assez occupée^^'_**

**_Bonne lecture :p_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Me voilà de nouveau dans ce bar miteux. Je suis installé dans un coin du comptoir, m'accoudant en même temps au mur en train de siroter ma bière. Le moins qu'on puisse dire l'ambiance est étrange… il y a de nombreux hommes qui sont présents, rigolant, parlant autour de leur verre. Aux premiers abords, il y a plutôt une bonne ambiance mais… certains sont déguisés en femme ou d'autres se baladent sans leur pantalon et parfois, sans sous-vêtement.

A l'opposé de la salle, Sebastian guette, se fondant avec l'obscurité. Je ne suis même pas sur que d'autres hommes l'ont vu. Le fait-il exprès ?

Je soupire. Après avoir fini mon entretien avec le tavernier tant tôt, je suis rentrée avec Sebastian dans la maison de saison. On a parlé un peu, élaborant un plan pour ce soir pour que j'essaye d'aguicher sans trop en faire, ainsi de prévoir comment attraper le meurtrier. Bien entendu, si quelqu'un d'autre essaye de me toucher et tout, Sebastian va rappliquer immédiatement… mais uniquement si je sors dehors avec une de ses sangsues. Après, j'ai dormi. Cette journée a été éreintante, cette soirée risque de l'être d'autant plus et pire encore, la nuit passée avec Sebastian m'a privé de mes huit heures de sommeil minimum.

Je bois encore une gorgée et observe les autres personnes du bar. Ça me dégoûte un peu, surtout que je suis mêlé à ça malgré moi. Parfois, j'observe des débordements mais le tavernier et ses serveurs rappellent à l'ordre, permettant un retour au calme.

J'aperçois plusieurs fois des nouveaux riches et des aristocrates. J'en reconnais même certains qui sont censés avoir femme et enfants. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela et heureusement que je suis déguisé. Toutefois, j'espère qu'aucun des nobles viennent à ma rencontre.

_ Bonsoir, me salue une voix chaleureuse.

Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois un homme d'environ une vingtaine d'année. Il est assez chétif et porte des vêtements presque soignés, hormis qu'ils commencent à être usés. Ce n'est pas un nouveau riche, mais peut-être un commerçant qui s'en sort bien.

_ Bonsoir, répondis-je.

Il s'installe près de moi, buvant son petit verre. Peut-être de l'absinthe.

_ Que fais un si beau jeune garçon tout seul ?

_ Vous m'trouvez beau ? Même avec le pansement ?

Il hoche la tête.

_ Cela m'importe peu que tu sois blessé. Tu es bien formé et ton œil bleu est agréable à regarder.

Il se rapproche de moi. Je sens son souffle alcoolisé. Ecœurant.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois le tavernier me faire un signe du pouce, comme quoi c'est un bon coup.

Je souris alors à l'homme mais je remarque quelque chose. Il porte une écharpe. Pas de cravate.

_ Vous êtes gentil. Tout l'monde ne dit pas ça. Même, y'en a qui ont peur.

Il glousse d'un rire trop aigu.

_ C'est qu'ils n'ont aucun gout !

Ah ben toi aussi ! Entre l'alcool et les vêtements mis n'importe comment, ce n'est guère mieux.

_ Que dis-tu qu'on aille ailleurs ? Me propose-t-il.

_ Ça dépend, vous avez des sous ? Car vous voyez, je n'ai pas grand-chose sur moi.

Il m'étudie et hoche la tête.

_ T'inquiète pas. J'ai assez pour cette nuit et je me doute bien que tu n'as rien. Les jeunes qui viennent ici sont là uniquement pour amasser de l'argent pour voir un lendemain. On y va alors ?

_Oui.

Je lui souris. D'un trait, je finis ma bière, grimaçant. Lui aussi grimace en buvant son shooter. Je saute de mon tabouret et lui me suit, mettant une main sur ma hanche. Il se penche vers moi, humant mon odeur.

_ Tu sens bon pour quelqu'un qui mendie, remarque-t-il.

_ Parfois j'ai d'la chance de trouver un endroit où me laver.

Du coin de l'œil, j'appelle Sebastian au secours. Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de l'appeler vu ses yeux luisants.

Il est en colère.

Je sors dehors avec l'homme qui commence à se faire de plus en plus instant. On déambule dans les rues, mais pas dans les ruelles.

Ce n'est pas le meurtrier.

_ Sebastian ! Hurlé-je en sentant que l'homme mettait sa main entre mes cuisses.

D'un coup, il tombe, assommé.

Je me retourne et fixe le démon. Je tremble comme une feuille.

_ Ren-rentré, parvins-je à articuler. Je veux rentrer. Et me laver.

Sebastian hoche la tête.

_ Oui. Cela suffit pour ce soir.

Je tremble encore. Je suis dégouté de tout cela. Mes jambes ne me supportent plus et je flanche. Le démon me rattrape et me porte. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa gorge, enfouissant ma tête dans son cou.

Il hume mes effluves.

_ Le peu qu'il vous a touché, commence-t-il. Il vous a déjà donné une mauvaise odeur !

Il enrage. Et moi aussi, je ne supporte pas cela.

_ Je vais vous laver. Et mettre mon odeur à la place.

Tout à coup, je relève ma tête et le fixe.

_ Comment ça ? M'affolé-je.

Il semble capter ma panique.

_ Nous ferons comme hier. Je vais dormir avec vous, vous bercer et vous embrasser. Comme ça, vous retrouverez une bonne odeur.

Je soupire, rassuré. J'enfouis de nouveau ma tête dans la base de son cou, juste au-dessus de sa clavicule.

_ D'accord, chuchoté-je. Fais-moi oublier ça. C'est vraiment écœurant.

_ Je sais.

_ Mais nous avons perdu une opportunité de trouver le meurtrier. Peut-être va-t-il frapper cette nuit ?

_ On ne sait pas, cela est possible. Toutefois, je tiens d'abord à prendre soin de vous avant de débusquer cet assassin. De plus, regardez-vous. Vous tremblez comme une feuille. Et quelle horreur. Vous puez la bière et l'odeur de cet énergumène.

_ Tais-toi. Ne me le rappelle pas. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas là demain.

_ J'espère aussi. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il ruine nos plans !

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison me parait trop long. De plus, j'ai froid, heureusement qu'il me tient contre lui. Parfois, je sens que je somnole. Puis, nous arrivons enfin dans les quartiers les plus prestigieux de Londres. Je soupire de soulagement en voyant les maisons de la noblesse. Certaines sont encore éveillées vu les lumières de l'intérieur.

Sebastian est étrangement silencieux. Je lève mes yeux et je vois son visage grave. Il ne supporte pas qu'on a pu me toucher. Sa colère n'est pas passée.

Enfin, j'aperçois ma maison saisonnière.

Tant mieux !

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Le retour dans la résidence s'est fait sans un bruit. Mon Bocchan est dans ses réflexions pour préparer un plan pour ce soir. Il souhaite aguicher les personnes de bar fin de débusquer dans les meilleures conditions le meurtrier. Je dois bien avouer que meurtrier ou pas, le voir dans un m'aurait vite donné envie de le séduire. Mais, hélas, je ne peux pas m'adonner à ce plaisir. Je dois me contenter encore une fois dans mon rôle de protecteur. Le temps des concertations est très court, il part très vite dormir. Mon Bocchan devait être exténué par cette aventure dans le bar et l'idée de recommencer encore cela ce soir doit le fatiguer davantage. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas insisté pour dormir cette fois avec lui. Je sais que cela va une nouvelle fois le perturber et peut-être même perturber son sommeil. Bien que j'ai passé pour ma part, l'une de mes plus belles nuits. Après cet intermède avec Morphée, mon Bocchan se prépare pour retourner dans ce bar qui l'avait déjà tant dégouté. Il met de nouveau sa tenue des êtres les plus misérables vivant à Londres et s'en va en ma compagnie.

Le plan est d'une grande simplicité. Il doit séduire une personne et espérer que ce dernier est le meurtrier. J'avoue que je suis peu enclin à ce type de hasard, mais hélas pour le moment, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Nous n'avons véritablement aucune piste. Nous connaissons juste les gouts de l'assassin et son bar de prédilection. De toute façon, mon Bocchan peut compter à tout instant sur mon intervention dans les moindres cas qui se présenteraient. Mais je sais très bien au fond de moi que ma protection dans cette affaire relève plus de la jalousie que vraiment de mon rôle de protecteur. Je ne sais pas si mon Bocchan peut sentir toute la colère qui me parcoure le corps lorsque je suis sorti de ce bar après qu'il ait parlé à ce tavernier. Pourtant, il ne l'a même pas touché. Mais le simple fait de voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'approcher de mon Bocchan, qui lui aussi peut sentir son doux parfum, qu'il peut voir ce semblant sourire pour lequel je me suis tant battu. Je ne le supporte pas. Je refuse d'être le perdant de cette histoire. J'ai mis tant de temps à lui avouer ce que je ressens, et maintenant qu'il le sait et qu'il a pu l'accepter, je ne veux pas être le dindon de la farce. Mes sentiments sont pour la première fois réels. Je sais ce que je veux, je veux son âme et son corps. Je veux…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas vu que nous étions déjà arrivés devant le bar. Je tâche de me contenir en voyant mon Bocchan partir pour aller à la pêche au criminel. Encore une fois, je me déguise dans l'ombre afin de prendre place dans le meilleur endroit du bar pour avoir la vue la plus générale sur toutes les personnes pouvant se présenter comme une menace face à mon Bocchan. Je regarde avec grand plaisir cet amas de personnes dans lequel je reconnais quelques visages. Il y a ici et là des gens de bonnes familles mettant en avant leur femme et leurs enfants, des gens qui se veulent respectables. Que le genre humain est pathétique et hypocrite. Tous à se cacher, tous à montrer des masques. Il n'y a aucune surprise à voir ensuite des criminels. Comment ces Humains font-ils pour vivre dans une société qui les emprisonne tant ? Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que cette race ne soit pas éteinte depuis le temps que nous autres démones les observons. Enfin, tant que ce type d'individu ne s'approche pas de mon contractant, tout va bien. Je remarque que mon Bocchan reste hagard devant toutes ces personnes de bonnes familles qui fréquentent cet endroit. Heureusement, nous avons forcé le déguisement afin qu'on ne nous reconnaisse pas. Toutefois, je vais garder en mémoire certains visages, il est toujours bon de savoir faire chanter quelques concurrents de mon Bocchan. Comme je le dis toujours à mon Jeune Maître, mieux vaut toujours en savoir plus que pas assez.

En parlant de lui d'ailleurs, le voilà scruter les horizons, tentant d'alpaguer quelqu'un. Ha si seulement je le pouvais, je serai dans ses bras. Néanmoins, l'exercice est de courte durée car très vite, quelque vient le voir. D'un côté, j'en suis content car cela va peut-être s'avérer profitable. Mais de l'autre, je sens déjà que je dois contenir en moi une haine encore jusque là inconnue. Leur discussion est banale pour le moment. Je garde mon calme en serrant de manière répétée mes mains. Jusqu'au moment où ils commencent à parler de cette blessure à l'œil, je commence à m'emporter. Je ne supporte pas que l'on parle du pacte que j'ai scellé avec mon Bocchan. Je vois cet homme s'intéresser de plus en plus à celui-ci. Ce symbole représente mon pouvoir sur lui et personne n'a le droit de le voir. Ce pacte, c'est mon _amour_ pour mon Bocchan et pour son âme. J'ai passé tant de temps à le chercher. Pourquoi fait-il que ces humains en soient fascinés ? Ce symbole nous représente, il est à nous seuls. Ma colère atteint son paroxysme quand je les vois partir tous les deux et que ce grossier personnage ose mettre sa main sur la hanche de mon Bocchan. Il m'appelle d'ailleurs du regard mais pas à cause de la colère, plus de la peur. Mes yeux se font de plus en plus menaçants. Une grande haine commence à monter en moi. Je me retiens de prendre ma forme de démon car je me suis promis de ne jamais la lui montrer. Je le suis d'abord du regard puis physiquement. L'homme commence à mettre sa main entre les cuisses de mon Bocchan. Pour le moment je ne réagis pas car je ne sais pas s'il s'agit du meurtrier. Mais si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, voilà longtemps que j'aurai retiré la vie à cet ignoble individu. Lorsque j'entends hurler mon Bocchan, je m'empresse d'agir et j'assomme rapidement cet être. Dans mon geste, il y a beaucoup de colère, j'ai du faire de gros efforts pour ne pas trancher tout son corps dans ma folie de jalousie.

Mon Bocchan tremble et ne semble pas se remettre de l'action qui vient de se dérouler. Il veut uniquement rentrer et se laver pour le moment.

_ Ren-rentré, je veux rentrer et me laver, n'arrête-t-il pas de me répéter.

Le voilà devenu tellement fragile, tellement vulnérable. C'est dans ces moments-là que je l'aime encore plus. Je sais que profiter de ces instants est fourbe mais après tout, je suis un démon. Il est normal que je profite des instants de malheur où les humains sont fragiles. Grâce à ce comportement de sa part, je parviens à retrouver mon calme. Je sais que mon Bocchan n'aurait jamais pris aucun plaisir avec ce type de personnes. Il se réfugie sur mon cou. Je veux le rassurer sur la fin de cette horrible aventure.

_ Oui. Cela suffit pour ce soir.

Ses jambes tremblent encore. Je respire ses phéromones en triant les siens de celui de cet ignoble individu mais la tâche s'avère rude. Le fait de sentir me renvoie à mes sentiments de colère.

_ Le peu qu'il vous a touché, il vous a déjà donné une mauvaise odeur. Je vais vous laver. Et mettre mon odeur à la place.

Ces mots sont sortis tout naturellement. Il n'y a derrière aucune méchanceté, ni haine, contrairement à ce que je lui ai dit avant. Je veux vraiment lui donner une odeur convenable et cacher cette infamie. Je ne veux que mon odeur s'accouplant avec la sienne et aucune autre. Ses phéromones sont à moi, son corps, son âme. Tout m'appartient en lui. Je lui souris à l'annonce de ma proposition. Je veux qu'il sente mon envie mais aussi mon espièglerie. Je sais qu'il m'apprécie aussi pour cela. Cependant, l'idée semble l'interloquer, tout du moins, essayes-t-il de me le faire croire. Je sais bien qu'au fond de lui-même, l'idée de me voir à ses côtés le réconforte. La preuve, il approuve finalement ma proposition sans vraiment y montrer une quelconque colère comme lors de notre première nuit.

_ Nous ferons comme hier. Je vais dormir avec vous, vous bercer et vous embrasser. Comme ça, vous retrouverez une bonne odeur.

_ D'accord, me dit-il doucement. Fais-moi oublier ça. C'est vraiment écœurant.

_ Je sais.

_ Mais nous avons perdu une opportunité de trouver le meurtrier. Peut-être va-t-il frapper cette nuit ?

_ On ne sait pas, cela est possible. Toutefois, je tiens d'abord à prendre soin de vous avant de débusquer cet assassin. De plus, regardez-vous. Vous tremblez comme une feuille. Et quelle horreur. Vous puez la bière et l'odeur de cet énergumène.

Je me retiens d'en dire plus sur cet être qui avait osé le toucher. Je ne souhaite pas que mon Bocchan me voit dans mon état de haine.

_ Tais-toi. Ne me le rappelle pas. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas là demain.

_ J'espère aussi. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il ruine nos plans !

Nous nous rapprochons au fur et à mesure de la résidence. Je le sens rassuré dans mes bras. Dans ma tête, je n'ai que deux objectifs. Lui enlever cette mauvaise odeur et le calmer...

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_De Marechal Rattus_**

**_S-Lay L : C'est une très bonne question ! Si ça se trouve, Ciel l'a déjà vu... ou pas !  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Cet homme ? Celui que Sebastian a assomé ? Je ne sais pas, il faudra attendre pour savoir cela ;p  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : T'inquiète ;p Roooo pauvre Ciel quand même !  
_**

**_aviva94 : Manquerait plus que Sebastian ne le protège pas. Ca serait contre les formulations du pacte ;p Oui, ce n'était pas le meurtrier et il y a de quoi de ne pas être rassuré en voyant des obsédés comme tels^^  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : XD oui, c'est vrai, je confirme aussi (on te court après Bocchan-chan ?^^). Oui, ça se voit de plus en plus... Il prend ses aises depuis qu'il s'est "déclaré" à son contractant.  
_**

**_Araneide n'a pas eu le temps de vous répondre, il fera peut-être la prochaine fois._**

**_Alors, je vous préviens, les chapitres qui vont suivre contiennent du M... je dénie toute responsabilité, comme d'habitude._**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Je reste accroché à son cou, je refuse qu'il me pose par terre et il semble le comprendre. Etrangement, j'ai besoin de l'avoir près de moi… mais vivement qu'il m'emmène à la salle de bain !

Il monte les escaliers, les chandeliers s'allument sur son passage.

C'est quand même pratique qu'il soit un démon.

Enfin, nous arrivons devant la salle d'eau. A contre cœur, je me détache de lui et pose mes pieds à terre. Tandis qu'il remplit la baignoire, j'enlève les guenilles que j'ai sur moi. Je ne supporte pas cela et je n'aime pas avoir la sensation d'être imprégné d'absinthe.

Je garde néanmoins mon sous-vêtement et j'entreprends de détacher le bandage autour de mes yeux. C'est difficile, Sebastian me l'a bien attaché et je ne trouve même pas le bout. Sans que je m'en rende compte, il est derrière moi et s'entreprend de l'enlever.

Je soupire de soulagement. Je ferme mes yeux tandis que je sens la bandelette se dérouler autour de ma tête. Quand j'ouvre, il est devant moi, incrustant son regard brûlant dans le mien.

Je suis comme hypnotisé… mais aussi mal à l'aise. Je sais que sa colère n'est pas passée… mais le pire, je sens qu'il est consumé par le désir. Je détourne le regard et m'approche de la baignoire. J'hésite à enlever le dernier rempart qui protège ma nudité. Depuis tant d'année, c'est la première fois que je crains à ce point qu'il me voit nu… et qu'il me touche.

_ Y a-t-il un problème ? Me demande-t-il.

C'est vrai que ça fait un moment que je fixe la baignoire. J'hoche la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Aucun, claqué-je hautainement.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains ou contrôlé par ma fierté j'enlève mon sous-vêtement et me glisse dans l'eau chaude. Heureusement qu'il y a autant de mousses… et, qu'il est bon de prendre un bain !

Je m'installe correctement et je laisse mon dos s'appuyer contre la porcelaine. Je rejette légèrement ma tête en arrière et ferme les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Il a parfumé le bain de rose et de pivoine, c'est agréable.

Je l'entends bouger et l'observe. Il enlève ses gants, découvrant ses mains fines, blanches et gracieuses. Je fixe le pacte sur le dos sa main gauche, le sceau qui nous lie jusqu'à que ma vengeance soit accomplie.

Je bouge légèrement tandis qu'il commence à mettre ses mains dans l'eau. Il me caresse, redessinant les courbes de mon dos. Puis, il attrape plusieurs produits d'hygiènes et commence à me masser, faisant apparaître une fine pellicule de mousse blanchâtre sur ma peau.

Tout cela se passe dans un silence monacal. Je le laisse prendre soin de moi, ayant une totale confiance en lui. Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et apprécie le message qu'il me fait sur les épaules, puis le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis vers mes reins. J'en oublie même cette horrible soirée. Je soupire d'aise. Il est si agréable d'être installé ainsi, je n'ai qu'à me laisser faire pour être comblé de ses services.

Ses doigts sont exquis, ses gestes sont précis, ses mains paraissent légèrement plus chaudes que l'eau. Ah ! J'aime ce moment où il me masse. J'aime quant il m'embrasse la nuque de cette-attends ? M'embrasser la nuque ?

Je me retourne avec effarement et constate en effet qu'il venait d'embrasser ma nuque. Je dois lui lancer un regard interrogatif et effrayé vu l'expression de son visage.

_ Mais tu fous quoi !

Ah… j'ai encore crié. Mais bon, d'abord, oui, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ! Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça !

Plusieurs secondes passent sans qu'il me réponde. Et j'attends une réponse ! Au lieu de ça, il me fixe sans cesse, ses yeux luisent. Je commence à être mal à l'aise. Je prends une nouvelle bouchée d'air, prêt à exploser. Tout à coup, il se jette sur moi. Il a pris mon visage en coupe et me donne un baiser possessif et violent. Il s'est limite écrasé sur moi. Je tente de me dégager ou je crois tenter de me dégager. Mais bien vite, il m'enlace, se moquant que ses habits se mouillent. Il m'amène à lui, essayant de combler l'espace qui nous sépare. Il intensifie le baiser et ses lèvres écartent doucement les miennes.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me dérobe pas ?

Son souffle. Je sens son souffle brûlant se mêler à mon haleine. Cela doit être horrible pour lui, je dois sentir la bière. Quelle horreur. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner plus car je sens sa langue qui vient toucher mes dents.

Là, je tente vraiment de me dégager. Toutefois, il me retient et m'oblige à rester la bouche ouverte.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je plisse les yeux, ne voulant absolument pas les ouvrir. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrai voir. Son visage près du mien ? Rencontrer ses yeux carmin moqueurs et désireux ? Je crains juste… Il est… un démon, mon majordome pas…

Cette fois-ci, il pénètre complètement sa langue dans ma bouche. Il vient taquiner la mienne et m'invite à entamer des mouvements. Par instinct, je le suis. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? C'est indigne !

Mon muscle rencontre le sien et nous nous caressons, nous nous léchons timidement. Puis, il vient tourner sa langue doucement au début. Je le suis, ne savant pas quoi faire. Au fur et à mesure, il accélère la cadence et je sens que je respire de plus en plus vite.

Nos bouches sont trop humides. Je me sens mal à l'aise… c'est tellement embarrassant !

J'entends vaguement un bruit de chaussures. Il a du les enlever.

En effet… il s'est jeté littéralement sur moi cette fois-ci, me plaquant dans la baignoire. Le choc réalise des vagues et une partie se déverse au vu des bruits d'éclaboussures.

Je le sens… son corps est serré contre le mien. Ses vêtements sont maintenant trempés et il s'empresse de les enlever avec une main tandis que l'autre s'appuie sur la baignoire.

Pas une seule fois il ne rompt le baiser. Et moi, je garde encore les yeux fermés. Mais lui, je sais qu'il me regarde, je peux le percevoir si on veut.

Que va-t-il se passer ? Nous n'allons tout de même pas…

Le contact de sa peau. Elle est contre la mienne, brûlante et forte. Le démon se colle plus contre moi, réalisant de légères frictions. Il approfondie encore le baiser, me laissant quelques secondes de répit mais jamais assez pour me laisser parler.

Ses mains viennent toucher mon torse, redessinant mes côtes et descendant, lentement, plus bas, toujours plus bas. Attends ? Toujours plus bas ? Ah mais je ne suis pas d'accord ! Au moment où je souhaite bouger, ses mains enlèvent son sous-vêtement.

Ah non. Ah non. Ça ne va pas le faire. Mais vraiment pas ! Et c'est quoi ce truc dur qui appuie contre ma hanche ? Ça fait mal ! J'espère que ce n'est pas… Bien sur que si c'est ça, je l'ai étudié en biologie. Mais ce n'est pas possible !

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'arrive à me détacher de lui et le regarde dans les yeux. Au début j'hésite, je vois clairement son désir et sa colère exacerbés. Néanmoins…

_ Il se passe quoi ?

Je viens de dire quoi là ?

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Mon Bocchan se refuse à se détacher de moi. Je sens qu'il attend de moi que je le protège, que je sois proche de lui afin de lui faire oublier cet horrible événement. Mais cela n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg. Ce qu'il me cache est beaucoup plus intéressant pour moi. Il m'appartient de plus en plus. Nos petites confidences n'ont fait que nous rapprocher. En étant faible maintenant, il se rend compte de ce que qui est vraiment important pour lui. Sa beauté juvénile me fait un grand frisson sur toute la courbe de mon échine. Voilà une chose que je n'aurai pas imaginée au tout début de notre relation platonique. Maintenant, il est là, refusant de me regarder par moment, mais appréciant néanmoins cet instant. Malgré mes envies d'immortaliser cette scène, j'hâte le pas afin de faire disparaître cette odeur répugnante qui colle mon Bocchan dans un bon bain.

Une fois arrivé à la salle d'eau, je dois me résoudre à lâcher mon précieux Bocchan et je sens que lui aussi à éprouver un ressenti négatif à cette idée. Je dois hélas faire taire cela. Cette odeur est insupportable. De plus, dans le bain, je peux me livrer plus facilement à mes envies sans que cela passe pour de la perversité. Je le pose et commence à préparer l'eau de la baignoire. Je regarde avec amusement mon Bocchan tenter d'enlever le bandage de ses yeux où notre pacte s'est inscrit. N'y arrivant pas, je m'occupe de cette tâche en prenant tout mon temps pour cela. A peine le bandage est-il tombé de ses yeux que je suis déjà devant lui à plonger mon regard dans le sien. Il est si beau avec ses yeux vairons. Je ne sais pas ce qui me plait le plus, est-ce l'œil avec le pentacle symbolisant notre pacte ou son œil bleu si profond ? Ma colère s'est mélangée avec mon désir pour ne faire plus qu'un seul sentiment. Je le désire encore plus ardemment, avec plus de violence. Je veux qu'il respire mon odeur, qu'il sente qu'il demeure à mes côtés pour toujours. Je sais que mon regard ne peut que le terroriser mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière maintenant. Je suis déterminé alors que mon Bocchan hésite encore à se mettre nu devant moi.

_ Y a-t-il un problème ? Lui demandé-je avec malice.

_ Aucun, me dit-il sèchement.

A sa grande habitude, le voilà avec sa fierté incommensurable à prétendre qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Pourtant, je vois bien qu'il hésite à se mettre nu devant moi. Serait-il donc gêné ? Capte-t-il enfin mon attirance pour lui ? Mais petit à petit, le voilà qu'il retire son sous-vêtement pour mon plus grand plaisir. Il se glisse le plus rapidement dans cette eau chaude afin que je profite peu de ce beau spectacle mais le mal est fait. J'ai pu admirer chaque partie de son corps. Une véritable pureté, une innocence qui se retrouve à chaque parcelle. Son corps est pâle et si frêle. Il est la beauté même. Mon Bocchan s'étend dans la baignoire afin de me faire profiter de tous ses membres de ce délicieux nectar qu'est l'eau chaude parfumée à la rose et à la pivoine. Je le sens apaisé. Il est donc tant pour moi d'entrer en action. Je m'affaire à retirer mes gants, dévoilant notre pacte. Je sais qu'il va fixer son attention dessus, comme souvent. Tout comme moi, il sait ce que cela veut dire. Je m'applique tout doucement à mettre mes mains dans l'eau. Tendrement, je commence à caresser sa peau nue et vierge de toutes ses délectations. Je passe du temps sur son dos en faisant des rondes puis ensuite dessiner les courbes qu'il forme. Afin de donner plus de sérieux à mon action, je prends des produits hygiéniques pour le laver.

Je ne dis pas un mot et d'ailleurs lui non plus. Un grand silence s'installe entre nous et nous n'osons pas y mettre un terme. Je passe beaucoup de temps à le masser afin de lui oublier l'horrible aventure qu'il a vécu, enfin, que nous avons vécu. Je souhaite l'apaiser le plus possible pour ensuite attaquer lorsqu'il sera sous ma servitude. Je le vois se délecter de mes gestes. Je commence à approcher mon visage de sa nuque. Sa peau sent maintenant très bon. Cette odeur dont on ne peut pas se passer, cette odeur qui me fait agir étrangement. Mais depuis quelques temps, je sais ce que cela représente. Mes lèvres se rapprochent de sa nuque et je lui embrasse délicatement cette partie de son corps. Au premier abord, il ne réagit pas. Preuve que cela lui plait, mais je sais que ce plaisir va être de courte durée.

En effet, à peine ai-je eu le temps de me reculer que déjà son regard s'est tourné vers moi avec une expression effrayée.

_ Mais tu fous quoi !

Je ne réponds pas à son exclamation. Je préfère jouer la carte du silence. Je le regarde fixement en le dévorant des yeux. Je sens le pêché de luxure monter de plus en plus en moi. Je vois qu'il est de plus en plus mal à l'aise et cela me transcende, je dois bien l'avouer. Je m'étonne moi-même de ces penchants extrêmes que je peux avoir. Les humains n'ont fait qu'augmenter ce type de penchant chez moi.

Tout à coup, sans crier gare, je me jette sur lui. J'attrape son visage pour l'empêcher de fuir et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avec une violence sans égard. Par ce geste, je veux lui montrer qu'il est à moi et qu'il le demeurera. Mais ses simples lèvres ne me suffisent pas, j'ai besoin de plus pour prendre part à son âme, pour le dévorer. Je l'enlace, voir l'enserre entre mes bras. Le contact de l'eau ne saurait m'arrêter, je me ris de cette sensation. Bientôt, nous sommes proches comme nous ne l'avons jamais été. J'intensifie mon simulacre de baisser et avec ma langue, je tente à de multiple reprise d'ouvrir ses lèvres afin de gouter à la sienne. Il ne se dérobe pas. Il est désormais sous mon emprise. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, je vois bien qu'il ne peut admettre l'évidence. Lui aussi, il a envie de cela.

Enfin, je parviens à insérer ma langue dans sa noble cavité buccale. Je vais enfin ne faire qu'un avec mon Bocchan. Des relents de bière montent à mes narines mais tout comme l'eau, cela m'importe peu. J'ai enfin atteint un de mes buts. Je caresse avec ma langue ses dents. Dans un dernier élan de rationalité, il tente de se détacher de moi, mais je ne le laisse pas faire. En cet instant, je ne suis plus son majordome, je ne suis que le démon. Il évite mon regard et d'un côté, il a bien raison car je sens que mes yeux ont changé sous l'effet du désir. Je réitère mon expérience dans sa cavité buccale avec un grand succès cette fois-ci. Ma langue est entrée complètement dans sa bouche et je la fais jouer avec sa voisine. Je l'entremêle, je la soulève. Il y a un véritable ballet là-dedans. Mon Bocchan me suit dans mon aventure, sa rationalité s'est éteinte au profit des émotions. Je ne me lasse pas de ce jeu tant que je vois lui aussi prendre du plaisir et est à la fois gêné. Cette gêne d'ailleurs ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir. J'accélère la cadence jusqu'à rendre nos bouches humides. Je m'affaire à retirer mes chaussures afin de me jeter sur lui beaucoup plus aisément.

Le choc provoque un puissant remous dans la baignoire. Je ne réponds dès lors plus de moi. Je suis déchainé, hors de moi. Je le veux ici et maintenant, je n'ai que trop attendu. Je serre mon corps contre le sien en faisant des mouvements des plus démonstratifs. Mes vêtements me gênent car ils m'empêchent de me frotter convenablement à sa peau. Avec une grande mesure, je les retire d'une main tandis que l'autre va s'appuyer sur un des rebords de la baignoire. Je les aurai bien arrachés mais je ne veux pas l'effrayer. Jamais je ne mets un terme à notre baiser. Je ne veux pas interrompre une si bonne sensation. Je ne cesse de le regarder, son corps frêle et gêné me plait tant. Je me frotte encore plus à lui, répétant sans arrêt mes mouvements de va-et-vient. La douceur de son corps mélangé aux senteurs du bain sont un raffinement sans conséquent. Par rapport à ma peau, la sienne est si froide, elle m'invite à venir la réchauffer. Il frissonne de plaisir et de dégout, les deux mélangés sont un nectar pour moi.

Je ne peux plus me contacter de sa cavité buccale, je réclame maintenant tout son corps. Je commence à descendre ma main sur son torse. Je fais cela tout doucement afin de sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque frisson que je peux provoquer en plus. Je sens avec amusement sa surprise lorsque je décide de descendre encore plus bas. Il tente encore de bouger, mais je ne le laisse pas faire et m'empresse d'ôter mon sous-vêtement. Mon membre ne peut être dans ce tissu si serré. Je dois montrer à mon Bocchan l'effet qu'il me fait et libérer mon organe qui ne peut plus se contenir. Dur comme il ne l'a jamais été, je le fais zigzaguer entre ses hanches. Quel plaisir. Comme je m'y attendais, mon Bocchan n'y prend pas au début le même plaisir que moi. Il souhaite une nouvelle fois se rebeller à mon autorité extatique. Il se détache de moi et fixe mes yeux pour la première fois depuis nous avons commencé à nous embrasser. Je suis encore partagé entre la colère et le désir. Je ne sais pas si ce petit jeu m'amuse ou commence fortement à m'ennuyer.

_ Il se passe quoi ?

Faut-il vraiment que je lui fasse un dessin…

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

**_Bonjour !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_aviva94 : XD ah ben là, ça y est, les carottes sont cuites :p_**

**_mangakadu14 : C'est une très bonne question et je te laisse lire la suite pour te répondre en partie ;p_**

**_S-Lay L : Oui, avec toi, je préfère préciser :p Entre les gosses de maintenant et ceux de cette époque, il y a une grosssse différence XD Ciel est une jouvencelle... euh non, désolée, un jeune jouvenceau inexpérimenté sur la chose ;p_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Quand le démon, est là, forcément, ça a un côté pervers... mais il est censé avoir un truc mignon entre eux deux... normalement^^ J'imagine bien le Sebby lui faire un dessin, tiens XD_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Hum, pas faux. Mais je me rappelle aussi dans le scan lors de l'affaire du cirque, le démon a attisé les flammes des candélabres pour enflammer le manoir. Du coup, j'ai pensé à ça^^' Mais c'est vrai que normalement, c'est le contraire qui se produit (faisons fi de ses détails^^'). Ciel est bien fatigué de cette soirée et baisse sa garde... qui est au final, laisse son majordome s'emparer du démon de la luxure et va lui sauter dessus, ce qui arrive justement. Sauf vers la fin où il reprend un peu ses esprits, mais... est-ce que ça va continuer car en effet, l'autre en veut pour son argent ;p_**

**_D'araneide :_**

**_Julialovekuro: Plus pervers que mignon_**  
**_Aviva94: Quittez cette fanfic, les femmes et les enfants d'abordˆˆ_**  
**_Boccha chan: Une bonne entrée avant un plat de résistance conséquent_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Il reste un moment à me fixer et à cligner des yeux. Au vu de sa réaction, j'ai du vraiment le blaser. Sans préavis, il ricane et se baisse sur moi, déposant un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres.

_ Vous êtes si adorable, me murmure-t-il.

Sa langue retrace les formes de mes lèvres et il descend, englobant ainsi mon cou de sa salive. Malgré moi, je frissonne et agrippe ses cheveux.

_ Cette nuit, reprend-t-il, je vous enseignerai de nouvelles choses. Choses que vous ne ferez qu'avec moi.

Tout en disant cela, il me remonte brutalement et vient se coller encore plus à moi. Je suis de nouveau assis dans la baignoire, la tête rejetée légèrement en arrière.

Que c'est désagréable, je sens son membre s'appuyer contre le mien. Ses mains me caressent, me brûlent limite tellement qu'il les renfonce tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Son souffle est si brûlant que cela me donne le tournis, il m'enivre… j'espère qu'il ne tente pas de me droguer ! C'est un démon après tout.

_ Oh Bocchan, chuchota-t-il.

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, l'une de ses mains caresse la ligne de mon ventre et vient se loger entre mes aines. Par réflexe, je ferme les cuisses, trop gêné.

Il ricane encore. Cette fois-ci, il attrape mes hanches et les rapproche. Nos corps se buttent et se brûlent. Je réalise très vite qu'il commence à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient, il quémande plus d'approches, il veut plus. Tout en faisant cela, mes cuisses se desserrent à cause des mouvements répétés et dès qu'il y a assez d'espace, il plonge l'une de ses mains dans mes aines.

_ Ah ! Sebastian ! Lui crié-je outré.

En même temps, j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux. Je reste statufié au début. Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien, je peux l'observer sous toutes ses coutures mais je dois bien avouer que ses yeux rouge et sa bouche à semi-ouverte m'hypnotisent complètement. A cet instant, moi-même je le trouve beau et désirable.

Je regrette amèrement d'avoir ouvert les yeux car il en profite pour attraper mon pieu endormi et il commence à faire de lents va-et-vient, caressant de son pouce par moment des points qui me font frémir.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Mon corps tremble, mais pas de peur. Mon corps devient chaud. J'ai chaud, tellement chaud, que se passe-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas.

Sebastian revient sur moi et m'embrasse de nouveau, pénétrant sa langue brutalement dans ma bouche, réalisant un nouveau ballet intime.

Je me sens vraiment étrange. Je suis bien mais quelque chose cloche. J'ai l'impression que je contrôle de moins en moins de choses autour de moi.

Que m'a-t-il fait ?

_ Ah !

Quel était cet horrible cri suraigu ? C'est moi ? C'est moi qui ai crié ? Misère ! C'est honteux ! Mais… il est horrible.

Voilà qu'il se détache de mes lèvres pour venir embrasser mon cou. Sa langue chatouille le long de ma jugulaire. D'une main, il me remonte la tête et vient mordiller l'arrière de mon cou.

Je crois que je suis en train de gémir, mais je ne suis pas sur. Je ne dois rien laisser transparaîtr… –oh non ! Il bouge plus vite. Oh non pas ça ! Mon corps réagit, foutu corps qui ne sert à rien.

Il ricane de nouveau et se redresse. J'ouvre timidement mes yeux et je le vois se lécher les lèvres d'envie, tout en me prenant en main.

_ Vous êtes en érection, Jeune Maître.

J'ouvre grand mes yeux et lui crache :

_ Ne dis pas des choses aussi déplacées !

Je n'ai le droit qu'à un sourire démoniaque et il accélère la cadence.

_ Ah !

Je pose mes mains sur ma bouche pour empêcher tout son de sortir. Hélas… Sebastian a vu que je me suis cambré et vu l'éclat de ses yeux, je devine que ça lui plaît. Il accélère encore en me fixant.

Je ferme mes yeux et déglutis difficilement. Je me sens de plus en plus bizarre au fur et à mesure qu'il s'amuse avec mon corps.

Je voudrai que ça s'en aille, ce n'est pas agréable. Je me sens mal. J'ai peur.

J'ouvre de nouveau mes yeux en l'entendant bouger… en fait, j'aurai du les garder fermés. Tout en continuant de me fixer et de me… s'occuper de moi, je le vois ouvrir la bouche en se baissant. Non pas vers mon visage mais… mon entrejambe.

Je ferme encore les yeux et serre les dents en tournant la tête de côté. A peine ai-je fait ceci que je sens ses lèvres avaler mon intimité.

Je ne dois pas gémir.

Sa langue vient lécher ma longueur quelques secondes. Selon les mouvements qu'il réalise, je peux percevoir le fond de sa gorge. Sans préavis, il attrape complètement mon membre et réalise des mouvements de va-et-vient réguliers et rapides.

_ Seba-Sebastian ! Tenté-je de parler.

Cela va être difficile maintenant. Le peu que j'ouvre la bouche, soit je laisse échapper un cri soit je dis son nom mais rien derrière…

Saloperie de démon !

Il continue encore, exerçant toujours plus de pression. Je sens mon membre qui bute à plusieurs reprises contre son palais. D'une de ses mains, il caresse mon torse et vient s'arrêter sur l'un de mes boutons de chair. Il réalise de petits cercles au début, c'est doux, mais là aussi, ça fait des choses bizarres.

Je tremble. J'ai l'impression que mon bas-ventre palpite de plus en plus. Je ne suis pas le seul car Sebastian a changé de tactique. En effet, il a sorti mon pieu de sa bouche et il s'amuse à en lécher le moindre recoin. Parfois, sa langue se perd un peu plus bas, malaxant les protubérances de mon anatomie. Il remonte encore et du bout de sa langue, je sens qu'il titille mon extrémité. Il délaisse enfin mon bouton de chair mais sa main vient entourer mon pieu et voilà qu'il recommence ses monstrueux va-et-vient… sans compter les coups de langues.

Je veux que ça s'arrête. Mon corps semble me faire souffrir. Ma respiration s'accélère trop vite à mon goût, j'ai chaud –et je sais que ce n'est pas le bain –et mon corps papillonne. Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai peur. J'ai peur.

Il cesse de jouer avec sa langue mais continue de me manualiser. Je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux tandis qu'il me surplombe de nouveau. Je sens qu'il me donne un baiser sur le nez.

_ N'ayez pas peur. Laissez-vous aller.

_ N-nnh !

Je n'arrive plus à parler.

Il dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et reprend sa position initiale. Il va plus vite, encore plus vite, toujours plus vite.

_ Aaaah !

Je me cambre encore. Mon bas ventre me brûle et j'ai l'impression qu'il explose quand Sebastian a avalé mon extrémité dans sa bouche, exerçant un léger suçon.

Je me cambre encore et j'attrape ses cheveux corbeaux. Je respire de plus en plus vite.

_ Ah… ah… ah… Stop. A-arrête ! Sebastian !

Sa main libre attrape l'une des miennes et me la serre. Il réalise un dernier mouvement de la bouche et j'explose littéralement.

_ Aaaah ! Sebastiannnn !

Il se redressa et je le fixe… et rougis. Avec sa langue, il a récupéré une perle nacrée au coin de ses lèvres.

Je tremble. Il semble le remarquer et vient m'enlacer, déposant un baiser papillon.

_ Qu-que s'est-il passé ? Balbutié-je.

_ Nous avons commencé les préliminaires. Et je constate avec enthousiasme que vous répondez bien à mes avances. Vous êtes délicieux… et si nous passons à un niveau plus élevé ?

Il me regarde avec son sourire qui me tape sur le système.

Mais attends… ce qu'on a fait là… ce n'est pas bien ! Niveau plus élevé ?

…

…

…

…

NON ! Sommes-nous obligés de le faire ?

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Quelle naïveté a mon cher Bocchan. Je me rends compte que sans mon aide, cette petite brebis se perdrait. Je suis son berger qui va le guider vers le droit chemin. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Tout comme cet animal, il a besoin de quelqu'un mener à bien sa vie et son destin, et je suis cette personne. Il est contrarié par ses propos alors que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Je me baisse au niveau de ses lèvres et lui dépose un énième baiser.

_ Vous êtes si adorable, lui dis-je en murmurant à son oreille.

Je me retiens de dire d'autres choses concernant mon état. Il se doute que je suis loin d'être aussi adorable que lui. Le point de non-retour a été franchi. Cette nuit va être spécial. Je vais enfin faire ce que j'ai attendu depuis si longtemps. Je m'amuse avec ma langue à explorer ses délicates lèvres. Je commence à les connaitre par cœur, mais leur gout est si agréable que je ne peux pas m'en passer. Tel le serpent représentant le démon, je glisse ma langue sur son cou en y abandonnant un peu de ma salive. J'ai ma proie. Elle est toute mienne et se laisse faire. Elle s'agrippe à les cheveux, acceptant son destin

_ Cette nuit, je vous enseignerai de nouvelles choses. Choses que vous ne ferez qu'avec moi.

Je fixe les règles, il reste et demeurera à moi. Il est tant maintenant de laisser un peu plus mon empreinte. Ces petits jeux m'ennuient fortement. Dans une grande fougue, je viens me coller à lui afin de sentir tout son corps nu et que cette sensation devienne réciproque. Mon Bocchan est assis sur la baignoire. Je lui ai rejeté sa tête pour qu'il ressente ce que je m'apprête à lui faire plus qu'il ne le voit. Je joue avec son membre qui commence à durcir. Agréable image, agréable métamorphose de cet être témoin de son plaisir. Il ne peut plus rien me cacher maintenant que j'ai vu cette démonstration. Il est extatique. Cette simple vision contribue à renforcer mon désir. Mes mains caressent son corps de manière aléatoire. Elles n'ont que l'embarras du choix et réclament chaque parcelle. Mon souffle se fait plu chaud, il renferme une luxure infernale. Dans un grand élan de jouissance, je chuchote « Oh Bocchan » mais j'ai plutôt envie de le hurler.

Mes mains savent désormais ce qu'elles doivent faire. L'une d'elles descend sont ventre et s'arrête finalement sur ses aines. Mon Bocchan ferme ses cuisses. Quel joueur ! Il va perdre. Il tente de garder ses gains, mais je ne peux le laisser partir. Cette protection futile ne saurait-elle pas plutôt une invitation à plus de désir de ma part ? Qu'importe, il m'amuse. On dit que la mort et l'amour sont liés, mais avec lui, c'est l'amour et le rire, voir le sadisme. Je vais lui montrer qui est le professeur. Je rigole encore afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il va subir encore mes folies. J'écarte donc ses cuisses et me rapproche encore un peu plus de lui. Je fais des mouvements de va-et-vient. Mon être et mon âme en réclament plus, ils implorent de continuer, de laisser exploser mon désir. Je ne peux que leur répondre à l'affirmative. Mes mouvements ont raison de sa rigidité au niveau de ses hanches et très vite, je peux replonger ma main dans ses aines.

_ Ah ! Sebastian ! S'exclame-t-il.

Je n'ai que faire de ses jérémiades. Je m'approche au plus près de son visage, attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux pour constater le mien. Mes yeux doivent briller, reflétant ma passion. Il les ouvre enfin et m'observe ou plutôt me dévisage. Il reste pétrifié. Il réveille en moi des choses oubliées. Une goutte d'eau coule sur mon front et vient tomber sur le membre de mon Bocchan. Subtil hasard qui me fait m'attarder sur cette partie de son anatomie. A force de penser à la rigidité de mon membre, j'en ai oublié le sien et l'ait laissé retomber. Pauvre petite chose, le méchant majordome que je suis ne s'est pas assez occupé de lui.

Je dois sans plus tarder, rattraper mon erreur. J'agrippe son éclair au chocolat blanc et lui fais des mouvements de bas en haut. Avec mon pouce, je m'amuse à caresser les endroits sensibles de cette anatomie. Je touche au bon endroit puisque les réactions de mon Bocchan ne se font pas attendre. Son éclair au chocolat blanc est devenu plus grand et devient beaucoup plus chaud. Il exprime lui aussi une envie. Mon Bocchan semble si apeuré par cette nouvelle chose. Je serai un bien méchant berger si je laissais ma bête dans cet état. Mes lèvres ont encore envie de gouter à sa bouche et je plonge ma langue dans sa bouche tandis que nos lèvres se frottent. Délicat met que voilà. Mes mains continuent de jouer avec son membre jusqu'à que j'entends un gémissement divin. Le petit cri que j'attendais. Je me détache de lui pour embrasser son cou et le mordiller. Je lui laisse un peu de répit face à ce nouveau traumatisme pour lui, cette nouvelle réussite pour moi. Alors qu'il me regarde, je me lèche les babines.

_ Vous en êtes en érection, Jeune Maître, lui dis-je avec malice.

_ Ne dis pas des choses aussi déplacées !

Encore un déni de sa part. Mais qu'il est mignon. Ce mouton me rejette mais il s'avance quand même vers moi. Je vais l'amener vers ma bergerie de la luxure.

_ Ah, soupiré-je.

Je ne veux pas lui dire en plus. Ses yeux sont apeurés, il me demande de l'amener, il me réclame. Je le sais et cela me plait. J'accélère mon jeu de va-et-vient. Lorsque je le vois fermer les yeux, il n'ose plus me regarder. Pourtant, ma nouvelle attaque va l'amener à me fixer. J'ai ouvert une porte de ma bergerie en ouvrant tout bonnement ma bouche. Et je laisse petit à petit le mouton entrer…

Quel plaisir de gouter à son anatomie. J'espère que son âme aura le même gout. Son intimité ripe parfois sur mes dents, puis sur ma langue. Je tâche à chaque fois de congratuler son être d'un léger coup de langue afin de raviver un autre plaisir en lui. Il se retient de crier et détourne la tête. Son mouvement dit non tandis que le mien dit oui. Amusant tableau de nos deux envies. Je vais de plus en plus profond au fond de ma gorge afin de savourer chaque particule de son anatomie. Moi qui le pensais en érection, je sens qu'elle grossit un peu plus dans ma bouche. C'est si plaisant.

_ Seba-Sebastian ! Tente-t-il d'articuler si maladroitement.

Sans quitter ce membre des yeux, je jouis du bonheur de lui faire subir cet effet. Il est maintenant à ma merci. L'animal a reconnu son maître l'a suivi là où il voulait l'emmener. Délicieux bonheur. Je mets de nouveau son membre entre mes lèvres afin d'opiner de la tête le plus farouchement. Avec l'une de mes mains, je me transporte sur son ventre à la recherche de sa petite zone de chair. Une fois le voyage réalisé, ma main souhaite faire le tour de cet endroit pour en découvrir chaque recoin. Encore une fois, il me semble que cela lui procure un grand plaisir.

Je sors son membre de ma bouche et aperçois qu'il est tout tâché de salive. En tant que majordome, je me dois de le nettoyer et m'y emploie avec un grand plaisir. Je lèche avec plaisir et dans un excès de zèle, le divin membre. Je m'attarde sur chaque parcelle afin que ma salive ne se présente plus sur son anatomie. Mais maladroitement, à chaque fois, j'en laisse un peu couler et suis obligé de recommencer mon travail. Je souhaite maintenant sentir à pleine main son érection et continuer de jouer avec. Mes mouvements de bas en haut avec ma main sont accompagnés de puissants coups de langue. Maintenant que le mouton est rentré, il est normal que j'en prenne soin. Il me tarde d'ailleurs de le tondre…

Je recommence mon jeu sadique de le regarder dans les yeux tandis que ma main continue machinalement son travail. Je lui baise le nez tandis qu'il ferme les yeux. La pauvre bête. Même si elle est entrée dans ma bergerie, elle se refuse à se calmer. Il faut pourtant que je la tonde, il faut qu'elle perde sa laine…

_ N'ayez pas peur. Laissez-vous aller.

_ N-nnh !

Il est sur le point d'exploser. L'animal n'a plus d'endroit pour se cacher. Le voilà acculer. Je m'avance afin de lui faire perdre sa précieuse laine. Je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Contrairement aux autres, ce dernier est doux et pur. Il est en total contradiction avec l'action de main qui témoigne plus de la violence.

_ Aaah !

Il se cambre et se crispe à nouveau. Enfin un des moments que j'attendais va enfin arriver. Je m'empresse de mettre ma bouche autour de son anatomie en faisant un léger suçon. L'effet est garanti. Il s'agrippe à mes cheveux et sa respiration se fait de plus en plus accélérée.

_ Ah… ah… ah… Stop. A-arrête ! Sebastian !

Je serre sa main afin de sentir chaque mouvement témoin de son extase présente et futur. Je sens que son anatomie va bientôt exploser. Et finalement, la laine tombe. J'entends un puissant :

_ Aaaah ! Sebastian !

Je relève la tête avec un grand sourire tandis que le pauvre animal maintenant plus léger, rougit. Je récupère la douce substance qui m'avait échappé au coin des lèvres. Mon Bocchan ne cesse de trembler. Je ne peux pas me montrer impitoyable après cette belle action de sa part. C'est pourquoi je viens l'enlacer et lui dépose un baiser papillon.

_ Qu-que s'est-il passé ? Me demande-t-il avec difficulté.

_ Nous avons commencé les préliminaires. Et je constate avec enthousiasme que vous répondez bien à mes avances. Vous êtes délicieux… et si nous passons à un niveau plus élevé ?

Je ne peux que sourire à ma fausse proposition. Il n'a évidemment pas le choix. Le mouton est maintenant piégé. Libre à moi d'en faire ce que je veux. Et étant donné le visage horrifié de mon Bocchan, je pense qu'il sait ce à quoi je pense. Comme quoi, il a vite évolué, nul n'est besoin de lui faire un dessin. Ce jeune homme apprendre vite. Passons donc à une nouvelle leçon…

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**

**_Et oui ! Le lemon n'est pas encore fini ;p_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews._**

**_A la suite de certaines reviews et de demandes, le point de vue de Sebastian est réécrit par le rat, et ce jusqu'à la fin du lemon, normalement. Je m'excuse encore si ça a choqué certains et je dois bien avouer qu'en relisant... ça peut porter à confusion. Donc désolée s'il y a un changement radical dans la façon d'écrire du démon._**

**_Bref, place aux reviews._**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_aviva94 : Tu trouves qu'il a l'air d'être un bon prof ? Pour Ciel, n'en sois pas si sure que ça, c'est Ciel après tout.  
_**

**_Tomo : XD oui, il n'est pas fini, tu tombes à pique ahah bref... Les répétitions, j'essaye de faire attention gomen gomen^^ Par contre... je vois pas la faute dont tu me parles. "Tené-je" o_O et quelle coquille ? XD  
_**

**_S-Lay L : Je ne te le fais pas dire... Oui, et de ne pas faire une syncope aussi^^'  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Héhé, c'est pour mieux te faire saliver mon enfant :p Il sait bien faire l'innocent car justement, il est innocent sur la chose :p (oui, on aime faire dépuceler Ciel XD). C'est une bonne question et... surprise, je mets la fin du lemon ce soir, donc deux chapitres :D  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : XD j'ai peur qu'il reste uke le pauvre...  
_**

**_Futur Stark : Bref, on en a parlé longuement._**

**_Bocchan-chan : Alors je ne sais pas si ces deux chapitres vont surprendre et je ne crois pas. Déjà, j'ai du réécrire car comme expliqués précédemment, il y a comme un malaise mais passons. Toutefois, Ciel reste Ciel. Il se peut qu'il réplique... Il a déjà grandi trop vite mais là, il va encore passer un nouveau cap^^  
_**

**_D'araneide :_**

**_mangakadu14: On met en place du suspens comme dans les séries. Toutes les semaines découvrez la suite de votre formidable aventure. _**

**_aviva94: Je ne vais pas chercher à savoir où et avec qui Sébastian à eu son éducation..._**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Je le vois se pourlécher en me fixant. Ses mains viennent se positionner au milieu de mon dos et il me remonte. Sa tête se glisse dans mon cou et il m'embrasse fiévreusement tandis que ses doigts me griffent presque. Il commence à gémir, il se frotte de plus en plus à moi. Son dard s'appuie contre mon ventre, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me transpercer.

Tout à coup, il sort de la baignoire et m'empoigne. Par réflexe, je place mes jambes autour de ses hanches pour ne pas tomber. Il se dirige vers une table basse et me baisse lentement en m'étudiant.

Je serre les dents, j'ai tellement peur. Et il me dérange à me regarder de la sorte.

D'une main, il replace une de mes jambes et m'oblige ainsi à plus écarter.

_ Ah Bocchan... Comme vous me donnez envie ainsi. Je vais vous dévorer. Je vais marquer chaque pore de votre peau de mon odeur. Et je vais m'immiscer en vous jusqu'à la garde, vous arrachant des cris stridents.

Je le regarde un moment.

Je ne comprends pas.

_ Hein ?

_ Vous êtes vraiment ignorant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne comprenez même pas mes métaphores ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre… oui, je doute bien que ce sont des métaphores mais… que veulent-elles dire ?

Avant que je ne me concentre plus dessus, je le vois en train de lécher trois de ses doigts. De son autre main, il attrape la mienne et me l'approche de sa virilité.

J'essaye de lui résister mais je l'entends claquer sa langue d'agacement.

_ Non, Bocchan. Non. Vous avez déjà pris votre plaisir. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas vous voir si désemparé, mais j'aimerai que vous me donniez un avant goût de votre innocence.

Tout en disant cela, il place ma main sur son dard. Il enroule soigneusement mes doigts autour et commence à diriger la cadence.

Je n'ose pas regarder. C'est bien trop embarrassant !

Il lâche un râle de plaisir.

_ Hum… oui. Sentez comme je ne désire que vous, Jeune Maître. C'est cela, continuez ainsi. Aaah !

Je le regarde et vois qu'il ferme les yeux. En fin de compte, il lâche ma main et je continue à le manualiser, essayant d'aller plus vite tout en appuyant. Vu les traits de son visage, ça a l'air de lui plaire. Il respire rapidement, la bouche à semi-ouverte. Sans que je m'en rende compte, ses doigts mouillés réalisent un passage entre mes fesses. Je ne les perçois seulement quand l'un d'entre eux s'immisce en moi.

Je lâche un hoquet de surprise.

Je grimace et tourne la tête. Ça me fait mal et je dois bien avouer, je déteste sa présence en moi ! C'est plus qu'indécent et il me touche… là quoi !

Son doigt réalise de lents va-et-vient, tâtant parfois ma chair.

_ Continuez à me manualiser, Bocchan. Cela vous fera oublier la douleur.

Je mets alors plus de passion dans mon geste et prends soin de sa dague. J'effectue des mouvements plus brutaux afin de lui faire partager la douleur, je me venge.

Hélas, cela produit l'exact effet inverse et il lâche des gémissements de pur plaisir, rejetant sa tête en arrière comme s'il implorait Dieu. Ou Satan, allez savoir.

Après un moment, je réalise que son doigt me procure une autre sensation. Je frissonne légèrement, mais dès que je commence à aller mieux, il insère le deuxième. Je crie de douleur mais cela n'a pas l'air de l'affecter et il continue ses mouvements d'avant en arrière. J'enfonce cette fois-ci mes ongles dans son membre tout en prodiguant des va-et-vient. Il crie lui aussi et parfois, il bouge ses hanches, quémandant plus de frictions.

Ça devient terriblement indécent et malsain.

Je ferme mes yeux en sentant de nouveau cette sensation étrange. Maintenant, il réalise des cisaillements à l'intérieur, comme s'il essayait d'écarter mon intimité. Il va de plus en plus vite et je perçois un moment après qu'il a glissé son troisième doigt.

Je crie. Je me cambre. Je rejette ma tête en arrière.

J'aime ce qu'il me fait.

J'en veux plus.

Il continue ses mouvements, alternant va-et-vient et cisaillements. Puis, il touche quelque chose et je lâche un cri bien plus fort. En même temps, j'ouvre mes yeux et je le vois afficher un sourire victorieux.

_ On dirait que j'ai trouvé votre prostate, Bocchan.

Pros-quoi ?

Je m'en désintéresse bien vite dès qu'il recommence ses activités.

Je suis entièrement soumis à lui alors qu'il m'inflige tous ces coups. De mon côté, j'essaye d'aller encore plus vite, renfonçant mes ongles et appuyant plus sur son épaisseur. Puis, je place mon pouce sur son extrémité et bouge lentement. Il gémit un peu plus, alternant avec de longs soupirs.

Nous nous perdons complètement dans la débauche.

Sans préavis, il retire ses doigts. Je le regarde surpris alors qu'il m'écarte un peu plus les cuisses. Il soulève légèrement mon bassin et je l'aperçois en train de se baisser. Je ferme les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il fait : il lèche mon intimité. Sa langue fait le tour, englobant de salive. Puis, il pénètre subitement dedans, sécrétant encore plus de salive.

Je gémis.

Seulement quelques secondes passent et il installe mes jambes sur ses épaules.

Nous nous partageons un bref regard et je sens son dard tâter ma chair. Il commence à forcer mes dernières défenses. Je rejette la tête en arrière en me mordant la joue.

J'ai mal encore. Je perçois qu'il serre les dents.

_ Détendez-vous, vous ne ferez rendre que la chose difficile, dit-il. Respirez calmement, cela nous permettra d'être à notre aise.

_ Im-impossible !

Il grogne.

_ Il le faudra car vous allez avoir de plus en plus mal. Sauf si bien sur vous vous mettez à quatre pattes.

J'ouvre les yeux et le foudroie du regard.

_ Te tourner le dos ? Comme un animal soumis ? Hors de question !

_ C'est pour cela que je vous dis de vous détendre !

_ Mais tu n'as qu'à t'en aller ! J'ai mal !

Il fronce les sourcils et m'inflige un coup de butoir violent, rentrant quelques centimètres.

Je hurle de douleur.

_ Mais ça ne va pas !

_ Détendez-vous alors !

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaye de respirer calmement, essayant de ne pas penser à sa présence en moi. Soudain, je capte que Sebastian semble être en mauvaise posture.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Je le fixe un moment, l'admirant. Je commence à regretter mes pensées peu chastes, bien que certes, l'activité ne s'y prête pas. Et pourtant, quand je le vois, quand je vois ses yeux… je suis tiraillé entre deux sensations ou sentiments, allez savoir. Ses grands yeux vairons me fixent, égarés et quelques peu effrayés.

Je devrai revoir mes gestes et tenter de ne pas l'accabler de plus. Mais… je le veux tellement et il m'offre une vision bien douce.

Inconsciemment, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et je sens encore son gout. C'est sucré, doux…

Je ne peux pas.

Je le veux.

Il est mien.

Je me baisse sur lui, rompant notre contact visuel et je viens placer mes mains sur son dos, savourant cette douce chaleur et cette légère crispation. Je m'enivre de son odeur et mes lèvres réclament sa peau. Si douce, si alléchante, si délicieuse. Je ne peux pas encore déguster son âme, mais je peux gouter son enveloppe et je dois dire que j'en suis ravi. C'est comme si on mangeait une meringue. Craquante à l'extérieur mais dès qu'on presse les lèvres dessus, elle fond et devient délicieuse.

Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier ce moment et je sens que je gémis, dicté par mon instinct primaire. Mes mains viennent se joindre à la danse et j'avoue avoir un peu peur au début d'être trop brutal. Je le veux tellement que je serai capable de le découper en petits morceaux rien pour qu'il soit en moi et qu'on devienne une seule entité. Mon corps réagit aussi, j'essaye encore d'être fusionné à lui, comme lorsqu'on prépare un gâteau ou une pâte à crêpe où tous les éléments ne doivent former qu'une seule matière.

Il faut que je me calme.

Afin de dévier mes pensées trop bestiales, je nous sors de la baignoire et je l'agrippe bien à moi, tout en continuant mes baisers dans son cou. J'avise en même temps une surface assez plane et jette mon dévolu sur la petite table basse tandis qu'il continue de s'accrocher à moi pour ne pas tomber. J'apprécie ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être sa seule source de vie, comme lors de cette nuit où je l'ai extirpé de ces ténèbres et qu'il était accroché à moi. Je ne comptais que pour lui dès lors.

Je recule quelques instants, le dévisageant, bien vite, il baisse le regard, trop gêné.

Il est beau. Mon contractant est beau, c'est indéniable.

Son corps est si fin, sa nature androgyne me fait craquer. Je me demande si c'est aussi cela qui me donne envie de l'avoir pour moi.

Doucement, je lui prends une jambe et je l'oblige à écarter, afin d'avoir accès à une antre sacrée et intime.

Je le regarde encore, je vois le rouge lui monter aux joues.

_ Ah Bocchan... Comme vous me donnez envie ainsi. Je vais vous dévorer. Je vais marquer chaque pore de votre peau de mon odeur. Et je vais m'immiscer en vous jusqu'à la garde, vous arrachant des cris stridents.

Il me fixe enfin.

Mais il ne réagit pas… se pourrait-il ?

_ Hein ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais…

_ Vous êtes vraiment ignorant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne comprenez même pas mes métaphores ?

Il baisse de nouveau la tête et contre toute attente, je porte mes trois doigts à mes lèvres, les humidifiant tandis que je l'observe. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil, curieux de ce que je fais. En même temps, je saisis sa main tremblante et l'approche de mon membre devenant douloureux.

Il résiste.

Cela m'énerve un peu mais je me doutais de ce genre de réaction prude.

_ Non, Bocchan. Non. Vous avez déjà pris votre plaisir. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas vous voir si désemparé, mais j'aimerai que vous me donniez un avant goût de votre innocence.

J'accompagne les gestes aux mots et mets ses doigts fins et inexpérimentés autour de mon épaisseur.

De nouveau, il ne me regarde pas, au contraire, il plisse les yeux, comme s'il était aveuglé. Sa tête devient encore plus expressive quand je commence à lui montrer comment un homme fait.

Par Lucifer, je crains que mon cher Bocchan ne se soit jamais touché.

Doucement, il commence à y prendre part, fermant les yeux et je ressens le plaisir qu'il me procure. Cette innocence pimente les choses d'ailleurs…

_ Hum… oui. Sentez comme je ne désire que vous, Jeune Maître. C'est cela, continuez ainsi. Aaah !

Je lâche sa main et constate avec une certaine fierté qu'il continue mon œuvre. Ses doigts viennent découvrir ma longueur, alternant dans les sensations et la vitesse. Je me sens respirer de plus en plus vite. J'aime cela. Et c'est encore plus jouissif quand c'est celui que je désire qui me fait cet effet.

Je le veux. Je le veux. Je le veux.

Il faut qu'il soit mien cette nuit… Avec discrétion et douceur, j'emmène mes doigts tant tôt humidifiés vers son charmant fessier et introduis le premier, le faisant lâcher un cri de surprise.

Il se crispe aussitôt mais continue de me flatter, bien qu'il ait freiné la cadence. Je sens qu'il a un peu mal.

_ Continuez à me manualiser, Bocchan. Cela vous fera oublier la douleur.

Mes paroles ont l'air de l'avoir convaincu et comme s'il se vengeait de la douleur actuelle, il s'y emploie avec passion, m'agitant avec ferveur. Il est adorable mais il est clair que c'est moi qui mène la danse et il ne fait qu'attiser mon désir brûlant.

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant mon Bocchan frissonner. Je souris discrètement. Peu à peu, il va découvrir le plaisir au lieu de cette apparente douleur. Dès qu'il commence vraiment à ressentir cet émoi, je l'autorise à mettre un deuxième doigt.

Il lâche un cri de douleur mais cela passera. En réponse, je sens ses ongles pénétrer dans ma peau tendue… c'est délicieux. Je lâche des halètements de plus en plus prononcés et bouge mes hanches. Je veux mon Bocchan. Je ne peux pas attendre sinon je vais me fossiliser.

Je mets en lui mon dernier doigt et le voilà en train de se cambrer et de rejeter la tête sous la douleur. Oh. Oh. Il commence à bien se faire à ma présence. Ces petits tremblements et ces petits soupirs ne trompent pas. Il apprécie.

Bocchan… Bocchan… Je vous veux. Je voudrai vous faire découvrir encore plus.

Pour le préparer, je fais des mouvements de ciseau en lui, ainsi, il serait écarté au plus et je pourrai m'unir à lui, tentant de toucher cette âme tant convoitée… est-ce seulement son âme que je veux à ce moment ? Je crains que non…

Mes doigts bougent. Entre va-et-vient et cisaillements. Je tâte, je cherche quelque chose.

_ Aaah ! Crie-t-il surpris.

Une fois de plus, je souris tandis qu'il me fixe avec étonnement. Ce cri divin n'étant en rien un témoignage de douleur… au non. Je l'emmène doucement vers le septième ciel.

_ On dirait que j'ai trouvé votre prostate, Bocchan.

Je reprends aussitôt et admire les sons qui sortent de ce bouche, ainsi que cette posture qu'il prend, tandis qu'il se cambre à chaque coup. Je sens mon membre palper sous ses agressions manuelles. C'est délicieux et c'est bientôt une espèce de drogue que nous partageons, oubliant tout ce qu'il y a autour de nous.

Mais il est temps.

J'enlève mes doigts, le fixant tout en écartant un peu plus ses fines cuisses. Je le soulève un peu afin d'avoir un plus accès à cette antre. Je l'observe et me baisse, il n'est pas encore prêt à me recevoir. Avec d'astucieux coups de langue, je flatte cet anneau de chair et le rends ainsi encore plus ouvert et humide.

Malgré son doux gémissement, je dois arrêter, il me le faut. Je veux mon Bocchan.

Plaçant soigneusement ses jambes sur mes épaules, je choisis cette position car je veux voir son visage quand je serai en lui... et qu'il ne supporterait pas d'être... soumis.

Nous nous regardons et je commence à l'appréhender. Il se cambre, mais de douleur cette fois-ci. Hélas, je l'ai à peine pourfendu, seulement de quelques millimètres.

Je serre les dents. Cette position est aussi inconfortable pour moi. J'essaye de ne pas trop peser sur son corps.

_ Détendez-vous, vous ne ferez rendre que la chose difficile. Respirez calmement, cela nous permettra d'être à notre aise.

_ Im-impossible ! Balbutie-t-il

Ça me frustre. Il semblerait que cela va être bien difficile…

Pendant une seconde, je pense à arrêter mais… j'ai tellement envie de lui.

_ Il le faudra car vous allez avoir de plus en plus mal. Sauf si bien sur vous vous mettez à quatre pattes.

Ultime solution mais je connais la réponse. Pourtant, cela serait encore moins douloureux pour lui.

_ Te tourner le dos ? Comme un animal soumis ? Hors de question ! Me crache-t-il en me lançant un regard noir.

_ C'est pour cela que je vous dis de vous détendre !

_ Mais tu n'as qu'à t'en aller ! J'ai mal !

Je commence à perdre patience et lui donne un violent coup. Je suis un peu plus en lui mais il hurle de douleur.

Je regrette mon geste.

_ Mais ça ne va pas !

_ Détendez-vous alors !

Dire qu'on est en train de se disputer à un moment pareil…

* * *

**_J'espère que cela est un peu mieux et maintenant, la dernière partie du lemon ;p  
_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

_POV's Ciel_

_ Tu-tu vas bien ? Demandé-je.

_ J'essaye de ne pas mettre tout mon poids sur vous, pour ne pas vous faire plus mal. Alors ça devient difficile. D'autant plus que vous êtes serré comparé à mes dimensions ça me frustre et j'aimerai bien bouger ! D'où ma demande pour que vous puissiez vous détendre.

J'ouvre les yeux et l'étudie.

Il essaye à ce point d'être prévenant ? Au début, je pense à un mensonge mais je vois très vite qu'il essaye vraiment de se retenir.

Je soupire et cherche à tâtons sa main. Il me lance un regard surpris.

_ C'est bon, fis-je. Tu peux bouger.

_ En êtes-vous sur ?

_ Oui.

Un moment de silence.

_ Non. Vous êtes encore serré et vous n'êtes absolument pas détendu. Il est hors de question que je vous fasse mal ou pire, vous déchirez.

Je caresse sa main, ayant toujours mes yeux fermés.

_ Je te dis que ça va aller. Essaye de bouger lentement. Je me ferai à la douleur.

Je l'entends soupirer.

_ Très bien.

Je me prépare à encaisser ses coups.

Il commence, d'abord doucement. Je serre les dents et retiens un cri de douleur. Puis, je l'entends lâcher des soupirs de plus en plus rapides. J'entrouvre mes yeux et vois qu'il les a fermés, la bouche semi-ouverte. Je soupire à mon tour et je me détends enfin. Il a l'air de le sentir car il rentre un peu plus de longueur en moi.

_ Bocchan…

Sa voix est exquise… dire que c'est moi qui lui fais cet effet.

Je soupire et me sens bien dans ses bras. Je ferme de nouveau les yeux afin de profiter de notre rapprochement tactile.

Ses bras viennent m'enlacer et me redressent.

J'ouvre mes yeux et place mes bras derrière sa nuque.

Nos regards se croisent, partageant le même désir et le même attachement.

Il s'assoit sur un fauteuil assez proche tandis que je suis à califourchon sur lui.

Je suis un peu mal à l'aise en sentant qu'il me fixe, scrutant le moindre de mes expressions et de mon extase à chaque coup de reins.

Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et lâche des cris aigus pendant qu'il continue de faire ses va-et-vient.

Ses mains… je sens ses mains qui agrippent ma taille et elles bougent mes hanches, allant parfois d'avant en arrière ou de haut en bas. Ses mains sont si chaudes, douces mais aussi tellement puissantes. Je sais qu'il peut m'écraser comme un insecte. Cette pensée est censée m'effrayer, me rappelant quelle bête il est… toutefois, je suis plutôt de nouveau excité car ce monstre me désire, il ne me fera pas de mal. Du moins pas tout de suite. En attendant, il s'unit à moi.

Ce démon est à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Je gémis de plus en plus et j'enfonce mes mains dans sa nuque. Une forte chaleur vient s'écraser contre mes lèvres. Avant que je ne puisse ouvrir mes yeux, je perçois le contact de sa bouche contre la mienne. Puis, sa langue vient forcer le passage.

Je réponds à son baiser avec empressement. Je le savoure, m'appropriant tout de lui. Il est sucré. Comme du miel. Doux mais aussi fort. Il est tellement brûlant.

Je me sépare de lui afin de reprendre ma respiration. Je l'attire plus contre moi et love ma tête dans son cou, respirant ses effluves.

J'entends sa respiration et ses râles saccadés. Je capte aussi les battements de son cœur, forts et rapides.

Je tremble de nouveau. Je tremble de plus en plus. Il est parfaitement en adéquation avec moi. Nos corps se complètent aisément. Soudain, je sens que je vais lâcher un cri plus fort que les autres. Il a changé l'angle de pénétration et maltraite encore plus mon intimité. Pour éviter de produire des sons gênants, je me mets à le mordre violemment dans le cou. Le pire, c'est que je ne le fais pas exprès, je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai fait ça. J'espère que je ne lui ai pas fait mal.

_ Aaah ! Bocchan !

Il me serre encore plus.

En fait, il n'a pas mal… au contraire.

Brutalement, il me rallonge sur la table basse et m'assène de coups puissants. En même temps, j'ai lâché prise et me voilà en train de gémir trop fort. J'ai honte, tellement honte !

Lui aussi, il gémit de plus en plus.

Mes mains glissent le long de ses bras et je capte qu'il se met à trembler. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je me mets à frissonner. Mon corps se cambre, comme soumis à une future explosion.

Je lâche un dernier cri qui se termine en soupir de soulagement d'extase. J'ai de nouveau rendu les armes. Mais je ne suis pas le seul.

Sebastian soupire aussi de plaisir et tremble. Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse tandis que je le sens se déverser en moi.

Il ne bouge plus, moi non plus. Nous essayons seulement de reprendre nos respirations à un rythme plus décent. Puis, je le sens qu'il s'enlève lentement de moi, sans me faire mal.

J'ouvre mes yeux et attrape une serviette qui trainait juste à côté.

Que c'est risible. Nous venons de… d'approfondir… non. De… oh et flûte ! Bref, notre relation a quelque peu dépassé la relation maître à majordome et même s'il s'occupe de moi lors du bain, là, je ne peux résister à l'envie de cacher mon corps nu.

Je l'entends soupirer. Soupirer de lassitude.

Je lève mes yeux vairons vers lui. Je les détourne très vite en voyant qu'il était encore nu. Néanmoins, j'ai pu voir son visage déçu.

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher de la sorte, dit-il. Je vous ai déjà vu bien plus de…

_ Mais là ce n'est pas pareil ! M'écrié-je alors que je sens le rouge monter à mes joues. Là c'est… ma voix se calme. C'est différent et je suis gêné, c'est tout.

Je me redresse et resserre la prise de la serviette autour de moi.

J'entends des bruits de tissus. Je lève mes yeux et vois qu'il s'emmitoufle avec des serviettes. Normal, ses vêtements sont mouillés. Puis, sans préavis, il retire brusquement la mienne et m'enfile à la place ma chemise de nuit.

_ Il est temps d'aller dormir, Bocchan.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Je réfléchis, me demandant quoi faire. Je suis tiraillé entre mon envie trop longtemps enfoui et le fait de m'en vouloir de lui faire mal.

_ Tu-tu vas bien ? Me demande-t-il.

Sur le coup, je ne réagis pas. Trop surpris.

_ J'essaye de ne pas mettre tout mon poids sur vous, pour ne pas vous faire plus mal. Alors ça devient difficile. D'autant plus que vous êtes serré comparé à mes dimensions ça me frustre et j'aimerai bien bouger ! D'où ma demande pour que vous puissiez vous détendre.

Il ouvre ses yeux et me fixe. Puis, il me prend la main.

Me voilà encore plus étonné. Il a peut-être compris que je ne cherche plus à lui faire du mal.

_ C'est bon, me rassure-t-il. Tu peux bouger.

_ En êtes-vous sur ?

_ Oui.

Je l'étudie un moment.

Il me ment.

_ Non. Vous êtes encore serré et vous n'êtes absolument pas détendu. Il est hors de question que je vous fasse mal ou pire, vous déchirez.

Il me caresse la main, fermant ses yeux.

_ Je te dis que ça va aller. Essaye de bouger lentement. Je me ferai à la douleur.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la bouche, puis, je soupire.

_ Très bien.

Il se crispe légèrement, il attend que je l'assigne de coups. Grimaçant au début, je commence de lents va-et-vient ayant les sens en alerte à chaque mouvement trop brusque que je pourrai lui faire. Je sens bien qu'il n'est pas encore à l'aise et malgré moi, mon corps réagit et je me laisse emporter par le plaisir. Je relève un peu la tête et ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur cette sensation et sur la chaleur de son corps. J'halète de plus en plus. Son corps se détend et mon membre vient pénétrer cette antre sacrée.

_ Bocchan…

Il est merveilleux. Son corps est merveilleux. Je me sens légèrement frissonner et mon bas ventre papillonne. Je désire l'avoir contre moi. Doucement, je le prends dans mes bras et je nous redresse ainsi, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire du mal.

Ses bras viennent se nicher derrière mon cou et il ouvre ses yeux vairons.

Cet instant parait intemporel. Il est beau, si beau, si pur. Même durant cet acte, il reste encore intact. J'en frissonne. Nos regards sont identiques, nous partageons le même désir, les mêmes sentiments. M'aime-t-il ? J'ose espérer que oui…

Je le prends de nouveau contre moi et me déplace sur un fauteuil. Assis ainsi sur moi, je peux mieux le voir et le tenir dans mes bras. Je roule des hanches et vois qu'il tente de ne pas trop gémir. Mais je connais cette étincelle dans les yeux, je connais ces mouvements nerveux.

Mon Bocchan… non. Mon Ciel est si beau. Je suis en pamoison devant lui, comme un mari aimant qui découvre sa jeune femme vierge lors de la nuit de noce.

Il ne tient plus, il laisse échapper de belles notes jouissives. Je laisse mes doigts le caresser, des contacts tantôt aériens, tantôt brutaux. Je l'apprécie et le redécouvre sous toutes les coutures. Je voudrai que ce moment dure pour toujours. Nous sommes ensembles, nous sommes unis. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de sentir cette âme à portée de main, tout en complimentant son enveloppe charnelle si désirable et si… parfaite à mes yeux.

Ses mains s'enfoncent dans ma nuque tandis que ses cris gagnent en intensité. C'est notre morceau, notre partition, notre chant intime. Le démon que je suis se sent faible… et il n'y a pas que la luxure qui me guide. Oh non hélas. Je ne sais pas si je devrai en être heureux ou au contraire, en être dégouté. Mais je ne peux pas penser à ça de suite. Comment prendre une décision rationnelle alors que mon Ciel découvre un secret de la vie, alors qu'il chante à chaque coup de baguette bien ajustée. Je le veux. Je le veux. Encore plus. Encore plus fort.

Je l'embrasse, étouffant ses cris tout en me délectant de ses lèvres, ses lèvres sont si fraiches et enflées par le désir. Il est délicieux. Lui aussi semble me déguster. Dévorons-nous, Mon Ciel. Mon Ciel à moi. Surnom que je ne peux m'autoriser que dans mes pensées.

Notre ballet intime devient un peu plus violent, et bientôt, mon contractant doit se libérer de mes lèvres pour pouvoir respirer. Et je l'observe, je l'étudie avec ferveur, rendant ce moment encore plus intense et plus beau.

Je suis en transe alors que je continue de lui faire du mal à l'intérieur. Je viole un endroit sacré. Maintenant que je l'ai enfin, je ressens presque une certaine honte maintenant. Honte pour un démon. C'est la meilleure ! Mais c'est bien ce que je ressens à ce moment. Son âme m'appartient et maintenant, son corps est marqué de mon odeur. Tout m'appartient en lui. Tout ? Qu'en est-il de son cœur ? M'aime-t-il ? Je me le demande. Je pense que oui mais… je reste néanmoins sur mes gardes car je le connais.

Je le veux pour moi et redouble dans mes mouvements, lui faisant arracher des soupirs extatiques et des frissons de plaisir. Je veux entendre son chant. Je le prends par les hanches et modifie la trajectoire des miennes.

Je souris en attendant de nouveau ce chant mélodieux. Il se cambre et se jette sur mon cou. Il me mord pour étouffer ses gémissements et cela a un effet sur moi tout à fait orgasmique. Je crie, je l'appelle et le serre contre moi, respirant son odeur.

J'en profite pour changer de nouveau de position et sous le coup, je l'allonge violemment sur la table basse tandis que mes mouvements de hanche sont encore plus bestiaux et brutaux. A chaque fois, il laisse passer des plaintes exquises et aigues. Je me perds moi aussi et l'accompagne, terminant notre ébat par un canon. Car oui, je sens que la fin arrive mais elle est si intense que je ne m'en plains pas trop. Mon corps est pris de violents tremblements, je vais venir en lui…

Je lui donne de nouveau des coups de butoirs puissants et le voilà en train de lâcher un hurlement orgasmique, se finissant dans un doux soupir de soulagement. Je l'ai libéré de ce fardeau.

Je l'admire, il est magnifique. Je l'embrasse et par ce mouvement, je me répands lui, le marquant ainsi de mon odeur.

Je reste collé à ses lèvres quelques minutes tandis que nos corps se reposent et que nos respirations redeviennent plus décentes.

Une fois cela fait, je me lève doucement, rompant notre lien intime.

Trop intime pour lui surement car je le vois prendre une serviette pour s'empresser de se cacher. Je soupire, blessé.

Il me regarde quelques secondes et détourne les yeux en me voyant encore nu. Je fais fi de cela mais je lui lance quand même :

_ Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher de la sorte Je vous ai déjà vu bien plus de…

_ Mais là ce n'est pas pareil ! S'exclame-t-il en rougissant. Là c'est… C'est différent et je suis gêné, c'est tout.

Tout en disant cela, il resserre sa serviette sur son corps, comme s'il avait peur que je le viole ou que je lui fasse du mal…

J'ai compris. A mon tour, je prends aussi des serviettes. Autant éviter de le mettre plus dans l'embarras. Ça m'a bien refroidi. En même temps, je prends sa chemise de nuit et sans le prévenir, je lui arrache sa serviette pour la lui mettre.

_ Il est temps d'aller dormir, Bocchan.

Et voilà comment cela se termine… Je suis déçu.

* * *

**_Désolée pour les fautes, j'espère que cela vous a plu bien que je le trouve fade... je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai écrit et voilà... mais vaut mieux peut-être ça en fait car bon bref._**

**_A suivre...  
_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lecture et vos reviews :)_**

**_Bon ben, ça va, je suis rassurée que le lemon vous aie plu :)_**

**_Maintenant, place aux réponses des reviews :_**

**_S-Lay L : XD c'est sur, Ciel est innocent malgré tout et j'ai bien aimé montrer ces deux facettes^o^ Sebastian... "I I I love little boys !" Tu n'aimes pas le miel ? Oh dead ! J'adore le miel, surtout avec du beurre dans un chocolat chaud :D XD oui c'est cela... entre autre. Mais bon, Sebastian n'aime pas être rabaissé. "Il ne comprend rien aux femmes" XD sympa pour Ciel :p  
_**

**_aviva94 : Seul l'avenir nous le dira ;p Merci en tout cas :)_**

**_mangakadu14 : Merci :) et après, en fait, pour le démon et dans sa tête, ils se connaissent depuis tant d'année, il l'a déjà vu nu plusieurs fois qu'il se sent vexé. Ciel lui donne une image peu agréable comme quoi il est un bourreau, pour ça qu'il est vexé. Et pour tes questions, je te laisse découvrir avec celui-ci..._**

**_Ludwig : Tu nous fais un remix des troubadours ou quoi ? X'DD troll, troll, j'aime quand tu trolles ;p surtout avec ce cher Lokitty et toute la bande joyeuse :p  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Sérieux ? Certaines descriptions t'ont presque fait rougir ? dead... dire que j'avais essayé de faire du soft^^' Ciel connait seulement dans ses bouquins et autres cours, toutefois pas sure qu'il connaisse l'acte entre deux hommes (veux dire en dehors des bouquins et tout), surtout vu ses réactions^o^ Ca exaspère le démon mais en même temps, il devait s'y attendre nah XD Oulà oui, c'est une expression :p Non, Lulu ne va pas venir non plus ici XD Il est partout ! Pour le lemon en lui-même, j'aime de moins en moins en écrire et c'est pour ça que je le trouve fade. Toutefois, je suis plutôt rassurée que tu as su déceler qu'il y avait autre chose derrière l'acte en lui-même car oui, il y a bien quelque chose. A voir maintenant si ça va continuer ou pas, et ce que ça va impliquer...  
_**

**_Tomo : Bon, ça va merci ça me rassure^^' j'avais peur d'avoir foiré. Par contre, pour les fautes, en fait, ce ne sont pas des fautes. Au présent de l'indicatif avec la première personne dans un dialogue, ça donne ces trucs étranges avec les -é et tout, ça m'a choqué aussi mais apparemment c'est ça (j'ai vu ça sur plusieurs forums de prof).  
_**

**_Bonne lecture :)_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

J'ouvre mes yeux et regarde Sebastian près de moi. Il est assoupi, je l'admire quelques instants, puis, je viens contre lui et serre sa main.

Il lâche un bruyant soupir et ouvre à son tour ses yeux sanguins. Il a ses yeux de démon, les iris verticales me fixent, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me transpercent.

Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et dépose mes lèvres à peine quelques secondes sur les siennes. Il semble surpris et me regarde longuement.

On ne se parle pas, se contentant juste de se regarder et d'entrelacer nos mains. Nos doigts se caressent mutuellement. Puis, je me sépare de lui et m'étire. Je me redresse et attrape ma robe de chambre.

_ On va devoir y retourner, fis-je.

Il se redresse aussi et m'enlace, déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

_ Hélas, oui.

Je tique.

_ Pourquoi hélas ?

_ Je n'aime guère que d'autres posent les yeux sur vous, ou pire, vous touchent comme hier. Je veux que vous soyez à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Je sens un sourire en coin se former sur mes lèvres.

_ Ah, si ce n'est que ça.

Je me retourne et l'embrasse.

_ Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis qu'à toi, comme tu es à moi, démon et cela jusqu'à que le contrat soit rempli. Tu pourras déguster mon âme quand j'aurai enfin pu accomplir ma vengeance.

Je le vois hausser un sourcil.

_ Ne prenez-vous pas de plaisir d'être à mes côtés ? Votre ton se fait étrangement froid pour quelqu'un qui vient d'embrasser avec autant de passion.

Je m'écarte à quelques centimètres de lui et l'étudie. Il semble ignorer ce que je pense et ressens. Je soupire et me love contre son torse. Il m'enlace.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il ?

_ Rien…

Je ferme mes yeux et profite encore de cette chaleur qui a su me réconforter cette nuit. Je sens mes joues s'échauffer, et dire qu'on a fait ça…

Il me caresse les cheveux. A contrecœur, je me détache de lui et sors du lit, enfilant mes chaussons. Je l'entends lui aussi se lever et se rhabiller, puis, je le toise tout en attachant le cache-œil.

_ J'aimerai avancer rapidement dans cette affaire, déclaré-je. Il faut aussi passer outre ce qu'on ressent pour débusquer correctement ce criminel. Ça ne me plait pas d'être autant collé par des ivrognes et des obsédés mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et toi, c'est pareil. Ce n'est ni agréable pour toi, ni pour moi.

Il se met à quatre pattes sur le lit. Je détourne aussitôt le regard en apercevant sa nudité. D'un mouvement brusque, il me tire vers lui. Je me retrouve lové contre son torse et ses bras puissants me serrent, un peu trop fort.

Je grimace, je me sens de nouveau mal. Cette proximité que nous avons établie dernièrement n'est pas bonne.

Il me serre un peu plus, m'écrasant à moitié les os. Il respire mon odeur et plonge son nez dans mon cou. Je sens d'abord ses dents effleurer ma peau, puis sa langue vient lécher ma jugulaire. Il commence à haleter.

_ LACHE-MOI !

Il obéit, surement surpris aussi autant que moi avec quelle violence je lui ai craché cet ordre. Par peur, je bondis du lit et recule de quelques pas. Je n'ose pas le regarder de suite. Je sens pourtant ses yeux me fixer intensément.

Je réajuste ma robe de chambre et croise son regard enfin. Il semble attendre des explications. Je me sens rougir et gratte machinalement mes cheveux. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine, ou m'exploser.

_ Nous devons y aller. Dépêchons-nous.

Il reste impassible, pourtant, je capte une légère contraction de sa mâchoire.

J'ai du le blesser, encore une fois. Timidement, je me rapproche de lui et prends sont visage en coupe. Je suis désolé de lui avoir parlé comme ça… mais il n'a pas à être aussi insistant. Doucement, je l'embrasse. Je préfère ça que de dire ouvertement que je m'en veux de l'avoir traité comme un chien.

Il ne prend pas part au baiser. Il ne bouge pas.

Je me recule et sors de la pièce, me dirigeant dans la salle d'eau. Il n'est pas derrière moi. Peut-être que je l'ai vraiment vexé en fin de compte.

J'hoche les épaules.

Il n'avait pas à réagir ainsi, point.

Je soupire et actionne la poignée. Je m'approche de la baignoire et caresse la porcelaine du bout des doigts.

_ Je vais m'occuper de votre bain.

Je me retourne subitement, je ne l'avais pas entendu venir. Il est habillé, se présentant comme mon majordome, pas comme un démon… ou l'amant de cette nuit. Je ne parle pas et m'assois sur une des chaises, prenant soin de ne pas porter mon regard là où il m'a… bref.

Il remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude, je vois de la condensation s'échapper. Après qu'elle soit suffisamment pleine, il lève la tête vers moi. Je croise ses yeux carmin, vide d'émotion.

_ Votre bain est prêt.

Je m'approche de la baignoire et desserre le nœud qui cache ma nudité. La robe de chambre glisse sur ma peau et je pénètre dans l'eau. Je soupire d'aise et respire en même temps les odeurs d'huile essentielle du bain. Il vient alors me masser et utilise des produits d'hygiène afin de me laver.

Je balance ma tête en arrière et le regarde. Il arrête ce qu'il fait et me dévisage, toujours dans un profond silence.

J'ai beau le rejeter et avoir de la répulsion à son égard, il n'empêche, il est magnifique. Et j'aime ce regard qui m'est destiné. Depuis ces derniers temps, il est bien plus assoupi, plus doux. S'en rend-t-il compte ? Je me le demande. Au moins, je sais qu'il tient un peu à moi, hormis mon âme bien sur. Je vais sans doute pouvoir l'utiliser encore un peu. En attendant, je dois quand même rester sur mes gardes. Je peux bien me donner de temps en temps à lui, mais pas trop non plus. Il ne faut pas qu'on s'attache trop l'un et à l'autre, ça pourrait être bien trop handicapant… sans compter qu'il est un démon de plusieurs siècles… et moi, un simple humain. Un frêle adolescent.

Il se baisse sur moi et m'embrasse.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Mon Ciel s'endort tranquillement.

Il garde quand même une distance entre lui et moi, ça me vexe un peu. Ce moment de partage et de tendresse est fini. Le voilà revenu à son ancien amour : la solitude. Je me sens de plus en plus froissé. Mon Ciel sera vraiment parvenu à me faire connaître toutes les facettes des émotions. Je me pose à ses côtés et l'admire. Il n'a plus aucune preuve de notre ébat et encore moins de notre tendresse.

Allongé, je ferme mes yeux pour tenter de l'imiter et ne pas le brusquer lorsqu'il se réveillera. La nuit passe très lentement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni penser… je reste dans le vague, à un point que j'en ai oublié les heures de la nuit. Je l'entends de temps à autre respirer fort et gémir. Un cauchemar ? Qui sait... Au moins, c'est toujours court et je me remets à mes réflexions bien qu'elles soient vides, ou plutôt, je ne trouve aucune réponse ou explication correcte.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, je suis toujours en train de fermer les yeux, toujours dans mes pensées, me demandant ce qu'il adviendra de nous deux. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que j'accélère la conclusion de notre pacte, ou lui donner une dernière chance. J'avoue être blessé dans mon orgueil, personne ne me résiste alors que je vois qu'il me repousse… Je ne sais pas. Je…

Mon Bocchan est en train de me serrer la main. Je soupire, que me veut-il encore ? Va-t-il encore crier car je lui ai fait mal la veille ou parce que je n'ai pas rempli mes devoirs de majordome ? Ou même que je sois au lit avec lui ?

J'ouvre les yeux et la colère vient germer dans mon regard. Autant au début, j'appréciais cette dureté de son être, autant maintenant, cela m'exaspère. Ne peut-il pas comprendre que j'aimerai m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre que ma propre existence ? Que je ne le vois pas seulement comme une proie potentielle ?

Il vient poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, sans que je ne lui demande quoique ce soit. L'aurais-je jugé trop vite ? Je ne cesse de le fixer. Je suis en train de me demander si à force de côtoyer les humains, je ne serai pas arrivé à m'endormir et donc à avoir des rêves. Pourtant cela n'a pas l'air d'être un rêve. Je sens le contact de sa peau. Je plonge dans ses yeux qui ne cessent de me fixer. Néanmoins, il convient de revenir à la réalité et mon Bocchan s'y emploie à merveille :

_ On va devoir y retourner, me dit-il.

Ma volonté n'est plus la même à présent. J'aimerai tellement que cette nuit recommence et perdure même dans la journée. Mais, je sais qu'il faut hélas retourner à la réalité et que le monde des Humains n'est pas le paradis de l'irrationalité.

_ Hélas, oui.

_ Pourquoi hélas ?

C'est évident, non ?

_ Je n'aime guère que d'autres posent les yeux sur vous, ou pire, vous touchent comme hier. Je veux que vous soyez à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Ma possessivité me perdra. Un petit sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Je le vois comme un enfant, mais mes réactions sont enfantines. Je réclame, je teste. Je me demande qui est le plus gamin entre nous.

_ Ah, si ce n'est que ça.

Encore à mon grand étonnement, il se retourne pour m'embrasser. Mon Ciel est vraiment plein de surprises et de délicate attention. Alors, cette nuit va se répéter ? Finalement, lui et moi, pourrons compter l'un sur l'autre et éviter cette solitude qui nous pèse. Je n'aurai sans doute pas besoin d'accomplir sa vengeance. Ou alors, ce sera assez tardivement... bien que je ne pense pas en avoir envie à présent.

_ Tu sais pourtant que je ne suis qu'à toi, comme tu es à moi, démon et cela jusqu'à que le contrat soit rempli. Tu pourras déguster mon âme quand j'aurai enfin pu accomplir ma vengeance.

J'ai l'impression désormais de parler avec une sorte de schizophrène. D'un côté, il me prouve son affection pour moi, sa volonté de faire durer cette relation. Et de l'autre, il ne cesse de brandir cette épée de Damoclès, symbole de notre rupture. Que cherche-t-il au fond ? Est-ce qu'il essaye de me provoquer pour voir si je serai capable de remplir le contrat ? Que je suis attaché à lui ? Mais que veut-il à la fin !

_ Ne prenez-vous pas de plaisir d'être à mes côtés ? Votre ton se fait étrangement froid pour quelqu'un qui vient d'embrasser avec autant de passion.

Il s'écarte de moi pour finalement au bout de quelques secondes m'enlacer. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

_ Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Que me cache-t-il ?

_ Rien…

Je profite malgré ma surprise de ce moment intime que nous partageons. Je caresse ses cheveux, en n'oubliant de les sentir. Je dois avouer que... je sens un peu la peur m'étreindre. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'il s'éloigne de moi...

Le retour à la réalité se fait en silence et sans aucune forme de procès. Nous nous habillons chacun de notre côté. Je regarde furtivement encore son corps nu, puis je m'exécute.

_ J'aimerai avancer rapidement dans cette affaire. Il faut aussi passer outre ce qu'on ressent pour débusquer correctement ce criminel. Ça ne me plait pas d'être autant collé par des ivrognes et des obsédés mais je n'ai pas le choix. Et toi, c'est pareil. Ce n'est ni agréable pour toi, ni pour moi.

J'ai envie de jouer encore. Si ce n'est pas agréable comme il le dit, autant aller dans des choses plus intéressantes. Il ne peut pas me refuser cela après tout ce qu'il vient de dire. J'enlève le peu d'habits que je venais de mettre pour finalement me retrouver à quatre pattes sur le lit à jouer les chats réclamant des câlins. C'est moi qui vais les provoquer. J'attrape mon Ciel et le presse contre moi. Je le serre dans mes bras, je fais en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas échapper à mon emprise. J'ai encore envie de sentir son odeur, de sentir cette force qui nous a animée pendant toute une soirée, de sentir cette tendresse qui nous liaient. Je presse mon nez contre son cou. Il sent tellement bon. C'est un réel plaisir. J'ai envie de le mordre, mais je me retiens car les marques ne feraient pas bon effet. Je me résous donc à lécher sa jugulaire à défaut de la mordre. J'ai le souffle qui se fait de plus en plus haletant. L'envie me submerge.

_ LACHE-MOI !

Que? Quoi ? J'obéis malgré tout à cause contrat mais... je suis surpris par cette violence dans sa voix. Et son regard ! J'ai vu le dégout... Il me repousse, il ne veut plus de moi. Mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? S'il savait tout ce que je sais sur son passé, sur lui. Sur ce contrat. Une haine sans faille monte en moi. Pourquoi doit-il FAIRE CA !

_ Nous devons y aller. Dépêchons-nous.

Je fais tout pour ne libérer aucune émotion sur mon visage. Je préfère le laisser dans le doute et l'angoisse. C'est après tout ce que je sais faire de mieux. Du silence et de l'aigreur. Mon nouveau statut a l'air de fonctionner puisqu'il vient m'embrasser comme pour se faire pardonner. Mais je ne souhaite pas changer pour autant ma façon de voir les choses. Je laisse son baiser lettre morte. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Je ne bouge pas, je ne le suis pas comme à mon habitude. Néanmoins, mon jeu nécessite que je redevienne ce majordome qu'il voulait tant.

_ Je vais m'occuper de votre bain.

Mes gestes ne dégagent aucune émotion, ils sont vides, inconscients. Je fais tout cela machinalement. Je suis juste Sebastian, un majordome. Je regarde pendant un instant son visage prenant soin d'être vide de tout sentiment. Cette claque m'a fait redevenir le démon que je suis. Froid, distant, rempli de haine et manipulateur.

_ Votre bain est prêt.

Je masse ses épaules et le lave comme j'en ai l'habitude. Un lourd silence s'est créé depuis que nous sommes dans cette pièce. Un malaise, une tension, une réflexion. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus mal à l'aise dans tout cela. Est-ce lui ou moi ?

Lorsqu'il me regarde, j'arrête toute activité. Il me laisse encore perplexe. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi penser. Il est si beau, si innocent… Je me baisse vers lui et l'embrasse malgré moi.

Suis-je donc devenu si faible que ça ?

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_mangakadu14 : Ah ben ça, leurs sentiments les changent et ne savent pas comment réagir. Ciel ne sait pas encore quoi faire avec lui, il ne contrôle même pas certaines de ses réactions. Mais le jeune Comte est bien torturé par quelque chose pour qu'il lui crie ainsi dessus avec autant de violence ;p  
_**

**_S-Lay L : Je ne te le fais pas dire... mais chut ;p_**

**_aviva94 : C'est normal... Il est conscient que cela risque d'être éphémère, surtout avec un démon quoi est supposé manger son âme._**

**_Ada-Diana : Merci :)_**

**_Bocchan-chan : En effet, c'est cela principalement. Ciel reste lucide en sachant que le contrat est là, sans compter toutes les autres implications liées à leur... relation. Il était son dîner, son merveilleux met et maintenant, il est devenu un autre genre de dîner^^' autant sur le court terme que le long terme, ce qu'il se construit entre eux va avoir un impact. D'où sa réaction excessive et son remord de le repousser... mais bon... à voir...  
_**

**_Désolée s'il y a des fautes, j'ai pas trop relu^o^_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Et c'est reparti pour un tour… je soupire une énième fois alors que j'entame ma deuxième bière dans ce bar lugubre. Enfin, non, il n'est pas lugubre. Surtout pas ce soir d'ailleurs ! En rentrant, j'ai vu qu'il y avait une espèce de soirée à thème… et vous parlez d'un thème : orgie romaine. Résultats, beaucoup sont vêtus de toge, des draps principalement. D'autres arborent une pseudo couronne de laurier. Les plus réussis proviennent de bourgeois ou de quelques nobles.

Toutefois, le reste, pour ne pas dire une majeure partie des occupants du bar, n'est pas déguisé. Je me rends compte que beaucoup sont issus de la pauvreté ou n'ont tout simplement pas assez d'argent pour pourrir un drap blanc. Bel et bien sur, je me fais passer pour un mendiant… donc pas de drap ou de couronne.

Depuis le début de la soirée, j'ai du éconduire une dizaine de demande. Ces hommes ne correspondaient en rien au criminel que nous recherchons. De plus, la tâche va être d'autant plus aisée vu qu'ils sont tous déguisés ! Selon les dires d'Undertaker, il peut s'agir soit d'un noble, soit d'un riche bourgeois. Je me dois d'attendre une de ces éventualités…

Je finis ma bière et interpelle le tavernier pour qu'il m'en serve une autre. Il s'approche de moi et récupère la chope vide. Il me fixe et sourit.

_ Eh bien ! Tu es riche aujourd'hui !

Je lui renvoie son sourire.

_ Comme quoi, ce bar est pas mal pour amadouer, répondis-je en clignant de l'œil.

Il éclate de rire et remplit en même temps une nouvelle chope.

_ J'ai vu que tu es parti avec quelqu'un hier soir, est-ce donc lui ce bon samaritain ?

Je fais la moue.

_ Hum… en partie. Après, il y a eu un autre qui est venu me dorloter.

Il m'étudie de nouveau en hochant la tête, comme s'il me respectait.

_ Chapeau ! Tu as du bien les fatiguer ! Car on n'a pas revu l'autre qui t'a emmené en premier !

Un rire cristallin sort, plus fort que moi. Et dire qu'il a été assommé par Sebastian. Je me demande en effet où est passé la sangsue dégoutante de la nuit dernière. Mais c'est très bien qu'il ne soit pas venu en fin de compte. Il aurait pu foutre en l'air mon enquête.

_ Il faut croire. En même temps, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça en fait.

Il parait surpris.

_ Je croyais que tu ne savais pas comment faire.

J'hoche les épaules.

_ Plus facile que ça en a l'air. De plus, avant que je vienne ici, les putes m'ont expliqué certaines choses pendant qu'elles recherchaient des clients.

_ Ah ben si tu as été éduqué par des putes, je comprends mieux !

Nous rions et j'attrape la chope de bière qu'il me tend. Il se penche vers moi avec un sourire pervers. Il est trop près de moi…

_ Si tu es si doué que cela, j'aimerai bien profiter de tes services. J'ai assez de quoi payer, me propose-t-il avec une envie non-dissimulée.

Beurk.

Malgré moi, je dois lui répondre et par provocation, je trempe mes doigts dans la bière et les suce en le fixant.

_ Plus tard. D'abord, j'aimerai me dégoter un aristo ou un bourgeois.

Il se redresse, mi-déçu, mi-amusé.

_ Ça va d'soi !

Quelqu'un l'interpelle et il s'écarte de moi. Je soupire de soulagement et me retourne. Mon œil saphir se pose au fond de la pièce, là où c'est plus le sombre étrangement et personne n'est là bas, hormis des points rouges. Sebastian guette. Il n'a pas du être enchanté de voir tous ces hommes me draguer, sans compter le tavernier qui s'est trop penché sur moi.

Je le fixe un moment et bois une gorgée de bière. Je grimace, cet alcool est dégueulasse.

J'entends quelqu'un toussoter.

Je me retourne et aperçois un costume de sénateur romain, une tunique rouge et une toge blanche aux bordures dorées. Une fibule en or rattache la toge. C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, à la moustache imposante et le crâne dégarni. Il s'approche de moi et me salue de la tête.

_ Je t'ai vu hier soir, commence-t-il. Mais quelqu'un t'avait déjà enlevé.

_ Ah, oui.

Il fixe le tabouret à côté de moi.

_ Je peux me joindre à toi ?

_ Bien sur, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Pendant qu'il s'assoit, j'observe son visage et ses mains. Il est bien rasé, une belle peau et son annulaire droit possède une chevalière en or avec des armoiries que je n'arrive pas à identifier vu l'obscurité environnante.

Peut-être est-ce notre homme ?

Une fois installé, il interpelle le tavernier et commande deux absinthes. Le responsable de ce bar me lance un petit regard et part chercher ce qu'il faut.

_ Comme ça, repris-je, vous m'avez aperçu hier soir ?

L'homme me regarde et arbore un léger sourire en coin.

_ Les nouveaux sont facilement repérables, surtout les mendiants ou les prostitués. Toi, tu l'es d'autant plus car tu es bien mignon et ton œil est magnifique.

Le tavernier s'approche et nous donne les verres. L'homme les prend les et commence à faire leur préparation. Il verse un peu d'absinthe sur la cuillère et le sucre. Sur le côté, il prend le flacon de laudanum et refait l'opération. Après, il craque une amulette et enflamme nos verres respectifs. Il me donne le mien une fois que la flamme s'évanouit.

Nous prenons une gorgée tandis que nous nous dévisagions.

Il le repose et me fixe avec un sourire.

_ Il y a aussi autre chose qui m'a interpelé chez toi.

Je le regarde et boit une nouvelle gorgée.

_ Quoi donc ?

Il ricane et avale une grande quantité de Fée Verte.

_ Tu portes les habits d'un mendiant mais tu sens trop bon, ta peau est plus que parfaite et tes cheveux dégagent une odeur de Black Baccara*.

J'hoche un sourcil.

_ J'ai fini ma nuit chez quelqu'un de fortuné.

Il rit encore et s'approche de moi.

_ Tout le monde ne peut pas se payer les essences que tu portes sur toi à part quelques aristocrates de la Haute Noblesse.

Merde, on dirait que je vais être débusqué.

_ Tu enquêtes sur les meurtres, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Après cet instant nocturne qui semblait tout droit sorti d'une autre dimension, nous sommes partis dans ce bar où même les rats n'oseraient pas venir tant l'endroit est sale. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus désespérer entre nous deux. Mon Bocchan car il va encore affronter des ivrognes et des êtres prônant la luxure à tous les niveaux ou moi qui doit retenir toute ma haine à chaque moment où l'on s'approche de mon Ciel. A notre grande surprise, nous sommes venus durant une soirée spéciale. Une soirée à thème, thème qui va très bien avec l'ambiance générale qui se dégage de ce bar. Le thème est l'orgie romaine. Je me retiens de rire, combien j'ai vu d'empereur mourir pendant ces orgies, tués par d'autres personnes profitant de la foule et de l'abondance. Et après, les Humains disent que nous sommes des démons. Enfin, là n'est pas la question, la situation est assez amusante. Il y avait des nobles abordant des tenues romaines et s'intitulant par des prénoms de cette époque. Dionysos doit se faire plaisir de là il regarde.

Néanmoins, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mon Bocchan ne porte pas ce genre de vêtement. Il doit rester dans son rôle de pauvre. Il a déjà plusieurs propositions mais hélas pas de la bonne personne. Les pauvres ont l'air de rester avec les pauvres alors que nous recherchons un noble. Mon Bocchan finit sa bière et en réclame une autre au tavernier. A son habitude, il lui sourit. Malgré moi, je monopolise mon attention auditive sur ce qu'ils se disent.

_ Eh bien ! Tu es riche aujourd'hui !

En fait, je décide de ne pas m'attarder ce que qu'ils se disent car je sens que la conversation ne sera pas intéressante, voir grasse. Néanmoins, je vois qu'à un moment que mon Ciel rigole. Quel bon acteur... mais ça m'horripile. Il joue bien les êtres complètement stupides et acceptant toutes les propositions. Et d'ailleurs, le tavernier vient de lui proposer une sortie… Oui, j'écoute encore ce qu'ils se disent. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Cela fait partie de ma mission... C'est ainsi que je tente de me convaincre afin de ne pas me dire que je suis rempli d'émotions. Je sens que mon Ciel est dégouté par cette proposition, mais il se doit néanmoins de ne pas être agressif et de tout accepter. C'est une bonne chose au moins... je ne vois personne d'autre que moi qui a le droit de le toucher.

Je le vois tremper ses doigts dans la bière pour finalement les sucer. Je me retiens de venir vers lui pour qu'il stoppe sa provocation. Il profite de l'envie du tavernier pour rebondir sur notre mission, certes, et il demande ce genre de chose d'abord un aristocrate ou un bourgeois. Je serre la mâchoire.

Le tavernier se recule de lui et va voir un autre de ses clients, mon Bocchan respire un peu plus. D'une part, l'ambiance se fait moins malsaine et d'autre part, l'odeur doit être moins insoutenable. Il parcourt la pièce de son œil et je vois qu'il s'attarde sur la personne qui la fixe au loin. Ce n'est autre que moi dont le regard doit réussir à transpercer la noirceur de la salle. Il sait que je retiens ma colère à chaque fois que quelqu'un s'approche de lui. Nos regards cessent lorsque mon Bocchan entend derrière lui quelqu'un. Il s'agit d'un homme habillé en sénateur. Son visage est presque recouvert par une imposante moustache. Elle prend presque un quart de son visage. Au moins, il est reconnaissable. Il devait la compenser par la perte de cheveux.

_ Je t'a vu hier soir. Mais quelqu'un t'avait déjà enlevé.

Si cette personne savait ce qu'était devenu ce quelqu'un, elle n'oserait pas s'approcher de mon Ciel. Toutefois, il semble très propre sur lui et dispose d'une chevalière en or. Un riche parmi les nobles. Le tavernier semble triste d'avoir perdu son potentiel petit ami. La discussion se déroule bien jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse attention à un détail que nous avons négligé car nous étions baignés dedans. Sa peau et ses cheveux renvoient à une odeur d'une fleur rare, ce qui ne colle pas du tout avec son statut de pauvre. Bien sur, mon Bocchan tente d'expliquer avec sa présence conquête mais cela ne semble pas convaincre son interlocuteur. Pire encore, il commence à le soupçonner.

_ Tu enquêtes sur les meurtres, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me mets en position, prêt à bondir à la moindre menace. Je garde néanmoins mon calme afin de voir comment les choses vont tourner. Mais pour moi, cette conclusion est trop hâtive…

* * *

* : Une espèce de rose, qu'on nomme aussi Rose Noire.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

**_Bonjour._**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)  
_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_S-Lay L : Oui XD le détail qui tue quoi^^' Pauvre Ciel va. Et c'est pas fini :p_**

**_mangakadu14 : Merci^^ Ah ben le Sebby, il doit prendre sur lui hélas, mais pas top... ni pour lui, ni pour Ciel. Pour tes interrogations, je te propose de lire la suite ;p_**

**_Tsukiko : Mais non, juste histoire de faire mijoter un peu ;p Rooo tout de suite, et, avant les lemon, faut quand même s'intéresser à l'enquête :p_**

**_aviva94 : Pour cela, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ;p_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Oui, Ciel a bien du succès, malgré lui (et son démon). Enfin, si ça peut aider à avancer dans l'enquête^^ Le flic infiltré est une bonne hypothèse mais... arf, tu verras ;p  
_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

_ A en juger sa tête, fait une voix douce mais non moins grave, je pense que vous l'importunez.

Le noble et moi tournons la tête et découvrons l'intrus.

C'est un homme d'environ trente ans, il a encore tous ces cheveux, même, ils sont mi-longs, de couleur châtain foncé ondulant légèrement. Son visage est imberbe. Il porte un costume d'empereur romain mais son armure est très mal réalisée, sans compter la couronne faite de laurier fatigué.

Un bourgeois sans aucun doute. Néanmoins, il pourrait me sauver la mise. Alors, je le fixe avec insistance et le supplie en silence de me sortir de ce pétrin.

_ De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Crache le noble.

_ Je me mêle car c'est un beau jeune homme et vous ne faites que de le rendre mal à l'aise. Si cela est trop demandé, et sans vous offenser, veuillez me suivre.

Il me tend une main.

J'attrape l'absinthe, laisse la bière et attrape cette main bienveillante. Le noble ne dit rien et grimace. Il finit par s'en aller et va rejoindre d'autres jeunes prostitués dans un coin de la pièce se faisant de plus en plus toucher.

_ Veuillez le pardonner, commence mon sauveur, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre, comme beaucoup d'autres ici présents.

Je lui lance un faux sourire.

_ Merci de m'avoir aidé.

J'avale une gorgée d'absinthe.

_ Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est normal. J'essaye souvent d'aider de jeunes garçons à se débarrasser de personnes un peu trop entreprenantes.

Il rigole de bon cœur et je ne fais que sourire bêtement… vu que je n'arrive pas à rire tout court.

_ Vous êtes nouveau, me fait-il remarquer. Je vous ai aperçu hier.

_ Vous aussi ? Décidément…

_ Ce n'est pas surprenant. Ici, ce sont des habitués, alors dès qu'une nouvelle tête apparaît, il est facile de les reconnaître. En plus, et même si vous avez un bandage sur votre œil, vous êtes bien séduisant. Un œil saphir brillant comme mille étoiles. Une tête baignant encore dans l'enfance à cause de vos joues rebondies. Mais votre corps est menu sans être maigre. Vous vous déplacez avec délicatesse et une délicate odeur émane de vous. Sans compter qu'une certaine assurance se propage autour de vous, comme une aura. On dirait que vous êtes prêt à n'importe quoi pour avoir quelques pièces et un endroit où dormir. Je me trompe ?

Cette fois-ci, je ris vraiment… mais plus d'hypocrisie, comme à mon habitude.

_ Si vous m'avez vu hier, repris-je une fois calmé, vous avez du voir que je ne suis sorti pas seul.

Il hoche la tête et a un petit sourire.

_ J'ai vu cela. Il semblait entreprenant d'ailleurs. Mais bon, il s'agit aussi d'un homme assez riche, moins que moi, mais il a du vous donner assez d'argent pour vous acheter autant de bières.

_ C'est vrai.

Je bois une nouvelle gorgée d'absinthe et le fixe.

_ Vous dites que vous possédez pas mal d'argent ?

Il rit de nouveau et avale une gorgée de sa bière.

_ Intéressé ? Me demande-t-il.

J'hoche les épaules en le regardant avec insistance.

_ Qui sait ?

Il repose son verre et toussote. Il semble hésiter.

_ Je ne suis pas du genre à prendre des prostitués…

Donc ce n'est pas notre homme.

_ … j'essaye plutôt d'avoir une relation longue avec quelqu'un.

_ Vous inquiétez pas, M'sieur. C'est très bien si vous pensez comme ça.

Sans préavis, il me caresse la main. Je tressaille mais le laisse faire en ayant quand même un peu un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Par contre, reprend-t-il, on peut toujours essayer de débuter une relation. Etant donné que vous ne connaissez que la rue, un toit luxueux doit être tentant. J'ai de nombreux costards cravate à la maison qui pourraient vous allez.

Je tique. Cravate ? C'est peut-être juste une coïncidence. De plus, vu son déguisement de ce soir, je préfère ne pas faire de conclusions hâtives. Toutefois, je peux aussi voir où est-ce qu'il m'emmène. S'il emprunte les ambitus, peut-être qu'il est le suspect.

Je lui souris presque tendrement, en me souvenant de Sebastian, et plonge mon œil saphir dans ses yeux marron presque noirs.

_ On peut toujours essayer, oui. Et si ça ne fonctionne pas, vous n'avez qu'à me foutre dehors. Car vous savez, j'ai un sale caractère, dis-je en faisant un clin d'œil.

Il me regarde de manière intéressée et je le vois se pincer la lèvre inférieur d'envie vu son regard. Il avale d'un trait sa chope et se lève.

_ Restez ici. Je vais me changer et nous allons y aller dans ce cas.

J'hoche la tête.

_ Volontiers. Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Il semble surpris et me répond :

_ Dennis. Dennis Leisnn*.

Je lui lance un sourire en dévoilant toutes mes dents.

_ Enchanté de vous connaître.

_ Je suis un membre de Scotland Yard, certes, un simple policier mais je serai te protéger si on te veut du mal.

Tiens, il me tutoie maintenant. Un policier ?

_ Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

_ Bosie Harris.

_ Bosie** ? C'est mignon. Aller, je reviens.

Il s'en va en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je l'observe et vois qu'il grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre. Sans réfléchir, je bois cul-sec l'absinthe. Je grimace de dégout en sentant ce liquide me bruler la gorge… sans compter que je vais devoir faire semblant d'être un gigolo…

Je soupire et regarde au fond de la salle. Bizarre, je ne vois plus Sebastian.

Tout à coup, une chope de bière est posée devant moi. Je reconnais ses doigts aux ongles noirs.

_ Il semblerait que vous en aurez besoin.

J'attrape la chope et avale une gorgée. Je lui lance un regard en coin.

_ Tu n'es pas censé être près de moi.

_ Je sais mais je n'apprécie guère ce qui se passe.

_ Je t'appellerai s'il m'importune de trop. Maintenant lâche-moi et refais le guet.

J'ai tourné ma tête vers lui pour lui faire comprendre l'importance de cet ordre. Ses yeux sont flamboyants et je capte allégrement sa colère. Je ne cille pas et il s'en va.

Personne ne semble l'avoir trop remarqué, tant mieux.

Je bois ma bière en attendant l'autre.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Heureusement, une autre personne vient détendre cette atmosphère. Je dis heureusement, mais je me demande si c'est le bien mot approprié dans ce genre d'endroit. Son intervention a cependant permis de détourner l'attention et de ne plus penser à cette affaire de meurtres. Il a également empêché mon intervention qui aurait pu être assez conséquente. Il est affublé d'une tenue bien moins élégante que le noble. Il est déguise en empereur mais n'en a pas la prestance, bien au contraire, il a l'air ridicule. L'intervention ne plait pas au sénateur qui réclame de l'intimité et qu'on ne touche pas à sa proie. Le nouveau bon samaritain semble ne vouloir lâcher l'affaire. Au contraire, il souhaite s'accaparer mon Bocchan. Comment cet humain ose-t-il faire cela ? Mon contractant est à moi seul et personne d'autre. Enfin, cela est une évidence désormais depuis que nous avons franchi une étape dans notre relation.

Sous mon regard blessé, mon Bocchan prend la main tendue de cet individu et s'enfuit ainsi du premier prétendant. Je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance, d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que mon contractant n'est pas à l'aise non plus. Notre tueur peut être n'importe qui et l'habit ne fait pas le moine. De toute façon, si ce protagoniste n'est pas le tueur, nous avons bien vu les conséquences de notre erreur. Mon Bocchan doit hélas encore s'en souvenir. Cependant, nous ne pouvons négliger aucune personne. Cette fois-ci, j'interviendrai beaucoup plus rapidement.

Je vois qu'un bon dialogue se crée entre eux, enfin, c'est un grand bien mot encore. Je dois plutôt dire monologue. Mon Bocchan se contente de faire des réponses courtes tandis que l'autre lui sort de longues tirades, réclamant des réponses toutes aussi importantes. Cette mission doit l'énerver de plus en plus, mon contractant ne cherche même plus à attirer. Il reste presque stoïque à tout ce qu'on lui dit. Je prends note de lui donner des cours de communication. La conversation entre eux devient de plus intéressante lorsqu'il commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Cette panoplie d'empereur fait de grands éloges sur mon contractant, ce qui a pour effet de renforcer ma jalousie car je me rends compte que tout le monde souhaite passer du temps avec lui.

Ils parlent d'argent, d'hébergement et de services vénaux. Nous voici donc dans le vif du sujet. Un de plus qui attire les gens avec son argent, avec un peu de chance, c'est notre…

Hélas, la chance ne semble pas être de notre côté. Comme il le dit si bien, ce n'est pas un homme à prendre des prostitués. Il ne correspond donc pas au profil que nous recherchons, pire, il cherche une relation longue. Néanmoins, je reste perplexe. Pourquoi un homme qui cherche une relation dans la durée vient dans ce trou alors qu'il peut trouver bien ailleurs ? Le doute semble aussi s'emparer de mon Bocchan au vu de son regard. Cela est d'autant plus souligné lorsqu'il parle de costard cravate. Je vais tâcher de redoubler de vigilance afin que rien ne m'échappe. Cet individu dégage une grande animosité et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que dans tous ses gestes se cachent de la folie. C'est un peu comme s'il portait un masque. Je préfère ne pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Un faux pas serait regrettable dans cette affaire. De plus, à force de ne plus retrouver en bon état les prétendants de mon Bocchan, les gens se poseraient des questions.

Mon Ciel, euh, contractant s'amuse à lui lancer un tendre sourire… depuis quand il est capable de sourire comme ça ? C'est à moi qu'il doit sourire ainsi ! Pas à un inconnu ! Je dois me calmer et me concentrer de nouveau sur leur conversation. Je prends comme un jeu lorsqu'il dit qu'il a mauvais caractère. Mon rire est de courte durée quand je m'aperçois que cet espèce d'énergumène lorgne du regard mon Bocchan et semble être empli de désir à son égard. La moutarde me monte au nez. J'ai envie d'intervenir et de lui faire passer l'envie de désirer mon maître. Mais encore une fois, je dois me retenir. C'est d'ailleurs une bonne chose car grâce à mon Bocchan, nous apprenons son nom ainsi qu'il est membre de Scotland Yard. C'est étonnant mais je trouve que plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que cet homme cache beaucoup de choses.

Je profite du départ de ce Denis parti se changer pour aller rejoindre mon Bocchan. Je viens lui poser une bière à ses côtés afin d'avoir une bonne excuse pour l'approcher. La vérité est qu'il m'a manqué et que de voir un autre homme lui tourner autour m'a un peu énervé. Mais je ne veux pas lui avouer cela. Cependant, vu sa réaction lorsqu'il boit l'absinthe, je me dis que mon excuse est tout à fait valable... ou pas.

_ Il semblerait que vous en aurez besoin.

_ Tu n'es pas censé être avec moi.

Quelle gentillesse alors que je ne fais que lui rendre service. Je crois bien que jamais il ne changera… tant mieux.

_ Je sais mais je n'apprécie guère ce qui se passe.

_ Je t'appellerai s'il m'importune de trop. Maintenant lâche-moi et refais le guet.

J'aimerai lui faire plus part de mes doutes mais il me demande de partir prestement en se tournant vers moi et me fusillant du regard. Mais cela me froisse un peu, je ne veux que son bien et le protéger. Je tente de lui rendre la pareille en lui faisant comprendre que je suis très en colère mais il ne sourcille pas. Quelle ténacité. Je retourne donc à ma place initiale sans que personne ne remarque ma présence et me contente d'attendre. Je déteste être inutile.

* * *

**_* : Denis Andrew Nilsen est un tueur en série anglais ayant tué 16 jeunes hommes (il est homo) en les étranglant avec une cravate._**

**_** : Ludwig, si tu passes ici hihihi et pour les autres, si vous connaissez Oscar Wilde, vous devez savoir qui c'est :p_**

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_mangakadu14 : Ils n'ont pas le choix... ensuite, à voir ce qu'il va se passer quand il sera juste avec cet homme. Sinon, oui, c'était précisé au début de la fic. Il a 16 ans ;p_**

**_S-Lay L : Hihihi, ça en a tout l'air. Seul l'avenir nous le dira ahah (heureuse que tu le connais car hélas, beaucoup ne le connaisse pas^^")._**

**_aviva94 : Pour cela, je te laisse découvrir cette suite ;p_**

**_Bocchan-chan : XD ah ça serait bien si c'était lui (il me semble que c'était Abberline ?). Il est justement un peu trop fraternel avec Ciel^^ Alors ce que ça veut dire exactement je sais plus, mais oui, c'est soit "mignon" soit "beau garçon". Ce qui convient bien à Ciel en même temps :p Et je te rassure, ça n'a vraiment rien à avoir avec un horrible clown XD Pour le reste, tu te démerdes avec Sebastian ^^  
_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Je finis ma bière et en même temps que je la dépose sur la table, j'aperçois ce Dennis descendre des escaliers. Ces habits sont soignés, mais vu la dégaine, il est clair que c'est une pâle copie de la noblesse. Ah ces nouveaux riches alors…

Il s'approche de moi avec une certaine amabilité dans ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, il porte un pantalon marron. Une redingote noire se finissant en queue de pie est par-dessus, couvrant en même temps sa chemise blanche et un veston ocre. Je fixe son cou et contrôle mon corps afin de ne pas avoir un soubresaut : il porte une cravate noire. Coïncidence ? Qui sait…

_ Nous y allons, Bosie ? Me demande-t-il en me proposant son bras.

_ Volontiers !

Je descends du tabouret et attrape son bras.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie et je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers le coin où est Sebastian, lui intimant de rester prêt à intervenir sous mon ordre.

Je le vois nous observer, ses yeux brillants intensément.

_ Que regardes-tu ?

_ Oh rien. Juste les gens. Ils font souvent des soirées à thème ? Demandé-je l'air de rien.

_ Une fois tous les mois.

Nous sortons enfin du pub, l'air de janvier me frigorifie instantanément. Voyant que j'ai froid, Dennis me serre un peu plus à lui, m'enveloppant à moitié de sa redingote.

_ Ça sera mieux ainsi, m'assure-t-il.

…

…

…

Beurk. Je fais mine de sourire mais ça me dégoute ! Je tremble encore plus mais cela passe inaperçu grâce à la température environnante.

_ Tu… je peux te tutoyer ? Questionné-je.

_ Bien sur.

_ Tu habites loin ?

Il hoche la tête de gauche à droite.

_ Non, on va prendre un raccourci à travers les ruelles, nous devrions arriver dans moins de cinq minutes.

Les ruelles… la cravate… ça ne peut qu'être que lui !

Nous continuons d'avancer et nous prenons un ambitus lugubre. Hier, Sebastian et moi avons jeté un coup d'œil à celui-ci, sans rien trouver. Toutefois, il y a eu trois disparitions faisant référence à cette petite rue.

Nous entrons dedans et commençons à marcher rapidement. Il me serre un peu plus, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille. Il fait très sombre, je ne vois pas grand-chose devant moi à part quelques amas difformes. De temps à autre, il y a des restes de neige qui s'est transformée en glace.

Nous tournons une fois de plus, puis encore. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Droite. Je ne savais pas que les rues de Whitechapel étaient autant labyrinthiques ! Je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver mon chemin ainsi. De toute façon, Sebastian me trouvera bien grâce au sceau.

Dennis accélère le pas en me collant à lui, me contraignant aussi à avancer rapidement et essayant de ne pas tomber.

Je commence à être sérieusement mal à l'aise. Et je déteste cette proximité. Je dégage une de mes mains et la porte à mon œil bandé.

_ Sebastian, viens ici, murmuré-je tout bas.

L'autre semble de ne pas avoir entendu, tant mieux.

Quelques secondes passent et nous continuons de traverser ces rues.

Puis, ce sont des minutes.

Mais que fout Sebastian sérieux ? Il veut ma mort ou quoi !

Peut-être l'ai-je trop murmuré ? Bien sur que non, même quand je produis des murmures à la limite du souffle, il parvient à m'entendre… mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait bon sang !

Après quelques tournants et d'autres embouchures, je perçois une rue sombre où plusieurs maisons sont collées les unes aux autres. Certaines ont le privilège d'avoir un petit jardin protégé par des murs.

Nous dépassons deux pâtés de maisons et Dennis se plante devant une maison à l'apparence pittoresque. Toutefois, et malgré l'obscurité, je parviens à voir un intérieur bien soigné. Il grimpe le perron et sort ses clefs, les introduisant dans le loquet. Un cliquetis se fait entendre et Dennis se tourne vers moi.

Il m'avait laissé sa redingote afin que je n'aie pas froid. Je reste comme un abruti en bas, le fixant.

_ Il fait plus chaud à l'intérieur, me gratifie-t-il.

J'hoche rapidement la tête et monte les escaliers rapidement. Je pénètre à l'intérieur de cette maison et l'entends fermer la porte. Il craque une allumette et la met sur une console tout en tournant un bouton. J'entends le gaz souffler et la flamme prend vie, illuminant le lieu. Il réalise la même opération sur les autres lampes.

C'est en effet un riche bourgeois. Il doit essayer de ressembler à un noble afin de fricoter avec la Haute Aristocratie… en tout cas, ce n'est pas pour débusquer une femme ! Quoique… vu ce que j'avais aperçu dans ce pub, j'ai bien vu des nobles mariés et pères qui fricotaient avec d'autres hommes.

_ Je vais te montrer ta chambre, me dit Dennis. Tu viens, c'est en haut.

Je le fixe et le suis.

_ J'arrive !

Nous montons un escalier en colimaçon, en bois. Il craque à cause de l'humidité. Je passe devant un petit oculus et aperçois son jardin. Il n'est pas visible de la rue vu la hauteur des murs, mais je suis interloqué par son apparence. En effet, il y a un vieil arbre mort décharné, tendant ses bras aux allures de griffes sur la pelouse. Il y a plusieurs petits tumulus éparpillés ici et là. Une cabane de jardin est également présente.

Je ne reste pas à l'observer plus longtemps et suis Dennis.

_ Tu ne fais pas un potager avec ton jardin ? Fis-je afin de briser le silence.

Il semble surpris de ma question au vue de son sursaut.

_ Non… pourquoi ?

Ah ouais. Il a l'air vraiment surpris.

_ Ben pour manger ! Envoyé-je comme si c'était évident, ça l'est d'ailleurs.

_ Ah non. Je préfère tout acheter.

Nous passons le premier étage où j'aperçois deux portes. Nous continuons à grimper et nous voilà au deuxième étage.

Dennis allume quelques lampes et j'aperçois un petit couloir débouchant sur deux portes. Le plancher est lustré et les tapisseries brocart sont neuves.

Je suis plutôt surpris.

Il avance vers la deuxième et l'ouvre dans un bruit de grincement. Il allume les lampes et je découvre une chambre assez petite avec le mobilier nécessaire. Soit un lit simple, une table de chevet, une armoire et un petit bureau avec une chaise.

_ Voici ta chambre, me dit-il. Dans l'armoire, il y a des vêtements de plusieurs tailles. Serre-toi.

_ Merci ! Répondis-je.

Il me sourit et sort de la chambre.

_ Je vais faire une tisane, je reviens de suite, me dit-il en descendant l'escalier.

Enfin seul.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Il y a cependant des avantages dans ma situation. Comme je passe aisément inaperçu, je peux donc plus facilement rigoler de ce qui m'entoure. Et, je dois dire que là, mes yeux m'offrent un beau spectacle. Le nouveau prétendant de mon Bocchan, nouveau prétendant dont je me serais fait une joie de détruire… descend les escaliers dans sa nouvelle tenue. Le terme de simulacre ne saurait définir l'énormité que ce Dennis témoignait. C'est tout simplement risible. Il montre simplement qu'il souhaite ressembler à la haute bourgeoisie. Mais hélas pour lui, dans son cas, l'habit fait le moine. Sa tenue montre clairement qu'il fait partie de ces nouveaux riches qui n'ont aucune classe. Il porte un pantalon marron et comme haut, une chemise blanche, un veston ocre et une redingote noire. Mon jugement est simple : c'est une faute de goût évidente. Mais au-delà de ces habits, il y a un accessoire vestimentaire qu'il porte auquel je prête une grande attention. Il a une cravate noire, cravate qui est supposée être l'arme du crime. Les coïncidences commencent à s'accumuler contre lui. Mes doutes se transforment de plus en plus en convictions.

Je les vois commencer à partir tout doucement tandis que mon Bocchan me fixe du regard. Il n'a pas besoin de me regarder pour que je comprenne ce qu'il me demande. Mon Jeune Maître a tout comme moi de gros doutes envers de Dennis. Il commence à avoir l'intime conviction qu'il s'agit de notre meurtrier. Je le vois partir et mes yeux rouge le suivent du regard tout en se fixant également sur cette personne qui ose prendre le bras de mon Bocchan. Je savoure d'avance le plaisir de le tuer si nos convictions s'avèrent véridiques. Lorsque je commence à voir mon Bocchan arpenter les ruelles, le doute ne m'est plus permis. Je laisse assez de distances entre nos « deux tourtereaux ». Il ne faut pas dorénavant tout gâcher alors que nous sommes si près du but. Pour le bien de mon Bocchan ainsi que du mien, je n'aurai pas supporté une autre nuit de recherche et de voir mon Ciel se faire alpaguer par d'autres personnes.

Les ruelles à mesure que l'on s'enfonce dans ce Londres secret se font de plus en plus sombres. Je commence à me demander comment fait cet être pour se repérer avec autant de facilité. C'est sans doute un ultime signe que ces ambitus sont son terrain d'abattoir. J'arrive pour ma part à tout interpréter, mais mon Bocchan doit être dans le flou le plus total. Je me retiens d'intervenir, mais je sens que je vais bientôt être appelé. Je zigzague à travers les toits puis décide de quitter les aires pour finalement les attendre dans les ruelles. Je n'ai de toute façon aucun mal à retrouver mon Bocchan. Je commence à faire ma descente en prenant soin d'éviter les blocs de glace qui se sont formés. Je n'aimerai pas salir une nouvelle fois mon costume. A peine suis-je arrivé dans une ruelle que je sens une présence néfaste. Je commence à entendre des psaumes tandis que de l'autre oreille, je discerne les bruits de pas mon Bocchan qui s'éloigne au loin. Je décide d'avancer dans sa direction, mais comme je m'y attendais un pieu trempé d'eau bénite vient siffler devant mon visage m'intimant de rester dans ma position. Ce n'est pas le seul problème, je sens également qu'une barrière m'entoure. Je repère des croix chrétiennes posées un peu partout à travers tous les murs qui m'enferment. Comme ai-je fait pour ne pas les voir plutôt ?

_ Sebastian, viens ici.

Mon Ciel m'appelle et je ne peux pas venir. Il est dans son intérêt que j'en finisse le plus vite possible afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien. C'est à moi de le tuer et à personne d'autre. Néanmoins, en ce moment, je commence à m'inquiéter pour mon Ciel. J'espère que son appel n'est pas urgent. Je m'en voudrai s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je cherche où se trouve la néfaste créature qui ose me barrer la route. J'imagine qu'il doit se cacher sous les toits et espionner chacun de mes faits et gestes. Il va sans doute me lancer ces croix à chaque fois que je vais faire un mouvement. Tout à coup, j'entends des pas venir dans ma direction. Ils se font lents, comme si la personne prenait le temps de savourer ce moment. Je préfère l'attendre plutôt que de commencer à me cacher.

_ Sebastian Michaelis, démon de la troisième génération. Représentant direct d'Asmodeus, esprit impur qui préside tous les pêchés de la luxure. Trente-cinquième démons dans la liste du Pseudononarchia Daemonum écrit par ce païen Weyer. Grand expert en géométrie, arithmétique et astronomie.

_ Je vois que vous avez bien appris votre leçon, mon cher. Mais nous ne sommes pas à égalité. J'ignore votre nom et ce que vous faites ici.

_ Je me nomme Michel, j'ai reçu la bénédiction de notre saint archange qui jadis a su infliger une lourde défaite à votre maître Lucifer. Son égo a dû prendre un coup sévère. Je suis un paladin, un mercenaire de Dieu qui vient terrasser la bête infâme qui ose venir sur notre terre. Matthieu 10.34 « Ne croyez pas que je sois venu apporter la paix sur la terre, je ne suis pas venu apporter la paix, mais l'épée ».

Il faut que je coupe court aux divagations de l'ecclésiastique qui se tient maintenant devant moi. Mon Ciel a besoin de moi et le tueur peut agir d'un moment à l'autre. Le prêtre porte une dalmatique jaune ornée d'or et autres symboles puéril chrétien, confirmant ainsi sa profession. Une étole jaune vient faire le tour du cou de ce jeune insolent. Pour finir, il porte une cape noire avec une capuche qui vient recouvrir sa tête. C'est sans doute dans cette cape qu'il cache ses différents accessoires religieux. Il ne semble pas vraiment gâter par la nature, il n'est pas très grand, pas vraiment musclé et la capuche semble cacher plus que des armes, surtout son visage. Je décide de tenter un petit déplacement afin de tester les réflexes de mon nouvel adversaire. Je suis très vite conscient qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une personne comme une autre car à peine ai-je fait un mouvement qu'un autre pieu débordant d'eau bénite me frôle une fois de plus le visage. Il faut que je le provoque dans ce cas afin qu'il fasse une erreur.

_ Pauvre Michel, obligé de se tourner vers Dieu pour trouver une réponse à son physique disgracieux. Je devine ton enfance seule, martyrisée par d'autres enfants. Vous avez du les détester et souhaiter vous venger. Je vous imagine les affrontant pour ensuite voir ton Dieu. Car qui mieux que lui pour absoudre tes pêchés. Ne trouvez-vous pas cela ironique ? Quand une action vient de Lucifer, c'est forcément condamnable mais quand une action néfaste vient de Dieu, attention les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables. Vous avez du en faire des choses horribles au nom de ta prétendue foi. Combien d'innocents avez-vous tué afin d'assouvir votre vengeance sur l'humanité ? Notre maître Lucifer a osé révéler la vérité aux Anges Rebelles sur ce simulacre de Dieu. Vous êtes pathétique.

_ Bravo Sebastian, je vois que les démons utilisent toujours les mêmes techniques. Tu tentes de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Mais hélas, cela ne fonctionnera pas. Job 1.22 « Nous aurions tort d'attribuer, injustement à Dieu, les malheurs qui frappent le monde. Job n'a rien attribué d'injuste à Dieu. » Je suis désormais en adéquation avec l'Archange Michel et c'est lui qui guide mon bras. Je n'ai pas à le décevoir. Néanmoins, bravo pour le récit de ma vie. Tu as raison. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à tuer ces prétendues sorcières mais aussi à éradiquer certains de tes amis. Luc 11.17-20 « Jésus nous a donné le pouvoir de marcher sur toute la puissance de l'ennemi. » Il est pour toi de goûter aux pouvoirs que nous a donné notre Sauveur quand il s'est sacrifié.

Michel ouvre sa cape et je discerne beaucoup plus aisément les armes qui s'y cachaient. Il y a bien plus que des pieux d'eau bénite. Je voyais aussi des croix chrétiennes se terminant en pieux ainsi qu'une fiole rouge. Mon Bocchan, je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir tout de suite…

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_De Marechal Rattus :_**

**_aviva94 : Ah ben ça oui XD à voir...  
_**

**_S-Lay L : Tant mieux alors :) oui, sinon, ça serait trop facile :p  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : T'inquiète pas va ;) Ca, tu peux le dire, ils sont dans la merde et jusqu'au cou^^' je te propose de lire ce chapitre pour en savoir un peu plus :D  
_**

**_Akroma : X'DD tu m'étonnes^^ Oui, il le fallait bien un moment ou un autre, afin d'éviter les répétitions, entre autre.  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : XD je suis sure que tu trouveras une solution ;p Tu chipotes hein, pour la mort de Ciel^^ mais oui, c'est discutable, faut l'avouer (et non, ne pas penser pervers...). Bien que là, il le fait pas exprès le démon. Oui, c'est vrai, 666 jours, c'est long... "Pauvre Michel" est la phrase culte du Poussin Noir ? Oh XD Quoique... ça m'étonne pas des masses en fait^^ Chez toi si, la Bible signée par les démons ! Et d'avoir sauvé Uriel ;p Et sinon, à voir pour nos deux zigotos qui sont dans la mouise... pauvres petits tiens. (Ca fonctionne aussi pour les Michael ou pas ? XD).  
_**

**_PS : Bon, "nous" avons quelques petits soucis "d'entente" et de respect des délais, donc, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer à partir du chapitre 23... peut-être qu'il n'y aura que le point de vue de Ciel... ou que je réécrive et écrive le point de vue de Sebastian, à voir._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Je touche mon bandage, sentant mon œil marqué dessus.

_ Sebastian, je suis ici. Viens immédiatement ! Ordonné-je d'une voix plus forte mais non moins discrète pour ne pas alerter l'autre.

En attendant qu'il vienne, j'explore la chambre. En premier lieu, j'ouvre l'armoire et constate avec effroi qu'il y a bon nombre de vêtements d'hommes de différentes tailles… et pas forcément neufs. Je sens le pire. Je ferme l'armoire et me tourne.

La tapisserie est trop neuve…

Mon regard se baisse sur le lit et je me baisse afin de voir ce qu'il y a dessous. Un petit tapis… ça sent la trappe à plein nez ! Pas que d'ailleurs… j'hume une émanation dérangeante que je connais que trop bien : la pourriture de cadavre.

Je tire le tapis et me faufile dessous. Comme je le pensais, il y a bel et bien une trappe. Je tire sur la petite poignée en fer et l'ouvre de quelques centimètres, contraint par le lit. En l'ouvrant, j'ai failli vomir en sentant cette odeur. J'ai plissé par réflexe mon œil et l'ouvre de nouveau.

C'est une horreur.

Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce que je ressens en voyant ça !

Une petite échelle descend au fond où quelques bougies ont été installées. Je suis même étonné qu'elles brillent encore. Et elles me dévoilent une triste vision… des bouts de cadavres… ou du moins des membres. Des jambes. Des bras. Parfois coupés en deux ou faisant un angle bizarre. Certains sont encore « frais », correspondant je pense, et malheureusement, aux disparus récents. D'autres sont pourris depuis bien longtemps au vu de leur couleur sombre… et puis, il y a des os. Ils sont noirs. Enfin, je peux distinguer quelques os avec un truc noir autour. Mais ce n'est pas de la chair pourrie, car si ça en était, elle brillerait à la lumière. Non, je crains que ce malade les ait calcinés…

Je referme la trappe et remets le petit tapis dessus.

Sebastian n'est toujours pas là

Je soupire et me mets debout en m'époussetant. Je sens mon arme au-dessus de mes fesses, prête à être dégainée. Pour plus de sécurité, je la prends et la loge dans ma poche de devant. Si Sebastian ne vient pas, je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je descends les escaliers. Les marches grincent, génial pour passer inaperçu… autant jouer jusqu'au bout !

_ Tu veux de l'aide pour la tisane ? Proposé-je en tout bien, tout honneur.

J'atteins rapidement le rez-de-chaussée et me dirige là où j'entends une bouilloire. Etrangement, Dennis ne me répond pas. Je me pointe dans la cuisine et fixe cette vapeur ne cessant pas de faire du boucan.

_ Ah tu es là !

Je me retourne subitement et aperçois Dennis en train de sourire. Puis, il me regarde de la tête au pied, semblant déçu.

_ Tu n'as pas choisi un des costumes ?

_ Je préfère les mettre demain, répondis-je. Il se fait tard, cela ne sert à rien que je m'habille.

Il hoche la tête et s'approche de la bouilloire.

_ Tu sais, commence-t-il, tu es vraiment très beau. J'ai vraiment envie de te faire l'amour et de t'entendre gémir. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le de droit de te le faire à toi, Ciel.

Je le fixe, surpris.

_ Pardon ?

_ Il sait depuis le début comment tu t'appelles, fait une autre voix.

Je me tourne subitement et aperçois quatre hommes entrer dans la cuisine. Je reconnais le noble qui m'a parlé tout à l'heure. Les autres sont d'un âge mûr, que des aristocrates… non. Ce ne sont pas des aristocrates. Je vois qu'ils portent une bague. La bague que je n'avais pas réussi à identifier tout à l'heure sur l'autre : le lion et la licorne entre autre. Vu qu'elles ne représentent pas exactement les armoiries de notre cher pays, je devine sans mal qui sait.

_ Les Conseillers de la Reine, murmuré-je.

Le plus jeune me sourit.

_ Oui, c'est nous.

Je recule d'instinct et leur lance un regard noir.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette mascarade !

Aucun d'eux ne bouge, pas même le meurtrier qui continue de fixer sa bouilloire.

_ C'est simple, reprend le plus jeune. Tu es gênant. Tu es trop fidèle à la Reine, ayant déjà élaboré des enquêtes qui étaient censées te détruire et en venir à bout de cette vieille chouette.

Je plisse mon œil, comprenant l'envergure de la chose.

_ Dennis est un criminel. Il faisait partie de Scotland Yard mais il a fait certaines choses pas très saines à certains de ces collègues. Il a été emprisonné car il aimait les jeunes hommes androgynes, comme vous, Phantomhive. L'acte de sodomite équivaut à deux ans de prisons et des travaux forcés… sans compter ses meurtres.

_ Vous avez relâché un criminel ? Soufflé-je. Dans le but de m'atteindre ?

_ Bien sur. Nous savons que Victoria allait de nouveau vous appeler, après tout, elle ne supporte pas ce qui entache sa précieuse Angleterre. Quoi de mieux que Dennis qui aime avec passion les jeunes garçons !

J'hoche la tête de gauche à droite, écœuré.

_ Vous savez que je protège la Reine, repris-je, donc, vous voulez m'éliminer. Pour faire un coup d'état ?

Les autres Conseilleurs parurent surpris. Seul le jeune continuait de sourire.

_ Exactement. Et Dennis est là pour t'appâter. Maintenant, tue-le. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux avec son corps.

Le Dennis en question tourne la tête vers moi avec un sourire pervers.

Je touche de nouveau mon œil maudit.

_ Sebastian ! Hurlé-je.

Les Conseillers ricanent et un autre cette fois-ci avec des favorites prend la parole.

_ Ton démon ne viendra pas.

Je suis interloqué, surpris qu'ils connaissent la nature de Sebastian. Ils doivent me suivre depuis un moment alors…

Dennis prend la bouilloire et la lance sur moi. Possédant des réflexes hors-paire avec mon arme, je dégaine et tire dedans, la faisant dévier. Ainsi, je ne suis pas ébouillanté. Je tends mon canon sur eux.

_ Pas un geste ! Ordonné-je.

Les Conseillers sortent leur arme et me vise.

_ Tu crois franchement que tu allais réussir ? Me demande le plus jeune.

_ Tch.

Soudain, je me retourne et tire dans la vitre derrière moi en courant. Je passe à travers tandis que les balles sifflent autour de moi.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Il faut néanmoins que je fasse au plus vite. J'entends mon Bocchan qui ne cesse de m'appeler.

_ Sebastian, je suis ici. Viens immédiatement !

J'aurai bien aimé répondre à cette requête, malheureusement un serviteur de Dieu en avait décidé autrement. Il ressemble à toutes ces personnes avec une foi inébranlable et qui a confondu religion et vengeance. Nous autres démons, nous connaissons aussi des serviteurs qui nous ont rejoints uniquement par souci de vengeance. Nous nous sommes amusés avec eux pour enfin les détruire. Dieu lui semble apprécier ces éloges irrationnels. Et après, les Humains prêtent tous les vices à Lucifer, mais nous autres, savions exactement qui était le plus vaniteux. J'ai tenté de raisonner mon assaillant mais il ne semble pas avoir la lumière à tous les étages. Je me dois donc lui montre la petitesse de sa puissance.

Michel ne cesse de psalmodier divers versets de la Bible, sans doute cela donne plus de puissance à ses armes. Je réfléchis donc à une possible stratégie consistant à faire cesser ses dires. Je dois surtout lui enlever le rictus qu'il affiche. Il pense sans doute faire comme l'archange, mais les choses ont changé. Nous nous regardons sur cette place dans les milieux malfamés de Londres. Il n'y pas un bruit, comme si on a tout fait pour que Michel ne soit pas dérangé. Un grand silence s'installe si l'on en oublie les psaumes de l'ecclésiaste. Je décide d'y couper court, j'ai plus important à faire.

Je tente une première attaque furtive sur la gauche de l'homme d'Eglise en me servant de mes couteaux en argent. L'homme ne semble pas réagir et reste même inactif alors que je me rapproche rapidement de lui. Alors que ma lame va atteindre son cou, il sort à une incroyable vitesse un autre de ses pieux venant stopper net la course de mon couteau. Il est extraordinairement rapide. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas tout de suite utiliser mes attaques extrêmes. Si des personnes viennent à savoir que le Comte Ciel de Phantomhive employait des démons, ce serait fini pour toute la lignée. La plus grande discrétion est donc demandée. Je me contente donc de rester inerte à ses attaques. Je décide de continuer de passer à l'offensive sur tous les flancs qui sont possibles. Hélas pour moi, à chaque fois que je tente quelque chose, il parait mes coups. Dieu doit être vraiment avec lui. Je ne peux croire que cela. En attendant, il affiche un certain sourire devant mes tentatives. Comment peut-il être si stoïque face à mes assauts ? Je commence à douter de mon plan consistant à utiliser des attaques simples. Je commence à réfléchir à une façon moins sympathique d'en finir.

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas toucher les symboles chrétiens afin de détruire la protection. Je dois tuer Michel ou faire en sorte qu'il baisse sa protection. La première semble beaucoup plus plaisante étant donné l'énervement qu'il commence à me procurer. Cependant, j'ai vu que les attaques proches ne fonctionnent pas. Je tente alors sans grande conviction de lui lancer des couteaux à une assez grande distance de l'homme d'Eglise. Comme je m'y attendais, il fait encore un arrêt spectaculaire de mes attaques sans même qu'il ait à bouger. Je dois pourtant tout faire pour détruire sa concentration qui lui donne une telle assurance en sa victoire. Et, je sais comment m'y employer. Alors qu'il récite ses bénédictions à son Seigneur, je décide d'en faire de même. Le combat commence plus à tourner à un rassemblement sectaire qu'à un vrai combat. Néanmoins, je sais exactement ce que je fais. Au début, Michel ne semble pas interloquer par ce que je fais, mais plus le temps avance, plus je psalmodie de plus en plus en fort, pour finalement en arriver à point tel de camoufler ses paroles.

_ _Souffrance et ténèbres_

_Dissipent mon âme,_

_Ouvrent les portes de l'oubli._

_Au nom de Gaïa,_

_Entends-moi_

_Et fais-moi voir enfin._

_J'appelle et attends,_

_J'écoute et apprends._

_Donne-moi le vrai, _

_O Lucifer, prince des Ténèbres,_

_Entends cet appel,_

_Partageons haine et puissance._

_ Que fais-tu enfant du démon ? Espères-tu en vain invoquer de l'aide de tes frères et cœurs ? Vous êtes vraiment tous les mêmes, impossible de combattre seul, toujours à le faire en groupe. Mais qu'il en soit ainsi. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas réputé pour votre honnêteté. Insérer citation de la Genèse avec le serpent.

_ Appeler mes frères et sœurs. As-tu oublié à qui tu as à faire ? Je suis le représentant d'Asmodeus, je n'ai besoin de personne et surtout pas de ces êtes inférieurs. Non, j'ai trouvé une aide beaucoup plus précieuse…

Michel commence à me regarder avec un air interloqué et je sens que ses psaumes diminuent en rythme. Il stoppe un court moment lorsqu'il voit un cercle de feu l'entourer. Je viens en effet de fini mon incantation. Je vais emprunter le pouvoir de l'un de mes semblables, Bélial, grand seigneur démon de la colère. Je vais utilise sur lui les rouages de ce péché. Il m'a donné une arme fatale contre lui. Il a approuvé mon récit sur sa vie. Le surprise du cercle de feu est de courte durée car il recommence à réciter ses paumes mais, un évènement l'arrête.

Dans les flammes se dessinent un corps d'enfant, ce n'est que Michel à l'époque où il était persécuté par les autres à cause de son physique. Il commence à revivre de ce qu'il a vécu, en retentant de les enfouir en lui. Il se voit seul alors que les autres sont en train de jouer. Son passé est intéressant et j'en profite pour le connaître. Le prêtre commence à s'approcher des flammes comme s'il voulait toucher quelqu'un. Je comprends très vite que mon illusion a tapé juste. A côté de l'enfant Michel pleurant, il y a une petite fille, la seule qui osait venir lui parler et jouer de temps en temps avec lui. Ces deux-la auraient pu vivre ensemble, s'il n'avait pas décidé de tout faire basculer. Dans la logique des choses, elle aurait du partir pour voir des personnes plus en adéquation avec les reflets de la beauté, mais non, elle restait auprès de lui. Si bien qu'il a commencé à se détourner de Dieu, au grand daim de sa mère. Il avait trouvé sa nouvelle raison d'être. Malheureusement, ce bonheur ne dure pas, de ce que je peux voir. Sa mère l'a obligé à commettre l'irréparable : de tuer cette fille, comme l'incarnation du Serpent. Après plusieurs heures d'endoctrinement, il l'a réalisé. A l'époque, il l'a fait avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, sans penser à son soi intérieur. Or, l'illusion est en train de le faire ressurgir. Cet homme a dès lors détesté pendant toute sa vie celui qu'il sert. Au fond de lui, cette croyance n'est qu'un simulacre.

Michel commence à hurler tout en se mettant sur les genoux. Par ses gestes, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train d'imploser. Il se griffe, tremble, se touche le visage. Il cherche sans doute à enlever cette impureté. Je profite de ce moment de répits pour commencer à m'enfuit. Ses crucifix ont moins de force.

_ Sebastian ! Hurle mon Bocchan.

Je vais enfin accomplir mon devoir de majordome. Je m'apprête à sortir de cette place où notre combat religieux a eu lieu quand soudain je l'entends de nouveau psalmodier et cette fois, avec plus de force. Il a le visage encore plus balafré car des traits de sang ornent son visage. Il vient de se mutiler pour cacher sa haine. Une aura encore plus puissante se dégage de lui. Je viens de le pousser au bout de ses capacités mentales. Maintenant, il va devenir sérieux et enfin se battre. Je ne peux qu'approuver cela et je vais être encore retardé pour sauver mon Bocchan. D'un geste de sa main, des pieux sortent de sa cape pour venir léviter autour en cercle autour de lui. Je sors mes couteaux afin d'avoir une plus grande protection. Mais, à ma grande surprise, ces pieux trempés d'eau bénite ne servent pas à m'attaquer mais à lui donner plus de pouvoir. A peine ai-je compris cela qu'il est trop tard. Il sort à une vitesse incroyable son bras et sans crier gare, prend le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne peux plus bouger. Il me projette avec force contre la porte d'une chapelle qui est pourtant située à quelques rues où nous sommes. Je tente désespérément de bouger alors qu'il vient me rejoindre à pied, continuant ses psaumes et profitant de la puissance de ses pieux. Quant il fait son apparition, les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrent. Je commence à perdre mes forces dans la maison de leur Dieu. Je ne peux plus agir à ma guise et cette chapelle m'empêche d'utiliser mes pouvoirs. Il m'accule sur l'autel tandis qu'il avance de manière implacable et sur de lui.

_ Autant manger le Diable, que de boire son bouillon.

Ma vie de Sebastian va bientôt prendre fin…

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_De Marechal Rattus (de toute façon, je crois qu'il reste plus que moi...) :_**

**_aviva94 : C'est le moins qu'on puisse le dire ! Je ne peux que t'encourager à lire celui-ci ;p  
_**

**_mangakadu14 : Oui, c'est le carnage et c'est la merde pour nos loulous :p  
_**

**_S-Lay L : Je vois ça XD God à ce point ?^o^  
_**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : Rooo mais non !  
_**

**_Bocchan-chan : Au moins, on sait que Ciel peut très bien se débrouiller sans son démon (vu que certains en doutent). Ah ben ça, le Lulu serait content oui :p 'fin, ils sont dans la merde et à voir ce qu'il adviendra pour eux deux^^  
_**

**_So-darkCorleone : De rien et je te propose de lire ce chapitre ;p_**

**_Cher fils (pour le chapitre 19) : Content que cela t'a tué... de rire :p Moi aussi... mais je me demande si je vais arriver à la finir entièrement tiens... le chat est complètement perdu, c'est fini, c'est la fin des haricots X'D (laisse ta coeur là où elle est ^^).  
_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

J'entends le verre se fracasser autour de moi bruyamment. D'instinct, je me protège le visage et je tombe. J'heurte un toit en pente, je fais des roulé-boulé et cette fois-ci, je m'écrase contre le sol. Je sens la terre humide. Je gémis et relève la tête. Je constate avec horreur que je suis tombé sur un des tumulus, dans ma chute, mes jambes ont soulevé la terre. Je suis nez à nez avec de ce qui était avant une tête reliée à un corps. Les yeux vitreux et terreux me fixent, ou plutôt me traversent. Je ne vois pas le reste, encore enseveli sous le sol. Mais le haut du crâne est dévoré par les asticots.

_ Où est-il !

Cette voix me tire de ma contemplation et je roule de nouveau afin d'être complètement caché par le toit. Je regarde rapidement les alentours et je ne vois qu'une seule sortie : la cabane. Si je parviens à grimper dessus, je peux longer le mur et me retrouver de l'autre côté de la rue.

Je respire un bon coup et j'attrape mon arme qui est à quelques centimètres de moi. Je vérifie la sécurité et le chargeur et je me lève.

Il doit bien y avoir une dizaine de mètre entre la cabane et moi. Par chance, quelques buches coupées sont disposées à côté.

_ Aller, chuchoté-je pour moi-même, c'est le moment où jamais afin de tester les tortures sportives de Sebastian.

Je prends une position de course, je compte jusqu'à trois dans ma tête et me voilà en train de déguerpir comme un lapin.

C'est fou ce que le corps peut faire en se sentant en danger. Ou du moins, c'est impressionnant ce que l'instinct de survie nous pousse à faire. Me voilà déjà devant les buches et sans que je réfléchisse, mes jambes escaladent cette pile. Mes mains agrippent le rebord de la cabane et d'une poussé de jambes, je suis enfin dessus.

_ Il est là ! Crie une voix.

Une balle siffle encore vers mes oreilles et je prends de nouveau mes jambes à mon cou, longeant le mur. Avec un bon remarquable, je saute et j'atterris dans la rue… amortis par des ordures. Génial. Quelques rats couinent et s'enfuient, dérangés dans leur buffet à volonté.

Je ne prends pas le temps de contempler ces rongeurs, ni même d'enlever les ordures sur moi. Je me lève, titubant. Je me suis quand même fait mal au derrière et je dois avoir plusieurs hématomes. J'entends vaguement du bruit dans la maison et voilà que je cours de nouveau, déferlant à travers les ruelles sombres de Whitechapel.

ET OU EST CET ABRUTI DE DEMON QUI NE SERT A RIEN ?

Je cours, je cours, je cours. Mes poumons sont en feu et je sens déjà un point de côté se former. Je tourne à plusieurs embouchures, entendant parfois des rats, des chats et des chiens errants. Certains passent vite devant moi. Plusieurs fois j'ai failli tomber à cause d'eux mais… putain je suis où là ! Toutes ces putains de rue de merde se ressemblent toutes ! Où suis-je ?

Je cours néanmoins, tournant plusieurs fois, essayant d'échapper aux autres. Il faut déjà que j'essaye d'aller au pub pour que je puisse retrouver le chemin de la résidence.

Je tourne de nouveau et je me retrouve à un petit carrefour. Toutefois, je suis attiré par une vielle chapelle, proche d'un petit cimetière. Elle est illuminée de blanc à l'intérieur ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

Je m'approche prudemment en sortant mon arme, prêt à tirer. Je m'avance doucement, longeant les murs. Enfin arrivé à la chapelle, je pousse doucement la porte en bois déjà entrouverte. Je passe ma tête et constate avec effroi que Sebastian est là ! Oh oui, il est là mais… en mauvaise posture. Au moins, je sais pourquoi il ne venait pas.

Il semble être collé à la croix du Christ Souffrant, arborant la même gueule d'ailleurs. Il est en sang, son habit est à moitié déchiré. Un cercle lumineux avec un pentagramme et des écrits hébreux sont au sol, l'entourant. C'est ça que je voyais briller de l'extérieur. Je dois avouer que cela me choque considérablement. Pire que quand Grell lui avait endommagé le bras. Là il est… si misérable, si faible. Mais comment ça se fait d'ailleurs ?

Ah oui, quel con. Les autres savaient que Sebastian était un démon alors…

Comme pour interpréter mes paroles, je vois un homme s'approcher de lui en murmurant des paroles en latin. Il fait plusieurs fois des signes de croix et il jette de la flotte sur Sebastian. A son contact, je vois que mon démon fume et se retient de crier. De l'eau bénite.

C'est un homme grand, mais je le vois à peine vu qu'il porte une longue robe noire à capuche.

Je grimace. Je vois néanmoins une sorte de chapelet autour de son cou.

Le Vatican. C'est un exorciste qui vient tout droit du Vatican. Les salops, ils ont fait appel à l'Evêque de Rome pour faire un coup d'état contre la Reine…

Je rentre brutalement dans la chapelle et tire sur le prêtre. Il hurle de douleur et tombe à terre.

Le sceau lumineux disparaît aussi.

Sans réfléchir, je cours de nouveau et le vise au cas où. Toutefois, il ne pourra pas trop bouger. Je lui ai tiré une balle en plein dans l'abdomen, il va rester un moment ainsi. Je me retourne brutalement et étudie Sebastian. Il me fixe avec ses yeux rouges, étincelant à la pupille de vipère. Il semble fatigué et extrêmement pâle. Plusieurs longs pieux sont empalés dans ses membres, l'empêchant de bouger.

J'avance vers lui et les lui enlève sans douceur. Il grimace de douleur et gémit quelques fois.

Il tombe sur moi dès que j'ai réussi à tout ôter. Je le rattrape comme je peux et je l'emmène vers le banc le plus proche.

_ Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade, expliqué-je rapidement. Ils savent que tu es un démon, d'où l'exorciste. Les Conseillers de la Reine veulent la détrôner et ils ont employé plusieurs procédés pas très nets.

Il sourit.

_ Je l'avais plus ou moins compris, me répondit-il avec lenteur. Sortons d'ici, un lieu saint n'est jamais trop bon pour un démon.

J'hoche la tête et commence à avancer jusqu'à que j'entende du bruit dehors.

Ce sont eux.

Sebastian le capte aussi.

_ Il y a une bouche d'égout ici, me montre-t-il du doigt.

Je dépose Sebastian et m'approche de la bouche. Avec un effort surhumain pour moi, je prends un vieux candélabre et utilise l'effet de levier pour enlever cette bouche en fer forgé.

Sebastian se déplace avec lenteur vers moi et nous voilà en train de descendre les égouts.

Après les cadavres en putréfaction, voici la pourriture des égouts !

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Michel commence à rire de plus en plus et je me demande si j'ai bien fait de lui montrer son enfance. Il devient de plus en plus fou et se laisse consumer par la vengeance et la haine. Ce représentant de l'archange ne lui ressemble pas du tout. En tout cas, mon assaillant se laisse aller aux plaisirs des péchés capitaux. Il dévore les raisins de la colère. Il y a une autre personne qui semble également assez en colère. Mon Bocchan commence à se lasser de mon absence au vu des remous de son âme. Pauvre Jeune Maître, s'il savait ce que je suis en train de subir en ce moment. Je ne sais pas comment il pourrait réagir s'il me voyait ainsi. J'aurai trop peur de paraître faible à ses yeux. Enfin, pou le moment, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il me retrouve. J'ai trop mis en avant mon orgueil et voilà que maintenant j'en souffre. Je pense que ce prêtre ne peut qu'être lié à notre affaire. Il cherche à tout prix à m'éloigner de mon Bocchan et il parait étrange que l'Eglise s'intéresse en ce moment à moi alors que je ne suis qu'au service de mon Bocchan depuis un bon moment. Je le comprends que trop tard à cause de mon égo démesuré. Si j'avais su, j'aurai aisément pu libérer mon pouvoir, mais maintenant, il est trop tard. Je vais retourner en Enfer sans avoir pu accomplir ma mission. Je serai la risée tous et on me privera des pouvoirs d'Asmodeus. Pour la première fois, il me vient de demander un miracle. Les circonstances ne plaident pas en ma faveur. Michel après s'être amusé à me torturer mes membres sur l'autel, m'a collé de force sur la croix du Christ. Quel sacrilège pour nos deux camps. Voilà le démon sur la croix de celui qui est mort pour pallier aux démons. Ultime vengeance de la part de Michel, sans doute.

_ Tout comme notre Sauveur, tu vas mourir sur la croix pour absoudre tes péchés. Et ensuite, il ne restera plus rien de toi. Abyssus Abyssum Invocat, Psaume de David XL. II-8.

_ Si vous pouviez arrêter les citations, ça m'arrangerait. C'est déjà assez dégoutant de vous voir alors vous entendre…

_ Je vois que tu as encore assez de force pour faire des blagues de mauvais gout. Tu rigoleras moins ensuite, fais-moi confiance.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut me faire pire. Mes vêtements, à cause des projectiles, sont en lambeaux, ce corps humain commence à souffrir également. Mais je commence à deviner le caractère de ce pseudo être de lumière. Il va jouer avec moi jusqu'à la fin pour ensuite me planter un cœur dans le cœur. Je vois se dessiner autour de moi un pentacle avec des inscriptions de la Bible en hébreux. Il ne va donc pas se contenter de jouer avec moi. Il veut faire beaucoup plus et me tuer moi et le démon que je représente. Les choses deviennent beaucoup plus compliquées que prévu. Michel me montre là une grande connaissance de l'ésotérisme car cette cérémonie est peu connue, même chez nous les démons. Il va sacrifier son âme pour donner de la puissance à ce sort. Tout cela au nom de sa foi. Mais je me vois mal l'arrêter avec des mots. Il se contente d'être dans sa bulle sans prêter garde à ce qui l'entoure. Il me jette de l'eau bénite sur ma peau et cela me procure une souffrance sans limite. Toutefois, je ne veux pas lui faire le plaisir d'hurler. Je garde cela pour moi et me contente de le regarder avec un sourire. Cela ne lui procure aucune émotion, il reste concentré ce qu'il fait. Je ferme les yeux afin d'attendre plus calmement le dénouement. Il m'enfonce des pieux sur plusieurs membres de mon corps. Je saigne énormément et sans que mon pouvoir démoniaque soit absorbé.

Je vais donc disparaître pour toujours… Au moins, je ne regrette rien, j'aurai pu accomplir mon projet d'être proche de Mon Ciel et de lui faire partager l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Quand je pense à toutes ces années que j'ai passé à ses côtés sans jamais rien lui dire, me contentant de sourire et d'attendre une opportunité. Si j'avais su, je l'aurai fait plus tôt. Ciel, je n'aurai pas pu dévorer ton âme, mais au moins, tu auras pris la mienne…

J'entends un coup de feu. C'est étrange, je ne me rappelle pas qu'il ait besoin d'une odeur de poudre ou même de poudre pour accomplir le rituel. Le bruit s'accompagne d'un cri de douleur tandis que petit à petit, je me retrouve libre de mes mouvements. J'ouvre les yeux afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se trame. Je vois mon assaillant blessé à l'abdomen. Il saigne énormément et derrière lui, se tient mon Bocchan. Il porte un pistolet qu'il tend d'un bras serein. Il vient de me sauver et la façon dont il a de se retourner vers moi me prouve qu'il s'est inquiété. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois à l'heure actuelle. Je le regarde avec insistance, mais cette concentration est difficile tant je suis fatigué. Il enlève les pieux avec une extrême violence, vengeance de toutes les fois où j'ai pu me montrer indélicat à son égard. Néanmoins, cette douleur me prouve que je suis en vie et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Et qui plus est, je suis sauvé par mon Bocchan. Je tombe sur mon sauveur, incapable de porter pour le moment mon corps en piteux état. Il m'amène à un banc le temps de souffler un peu.

_ Nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade, m'explique-t-il. Ils savent que tu es un démon, d'où l'exorciste. Les Conseillers de la Reine veulent la détrôner et ils ont employé plusieurs procédés pas très nets.

Mon Bocchan est perspicace. Il a du lui aussi subir l'attaque de ces traitres. Il faut maintenant que nous contre-attaquons. Mais pour le moment, le plus important est de battre retraite, Michel peut se réveiller à tout moment. Et puis cette odeur sacralisée me déplait fortement.

_ Je l'avais plus ou moins compris, dis-je avec lenteur. Sortons d'ici, un lieu saint n'est jamais trop bon pour un démon.

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie, nous entendons du bruit venir dans notre direction. Etant donné le visage de mon Bocchan, je devine qu'il s'agit de personnes qu'il ne désirait pas retrouver. Sans doute les Conseillers de la Reine. J'observe heureusement une bouche d'égout, solution répugnante mais ultime solution tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé un peu mes pouvoirs

_ Il y a une bouche d'égout ici.

Mon Bocchan arrive assez difficilement à soulever la bouche grâce à un vieux candélabre. Je note pour la prochaine fois de lui faire un peu de musculation. Je me déplace lentement vers lui afin de descendre vers ce lieu où les relents de pourriture m'agressent déjà les narines. Michel a raison, l'abîme appelle l'abîme. Je descends dans les noirceurs des infrastructures humaines.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_mangakadu14 : Tu ne ferais pas pareil ? Je ne vois pas Ciel toujours clean h24, surtout quand il est dans la mouise à ce point^o^ Oui c'est sur, Sebastian a eu beaucoup de chance que Ciel se pointe à ce moment-là ! Et pour le reste... je te laisse découvrir :)_**

**_aviva94 : Oui en effet, bien que même dans le manga, on a tout de même la sensation d'un 50/50 :p Ah ben ça... c'est sur que le Sebby va pas laisser passer ça._**

**_JuliaLoveKuro : XD oui ça peut être mignon^^ Elle arrive et avec un rythme de parution plus soutenu :p_**

**_Pamplea : Comme quoi... c'est pas de bol pour le démon^o^ Je suis d'accord, on a cette sensation dans le manga aussi, plus par ses paroles et quelques expressions qu'il a, mais c'est tout de même présent.  
_**

**_Bon, ayant fini ENFIN d'écrire cette fic, je vais poster un chapitre par jour. Si vous trouvez des incohérences ou des trucs de ce genre, c'est juste normal car cette fic m'a soulé à un point nommé^^" (pas comme si elle devait être finie depuis un mois mais presque quoi... et oui, le rat est un chouilla énervé et déballe. Bref.)_**

**_Fin, j'espère que je n'aurai pas trop foiré non plus..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Je le soutiens encore tandis que nous marchions à travers les égouts. Je trouve un petit passage surélevé et dépose Sebastian contre le mur.

Je le fixe et vois un filet de sang couler de sa bouche.

Il me fixe, à moitié vide.

_ Tu n'as pas beau à voir, déclaré-je. Mon démon est inutile.

Il ricane, ou du moins essaye.

_ Je vais vite reprendre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai beaucoup moins inutile après. Laissez-moi juste quelques minutes.

Il toussote et crache du sang.

_ C'est un exorciste entraîné, dit-il. Je n'en ai rarement vu des comme ça. Il m'a surpris pendant que je vous suivais avec l'autre.

J'hoche la tête.

_ J'ai bien vu. Nous devons faire attention à présent.

De nervosité, je touche mon arme et la fait tourner dans ma main, sous l'œil attentif de Sebastian.

_ Nous devons aussi les éliminer, fis-je. Ils sont six : les quatre Conseillers, le meurtrier et l'exorciste. J'ai beau avoir tiré sur deux, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient morts. Il faut utiliser les égouts comme piège.

Je le regarde hautainement.

_ Dans combien de temps penses-tu redevenir opérationnel ?

Il est essoufflé.

_ Dans moins de dix minutes.

_ Tch, trop long, murmuré-je.

Je m'approche de lui, lui soulève le menton et de mon pouce, je lui enlève le filet de sang qui tâchait son visage. Enfin… il a quand même une partie de sa joue gauche qui est brûlée par l'eau bénite.

Il paraît surpris par mon geste et sourit.

_ Vous êtes bien dur, me dit-il.

J'hoche les épaules.

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te plaindre et me comporter comme une fille énamourée ? Même sous prétexte qu'on a couché ensemble, non ?

Il rigole, bien qu'il soit aussi secoué de spasmes.

_ Venant de vous, cela m'aurait choqué.

Je soupire et m'installe à côté de lui. Je sors ma montre à gousset et essaye de voir l'heure. Impossible. Je la lui montre.

_ Il est quelle heure ?

_ Une heure vingt quatre.

_ Bien, à trente quatre on bougera, vu que tu auras un peu récupéré. En attendant, pas un mot. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre et je préfère tendre l'oreille si au cas où ils s'approchent de nous.

Il acquiesce et se laisse complètement tomber contre le mur. Il calle sa tête sur mon épaule et je sens sa respiration chaude me chatouiller le cou. Timidement, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et le caresse.

Je reste néanmoins sur mes gardes.

J'entends l'eau tomber goutte à goutte. L'odeur est désagréable mais bien moins que les cadavres pourrissants chez Dennis. De temps à autre, j'entends des couinements de rats et plus d'une fois j'ai vu de ces gros rongeurs passer devant nous. Un ou deux nous ont lorgnés un moment mais la présence du démon les a vite décidés à se barrer.

Puis, je fronce les sourcils en croyant percevoir des bruits de pas et de voix. Je cesse de caresser Sebastian et saisis la crosse de mon arme.

_ Quelqu'un s'approche, murmure le démon.

Sa voix a repris en volume. Il ne semble plus fatigué. J'ignore combien de temps nous sommes restés ainsi.

_ Tu te sens capable de bouger ?

_ Oui.

_ Très bien. On va les chasser.

_ Que comptez-vous faire ?

Je souris, malicieux.

_ On va tout simplement se faire repérer afin qu'ils nous poursuivent jusqu'au fond des égouts. Après tout, c'est un véritable labyrinthe, non ?

Je lui jette un regard en coin et le vois sourire à son tour.

_ Vous n'êtes pas croyable, me gratifie-t-il.

_ Allons-y !

Je me lève et lui aussi. Je fais exprès de sauter à pied joint dans le petit ruisseau dégoutant. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, ça m'éclabousse complètement.

_ C'est dégueulasse ! M'écrié-je.

_ J'ai entendu du bruit ! Fait une voix en écho.

Je me tourne vers Sebastian.

_ C'est le moment.

Je me mets alors à courir, prenant soin de rester dans le ruisseau. Sebastian me suit aussi, sans effort.

_ Ils sont derrière nous, Bocchan.

Comme pour interpréter ses paroles, les balles sifflent autour de nous et se répercutent sur les parois, faisant parfois quelques étincelles.

Sans préavis, je tourne à une embouchure. Sebastian me suit. Nous continuons ainsi mais je commence à ralentir la cadence, mes poumons me font trop mal.

Le démon m'arrête et je le regarde ne comprenant pas. Il me montre du doigt quelque chose, du coup, je me tourne. Je souris

_ Un carrefour.

_ Nous devrions en emprunter un et les induire en erreur, me propose-t-il. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont se séparer en deux groupes.

J'hoche la tête.

Sebastian récupère une pierre tombée d'une des parois et la lance en ricoché dans un des tunnels. Cela imite les bruits de pas.

Je secoue la tête, admiratif.

_ Pas mal.

_ Merci.

_ Là-bas ! Crie une voix.

Nous nous éclipsons dans un autre tunnel et Sebastian me porte cette fois-ci. Il saute et nous voilà cachés sur une espèce de console des égouts… mais très étroite.

Nous faisons silence et nous entendons des bruits de pas dans l'eau ainsi que des voix.

Comme prévu, ils hésitent sur quel chemin prendre. Puis, Sebastian et moi, nous nous figeons.

Ils viennent vers nous.

Les pas se rapprochent, accompagnés de bruit d'éclaboussures.

Je souris en voyant qu'ils se sont bien séparés en deux groupes. Je perçois deux conseillers ainsi que Dennis. Pour plus de sécurité, nous attentons qu'ils s'engouffrent complètement dans le tunnel. Sebastian se baisse alors afin de vérifier que l'autre était parti où il y avait le ricoché.

_ La voix est libre, Jeune Maître.

Il se redresse, me prend dans ses bras et nous voilà de nouveau sur le plancher des vaches.

Je sors mon arme, prêt à tirer. Nous nous engouffrons, traquant les autres. Après quelques minutes en marchant vite, je perçois enfin les deux conseillers en fin de queue. Je les vise, mais Sebastian me la baisse.

_ Laissez-moi faire.

Aussitôt dit, il bondit d'un coup et rompt leur cervicale dans un trop grand silence. Il fait tomber les corps des deux conseillers doucement contre les parois.

Il reste l'étrangleur à la cravate.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Mon corps est si lourd. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de ressenti était possible. Me voilà tenu par mon Bocchan, témoin de ma faiblesse. Je sens que j'ai perdu de ma superbe. Je ne suis plus que le pâle reflet de moi-même. Les égouts m'offrent cependant une obscurité confortable où je peux aisément cacher la plupart de mes blessures. Ces cavernes humaines ne me paraissant pas aussi sales après avoir passé tant de temps dans ce bar miteux. J'entends à l'infini des bruits de rongeurs qui doivent se demander qui vient troubler leur quiétude. Mon Bocchan, quant à lui, ne semble pas partager mon envie de découverte de ce lieu. Il est plutôt dans le rationnel. Il me soutient avant de finalement me poser contre le mur afin de voir plus en détail ma pauvre carcasse humaine. Manque de chance pour lui, c'est au moment de m'ausculter que du sang décide de sortir de ma bouche et d'offrir un triste spectacle à mon Bocchan. Il me regarde un peu comme un docteur qui cherche ses mots pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Tu n'es pas beau à voir. Mon démon est inutile.

Seulement, je ne suis pas un patient ordinaire, je sais bien qu'il ne ferait pas dans la finesse. Je m'amuse de son comportement, je trouve mon Bocchan si dur, si orgueilleux. Je n'ose lui dire que c'est la seule chose qui m'encourage. Mais nous ne pouvons nous attarder ici. Il va falloir réfléchir à une stratégie. J'ai juste besoin de refermer mes plaies et de faire disparaître cette puanteur d'eau bénite.

_ Je vais vite reprendre, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai beaucoup moins inutile après. Laissez-moi juste quelques minutes.

Rha, même me parler me fait mal. J'ai du avaler par mégarde un peu d'eau bénite. Mon âme de démon essaye tant bien que mal de faire disparaître tout cela. Du sang sort de ma bouche et je sens qu'avec ce flot part également un peu de ce poison.

_ C'est un exorciste entraîné. Je n'en ai rarement vu des comme ça. Il m'a surpris pendant que je vous suivais avec l'autre.

Je passe sous silence tous ces instants où mon égo a fait flancher la balance en ma défaveur. Je ne souhaite pas être affublé d'autres sobriquets que celui déjà disgracieux d'inutile. Mon Bocchan opine de la tête, il est bien au courant de tout ce qui se trame.

_ J'ai bien vu. Nous devons faire attention à présent.

Il semble avoir encore les séquelles de ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque je n'étais pas à ses côtés. Il touche nerveusement son arme. Sans doute ce passage de solitude lui a rappelé ses années où je n'étais pas à son service. Toujours est-il qu'il ne cesse de jouer avec son arme comme si nos assaillants allaient surgir d'un instant à l'autre. Je ne tente même pas de le calmer car je sais que l'opération serait inutile.

_ Nous devons aussi les éliminer. Ils sont six : les quatre Conseillers, le meurtrier et l'exorciste. J'ai beau avoir tiré sur deux, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient morts. Il faut utiliser les égouts comme piège.

Mon Bocchan me fixe un peu comme on regarderait une personne à la traine. Il sait que pour le moment, je suis plus un poids qu'un apport.

_ Dans combien de temps penses-tu redevenir opérationnel ?

Opérationnel, quel beau mot. A l'entendre, je ne suis qu'un objet. Mais je fais fi de ces considérations pour le moment. Vu mon état, il me faut plus de temps que d'habitude.

_ Dans moins de dix minutes.

_ Tch, trop long.

Malgré ses paroles fortement réconfortantes, il s'affaire à me témoigner un petit geste d'affection pour moi. Il enlève un peu de sang qui traine sur l'ensemble de mon visage. Soit il a pitié de moi, soit il s'inquiète pour moi. Je préfère la deuxième hypothèse, elle est plus plausible. Même si je suis en piteux état, je trouve encore le moyen de plaisanter :

_ Vous êtes bien dur.

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te plaindre et me comporter comme une fille énamourée ? Même sous prétexte qu'on a couché ensemble, non ?

En effet, il n'a pas tord. S'il avait changé son comportement envers moi, cela m'aurait déçu. C'est un Bocchan froid et distant que j'aime. Il m'amuse à rester toujours ce jeune homme orgueilleux malgré toutes les situations. Je ris même si chaque gloussement me fait mal. Qu'il est bon de voir que j'ai plus qu'un Bocchan à mes côtés.

_ Venant de vous, cela m'aurait choqué.

Mon Ciel vient s'installer à mes côtés, nous avons l'air de deux désespérés. Mon Bocchan meurtri dans son amour propre de se retrouver au fond des égouts et moi le corps ravagé d'eau bénite et de sang. Il sort sa montre à gousset et du fait de l'obscurité, il n'arrive pas à déchiffre le jeu des aiguilles. Il me la tend. J'ai bien envie de lui demander l'intérêt de regarder l'heure en ce moment, mais je ne tiendrai pas à une joute verbale. Je préfère encore me taire et panser mes plaies.

_ Il est quelle heure ?

_ Une heure vingt quatre.

_ Bien, à trente quatre on bougera, vu que tu auras un peu récupéré. En attendant, pas un mot. Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre et je préfère tendre l'oreille si au cas où ils s'approchent de nous.

Je ne peux aller contre ce plan qui me convient parfaitement pour récupérer. Je cale ma tête sur l'épaule bienfaitrice de mon Bocchan et m'écroule complètement. Je fais alors abstraction de tout ce qui m'entoure. J'essaye de rester néanmoins attentif au moindre bruit suspect. Vaguement, j'ai l'impression de sentir mon Bocchan me caresser la tête, me détendant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule lorsque, malgré ma bulle, je perçois des voix. Je sors de ma torpeur et mon Bocchan s'empresse à dégainer son arme.

_ Quelqu'un s'approche.

Ma voix a changé et ma respiration également. Je ne crache plus de sang et mes articulations en sont plus douloureuses. Mon pouvoir de guérison est vraiment surprenant, même pour moi. Je me sens presque au summum de ma forme. Je vais pouvoir me venger de ceux qui m'ont humilié et qui ont osé me mettre dans cet état. Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête.

_ Tu te sens capable de bouger ?

_ Oui.

_ Très bien. On va les chasser.

_ Que comptez-vous faire ?

Mon Bocchan sourit avec ce regard qui me donne toujours des frissons de plaisir.

_ On va tout simplement se faire repérer afin qu'ils nous poursuivent jusqu'au fond des égouts. Après tout, c'est un véritable labyrinthe, non ?

Il m'amuse vraiment. C'est un vrai stratège machiavélique. Je n'ose imaginer ce que ressentiront les coupables de sa souffrance. Il devient au fur et à mesure un vrai démon. C'est un plaisir de le voir ainsi.

_ Vous n'êtes pas croyable.

_ Allons-y !

Mon Bocchan se lève et saute dans un peu d'eau afin de faire le plus de bruit possible. La situation ne s'y prête pas mais dans cette action, j'ai l'impression de voir un peu enfant jouant dans les flaques. Mais très vite cette illusion et dissipée.

_ C'est dégueulasse.

_ J'ai entendu du bruit ! Fait une voix en écho.

Ils viennent de descendre dans notre univers. Les voilà à notre merci, le vent a désormais tourné. Il fait profiter de ce lieu au maximum. Mon Bocchan me regarde, attendant mon signale et ma validité physique.

_ C'est le moment.

Nous courons à travers ce flot d'immondices et de fleuves d'eau, enfin si nous pouvons encore appeler ça de l'eau. Je parviens à suivre mon Bocchan sans la moindre difficulté. Je suis maintenant en pleine forme. J'entends nos assaillants courir derrière nous. Nous faisons le maximum pour pas qu'ils nous rattrapent.

_ Ils sont derrière nous, Bocchan.

Des balles sifflent à proximité de nos visages. J'ai presque envie de me retourner afin de les remercier de confirmer mes dires. Mais le temps n'est plus à la plaisanterie. Mon Ciel tourne aux aléas des chemins qui se présentent à nous. Cependant, mon Jeune Maître commence à ne plus courir aussi vite et son asthme semble menacer de refaire surface. A ce rythme, nous allons être rattrapés. Soudain, la providence m'envoie un signe. Je m'arrête net dans ma course, regardé par mon Bocchan interloqué. Je désigne alors ma réponse à nos problèmes et il sourit à cette vision.

_ Un carrefour.

_ Nous devrions en emprunter un et les induire en erreur, me propose-t-il. Avec un peu de chance, ils vont se séparer en deux groupes.

Mon Bocchan favorable à ce plan, hoche la tête et emprunte un des couloirs. De mon côté, je cherche de quoi attirer l'intention et prends une pierre. Je la lance sur l'eau afin qu'elle fasse des ricochés. Le lancé est plutôt bon, je n'en suis pas peu fier.

_ Pas mal.

_ Merci.

Je crois que nous avons compris tous les deux que la situation tourne à notre avantage pour se permettre des réflexions inappropriées. Mon Bocchan est d'ailleurs moins à cran sur son arme.

_ Là-bas !

Nous allons nous cacher dans un autre tunnel et afin d'être le plus discret possible, je porte mon Bocchan dans les bras, et lui évite en même temps une crise. Je repère une console, bien qu'assez étroite, et décide de nous cacher ici. Nos futures victimes s'empressent de venir vers notre direction. Nous entendons des voix furieuses, vociférant, les pas se font de plus en plus percutants. Face à un tel choix de chemin, ils décident comme nous nous en doutions, de se séparer en deux groupes. Imbéciles. Ils ne savent pas que ce chemin les conduira aux portes de l'Enfer. Trois hommes partent d'un côté et nous attendons qu'ils franchissent le Rubicon. Les autres sont partis où j'ai lancé la pierre.

_ La voix est libre, Jeune Maître.

Je prends dans mes bras mon sauveur. Il faudra que je pense à le remercier après ce qu'il a fait pour moi, un peu au moins. Mon Ciel sort son arme en direction du groupe devant nous et nous les poursuivons. J'aperçois mes premières victimes. J'abaisse l'arme de mon Bocchan, ce n'est pas à lui de faire le sale boulot. Et qui plus est, j'ai une grande envie de me venger un peu.

_ Laissez-moi faire.

Je bondis rapidement sur les deux conseillers qui n'ont même pas le temps de crier « ouf ». Je leur romps les cervicales avant de les poser soigneusement contre la paroi. Je suis obligé de me retenir de ne pas les jeter comme des sacs à patates et leur faire endurer ma colère. Cela ne m'aidera pas à assouvir ma colère et ma vengeance. Je le réserve plutôt à Michel. C'est Saint Pierre qui va avoir du travail !

Oh, mais c'est vrai qu'il reste Dennis.

Je souris à cette pensée.

_Caedite eos. Novit enim Dominus qui sunt eius*._

* * *

* : « Tuez-les tous. Dieu reconnaîtra les siens. »

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_S-Lay L : Oui, pareil, mais ça existe trop, et peu importe les croyances. XD c'est quoi cette question ? XD Hihihi, suis-je du genre à faire des trucs niais (je parle de mes derniers écrits hein) ? Oui, mais rien est trop pour le Vatican, surtout s'ils ont les hommes nécessaires, comme le prêtre Michel, par exemple._**

**_aviva94 : Oh oui ! Et le prêtre sera le plus difficile._**

**_mangakadu14 : Il était temps oui :) Arf, c'est clair qu'ils forment une bonne équipe mine de rien. Pour le reste, il faudra attendre, petite perverse^o^_**

**_Pamplea : Il reprend vite, ça dépend du point de vue. Déjà, certes c'est un démon, après, on ne sait pas exactement combien de temps sont passés jusqu'à que ses principales blessures soient rétablies :p Et puis non, tu en demandes trop là X'DD Ah bon ? Je trouve que c'est l'une des pires... autant sur les soucis de son écriture que certaines choses qui sont passées au travers... Et je préfère passer mon temps sur ma toute dernière._**

**_So-darkCorleone : De rien :)_**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Dennis se retourne subitement vers nous et sort une arme. Avec une rapidité folle, Sebastian le désarme déjà et il balance le meurtrier contre une paroi. J'entends qu'il a le souffle coupé.

J'écarquille mes yeux, comprenant ce qu'il va se passer.

Sebastian ricane. Un rire malsain et psychopathe. Je l'ai déjà entendu mais pas à ce point, là c'est… effrayant. Ses yeux brillent comme deux flammes trop rouges. Autour de lui, il fait encore plus noir et je devine sans crainte qu'il a propagé ses espèces d'ombre.

_ Non, chuchoté-je.

Dennis est certes un meurtrier. On doit l'éliminer mais… de façon rapide. Pas en le torturant. Sauf que Sebastian va le faire souffrir. Et je devine aisément pourquoi. Pas parce qu'il a tué des innocents mais parce qu'il a osé s'approcher de moi de trop près.

_ Qu-qu'est-ce vous êtes ! S'écrie Dennis en rampant, les yeux fixés sur Sebastian.

Même moi j'ai du mal à ne pas quitter des yeux cette bête horrible.

L'Enfer. J'ai une vision de l'Enfer à ce moment-là. Je me rends compte pleinement de ce qu'il est. C'est un démon. Il n'est pas mon majordome. Il n'est pas Sebastian. Il n'est pas mon démon avec qui j'ai pactisé pour obtenir vengeance. Non. C'est un démon. Un monstre terrifiant, malsain, une graine du Mal qui ne prend que plaisir en se sentant supérieur. En décimant la terreur. En ne laissant que mort derrière lui.

Sebastian est un monstre.

Rien n'est plus palpable comme vérité à présent. Et les cris de douleur de Dennis enrichissent cette impression.

J'ai promis mon âme à ce monstre. Oh, je le savais mais je ne savais pas à ce point. Je ne le regrette pas, c'est fait, c'est fait.

Toutefois, je regrette le reste. Mon majordome n'est qu'illusion. Une image grossière qui cache une abomination. Je comprends le dégout de William Spears. Cette bête est dégoutante. Mais a un degré différent des meurtriers humains. Un démon est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Et ce sourire dentelé de canines me confirment cette apparence puante.

Dennis hurle de douleur et de terreur. De temps à autre, je capte le bruit de quelques chose qui se craque, qui coule… j'ai même du sang qui éclabousse mon vêtement.

Je ne sais pas ce que ce démon lui fait… et j'en suis bien aise car je pense que je risquerai de vomir.

Mais… il y a pire. J'ai accordé ma confiance à _ça. _Pire encore, je lui ai donné le loisir de gouter à mes lèvres. Et il a pris ma virginité. Je me suis donné à un monstre pourri.

Je tremble de la tête au pied.

Le monstre produit des sons dignes d'une bête enragée, couvrant les cris de terreur de l'autre.

_ Arrête, commencé-je.

Mais il continue, propageant du sang ici et là.

_ Stop, refis-je.

Rien à faire, il continue son carnage.

_ Sebastian. Ça suffit ! Craché-je.

Ma voix part en écho dans les parois. Mais il continue son œuvre. Encore et encore. Je suis impuissant et je ne peux même pas contrôler cette bête. Il est fou, il est complètement hypnotisé par ce qu'il fait, dansant comme un démon… mais c'est ce qu'il est.

_ Arrête ! Il est déjà mort !

En effet, les hurlements s'étaient tus depuis deux bonnes minutes.

Soudain, je me fige et tourne la tête. J'entends des voix et des bruits.

Merde !

Je soupire et panique. Avec tout ce boucan, normal qu'ils nous ont repérés.

_ Sebastian stop ! Il faut s'en aller !

Mais il continue encore à s'acharner sur ce corps qui ne ressemble plus à un corps.

_ Ils arrivent, arrête ! Je te l'ordonne !

Toujours rien.

J'inspire un grand coup et m'avance vers cette fumée épaisse et noire, me dirigeant vers ses yeux fous. Je dois bien avouer que je suis complètement apeuré, mais j'ai besoin de lui pour ma vengeance et sortir de ce pétrin. Je dois arrêter ces gens pour éviter qu'ils ne détrônent la Reine.

Je marche encore et tends mon bras, ma main et enfin mes doigts. J'avance à tâtons tandis que je sens cette fumée qui semble m'agripper, me caresser, me griffer, m'étouffer, me lécher.

C'est horrible.

J'inspire encore et avance de nouveau. Ma main se renferme sur quelque chose de froid et de plumeux. Tout semble se stopper

Qu'est-ce donc ?

Je la retire subitement et hurle :

_ Sebastian ! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter immédiatement !

La fumée s'évapore, les yeux ne brillent plus et je perçois enfin mon majordome… en sang. Mais pas le sien, celui de l'autre. Je n'ose pas regarder derrière moi et contre la paroi, entendant des gouttes tomber et cette odeur âcre.

Le démon me fixe d'un air abruti.

_ Boc-chan, bégaye-t-il.

Il semble avoir compris qu'il m'a foutu la pétoche et que je risque de ne plus avoir totalement confiance maintenant. D'autant plus qu'il ne m'a pas obéi de suite.

_ Ils arrivent, dis-je tout bas.

Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire au vu des bruits derrière nous, se rapprochant toujours plus.

_ Allons plus loin, propose Sebastian.

Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je m'accroche à lui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, d'autant plus que je sens l'odeur de la mort sur lui. C'est étrange d'ailleurs. J'ai déjà senti ça mais là, c'est encore plus fort que d'habitude.

Il commence alors à courir, prenant soin de faire entendre ses pas dans l'eau afin que les autres nous suivent.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, nous nous retrouvons de nouveau face à un petit carrefour.

Sebastian regarde en l'air, je le suis du regard. Une alcôve se positionne à plus de cinq mètres de haut.

Avec un bon remarquable, le démon atterrit dans cet abri et me dépose.

_ Je reviens de suite.

Il redescend et je penche la tête afin de voir ce qu'il fait. Il prend de nouveau une pierre et réalise un ricochet. Aussitôt, il saute et le voilà près de moi.

Je ne le regarde pas alors qu'il se presse contre moi. Il m'enlace même, il a l'air de s'en vouloir pour tout à l'heure.

J'entends un cri d'horreur.

Les autres ont du tomber sur le cadavre de Dennis.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Pour moi, ce n'est pas un seulement un homme, il représente la haine et la honte que j'ai accumulé face au prêtre, il symbolise ces nuits à chercher le meurtrier avec ces hommes qui s'approchaient de trop près de mon Ciel et parfois sentaient ses phéromones et le touchaient. Il est surtout celui qui a humilié mon… celui que j'aime. Cette accumulation de frustration déborde maintenant et Dennis va en être la victime.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, son visage commence déjà à être un peu ensanglanté et il tourne un peu de l'œil. Cette situation me fait rire, un pauvre mortel va connaître l'Enfer, tout simplement parce qu'un démon se lassait. Pour moi, ce n'est qu'un simple loisir qu'il n'aurait dû connaître qu'à sa mort. Je vais lui en offrir un avant gout. Mais à la différence des croyances populaires, je ne vais pas amener les flammes, mais plutôt le néant, la terrifiante obscurité. Autour de nous, tout devient de plus en plus sombre, si bien que l'on ne peut identifier où est le dessus du dessous. Je commence à le déstabiliser afin qu'il sombre dans la peur la plus profonde. Je perçois un faible bruit derrière moi.

C'est mon Ciel, mais à l'heure qu'il est, cela n'a plus trop d'importance. Ce soir, les démons vont accueillir une personne qui aura connu une partie de l'Enfer. Le froid commence à venir, le souffle de Denis se fait de plus en plus dur. La seule chose qui apparaît dans ce néant, ce sont mes orbites incandescentes. Le silence n'est pas de mise puisque par moment, je me permets de rire de la situation de cet humain qui va payer pour tous les autres. Je touche par moment une partie de son corps, mais au vu de son expression, il a rapidement dû comprendre que ce ne sont plus des mains humaines, mais plutôt des griffes. Et elles commencent à le lacérer. Je pense que j'ai repris ma forme de démon, du moins celle que j'ai habituellement dans le Royaume quand je ne me sers pas des pouvoirs d'Asmodeus. Je ne laisserai même pas le privilège à cet homme de me voir ainsi. J'ai même refusé cet honneur à Ciel.

Le sang coule de plus en plus et je sens son odeur me chatouiller les narines. Ce pauvre bougre oscille entre pleurs et cris. Il commence à regretter ses actes, à demander pardon mais c'est trop tard. Surtout face à un démon. Je profite de cette occasion pour lui parler une dernière fois :

_ C'est lorsque la mort approche que l'homme se repend, mais il est trop tard, ronronné-je. Ce n'est pas un shinigami qui va te cueillir, c'est pire.

_ Qu-qu'est-ce que vous êtes ! S'angoisse-t-il.

Je ris, un rire dénué de toute humanité. Un rire froid et sardonique.

_ Arrête !

Je ne suis plus de ce monde.

_ Stop !

Je ne me contrôle plus.

_ Sebastian. Ça suffit !

Je veux répandre mort et souffrance !

_ Arrête ! Il est déjà mort !

Tiens donc, ce petit humain chétif a raison, l'autre a clamsé. Alors que je jubilais sur ma victime, je n'ai pas vu que je m'amuser à frapper contre la paroi, à la lacérer, faute d'avoir réduit ce corps en hachis parmentier.

J'ai été trop absorbé par ma haine que je n'ai même pas ressenti le plaisir de le découper en petits morceaux. Je suis tout de même imbibé de son sang, écarlate avec une petite odeur particulière.

Je grogne et secoue le reste du cadavre, frustré. J'attrape son cou pour le serrer plus fort d'une serre, certains nerfs bougent, plus par dernier soubresaut électrique.

_ Sebastian stop ! Il faut s'en aller !

Encore lui et qui essaye encore de me contrôler. Qu'il arrête un peu. Qu'il me laisse reprendre ma véritable nature.

_ Ils arrivent, arrête ! Je te l'ordonne !

M'ordonner ? Qu'il aille voir ailleurs.

Soudain, je sens une main sur moi, tendre, innocente qui vient de me caresser mes plumes. Cette douceur, cette odeur, elle me rappelle lui… Lui que j'aime, que j'ai promis de protéger…

_ Sebastian ! Je t'ordonne d'arrêter immédiatement !

Je me fige d'un coup, comprenant ce qu'il se passe. Sa main s'était aussitôt retirée en sentant ma forme…

Mon Ciel semble terrifié tandis que je me découvre couvert de sang, hagard.

_ Boc-chan.

Je reprends peu à peu mes esprits et vois très vite que mon Ciel a observé le démon que je suis. Cette partie, il ne devait pas la voir. Il a eu l'audace de venir, de me rappeler à l'ordre, mais je l'ai choqué, et pas qu'un peu. Je crains d'avoir brisé quelque chose…

_ Ils arrivent, murmure-t-il.

_ Allons plus loin, proposé-je.

Je me rapproche de lui en espérant pour le moment qu'il fera fi de ce qu'il vient de se passer et surtout de mon état. Ces tremblements me prouvent que j'ai échoué…

Hélas, je ne peux pas lui en parler de suite, je vais devoir faire passer ça sous silence.

Je cours à travers les égouts en prenant soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit, déjà qu'avec ma phase de colère…

Nous nous retrouvons de nouveau face à un carrefour et je voudrai retenter de jouer avec les nerfs de nos assaillants. J'aperçois une alcôve à cinq mètres au-dessus de nous. Je saute et dépose ainsi mon Ciel.

_ Je reviens tout de suite.

Comme la dernière fois, je prends une pierre et réalise un ricochet afin de déconcerter les autres. Puis, je me pose de nouveau près de Ciel en le prenant dans mes bras pour essayer de lui dire que je ne lui ferai aucun mal malgré tout…

Ce n'est pas gagné.

Nos assaillants ne prennent pas en compte les bruits et j'entends des cris. Ils ont du découvrir de ce qui reste du meurtrier.

Au moins, ils savent à quoi s'attendre.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_aviva94 : C'est le moins qu'on puisse le dire :p  
_**

**_S-Lay L : Oui c'est sur. Mais Ciel s'en rend compte maintenant et que le majordome parfait et tout ben, paf !_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Je serre la mâchoire tandis que je les entends s'esclaffer :

_ Il ne ressemble plus à rien !

_ Je ne veux plus voir ça…

_ C'est l'œuvre du démon, fait une voix pleine d'assurance.

Je sens Sebastian se crisper et ses mains me serrent un peu plus la taille.

Puis, les bruits de pas vont de nouveau vers nous. Je baisse légèrement la tête et discerne les deux conseillers courir vers le bruit du ricochet. Seul le prêtre marche doucement, vu que je ne l'aperçois pas. Puis, il apparaît enfin dans mon champ de vision. Il se stoppe.

_ Arrêtez donc de courir. Ils ne sont pas là bas, s'écrie-t-il.

Les autres se sont stoppés on dirait.

_ Mais si, vous ne les entendez pas courir ! S'insurge une voix.

_ C'est le démon qui vous trompe, comme nous la première fois. Vous avez bien vu les autres corps, non ? De plus, n'est-ce donc pas pour cela que vous avez demandé de l'aide au Saint Siège ?

Les autres se rapprochent. Le plus jeune tourne sur lui-même et fixe l'exorciste.

_ Où sont-ils alors ? Vu que vous avez la prétention de sentir un démon !

_ Il va falloir aller en bas, me murmure Sebastian.

Je le regarde, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

_ Ce prêtre est expérimenté. Il est capable de sentir ma présence et a les mêmes dons qu'Agni… en plus prononcé.

Je me sens pâlir. Cela ne veut rien dire qui vaille. Ma main saisit mon arme.

_ Ils sont juste au-dessus de nous, déclare le prêtre.

Je me stoppe, sentant un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Du coin de l'œil, je me baisse légèrement et en effet, ils regardent tous dans notre direction. Toutefois, seul le prêtre a su me repérer vu son sourire.

Tout à coup, Sebastian me porte et bondit, atterrissant au sol. Le prêtre et les deux conseillers reculent.

Par instinct, je pointe mon arme, prêt à tirer. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Sebastian et le prêtre sautés, disparaissant de notre vision. Au vu du bruit, ça doit donner.

En attendant, me voilà avec les deux conseillers. Je n'ai aucune échappatoire et risque d'être détrôné bien rapidement. Ils ont tiré leur arme et me fixent avec un grand sourire victorieux.

_ Tu es pris comme un rat !

En parlant de rat, j'en vois un se faufiler dans une petite bouche que je n'avais pas aperçue sur le coup. Elle est petite, je peux passer dedans facilement… mais pas eux.

Je souris à mon tour.

_ Ou pas !

Je tire en l'air. La balle se répercute et je saute vers la bouche. Mes assaillants me visent, une balle passe à ras de moi, trouant mon vêtement au vu de la brûlure que je ressens. Je me dépêche de me glisser sans faire attention à la douleur. Grâce aux immondices, j'avance rapidement, à plat ventre. Je disparais à un tournant tandis qu'ils se sont précipités en tirant dans l'ouverture. Quelques rats autour de moi fuient en couinant. Je rampe encore quelques mètres et les entends râler car ils ne passent pas.

Je profite de ce moment pour vérifier mon arme.

Quelle plaie. Du pourri c'est foutu dedans. Avec dégout, je récure mon canon comme je peux, en prenant pas exemple un petit os de poulet, je présume, près de moi. Après plusieurs minutes, je me décide de continuer mon chemin. Le problème, c'est que les égouts sont un véritable labyrinthe ! Je me perds rapidement alors que j'emprunte plusieurs tuyaux d'évacuation. Au bout d'un moment, j'arrête alors qu'une trappe grillagée est au-dessus de moi. Je me permets de souffler, sentant hélas l'eau répugnante se déverser sur moi. Je gèle.

Puis, je me fige en entendant du bruit.

Je lève la tête et m'aperçois que je suis dessous du tunnel où nous étions. Les deux conseillers continuent de s'engueuler. Puis, j'entends qu'ils avancent dans ma direction. Avec un sourire malsain, je me retourne complètement et tends lentement le canon entre deux pans de fer forgé.

Ils continuent d'avancer. Je perçois une chaussure sur le bout de la trappe et voilà qu'il fait une enjambée, il s'agit du dernier vieux.

Mes doigts se pressent contre la détente.

PAN !

La balle s'est logée dans son derrière, le sang gicle et je me dépêche à nouveau de glisser afin de leur échapper.

J'entends un bruit mât, l'autre est tombé lourdement. Il hurle de douleur.

_ CET ENFOIRE M'A TOUCHE ! JE PEUX PLUS BOUGER !

Je ricane, content de moi.

L'autre chuchote, comme s'il avait peur que je l'entende :

_ La balle t'a perforé la moelle épinière, elle est ressortie au milieu du dos.

Je capte dans sa voix qu'il est inquiet.

_ JE VAIS BUTER CE SALE MORVEUX !

J'arrête de les écouter en entendant un bruit d'éboulement, je perçois aussi le tremblement des égouts. Les rats continuent à fuir autour de moi et sur moi, il m'est difficile de ne pas cirer en sentant toute cette vermine me parcourir.

Les autres ont cessé de parler et tendent l'oreille.

_ Le prêtre et le démon n'ont pas fini, on dirait ! S'exclame le plus jeune.

Je grimace et me glisse de nouveau, il faut absolument que je parvienne à sortir de ce petit tunnel au moins…

Je reprends donc mon chemin, me retournant afin que mon ventre glisse plus facilement sur ce filet d'eau gluant. Je tourne plusieurs fois et d'un coup, je suis face à une pente. Je me stoppe juste avant, et soupire de soulagement.

_Couik !_

Ça ne va pas le faire en fait… je tourne la tête et vois un gros rat s'intéresser à ma brûlure. Je tente de le faire partir en bougeant ma jambe, mais peine perdue. Je fais alors un geste brusque. Geste brusque fatal car bien sur, je glisse et déferle la pente. Je prends subitement de la vitesse et crie sous l'effet de la peur. Le rat s'est accroché à moi, ayant peur lui aussi.

Enfin, je touche le sol et le rat sur moi entame un vol plané, surpris de notre soudain arrêt. Il s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Tant qu'à moi, je me redresse, captant que je suis dans un tunnel normal… mais j'ai déferlé de nombreux étages je le crains.

J'essaye d'enlever en vain les immondices sur moi et observe le lieu. Il me faut quelques secondes avant que je me fasse à l'obscurité. Je vois quelques formes se détacher.

Je soupire et décide d'entamer ma marche sur une espèce de petite ruelle. Pour être sur de ne rien rater, je tâte la paroi à la recherche de quoique ce soit.

Les rats couinent tout autour de moi. Parfois, j'en entends près de moi, quand je ne les touche pas. Soit leur queue si particulière, soit leur pelage étrangement doux et chaud. Après un moment, ma main agrippe un objet en fer. A l'aide de mon œil saphir et me concentrant, je perçois une échelle.

Je souris.

Je vais pourvoir remonter à la surface.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

A travers ces cris, il me semble déceler une respiration calme et ne souffrant d'aucune surprise face aux restes du meurtrier.

La rencontre entre le prêtre et moi n'est pas finie. Mais pour l'heure, je suis obligé de sentir sa présence sans pour autant réagir. J'ai déjà laissé assez explosé ma colère en mettant en danger la vie de Ciel, je ne dois pas refaire la même erreur. Je pense qu'il sait également que je suis tout près. Il doit sans vouloir régler cela seul à seul, un peu comme une grande bataille finale.

_ Il ne ressemble plus à rien !

_ Je ne veux pas voir ça…

_ C'est l'œuvre du démon, claque le prêtre.

Sa voix est sure et ne semble pas être altérée par la douleur de la balle que Ciel lui a tiré tant tôt.

Le fait de l'entendre fait remonter en moi une puissante haine. Je me remémore malgré moi ma défaite cuisante face à lui, l'indisponibilité pour Mon Ciel en danger que cet avorton m'a infligé.

Pour le moment, nous devons rester discrets et je tente ainsi de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même afin de ne pas me trahir et ne pas effrayer une fois de plus Mon Ciel.

Ses compagnons et lui se dirigent vers notre direction. Il est le seul à pouvoir me déceler et je me dois alors de rester sur mes gardes et de tenter d'effacer ma présence.

Après un interminable moment à mes yeux, je l'aperçois enfin et grimace en voyant qu'il marche parfaitement, au sommet de sa forme. J'ai déjà entendu dire que certains prêtes avaient le pouvoir de se guérir, peut-être est-ce son cas ? Mais si c'est cela, ça va être d'autant plus difficile de le battre…

J'entends les autres s'esclaffer comme du bétail terrorisé alors que lui est maître de lui-même.

_ Arrêtez donc de courir. Ils ne sont pas là bas, s'exclame-t-il d'une voix trop neutre.

_ Mais si, vous ne les entendez pas courir ! S'exclame quelqu'un d'autre.

_ C'est le démon qui vous trompe, comme nous la première fois. Vous avez bien vu les autres corps, non ? De plus, n'est-ce donc pas pour cela que vous avez demandé de l'aide au Saint Siège ?

Leur groupe se stoppe et semble attendre une explication de la part du prêtre. Le plus jeune d'entre eux lui lance :

_ Où sont-ils alors ? Vu que vous avez la prétention de sentir un démon !

Je commence à douter de ma stratégie de cache-cache, je crois que je me suis trahi et qu'il m'a senti. Je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix… mais au moins, si je dois combattre, je dois écarter le prêtre loin de Ciel au risque qu'il lui fasse du mal.

_ Il va falloir aller en bas, déclaré-je.

Mon Bocchan me regarde avec insistance pour me demander de poursuivre. :

_ Ce prêtre est expérimenté. Il est capable de sentir ma présence et a les mêmes dons qu'Agni… en plus prononcé.

Aussitôt, je le vois prendre son arme afin de se préparer à la confrontation.

Puis, j'entends la voix du prêtre qui claque :

_ Ils sont juste au-dessus de nous.

Les dés sont jetés.

J'aperçois son sourire triomphant en contrebas et décide de prendre Ciel contre moi pour faire une entrée spectaculaire. Dès que je touche le sol, leur groupe, même le prêtre, recule. Puis, je me détache de Ciel et fonce sur le prêtre qui m'évite. Je continue plus loin alors qu'il me suit. Notre petite course de quelque secondes nous mène dans un tunnel adjacent, mais au moins, je sais que Ciel ne sera pas mis en danger avec ce fou. D'un autre côté, ça me désole de le laisser seul.

Le prêtre ne me semble nullement surpris et me fixe avec un stoïcisme déconcertant.

_ Je ne sais pas si je dois te remercier de m'avoir enfin décollé de ces énergumènes, lance-t-il. Je commençais à m'ennuyer de les suivre. Mais je te rassure, ils ne feront aucun mal à ton petit protégé. Ils ne sont pas assez doués et à part un, ils sont rouillés. Peut-être qu'ils seront encore en vie quand j'en aurai fini avec toi et je devrai me débarrasser de l'autre.

J'hausse un sourcil.

_ Alors pourquoi les avoir aidés ?

_ Nous te surveillons depuis un petit temps déjà. Tu es l'un des démons sur le Monde Matériel qui cause pas mal de dégâts et nous voulons provoquer celui que tu représentes pour l'écraser.

_ Je vais devoir réagir en conséquence, n'attendez pas que je me plie ou que je me fasse battre par quelqu'un comme vous.

_ Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne m'as pas montré toute ta puissance ? Tu as été pitoyable tout à l'heure. Et Saint Michel guide mon bras pour te terrasser !

Ou pas…

Saint Michel aide vraiment ça ? Je ne peux pas le croire… je croyais qu'il avait meilleur goût, ou autre chose à faire.

_ Que voilà un bel égo démesuré ! Raillé-je. Montrez-moi dans ce cas ! Mais je ne referai pas la même erreur.

Un sourire toutes dents dehors barre son visage.

_ Oh. J'ai hâte de voir cela, Sebastian Michaelis !

Avant de lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, je me jette sur lui en essayant de lui enlever sa soutane vu que c'est là qu'il cache ses armes. Sans ça, il sera moins dangereux. Ma main la saisit et je constate avec effroi qu'il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. Mais que faisait-il ?

Aussitôt, je fais un bond en arrière, ne voulant pas subir un coup mais il reste de marbre et me sourit de manière si énervante.

_ Tu sembles déçu, démon ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as peut-être perdu quelque chose ?

Par précaution, bien que rudimentaire, je sors l'argenterie dans mes mains et me tiens en position d'attaque.

Je le fixe, essayant d'apercevoir ses yeux cachés par l'ombre de sa capuche.

_ Où sont vos artefacts ?

_ Oh je vois. C'est donc cela que tu as perdu.

Ses doigts bougent et comme par enchantement, un chapelet en argent apparaît.

_ Tu parles de ce genre d'artefacts, non ?

_ Précisément.

_ Tu en veux ? Cela t'aidera néanmoins à expier tes pêchés, enfant du vice !

Sans crier gare, il me lance le chapelet qui se détruit de lui-même. Les petites perles rebondissent vers moi et l'une d'elles vient taper contre ma cheville. Aussitôt, je ressens une douleur intense mais je ne plie pas. Au contraire, je bondis de nouveau et à l'aide des couverts, j'esquive ces petites perles.

La croix, par contre, tombe sur ma main et ma peau fume aussitôt.

Je lâche un feulement et me débarrasse d'elle.

Le prêtre ricane et mon regard devenu brillant le dévisage. Il arbore un sourire malsain et j'ai l'impression de voir ces yeux pétillants d'une future victoire assurée.

_ Mon paradis sera ton enfer, me lance-t-il froidement.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

**_Bonsoir !  
_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_aviva94 : Et oui, mais il le fallait bien..._**

**_mangakadu14 : Ben attends XD tu croyais que ça allait être aussi facile :p Ah ben, les bourdes s'empilent et ils sembleraient que la malchance les poursuive... ou pas :) Bref, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre ;p_**

**_S-Lay L : Oui, je pense aussi... mais terrifiant aussi^^ En effet, ce n'est pas grand-chose^^ mais bon, on comprend l'idée :p_**

**_Bocchan-chan : ... merci, j'ai la musique de Mimi Cracra dans la tête maintenant-_- Ciel remixé avec elle, dead, douce image dans cette ambiance glauque et répugnante des égouts^o^ Pour Sebastian, oui, il a fait une belle bourde et connaissant son contractant, il ne va pas oublier de si tôt et la relation qu'ils avaient commencé à construire risque d'être fragile. M'enfin ! On verra cela. Et plaignons ce pauvre Saint Pierre, il doit en avoir marre de recueillir les cadavres (je pense surtout à celui de Dennis... bien qu'on sait où il va aller direct). Il devrait se mettre en arrêt maladie XD_**

**_Pamplea : Roooo mais non, faut pas flipper :p Ben quoi Ciel dans les égouts avec des rats, c'est mimi^o^ Non, ce n'est qu'une brulure de poudre ;p Ah ben merci mais... non, je ne l'aime pas^^_**

**_Bon, j'avertis juste au cas où mais il se peut que je n'ai pas accès à internet pour diverses raisons. Je suis en plein déménagement donc dur-dur. Après, j'espère que je vais arriver à installer ma box. Et aussi, demain, que mon chez moi sera toujours là sinon, je suis à la rue avec mes rats (oui, ils ont découvert une bombe de la DGM et la désamorcent demain... si tout se passe bien). Donc, s'il n'y a plus rien de poster, normal !_**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Par chance, l'échelle que j'ai trouvée me permet de parcourir les étages. J'en ai déjà dépassé trois. Au fur à mesure que je monte, de la condensation sort de ma bouche. Il faisait bien plus chaud au fond. Mes membres tremblent sous la fatigue, la fraicheur et la douleur. Je n'en peux plus. Même mon arme accrochée à ma ceinture me parait si lourde…

Inlassablement, je poursuis mon ascension. Plus d'une fois j'ai glissé sur les échelles rouillées, certaines ont de la mousse, ce qui ne m'aide pas à grimper. J'ai mal… si mal… mais je dois continuer.

Puis, les murs commencent à trembler. Je m'agrippe fiévreusement afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Une fois que c'est passé, je reprends ma tâche…

Je capte un nouveau bruit d'éboulement, me confirmant ainsi que le prochain étage est le bon. Je mets plus de passion et me force à grimper l'échelle rouillée. Je me hisse difficilement sur le sol et me relève. Au loin, j'aperçois de la lumière et du mouvement.

Un cliquetis se produit, juste derrière moi, se propageant en écho dans le tunnel.

_ Cette fois-ci, je vous ai eu, déclare une voix avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Il s'agit du jeune noble.

_ Tournez-vous, m'ordonne-t-il.

Tout en grimaçant, je lève les mains et obéis. En même temps, j'aperçois l'autre conseiller à terre, ne pouvant plus bouger à cause de ma balle. Puis, je suis devant le plus jeune, celui que j'avais rencontré dans le pub. Il n'a pas changé ses vêtements, sans doute n'avait-il pas le temps.

Je sens dans son regard une haine palpable.

C'est mal parti pour moi…

_ Votre démon est occupé avec l'autre. Il ne peut pas vous sauver. Cette fois-ci, je vous tiens ! Adieu ! Chien de la Reine !

Il appuie sur la détente. Toutefois, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot et me met à terre. Je fais un roulé-boulé et atterris contre la paroi. De loin, j'avais discerné quelque chose d'assez long et en effet, il s'agit d'une barre en fer. Avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas, je la prends et saute sur lui. La faisant virevolter au-dessus de ma tête, je l'abats sur sa main. Son pistolet est envoyé à plusieurs mètres et il tente maintenant d'échapper à ma tige de fer.

Puis, je le fixe et tiens la barre comme s'il s'agissait d'une épée. Je prends position et le scrute.

_ Le Chien de la Reine est aussi tenace que la peste ! Envoyé-je avec dédain.

Puis, je me lance sur lui, mon arme de fortune en avant. Il continue de reculer mais pas assez vite car je le tape sur l'épaule droite. Je sens la barre vibrer et lui crie de douleur.

Je l'harcèle de nouveau mais il recule encore. Il lance un regard en arrière et je vois qu'il tente de reprendre son arme. Ainsi, je bondis devant elle et repars en le menaçant directement avec la barre. Il n'a pas le choix et s'écarte. Il grimace, comprenant qu'il est en position de faiblesse.

Nous continuons ainsi. Moi l'obligeant à reculer et à frapper de temps à autre. Lui à reculer et à sauter. Je refais tourner la barre autour de moi et l'abats de nouveau sur lui. Elle touche de plein fouet son épaule gauche qui produit un mauvais craquement. Il hurle de douleur et tombe à terre. Je m'approche de lui, prêt à l'assommer. Puis, il se lève d'un coup me fixant et saute sur moi. Il me prend la barre et me fixe avec un air triomphant malgré ses blessures. Il la jette au loin et sort un coupe-papier de sa tunique. Il compte certainement m'enfoncer ça, s'il ne se loupe pas, je risque de déguster vu comment les lames sont affutées*.

Toutefois, ma main prend mon arme dissimulée et je le vise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela au vu de son expression. Il devait croire que je l'avais perdue puisque j'ai utilisé la barre en fer.

D'un bond, il s'enfuit. Je tire et le loupe. Il se dirige vers son pistolet que j'avais jeté au loin.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une balle, je dois faire mouche.

Je le vise, plisse mon œil et appuie sur la détente. Le conseiller tombe à terre, s'affolant comme un sac à patate.

J'halète, essoufflé de toute cette nuit et je m'approche de lui tout en rechargeant mon arme. Je le vise de nouveau mais je m'en rends que je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter : la balle s'est logée dans son crâne.

Je me retourne, ayant capté depuis quelques minutes que le combat entre Sebastian et le prêtre s'est terminé aussi. J'observe, essayant de capter quelque chose malgré l'obscurité et les particules de poussière.

J'attends, les minutes passent. Puis, je perçois du mouvement, et enfin des bruits de pas. Je tourne rapidement la tête en captant que l'autre conseiller continue de se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir bouger.

Mon attention se reporte sur ce qu'il semble bouger et par réflexe, je lève de nouveau mon arme, prêt à tirer si besoin.

_ Est-ce ainsi que vous me saluez, Bocchan ?

Je baisse mon arme et mon majordome s'approche de moi, boitant légèrement, toujours en sang. Il me sourit tout en me dévisageant avec ses yeux rouges brillants dans l'obscurité.

_ C'est bien, tu es vivant, fis-je.

Il ricane.

_ Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé aussi. Mais vous êtes sale.

_ Toi plein de sang.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui porte les égouts sur le dos.

Je souris et porte mon regard sur le conseiller restant.

_ Cette affaire est résolue, dis-je. Donnons-le à Scotland Yard et sortons d'ici. J'ai besoin d'un bon bain, de la chaleur et surtout, d'un lit moelleux où je vais pouvoir dormir au moins dix heures.

Il ricane.

_ Bien sur, My Lord.

Il s'approche de moi et m'enlace.

Je ne bouge pas et me contente juste de le regarder sans ciller. De sa main, il enlève le bandage et fixe mon œil marqué. Il se baisse et dépose un baiser dessus. Il baise ma joue et se rapproche de mes lèvres.

Ses yeux sanguins plongent dans mes yeux vairons et sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit, il m'embrasse. D'abord touchant juste mes lèvres et je sens sa langue quémander l'intérieur de ma bouche. Je l'ouvre et prends part au baiser.

Puis, je me détache subitement de lui et remets la bande en place.

_ Sortons, j'en ai assez.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Je réfléchis rapidement. Que dois-je faire pour le contrer et le toucher ? Il est expérimenté mais il n'est qu'un humain aussi, il a forcément des faiblesses. Et je suis un démon vieux de plusieurs siècles.

Il me vient alors une idée. Alors qu'il me lance de nouveau pieux d'eau bénite, je dégage de moi une fois de plus les ténèbres, les mêmes qui ont hélas effrayé Mon Ciel.

_ Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais avoir peur de ce tour de passe-passe ?

Il lance de l'eau bénite en croix qui dissipe certaines ténèbres.

Je ricane.

_ Vous avez dit que je ne suis qu'immondice, ne pouvant aller que dans les profondeurs abyssales. Me voici donc, humain !

Doucement, mon emprise remplit le trou qu'il a formé. Il semble hésiter un moment et recommence à psalmodier en latin. L'atmosphère semble bouger et mon pouvoir se heurte à autre chose de puissant. Je me dois de l'arrêter de parler et quoi de mieux que le Noir Complet pour tromper les mouvements ?

Des rats couinent et fuient. J'aperçois plusieurs détritus notamment des grandes branches et des morceaux de briques. J'en fais crisser une, puis une autre que j'approche de lui. Alors que l'autre brique crissante se déplace vers lui, il lance un pieu vers l'autre brique que j'avais à peine bougé mais que j'emmenais vers lui. Il l'éclate d'un coup mais de l'autre, j'empale son épaule sur la branche que j'ai récupérée. Il hurle de douleur et arrête du coup de psalmodier.

Je me décide alors de fondre sur lui mais d'une main, il me lance des crucifix et des pieux. Je rugis et me retrouve projeté contre le plafond des égouts. Mes ténèbres tremblent un peu mais j'arrive à les maintenir suffisamment.

_ Tu es lâche ! Tu attaques par derrière comme un serpent ! Pleutre !

En réponse à ça, je ne fais que de ricaner et m'amuse une fois de plus à crisser n'importe quel objet à ma portée. Il est sur le qui-vive, lançant de temps à autre des pieux et des crucifix, perforant mes ténèbres, détruisant des objets. Parfois, il fait même trembler les parois.

Puis, il réalise un bon alors j'avais enfoncé un goulot de bouteille dans son abdomen.

Je grogne en voyant qu'il a réussi à sortir de mes ténèbres. Il recommence même ces incantations. Je me hisse vers lui tel un serpent et l'entoure de nouveau dans mes ténèbres. Je recommence mon manège mais cette fois-ci, au lieu d'utiliser du verre ou quelque chose de ce genre, j'utilise mes serres et attrape sa langue. Il me lance de multiples pieux et crucifix qui me font rugir mais avec un coup brusque, j'arrache sa langue et il tombe à genoux, en prenant soin de me jeter de l'eau bénite sur la gueule.

Je rugis de nouveau et les ténèbres faiblissent. Je le vois se relevant et faisant un signe de croix. Je saute de nouveau sur lui et il m'asperge de nouveau.

J'opte pour courir autour de lui et me jette derrière lui. Avec force, il me fait tomber par-dessus lui, toutefois, j'attrape son épaule et la déboite, enfonçant mes griffes et lui arrachant à moitié.

Il gémit mais ne crie pas. De son autre main, il m'enfonce un pieu dans la clavicule et me retrouve cloué à terre.

_ Tu n'es qu'un humain, prêtre !

J'écarquille mes yeux alors qu'il sort une petite fiole rouge. Il la porte à sa bouche et devine que ça doit être cette potion qui doit l'aider à guérir. Malgré ma douleur, je me force à passer au travers du pieu et balance la fiole avant qu'une goute n'atteigne ses lèvres. De mes deux bras, je le retourne, le mettant sur le dos, j'enfonce mes serres dans son sternum et d'un geste sûr, j'écarte brutalement ses côtes.

Il lâche un hoquet de surprise tandis qu'un son spongieux l'accompagne. J'attrape son cœur et l'explose en le serrant.

C'est fini.

Je me libère et me laisse tomber à ses côtés, exténué. Quelques minutes passent et je décide de me relever.

Ciel.

Je sors de l'obscurité et trouve étonnant que je n'entende pas un seul bruit. Puis, au détour d'un carrefour, je vois une arme se pointer sur mon front. Le bras est ferme et sûr de lui.

Je souris.

C'est bien Mon Bocchan ça.

Son œil est vif et une détermination sans faille, il pourrait presque faire peur !

Je suis aussi soulagé de le voir ici, et en vie.

_ Est-ce ainsi que vous me saluez, Bocchan ?

Son arme descend et il semble soulagé, comme si un énorme poids venait de tomber enfin de ses épaules. Je m'avance vers lui en faisant un drôle de bruit avec le sang dans mes chaussures. Mes yeux rouges le dévisagent et s'acharnent sur lui. Il me manquait tant et je n'ose lui dire que je m'inquiétais pour lui.

_ C'est bien, tu es vivant.

Qu'il est amusant. S'inquiétait-il pour moi et m'avait-il déjà enterré en se rendant compte de la puissance du prêtre ?

_ Vous vous êtes bien débrouillé aussi. Mais vous êtes sale.

_ Toi plein de sang.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui porte les égouts sur le dos.

Je remarque que son regard se porte sur l'un des conseillers. Vu l'attitude sereine de Mon Ciel, j'en déduis qu'il s'agit sans doute du dernier.

_ Cette affaire est résolue, dit-il. Donnons-le à Scotland Yard et sortons d'ici. J'ai besoin d'un bon bain, de la chaleur et surtout, d'un lit moelleux où je vais pouvoir dormir au moins dix heures.

Toujours impétueux mon Bocchan, qu'il est bon de le revoir.

_ Bien sur, My Lord.

Un petit silence se crée. Je décide de le briser en venant doucement vers lui. J'hésite tout d'abord de le prendre dans mes bras pour ne pas l'imprégner du sang du prêtre, mais j'ai trop envie de le sentir contre moi. Je l'enlace alors tendrement comme si je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années… Avec ma main gauche, je lui enlève le bandage et observe son œil marqué de mon sceau. Ce pacte indispensable car je veux être à ses côtés. J'embrasse cet œil sans réfléchir, lui bise la joue et me dirige lentement vers ses lèvres. Elles sont froides, elles m'ont manqué. Je tente d'engouffrer ma langue dans sa bouche, mais il me laisse le libre accès.

Il recule subitement et remet le bandage.

_ Sortons, j'en ai assez.

* * *

* : C'est purement ironique hein.

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures :)_**

**_aviva94 : Non pas encore ;p_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Je soupire. Je me sens fatigué. Je suis dans la baignoire, après avoir jeté au sol rapidement les vêtements imbibés de l'eau poisseuse des égouts. Et c'est avec un certain plaisir que j'hume les bonnes odeurs de rose et de pivoine. Sebastian a décidé de se joindre à moi pour prendre le bain. Je suis tellement lessivé que je ne lui oppose guère de résistance, et il le perçoit bien.

Je suis actuellement allongé sur lui, la tête posée contre sa clavicule. Il m'enlace et me frotte de temps en temps, me lavant des égouts. Au début, j'ai commencé à enlever son sang, mais j'ai bien vite abandonné en sentant mon corps s'affaisser sous la fatigue.

Je tente de me tourner, et voilà que mon ventre touche le sien. Je place mes mains sous mon menton et le fixe. Il me regarde aussi en silence.

_ Vous êtes bien exténué, me fait-il remarquer.

Je cligne des yeux en signe d'approbation.

_ Je n'en peux plus, avoué-je. On dirait que tout le stress de cette enquête est descendu et ça me tue littéralement. J'ai hâte de sortir du bain pour dormir.

Il me caresse les cheveux en me regardant avec insistance.

_ Nous irons nous reposer dans quelques minutes, me dit-il.

Faisant un effort, je tends le cou et l'embrasse chastement, et me laisse de nouveau tomber.

_ Dire que je vais devoir rédiger un nouveau dossier. Putain. En plus, il va bien être rempli celui-ci vu ce que j'ai découvert entre la maison, les cadavres et la trahison. Je ferai fi du prêtre exorciste. Il ne faudra pas que la Reine soit en mauvais terme avec le Vatican. De toute façon, ils vont certainement ne rien faire paraître. D'ailleurs, tu en as fait quoi de lui ?

_ Les restes de son corps doivent être dévorés par les rats.

_ Charmant.

Je ferme les yeux en sentant qu'il me masse les épaules. Je soupire d'aise et sens que je commence à somnoler.

_ Ne fais pas ça où je vais dormir directement, lancé-je. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu me réveilles pour me sécher, donc être en contact avec l'air froid.

Il cesse et je l'entends à son tour soupirer.

_ Toujours en train de râler, n'est-ce pas, Bocchan ?

_ Comme si ça te déplaisait, répliqué-je, ça te fait l'animation, démon.

Je me tais et sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Rien que de le nommer ainsi, je me rappelle de ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure…

Il semble s'en apercevoir.

_ Allons-y, Bocchan. Je vais vous préparer pour la nuit et vous allez rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Je me redresse, heureux d'avoir cette occasion pour ne pas trop penser et de donner un dernier effort avant d'aller dormir.

En même temps, il vient m'embrasser et sort de la baignoire, emmenant avec lui une suite d'eau dégringolant sur sa peau de marbre. Il prend une serviette et la déplie pour m'essuyer. Toutefois, je sors de la baignoire à mon tour et la prends, sous son regard surpris.

_ Je vais m'essuyer.

_ Mais Bocch…

_ Oh Sebastian, m'énervé-je, tu sais très bien que je suis capable de me laver, me sécher et me préparer tout seul depuis deux ans. De plus, sèche-toi aussi rapidement, tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir.

Il ne répond pas, sans doute vexé ou en colère, allez savoir.

Je l'ignore et m'essuie. Il en fait de même.

Puis, je m'approche de la table où sont déposées nos affaires. Je prends ma chemise de nuit et l'enfile, tout comme les chaussons que je mets à mes pieds.

Je me tourne vers lui et constate qu'il ne porte que la serviette bien qu'il soit sec.

_ Tu ne t'habilles pas ?

_ Non.

Sa réponse froide me surprend et me fige. Je l'observe néanmoins attendant une réponse plus construite… chose qui ne vient pas.

Oh punaise, il commence à me les briser. Et qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour en demander plus !

Soufflant, je quitte la salle de bain et me dirige dans ma chambre de la résidence. J'ouvre la porte et me dirige sur le lit déjà défait, près à m'accueillir. J'enlève mes chaussons et m'installe dedans. Au moment de rabattre les couvertures, je vois Sebastian, toujours avec sa serviette, sur le seuil de la porte.

Nous nous fixons un moment.

_ Tu comptes rester là aeternam ? Si oui, bonne nuit. Moi je veux dormir. Si tu veux venir, viens, mais tu as intérêt à souffler les bougies.

Sur ce, je me couche et lui tourne le dos, mettant les couvertures sur moi.

Mes yeux fixent le mur d'en face, puis je les ferme. Après quelques minutes, je présume, je l'entends s'approcher du lit. Il souffle le candélabre, je capte qu'il laisse tomber sa serviette et il s'invite dans le lit. Il se rapproche de moi, sa main vient effleurer ma taille et il tente de m'emmener à lui. Néanmoins, je me retourne et me retrouve face à lui, percevant ses yeux carmin.

Timidement, je tends ma main et caresse ses cheveux. J'aime leur texture… on dirait de la soie liquide. Puis, mes doigts viennent toucher sa joue et ses lèvres. Je me rapproche de nouveau et l'embrasse quelques secondes.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas chez vous, commence-t-il. Je pense qu'il y a un lien avec de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les égouts, mais pas que.

J'hoche les épaules.

_ Peut-être. Je réfléchis à beaucoup de chose. Mais assez pour ce soir. Enlace-moi, partage ta chaleur, j'ai froid.

Sans dire un mot, il se colle plus à moi et mes bras viennent se frayer un chemin derrière sa nuque. Mon nez se pose dans le creux de son cou et je respire son odeur d'ambre mentholée.

Je grimace malgré moi… il faut que je songe à faire quelque chose pour nous…

Je sens qu'il me serre un peu plus, son souffle me chatouille la nuque.

_ Je ne veux que vous, Bocchan. Ne laissez pas le démon seul. Vous êtes mon Ange dans les Ténèbres.

Ah. Ça se complique.

Je soupire de nouveau et en réponse, je lui caresse les cheveux de sa nuque, lui faisant comprendre que je suis là.

Puis au bout d'un moment, j'arrête de le caresser et sens son odeur. Il me dorlote à son tour sur la têt…

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Cela fait maintenant quelques heures que nous sommes enfin rentrés dans la maison de saison. Après quelques préparatifs, j'ai immédiatement fait couler un bain. Lui et moi en avons grand besoin. Je le sens complètement épuisé, il peine d'ailleurs à rester éveillé. Et il n'a même pas protesté quand je me suis invité dans le bain avec lui. Au contraire, il s'est posé sur moi et somnole à moitié tandis que je le masse et lui enlève la crasse des égouts.

D'ailleurs, l'eau se noircit un peu… ce n'est pas très ragoutant.

Il y a aussi le sang qui me colle qui s'en va doucement et se joint à cette magnifique couleur d'eau crasseuse ! On dirait deux mendiants, c'est triste sachant qu'il est Comte et moi son fidèle majordome impeccable.

Mon Ciel se retourne et pose sa tête sur moi en me regardant.

De gros cernes soulignent ses yeux rougis et sa respiration est profonde et lente.

_ Vous êtes bien exténué.

Le mot est faible quand je le vois et même les remous de son âme m'indiquent qu'il a besoin de repos. Ça veut dire que je n'aurai pas le droit à une séance câlin approfondie.

_ Je n'en peux plus, me dit-il d'une voix lasse. On dirait que tout le stress de cette enquête est descendu et ça me tue littéralement. J'ai hâte de sortir du bain pour dormir.

Je le caresse, compatissant.

_ Nous irons nous reposer dans quelques minutes, proposé-je.

Enfin, ce n'est même pas une proposition, il faut qu'il se repose, point. Et je veux profiter de sa présence car j'ai peur que cela ne dure pas.

Il se redresse légèrement et m'embrasse, tout aussi doucement. J'ai l'impression que ça lui coûte toutes les peines du monde. Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais. Dès qu'il rompt le contact, il se laisse tomber avec la grâce d'un pachyderme.

_ Dire que je vais devoir rédiger un nouveau dossier. Putain. En plus, il va bien être rempli celui-ci vu ce que j'ai découvert entre la maison, les cadavres et la trahison. Je ferai fi du prêtre exorciste. Il ne faudra pas que la Reine soit en mauvais terme avec le Vatican. De toute façon, ils vont certainement ne rien faire paraître. D'ailleurs, tu en as fait quoi de lui ?

_ Les restes de son corps doivent être dévorés par les rats.

Ah… il faut que je craigne sa réaction…

_ Charmant.

Etrange… Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se crispe en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je profite de ce moment pour le toucher un peu plus et lui faire comprendre que je ne lui veux aucun mal, bien au contraire.

Il ferme les yeux et sa respiration trahit son bien-être entre mes bras.

_ Ne fais pas ça où je vais dormir directement, crache-t-il. Et je n'ai pas envie que tu me réveilles pour me sécher, donc être en contact avec l'air froid.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et arrête aussi mon activité.

_ Toujours en train de râler, n'est-ce pas, Bocchan ?

_ Comme si ça te déplaisait, répliqué-je, ça te fait l'animation, démon.

Là, il se crispe et je sens quelque chose se nouer en moi. Juste l'évocation de ma simple nature a suffi à lui rappeler. Je sens déjà qu'il part, ou plutôt son bien-être à profit de la peur. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai apprécié son odeur mais là… elle me laisse un arrière gout de rance.

_ Allons-y, Bocchan. Je vais vous préparer pour la nuit et vous allez rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Il faut que j'essaye de lui faire oublier cela. Il a l'air d'accord car il se redresse. J'en profite de même et dépose un baiser avant de sortir et de prendre une serviette. Il sort lui aussi mais dénie l'offre tandis qu'il en prend une autre et s'essuie.

Mais… c'est moi son majordome ! C'est moi qui a le privilège de le sécher et de le toucher !

_ Je vais m'essuyer.

_ Mais Bocch…

_ Oh Sebastian, me crie-t-il, tu sais très bien que je suis capable de me laver, me sécher et me préparer tout seul depuis deux ans. De plus, sèche-toi aussi rapidement, tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir.

D'accord. S'il le prend comme ça… sale mioche.

En plus, il ne me regarde même plus…

Je me sèche et tente de l'ignorer.

Moi qui voulais juste lui rendre service pour éviter qu'il soit encore plus fatigué…

Il met même de lui-même sa chemise de nuit et seulement après, il me regarde enfin.

_ Tu ne t'habilles pas ?

_ Non.

Oui, j'ai dit non pour l'humeur. C'est moi qui dois le sécher et l'habiller ! Je veux le toucher… Il n'a pas le droit de m'enlever ça ! Même s'il est « presque adulte ».

Ses yeux vairons me foudroient du regard et il s'en va, me laissant seul ici…

Je soupire. Je devrai plutôt profiter d'être proche de lui que de n'en faire qu'à ma tête. Je garde ma serviette autour de mes hanches et me dirige à sa chambre.

Il s'apprête à se coucher.

Nous échangeons un long regard qui en dit long sur notre caractère borné.

_ Tu ne t'habilles pas ?

_ Non.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il s'allonge en me tournant le dos.

Je regarde son corps. Au verso, il a l'air d'une jeune fille n'empêche…

Et cette nuque si blanche…

Je m'approche, laisse tomber la serviette et m'invite entre ses draps. Enfin, il a bien dit que je pouvais venir hein !

J'éteins les bougies et enlace, prenant soin de caresser sa hanche. Aussitôt, il se retourne vers moi. Son œil marqué brille légèrement. Je sens tout de même quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Quelque chose entre la crainte et le désir.

Il me caresse les cheveux, ses doigts descendent sur ma joue, puis mes lèvres. Il finit par venir déposer les siennes sur les miennes.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas chez vous. Je pense qu'il y a un lien avec de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les égouts, mais pas que.

J'en suis même sûr.

_ Peut-être. Je réfléchis à beaucoup de chose. Mais assez pour ce soir. Enlace-moi, partage ta chaleur, j'ai froid.

Je n'aime pas cela… je veux qu'il sache que je suis là pour lui, que je ne veux que lui… Je me rapproche donc de son corps, essayant au maximum de ne laisser aucune parcelle d'air. Si je pouvais le coudre à moi, je le ferai.

Il passe ses bras derrière mon cou et m'oblige à poser mes nez dans le sien. Je le sens, cette odeur qui me rend fou… l'odeur de cette âme qui me drogue…

Et là encore… une senteur désagréable, celle de la peur.

_ Je ne veux que vous, Bocchan. Ne laissez pas le démon seul. Vous êtes mon Ange dans les Ténèbres.

Il ne répond pas et me caresse.

Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière…

* * *

**_A suivre...  
_**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

**_Bonsoir !_**

**_Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)_**

**_aviva94 : C'est vrai. Faut voir maintenant si le Sebby va y arriver et comment Ciel va réagir..._**

**_mangakadu14 : Tu as un bon flaire ! En même temps, ça se voit, certes. A voir comment ils vont se débrouiller..._**

**_Bonne lecture ;p_**

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

J'ouvre mes yeux, découvrant le visage de Sebastian endormi. Il continue de me tenir dans ses bras.

Je devine sans mal qu'il est tard : il y a bien trop de lumière dans ma chambre.

Je change de position en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Trop tard, à peine ai-je fait un mouvement qu'il ouvre brutalement ses yeux rouges, surpris apparemment qu'il se soit endormi.

Je le fixe et caresse sa joue.

_ Bonjour.

_ Bonjour, me répondit-il d'une voix endormie.

Je me tourne et plisse les yeux afin de voir l'horloge au-dessus de mon armoire.

_ Treize heures ! M'écrié-je. Eh bien ! Là, tu ne pourras pas dire que tu ne dormais pas !

_ Pour une fois que je me suis autorisé ce luxe, fait-il en venant se coller à moi.

Je me tais et me love contre lui. Je râle mais j'apprécie pleinement sa chaleur et sa douceur dès le matin. Je dois néanmoins fixer des limites…

Subitement, il me place sur le dos, bien collé au matelas et se met sur moi, à quatre pattes. Il se pourlèche en me fixant d'une manière déplacée. Son souffle chaud vient s'écraser sur mon visage.

Oh merde… je crois qu'il veut quelque chose…

Sur le coup, je ne bouge pas, trop pétrifié pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais même pas comment réagir.

Il se baisse sur moi et lèche mes lèvres du bout de sa langue. Il ondule du bassin, se frottant contre le mien et me montrant en même temps son désir brûlant.

Malgré moi, je commence à haleter et prends part au baiser, attrapant sa langue. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et à l'aide sa main, il appuie contre le bas de mon dos afin de réaliser des mouvements de va-et-vient, rendant les frictions plus intenses, presque brûlantes.

Il gémit entre mes lèvres.

Mon corps est en surchauffe, il réagit aux caresses du démon. J'ai la sensation qu'on doit de nouveau ne faire qu'un…

_ Stop, murmuré-je en me détachant.

Sebastian me fixe, ahuri et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Puis, je vois la colère traverser son visage.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'en ai pas envie.

Il ricane.

_ A d'autre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ?

Je m'allonge de nouveau et le fixe. Je tends ma main et tripote une de ses mèches onyx.

_ Je ne veux pas ça, répondis-je. Viens.

Je lui tends mes bras, l'intimant de venir me câliner… mais sans luxure.

Il se pince l'intérieur de la joue, il hésite un moment. Puis, il vient sur moi, dépose sa tête contre mon cœur.

Distraitement, je me mets à caresser ses cheveux en regardant le vide.

_ Votre cœur bat vite, me fait-il remarquer.

_ Je sais, je l'entends. Toi par contre, rien.

Il se redresse et m'observe. Puis, il prend ma main et la pose sur son torse, sentant son cœur.

_ Vous le sentez ?

Je rougis légèrement, gêné d'avoir ma main sur lui, captant les battements. Son muscle bat certes… mais beaucoup moins que le mien. Je sais qu'il n'est qu'un démon.

_ Oui, je le sens. Il bat de façon régulière. Parce que tu as décidé de le faire battre. Sinon, ce n'est que de la pierre.

Il lâche ma main et je m'empresse de la remettre contre mon corps. Je l'ai encore mis en colère.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Me demande-t-il.

_ Tu es un démon. Tu ne veux que mon âme, c'est tout. Tu réagis de cette manière en ce moment simplement parce qu'on tournait trop autour de ta proie, rien de plus. Sebastian, non, démon, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu me désires juste. Ai-je tord ?

Il ne répond pas. Cependant, il bouge les lèvres après un moment, mais je le devance :

_ Je ne veux pas que tu me dorlotes ou que tu me montres une quelconque affection juste parce que tu es possessif ou que tu me désires. Toi et moi sommes gourmands. Je veux tout ou rien. Et dans ce cas précisément, je ne veux rien.

_ Bocchan, laissez-moi vous…

_ Non, coupé-je froid. Je ne veux pas.

_ Vous ne voulez même pas que je me défende ?

_ Non.

Il soupire et le voilà prit d'un rire désabusé.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que c'est stupide et que vous fuyez ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous ne savez même pas ce que je ressens pour vous réellement et vous décidez pour moi ? En fait, vous avez juste peur qu'on s'attache l'un à l'autre ?

Je le foudroie du regard.

_ Et si c'était le cas ?

Il semble blessé. En fin de compte, il s'écarte de moi et se couche à côté.

_ Vous me larguez alors que nous venons à peine de commencer un nouveau tournant dans notre relation ?

Je ne réponds pas pendant un moment. Hésitant à revenir sur ma décision mais je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire.

_ Appelle ça comme tu veux. Je souhaite simplement reprendre la relation de maître à majordome et humain à démon, point. Plus tard, tu me remercieras, Sebastian.

Sur ce, je me lève et prends ma robe de chambre.

_ Je souhaite regagner le manoir aujourd'hui. Tu m'aideras à constituer le dossier pour Sa Majesté.

_ VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! ESPECE DE SALE PETIT GARNEMENT !

Je me retourne vers lui. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait déjà être en colère.

_ Sebas…

_ NON ! Hurle-t-il hors de lui. IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE VOUS VOUS EN ECHAPPIEZ AINSI ! VOUS ETES A MOI ET J'EXIGE QUE NOUS CONTINUONS CE QUE NOUS ETIONS EN TRAIN DE CONSTRUIRE !

Je reste pensif quelques instants. Puis, sous ses yeux, j'enlève ma robe de chambre. Je m'avance vers lui, montant sur le lit en faisant glisser ma chemise de nuit.

_ Soit, murmuré-je.

Je prends son visage en coupe et l'embrasse. D'abord chastement, puis, il m'accorde l'accès à sa bouche.

Il m'enlace et me couche sur le lit. Ses mains me caressent et je me laisse à lui, le serrant dans mes bras tandis que des gémissements sortent de ma bouche.

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux en sentant du mouvement.

Que se passe-t-il ?

Ah, merde… je me suis endormi et Mon Ciel l'a vu. Oh et puis zut, j'ai bien le droit de dormir aussi de temps en temps, ça fait depuis… depuis trop longtemps que je n'ai pas profité d'un sommeil réparateur.

Mais quel bon réveil de voir ses yeux vairons et de sentir ses doigts fins me dorloter.

_ Bonjour, me salue-t-il.

_ Bonjour.

Ma voix est légèrement cassée. C'est sur, il sait que je dormais à poing fermé…

Il se tourne et tente de déchiffrer l'heure.

_ Treize heures ! Me lance-t-il triomphant. Eh bien ! Là, tu ne pourras pas dire que tu ne dormais pas !

_ Pour une fois que je me suis autorisé ce luxe, répliqué-je en venant contre lui.

A ma grande surprise, il ne dit rien et vient aussi s'agglutiner à moi. Son odeur m'émoustille… Ah, non, il doit encore penser à quelque chose de désagréable… Il faut que je le lui fasse oublier.

Je le retourne sur le dos et me mets à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Il arbore une expression de surprise et ses yeux écarquillés me donnent l'eau à la bouche. Il est fait pour être passif, il a tout ce qu'il faut pour de toute façon…

Je sens en lui un mélange de peur et de désir. Ce cocktail m'enivre. Quelle bonne idée après tout ? On pensera ainsi à autre chose et il sera de nouveau à moi, rien qu'à moi.

Je me baisse et redessine le contour de ses lèvres avec ma langue. Sa bouche est si délicieuse, fraiche en ce matin, sa peau du moins. Je le veux.

Mon corps s'actionne de lui-même et le voilà roulant des hanches. Je veux le pourfendre, l'envahir de mon essence, le marquer comme mien, une nouvelle fois.

Le désir semble prendre le dessous et il est esclave de ses hormones. Il m'envoie son odeur, une haleine chaude renfermant le brasier au fond de lui. Il mordille ma langue et ses jambes viennent se placer autour de mes hanches afin de prendre part aux frictions et de mimer cette danse vieille depuis des lustres…

Je place ma main dans le bas de son dos et réalise des va-et-vient pour l'aider à augmenter la cadence de nos roulements.

_ Ah, gémis-je.

Nous sommes deux brasiers qui se consument et s'alimentent en même temps. Même pour moi, il commence à faire chaud. Mais une douce chaleur que j'apprécie.

_ Stop, chuchote-t-il alors qu'il me repousse.

Je ne comprends pas trop et le regarde comme s'il avait deux cornes et une peau verte avec des points roses.

Il m'a… repoussé ?

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je n'en ai pas envie.

C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

Je ne retiens même pas mon rire.

_ A d'autre ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore ?

Il s'allonge et me lance un regard peiné. Il tend sa main et enroule une de mes mèches.

_ Je ne veux pas ça. Viens.

Je serre la mâchoire et me demande vraiment si je dois obéir. Je peux très bien le forcer…

Non, ça serait une mauvaise idée…

Je m'allonge à mon tour et pose ma tête sur sa poitrine. Son cœur bat rapidement et je sens aussi que son âme est triste.

Il me caresse les cheveux, mais il n'est pas vraiment là.

_ Votre cœur bat vite, lui fis-je part.

_ Je sais, je l'entends. Toi par contre, rien.

Comment ça moi rien ? Bien sur que si !

Je me redresse et le fixe. Il est vide et je n'aime pas du tout cette expression. Je décide de prendre sa main et la pose sur mon cœur. Il sent bien qu'il palpite, nom d'une pipe !

_ Vous le sentez ?

Il rosit mais ses yeux se teintent d'une tristesse sans nom.

Qu'est-ce qu'il va me sortir…

_ Oui, je le sens. Il bat de façon régulière. Parce que tu as décidé de le faire battre. Sinon, ce n'est que de la pierre.

Je le lâche.

Se rend-t-il compte au moins dans quelle position il me met ? Est-ce qu'il sait au moins ce que je ressens pour lui ? Je suis plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été ! Et il me sort _ça _!

_ C'est-à-dire ? Lui lancé-je

_ Tu es un démon. Tu ne veux que mon âme, c'est tout. Tu réagis de cette manière en ce moment simplement parce qu'on tournait trop autour de ta proie, rien de plus. Sebastian, non, démon, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu me désires juste. Ai-je tord ?

Ah. C'est une bonne question mais… non, je le veux, je me suis restreint de nombreuses fois et… Non. Est-ce du désir ou autre chose ? Je ne crois pas que cela soit du désir… Bien sur que non. Il semblerait que cela soit le bon moment de lui faire savoir. Et peut-être qu'il aura de nouveau confiance en moi.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu me dorlotes ou que tu me montres une quelconque affection juste parce que tu es possessif ou que tu me désires. Toi et moi sommes gourmands. Je veux tout ou rien. Et dans ce cas précisément, je ne veux rien.

Il m'a coupé !

_ Bocchan, laissez-moi vous…

_ Non, tranche-t-il. Je ne veux pas.

_ Vous ne voulez même pas que je me défende ?

_ Non.

Je soupire et laisse échapper un rire jaune.

C'est comme ça alors ?

_ Vous vous rendez compte que c'est stupide et que vous fuyez ?

_ Oui.

_ Vous ne savez même pas ce que je ressens pour vous réellement et vous décidez pour moi ? En fait, vous avez juste peur qu'on s'attache l'un à l'autre ?

J'ai touché juste vu son regard.

_ Et si c'était le cas ?

Ça, ça fait mal et je n'apprécie pas trop…

Je me couche à côté de lui, refroidi. J'ai beau apprécié mon Bocchan car il a un caractère bien trempé, mais savoir qu'il me résiste et résiste à ses envies me vexent…

_ Vous me larguez alors que nous venons à peine de commencer un nouveau tournant dans notre relation ?

Un silence. Je n'aime pas cela. Comme on dit, qui ne dit mot, consent.

_ Appelle ça comme tu veux. Je souhaite simplement reprendre la relation de maître à majordome et humain à démon, point. Plus tard, tu me remercieras, Sebastian.

Il l'a dit. Il ose faire cela à moi. Il ose croire que c'est bien !

_ Je souhaite regagner le manoir aujourd'hui. Tu m'aideras à constituer le dossier pour Sa Majesté.

Revenir comme avant ? Cachés sous nos masques…

…

_ VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! ESPECE DE SALE PETIT GARNEMENT !

Il se retourne subitement, comme surpris.

_ Sebas…

_ NON ! IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE VOUS VOUS EN ECHAPPIEZ AINSI ! VOUS ETES A MOI ET J'EXIGE QUE NOUS CONTINUONS CE QUE NOUS ETIONS EN TRAIN DE CONSTRUIRE !

Il faut que je me contrôle. Mon aura ne doit pas s'échapper. Il ne doit pas avoir peur de moi mais… pourquoi fait-il cela !

Je reste pantois quand je le vois enlever sa robe de chambre et avancer sur le lit en enlevant sa chemise.

_ Soit, murmure-t-il.

Il parait résigné, je n'aime pas cela mais…

Ses mains prennent mon visage et il m'embrasse.

Je le veux… c'est peut-être la dernière fois. Je le veux.

Ciel.

Ciel.

Mon Ciel…

* * *

**_A suivre..._**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

_**Bonsoir !**_

_**Merci pour vos lectures et vos reviews :)**_

_**aviva94 : C'est vrai que c'est mal barré mais l'espoir fait vivre !**_

_**S-Lay L : T'inquiète et merci :) Ca, c'est sur...**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

_POV's Ciel_

Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes de retour au manoir. Fidèle à mon poste, j'ai rédigé le rapport pour la Reine, en omettant certains détails avec l'aide de Sebastian. Tout est revenu à la normale et je reprends les affaires de mon entreprise qui se sont un peu tassées à cause de l'enquête.

Je dis tout à la normale… mais c'est faux. Il est de plus en plus difficile de ne pas me retrouver seul à seul avec Sebastian. En échange, j'ai le droit à ces nombreux regards colériques mais il ne fait rien car j'arrive souvent à m'entourer de monde, que ce soit les domestiques ou des invités.

Je n'ai jamais été couard, j'ai toujours affronté les problèmes avec témérité et intelligence mais pas là. Non, là, je fuis. Je le fuis, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Depuis notre dernière matinée à la résidence londonienne, il ne m'a plus touché de cette façon. Histoire d'en rajouter une couche, je lui ai ordonné à l'aide du pacte de ne plus venir m'aider pour le bain ou l'habillement. Il peut certes choisir mes tenues, mais je suis capable de m'occuper moi-même. De plus, les gens pourraient se poser des questions s'ils continuent ainsi à me laver et mettre mes bas ou mes sous-vêtements. Ça passait quand je n'avais que dix ou treize ans… mais à seize. Ça devient gênant. D'autant plus que des histoires de sodomites et autres choses de ce genre fusent en ce moment. Il est hors de question que l'hériter Phantomhive soit mêlé à une telle ignominie ! Sans compter que je ne veux que ma vengeance… d'ailleurs je commence à douter de certaines choses. Mais laissons cela de côté, je ne veux pas m'embrouiller plus qu'il ne le faut. Je ne peux pas arriver à battre un démon, il est bien plus fort que moi… physiquement du moins.

Je soupire et me lève de mon fauteuil. Je m'assois sur le bord de la fenêtre, laissant mon regard se promener sur mon jardin devenu blanc, reflétant au clair de lune. Je fais tourner ma bague, par stress. Oui, le stress. Je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé depuis ce _fameux_ jour, je me mets à le craindre comme la peste. Non pas que j'ai peur de lui mais j'ai peur de ses réactions et de ce qu'il peut ressentir. Je m'en rends compte que mon comportement l'exaspère. Il quémande tant de fois des caresses. Il est tellement à bout qu'il le fait même devant les domestiques, sous l'œil mauvais de Tanaka et Bard. Le pire fut sans doute alors que Lizzy et ma tante Francès étaient là hier… j'ai cru mourir de honte. Toutes les deux l'ont aperçu et tante Francès a sévèrement réprimandé Sebastian sur sa façon d'agir, l'insultant de choses dégoutantes. En même temps… il l'a bien cherché… non mais quelle mouche l'a piquée de me lécher les miettes de gâteau au coin de ma bouche ?! Il cherche vraiment à ce que je l'engueule ou quoi !

Et donc, c'est pour ça que je suis stressé car il n'arrête pas de faire ce genre de chose… comme rentrer en forçant la serrure de la salle de bain. Je le chasse immédiatement, et lui me donne un regard meurtrier. Plusieurs fois, il a tenté de me parler mais pour je ne sais quelle raison ou chance, soit May Linn, soit Tanaka se trouvaient dans le coin, lui clouant le bec. Vu que je commence à en avoir légèrement marre de son comportement, je l'ai convoqué pour neuf heures.

Je soupire de nouveau et retourne à mon siège. Je saisis mon stylo et tapote le dessus du bureau tout en lisant et relisant ce que j'ai sous les yeux.

J'entends toquer.

_ Entre, fis-je sans lever les yeux.

Ma voix est froide et autoritaire, endossant ainsi mon rôle de dirigeant Phantomhive. Je l'entends avancer vers mon bureau, je perçois brièvement son pantalon noir.

_ Installe-toi, dis-je, sans lever les yeux.

En effet, je regarde un peu plus ce que j'ai sous les yeux. J'inscris enfin certaines choses, trouvant comment les formuler et comment motiver ces gens. Puis, je pose le stylo et redresse ma tête.

Je me heurte à des yeux incandescents remplis de colère.

Je soupire.

_ Je t'ai appelé pour parler de ton comportement en public, commencé-je. Tu as été…

_ Oh mais je sais très bien pourquoi vous me convoquez, me coupe-t-il hautainement. Vous vous décidez enfin à me parler… enfin, à me voir en privé, bien que cela ne soit que pour me réprimander sur mes agissements de cette dernière semaine. C'est votre faute, vous le faites exprès et je n'apprécie pas cela. Je risque de faire pire la prochaine fois, me menace-t-il. Et je ne me gênerai pas à vous déshonorer devant la Haute Noblesse s'il le faut.

Je me masse les tempes, sentant ma patience être mise à rude épreuve.

_ Je croyais avoir été clair, murmuré-je après plus minutes. Je ne veux plus, Sebastian. Cessons cette mascarade et arrêtons ces batifolages indécents.

Il serre la mâchoire.

_ Vous savez que je peux mettre en exécution ce que je vous ai dit, répète-t-il.

Je le fixe.

Ah putain, il va être chiant à en mourir et impossible de le raisonner. Sans compter qu'il commence à propager son aura démoniaque, ce n'est pas bon signe du tout.

Bon… dans le pire des cas, j'avais envisagé cela… En fait, c'est tout ce que j'ai imaginé car je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas laisser son repas de côté sans le lécher de temps en temps.

_ Dans ce cas, repris-je, faisons un nouveau pacte, en plus de l'actuel.

Il hausse un sourcil.

_ Qui est ?

_ Je me donne à toi une fois par mois. En échange de quoi, tu restes le majordome impeccable que tu es et tu devras te comporter comme un chien, lancé-je. Tu ne joueras plus avec les mots, tu ne détourneras plus la vérité à ta façon, tu restes soumis jusqu'à que je me venge enfin. Tu auras comme compensation mon corps une fois par mois.

_ Pardon ? Une fois par mois seulement pour être rabaissé comme un clébard ?!

Je recule sur mon fauteuil, me laisse tomber et le fixe avec supériorité.

_ C'est ça ou rien. Sachant que la nuit mensuelle où je serai à toi, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Sinon, tu connais la sortie. Et je parle de celle du manoir, pas de mon bureau.

Il ricane.

_ Comme si vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi !

_ Je crois que ces derniers jours, je l'ai prouvé.

_ Je suis le seul à permettre de réaliser votre vengeance.

_ Il n'y a rien qui avance pour le moment, donc je préfère au pire laisser ç a de côté que d'être le jouet quotidien d'un démon. Sans compter que tu ne m'es pas si indispensable que cela en fin de compte.

Un silence.

Nous nous regardons un moment sans rien dire. Puis, il se lève.

_ Va pour une fois par mois, My Lord. Mais croyez-moi, vous allez souffrir durant ces nuits…

Il se pourlèche, les yeux brillants et son aura enveloppe toute la pièce.

Je frémis. Je sais que je vais en prendre pour mon grade durant ces nuits-là…

Il part enfin et je soupire de soulagement.

Et voilà comment on fout en l'air une relation qui avait l'air normal au début…

* * *

_POV's Sebastian_

Il veut donc jouer à cela ? Fort bien, fort bien. Mais il sera le premier à craquer !

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre… Et pour quelles raisons ? Il ne me dit rien, je ne peux même pas lui parler, il s'arrange toujours pour qu'il soit accompagné ou même m'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Comme cet ordre… cet horrible ordre m'interdisant de le laver et l'habiller. IL A USE DU PACTE POUR CA ! Et je suis obligé de m'y plier…

Je suis dans un état de frustration hors norme, comme je n'ai pas ressenti cela depuis bien des années. Il n'y a pas seulement la frustration de la faim de son âme, mais la frustration de ne pas le toucher, de ne pas gouter sa peau, de ne pas l'entendre gémir comme les deux et uniques fois où j'ai pu le faire mien. Je suis le seul privilégié à le toucher, le caresser, à le voir nu, autant son corps que son âme et là, plus rien ! Il s'est complètement renfermé.

Alors même si j'ai poussé le bouchant trop loin face aux domestiques et aux membres restants de sa famille, je m'en fiche ! Je veux qu'il réagisse ! Je veux qu'il me parle autre que pour me donner des ordres ou pour son entreprise ! Et puis, comme si ces autres cadavres à en devenir pouvaient me faire quelque chose, franchement…

Mais lui… Lui ! J'hésite entre le dévorer et le forcer. Ou le sens inverse plutôt…

Néanmoins, on dirait que j'ai réussi mon petit manège. Je crois qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié que je lèche ses lèvres devant sa tante si puante et sa… stupide fiancée. En effet, il m'a convoqué ! Haut les cœurs compagnons !

Je suis donc devant sa porte de bureau en bois massif et frappe, attendant sa réponse.

_ Entre.

Je m'exécute sans lui dire un mot, de toute façon, il ne me regarde même pas.

_ Installe-toi.

Toujours rien, il est en plein sur ses papiers. Travaille-t-il vraiment ou ne veut-il pas me défier ?

Je m'assois, croisant mes jambes et le fixe.

Oh tiens, il décide enfin à me regarder. Je le vois légèrement pâlir.

_ Je t'ai appelé pour parler de ton comportement en public, commence-t-il. Tu as été…

_ Oh mais je sais très bien pourquoi vous me convoquez, craché-je. Vous vous décidez enfin à me parler… enfin, à me voir en privé, bien que cela ne soit que pour me réprimander sur mes agissements de cette dernière semaine. C'est votre faute, vous le faites exprès et je n'apprécie pas cela. Je risque de faire pire la prochaine fois. Et je ne me gênerai pas à vous déshonorer devant la Haute Noblesse s'il le faut.

Je crache mon venin, il sait au moins à quoi s'attendre s'il continue à vouloir me fuir éternellement et ne pas me donner une explication correcte.

Il se masse la tête, il paraît fatigué déjà.

_ Je croyais avoir été clair. Je ne veux plus, Sebastian. Cessons cette mascarade et arrêtons ces batifolages indécents.

« Batifolages indécents » ? Il n'avait pas l'air de dire non pourtant…

_ Vous savez que je peux mettre en exécution ce que je vous ai dit.

Et je veux être le seul à pouvoir le toucher et lui redonner une touche de… sensibilité ? Surement. Il m'énerve, il m'use…

Je le vois pâlir et sens sa peur. Ah, mon aura se déploie, ça doit être pour ça…

_ Dans ce cas, faisons un nouveau pacte, en plus de l'actuel.

Alors là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il accepte de discuter enfin. Mais qu'est-ce que cela cache-t-il encore ?

_ Qui est ?

_ Je me donne à toi une fois par mois. En échange de quoi, tu restes le majordome impeccable que tu es et tu devras te comporter comme un chien, me propose-t-il froidement. Tu ne joueras plus avec les mots, tu ne détourneras plus la vérité à ta façon, tu restes soumis jusqu'à que je me venge enfin. Tu auras comme compensation mon corps une fois par mois.

Okééééé. Ça ne va pas le faire du tout.

_ Pardon ? Une fois par mois seulement pour être rabaissé comme un clébard ?!

_ C'est ça ou rien. Sachant que la nuit mensuelle où je serai à toi, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Sinon, tu connais la sortie. Et je parle de celle du manoir, pas de mon bureau.

Il se réinstalle mieux dans son fauteuil.

Je n'aime pas cela, il essaye de contrôler la situation… Il faut que j'argumente, il faut qu'il se sente inutile sans moi.

_ Comme si vous pouvez vous débrouiller sans moi !

_ Je crois que ces derniers jours, je l'ai prouvé.

_ Je suis le seul à permettre de réaliser votre vengeance.

_ Il n'y a rien qui avance pour le moment, donc je préfère au pire laisser ç a de côté que d'être le jouet quotidien d'un démon. Sans compter que tu ne m'es pas si indispensable que cela en fin de compte.

Dois-je lui dire ? Je connais maintenant qui sont les coupables. Je pourrai lui révéler, nous irons ainsi les tuer et le pacte sera en parti réalisé. Il ne me restera plus qu'à le déguster. Comme ça, j'éviterai d'être rabaissé comme un moins que rien.

Mais de l'autre… si je lui révèle maintenant, ça risque d'être aussi compliqué. Il pourrait faire appel au pacte comme quoi je lui ai menti et je n'ai pas le droit de lui mentir.

Que faire ?

Ne rien dire et laisser faire le temps ? Lui révéler en prenant le risque qu'il fasse appel au pacte ? Lui révéler et tout détruire entre nous ? Ou bien le faire mariner, accepter son autre pacte et révéler peu à peu ce que je sais tout en faisant passer ceci comme le fruit du hasard ? Je pourrai profiter de lui au moins une nuit par mois et faire ce que je veux… ce n'est pas non plus négligeable mais ça sera différent de nos deux premières fois…

Autant choisir cette dernière option.

_ Va pour une fois par mois, My Lord. Mais croyez-moi, vous allez souffrir durant ces nuits…

Je le dévisage en m'imaginant déjà ce que je pourrai lui faire sans qu'il proteste…

Je me lève et m'en vais, en prenant soin de cacher de nouveau mon aura. Je ferme la porte et reste appuyé contre quelque secondes.

Je ne voulais pas de cela…

**FIN**

* * *

**_Bon ben voilà, c'est pas gay euh gai^^ enfin presque, dead_**

**_Merci de l'avoir suivi et lu :)_**


End file.
